EL CISNE NEGRO
by sistercullen
Summary: Edward Cullen,se ve en la obligacion,por una promesa hecha ya,hacia un tiempo de dar cobijo a una colegiala,que dista mucho de la imagen que él recordaba,cuando era una niña.ENTREN!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen,son de Sthephenie Meyer,yo sólo sueño con ellos y luego lo plasmo,aquí,para vosotras,espero que os guste.

EL CISNE NEGRO

Capitulo primero

-No me puedo hacer cargo,de una colegiala,Emmet,no puedo,tengo una vida de absoluto calavera¿Qué clase de de influencia le voy a insuflar yo a esa niña?

Edward Cullen paseaba de un lado a otro del hall,nervioso,había terminado un cigarro y rápidamente cogía otro para volver a encenderlo.

Emmet McArty lo miraba divertido,pensando en su foro interno, el tremendo follon que se le venia encima a su amigo.

-No es tan niña ¿no?.-le dijo Emmet,cruzando los brazos encima de su ancho pecho.

Edward,le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

-Si,claro que lo es,tiene 17 años,no me digas que no y una de teta además.-Se estiraba del pelo con sus manos y se paraba en seco mirando a su amigo.

-Eso te pasa por ser tan buen samaritano,Edward…si no le hubieras prometido a su difunto padre que cuidarías de su pobre hijita,no te verias en semejante situación.

El aludido,tomó asiento al lado de su amigo y sonrió recordando...

-Si,conocí a Charles Swan en una de las guerras en las cuales me alisté…antes de casarme con Ángela,me hablaba de su mujer y su hija,continuamente,al principio me agobiaba y pensaba que era un tipo de los más insulso y pesado….pero con el tiempo me dí cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba,era un hombre grande..grande y valiente.

Cuando se puso entre yo y aquella bala,solo le pude prometer que no le faltaría de nada ni a su esposa ni a su hija.

Ya, y ahora su hija se ha quedado sin madre .

-Si. Y yo soy su tutor legal,la última vez que la ví en aquella escuela interna,era una niña terrible,con pecas y aparatos en los dientes brrrrrr!cuando me acuerdo,no sé lo que me da.

-¿interna?.-preguntó Emmet,sorprendido.

-Si,su madre,no tardó mucho tiempo en casarse y en una carta muy atenta, me pedia si podía hacerle el grandísimo favor de internar a su hija en uno de los mejores colegios londinenses….imáginate,desde tan pequeña y abandonada de calor y amor,de la única persona que tenia en el mundo…su madre.

-Bueno…ahora te tiene a ti.-sentenció Emmet burlon.-Supongo que a tu hija,no le importara,tener una "hermanita" mayor.

Edward Cullen,soltó el cigarro en la moqueta y se volvió a levantar para soltarse el nudo de la corbata,que le aprisionaba el pescuezo.

-Alice….no sé como se va a tomar esto.

-Es buena chica,Edward,si Isabella Swan,se lo propone,tendrá su mejor aliada en esta casa.

Edward sonrió y asintió lentamente.

-Gracias a dios no sacó el carácter tajante y obtuso de su madre.

-Jajajjajajjaja…y hablando de todo un poco ¿Cómo lo llevais Angela y tu?.

Esta vez se quitó la americana,de el traje de Armani que llevaba puesto. éste estaba siendo esparcido por todo el hall,sin ningún miramiento por su parte.

-Otro problema…pero este es mayor que el de la chica esa….Pero me da igual,cada uno llevamos nuestra vida,ella por un lado y yo por otro

Nos llevamos bien por Alice.

-Ya,supongo que habras oído los rumores que circulan por la empresa ¿no?

-No.-miró a su amigo interrogante,con aquellos ojos color jade que paralizaban a cualquier fémina,en el mismo momento en que te veias en ellos.

- Pues no voy a ser yo el que te los cuente,averigua por ti mismo, yo no soy un soplon.

Emmet,se levató del sillón de cuero negro y le dio una palmada a su amigo en el hombro.

-Me voy Edward,Rosalie,me espera en casa para ir a ver a su hermana Irina,no puedo quedarme más,si necesitas algo,ya sabes llamame.

Emmet se acercaba a la gran puerta de roble,de la entrada de la mansión de Edward Cullen,cuando su amigo lo llamó en un siseo.

-Emmet…la chica,mañana hay que ir a recogerla…yo he quedado…ya sabes.-dijo serio.

-Ya..Tanya ¿no?.

Él asintió y se retorció las manos nervioso.

-Esa relación,no te va a llevar nada bueno,Edward,esa chica busca algo y bien sabes lo que es.

-Si. Ya.

-Casarse contigo, y sabes no hay mejor segunda esposa que la hermana de la primera,ajjajajajjajaj

Emmet rió con ganas y le dio un pequeño empujón a Edward en su pecho atlético.

-¿Vas a buscar a la chica o no?..preguntó ceñudo.

-Sí.lo haré no te preocupes,pero te advierto una cosa si es tan fea como me has dicho,no sé si podré soportarlo,jajajajjaaj

Emmet se marchó dando un portazo y dejando a Edward con la difícil misión de subir escaleras arriba y decirle a su hija que mañana tendría una hermana postiza.

CHICAS ESTE ES MI NUEVO FIC.

TENGO MUCHAS ILUSIONES PUESTAS EN ÉL,POR FAVOR,DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO POR FAVOR ¿SIGO? UN BESO LINDAS.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es mia,los personajes,no,son de Sthephenie Meyer.

El contenido de la misma es de tipo adulto.

EL CISNE NEGRO

Capitulo segundo

Isabella Swan,acomodaba su escasa ropa en la única maleta,que tenia,el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su inexistente familia;Estaba sola en el mundo,desde hacia ya varios meses.

La vida,recluida en el internado de señoritas ,fue poco menos que desagradable,la mayoría de las señoritas allí inscritas eran de gente acomodada o rica;Y ella no era así.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua en inumerables ocasiones,cuando al poco tiempo de llegar allí,al cumplir los 15,su madre se casó con Phil Thomas y la despacharon,para poder vivir solos su idílico amor,ella les era un estorbo…y se desprendieron de ella,como una vulgar mascota ,de la calle.

Siempre se preguntó de donde sacaban el dinero,para poder pagar aquel costoso colegio,donde había pasado los últimos dos años de su existencia.

Allí aprendió a prolongar la agonia de la soledad, la soportaba,su carácter introvertido,la habían convertido en un raton de biblioteca.

Soñaba despierta,al cerrar los libros de novela romantica,que le mandaba la única persona con la que hablaba en aquel lugar,La señora Cope,asiente de limpieza del colegio.

Su tiempo se acababa y su único anhelo,no era como el de todas las de aquel curso, las chicas,en su totalidad soñaban con volver con sus parientes y tutores para conocer al hombre de sus sueños y casarse con él,pero ella vivía con el deseo de no salir de aquellas paredes,se le oprimía el corazón de pensar que nunca más volveria a ver a la razón de su existencia,su único primer amor y silencioso,por lo pecaminoso y lo obsceno que era.

Cuantas veces había tenido sueños eroticos con él,sus primeras reacciones de mujer las sintió al verlo,la primera vez en clase de Aritmetica,su cabello negro y su tez morena hicieron que se le moviese el mundo bajo sus pies,el padre Jacob,por el que lanzaba suspiros inumerables cada segundo de su monótona vida entre aquellas cuatro paredes,era su expiación. Le gustaba relatar en pequeños folios ,agrupados por lazos color carmesí,sus miles de fantasias,con él…Hasta que un dia todo aquel material llegó a sus manos.

La castigaron duramente,siendo el hazmereir de todo el colegio,si antes era una sinnombre,ahora era una libertina enclenque y loca.

Ël ya no la miró mas a los ojos,pero eso a ella poco le importaba,seguía soñando despierta.

Le denegaron tener lápices y cuartillas para poder escribir dentro de su solitaria y lúgubre habitación,pero todo estaba en su cabeza…No vivía en un mundo real.

Cerró la maleta,y se miró por ultima vez al espejo oscuro de su habitación.

El uniforme,le quedaba demasiado pequeño y sus formas voluptuosas,le daban un aire,como las chicas aquellas que vió en aquella revista que le dejó Lauren,para reírse de ella.

Su cara aniñada,se escondia detrás de aquellas gafas de pasta negras.

Abrió la puerta y recorrió los pasillos,sin compañía,era un alma de nadie,no la iban a echar de menos…se dio la vuelta y dio un último vistazo al recinto,al alcanzar la puerta de salida,su mente estaba puesta en el padre Jacob y en sus fantansias.

El pitido de una limosina la alertó y caminó hacia el lujoso coche.

-¿Señorita Isabella Swan?.-le preguntó un hombre con facciones de búho.

-Si,asi me llamo.

-Entre,la llevaré al aeropuerto de Gatwick.

Isabella asintió levemente y se ubicó con su pequeña maleta en la parte posterior del auto.

La podían llevar al mismo infierno y a ella poco le importaría….Su nueva vida no podía ser peor,de lo que había sido aquellos dos últimos años.

En el trayecto,recordó a su padre y al maldito bastardo que salvó, entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar,sus facciones el dia que fue al internado a verla desde la distancia,de eso hacia ya más de un año y medio y gracias a dios los braguets,estaban fuera de su boca,su figura algo desgarbada y alta con aquel pelo de un matiz cobrizo,era su pesadilla desde hacia ya dos años.Él era el culpable,de aquella vida,que había llevado hasta ahora.

Y ahora,viviría en su casa,como una recogida,suspiró cansada,gracias a dios,le quedaban pocos meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad y se largaria a cualquier otro lugar,aunque fuese el mismo infierno.

Llegó al aeropuerto y siguió a aquel hombre con apariencia de búho hasta una terminal,minúscula,tanto que pensó inmediatamente que era privada.Y así era,la pequeña avioneta que se divisaba a los lejos tenia grandes letras,donde se podía leer Cullen Corp.

Maldijo mil veces,aquel apellido,antes de subir a el pájaro de hierro

Emmet McArty,vió como la avioneta de la Cullen Corp. Comenzaba a aterrizar en el basto angar de Edward en Islington,bajó del BMV,colocándose la americana y viendo su hermoso rostro en el pequeño espejo del retrovisor,"perfecto" pensó "aunque sea una niña,siempre es bueno causar buena impresión".

No tuvo que esperar mucho para vislumbrar una débil figura a lo lejos,acercándose lentamente,con la cabeza cabizbaja .El teléfono mobil,lo alerto y lo cogió sin quitarle el ojo de encima a la muchacha.

-¿Si?

-Emmet,soy Edward,¿estas con ella?

-La estoy viendo acercarse,Edward,en 10 minutos estamos en tu casa,supongo que tú no habras llegado aún.

-Bueno,no sé…esta Alice,ella le enseñará la casa,la verdad,es que está encantada con la noticia…y sobre todo lo altruista de mi decisión…esta hija mia,decididamente no ha salido a su madre..

-La tengo a escasos metros..eje,,ejem.-Emmet,se volvió y le dio la espalda a la muchacha que caminaba en su dirección.-Oye,la verdad es que tiene un cuerpo de infarto…si le tapas la cara con una almohada,puedes imaginar que es cualquier chica del playboy.

-Emmet….que tiene casi la edad de Alice,no seas pervertido.-le dijo Edward en tono molesto.

-Si,si,te dejo que ya la tengo aquí.

Le colgó.Miró a Isabella y sonrió convincentemente.

-Hola,soy Emmet McArty,Edward no ha podido venir,pero yo te llevaré a tu nuevo hogar,espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos primero y luego paseó su vista a lo largo de todo el cuerpo del hombre que le hablaba tan familiarmente,decidió contestarle,pero lo pensó un segundo y decidió que no merecía la pena,no quería crear vínculos afectivos con cualquier persona que rodeara la vida de Edward Cullen.

Emmet,la miró unos instantes y le cogió la maleta,la puso en el maletero y le abrió la puerta del copiloto,invitándola a entrar,ella lo hizo y no despegó la mirada de la ventanilla,sin mediar palabra en todo el trayecto.

Alice Cullen Webber,era una preciosa adolescente,ilusionada ante la idea de albergar en su casa a aquella muchacha,no sabia nada de ella,solo lo que su padre pudo explicarle,le debía el gran favor de la existencia y eso era suficiente,ella lo comprendió y miraba la habitación de su "nueva hermana" dando palmaditas y saltos de alegría.

Miró el reloj nerviosa,ya era casi la hora e Isabella Swan estaba a punto de llegar.

Oyó la puerta de entrada y corrió escaleras abajo,como una poseída.

Se quedó parada en mitad de ellas,observando lentamente a la muchacha que acompañaba a Emmet.

-Alice…pequeña.-le sonrió Emmet.-esta es Isabella.

Ambas se encontraron las miradas y Alice sintió una presión en su corazón.

Aquella muchacha,tenia en aquellos ojos profundos color chocolate,el mayor dolor y desconsuelo del mundo,se le empañaron los ojos y corrió hacia ella,abrazandola y susurrándole al oído.

-Estas a salvo,Bella,aquí nadie te va hacer daño.

BUENO CHICAS,GRACIAS POR SUS RR,SUS ALERTAS,ETC,ETC, YA SABEN,ESTOY MUY CONTENTA,ESPERO SUPERAR LAS ESPECTATIVAS UN BESO MUY FUERTE A TODAS Y ESO SI,ALGUN COMENTARIO PLEASE! LAS ADORO UN BESO


	3. Chapter 3

La historia es mia,los personajes por el contrario no lo son

CAPITULO TERCERO

Edward Cullen ahogó sus últimos gemidos de placer en el cuello de Tanya Webber,su excuñada. Juntó la frente de la mujer con la suya y le dio un frio beso en los labios.

-Te amo,Edward.-le susurró la rubia,antes de que él se desmontara de ella y le destapara toda su desnudez.

Él la miró impávido y torció la boca,en un gesto de repulsión.

-Sabes,que nunca te he prometido nada,Tanya.-Se levantó,de la enorme cama y comenzó a vestirse con gesto ausente.

El gemido sordo de un llanto,le hizo volverse a contemplar a su compañera de lecho,la observó lentamente y su pulso no se aceleró.No sentía nada por ella,pero ya hacia demasiado tiempo que la tenia para albergar su insaciable hambre de sexo.

La chica,era un problema sin duda,Isabella Swan le estaba partiendo la cabeza,pero lo que tenia enfrente era un problema con mayúsculas,su cuñada albergaba el deseo de casarse con él.Y Edward lo sabia.

No podía confiar en nadie y en ella,menos…El historial de su hermana,no le hacia ningún favor.

Cuando conoció a Ángela aún estaban estudiando,el noviazgo fue corto,ya que al poco tiempo,ella se quedó embarazada y su padre no le dio opciones,era si o si.

Casarse.A él no le importó.Amaba a Ángela,para él sólo existía ella muy al contrario que él,ella amaba a otro,Eric Yorkie,el chófer del magnate de Webber Entertaiment,el padre de Ángela y Tanya. Edward,Intentó por todos los medios ganarse su amor,pero fue imposible.

Una vez nacida Alice,el viejo se volvió loco con ella y antes de morir la hizo dueña y señora de todo el compendio de empresas que eran la Webber Entertaiment.

Edward Cullen se había ganado a pulso todo lo que tenia,Cullen Corp, había sido de su abuelo,de su padre y ahora de él, había trabajado codo a codo con el personal de todas las plantas televisión,radio,prensa,todo pasaba antes por las manos de Edward Cullen.

La actitud de Angela,antes de morir su padre,no le dio derecho a ser el albacea de Alice y Webber,nombró a Edward,administrador de toda su le había dado sobrados motivos para confiar,ciegamente en él,en lo que a los negocios suponía, Angela por su parte se limitaba a dilapidar su paga mensual en gigolós,perlas y abrigos de piel.

A sus 35 años,estaba como una mujer 50.

En cambio Edward,que tenia su misma edad,albergaba la experiencia de ésta y una imagen notoriamente jovial,para sus años.

Casi parecían madre e hijo,pero aquello ya se acabó,hacia años, justo después de venir del bombardeo de la OTAN de la Républica de Yugoslavia,allí es donde conocíó a Charles Swan,al padre de su otro probelma,Isabella Swan.

Terminó de vestirse y se giró para ver a Tanya,de nuevo.

-Tanya,me marcho..tengo trabajo en la empresa y también debo de ir a casa,ya sabes,hoy llegaba,la chica…

Ella se sentó sobre la cama y sorbió fuertemente su nariz,el rímel lecorria por las mejillas,coloradas por el llanto

-Sí…la que pretendes que sea como una nueva hija tuya ¿no?.-un estrepitoso estornudo hizo que Edward,se riera para sí mismo,en aquel momento,estaba patética.

-No,soy su tutor legal,desde la muerte de su madre…no sé para que te cuento esto…mañana me volveras a decir lo mismo..bah..me voy.-se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla,llevandose parte del rimel,al llegar a la puerta,sacó su pañuelo y se limpió el rímel de sus labios asqueado.

Tenia que cortar aquella relaccion que no le llevaba a nada.

Isabella Swan,se quedó inmóvil, ante el gesto cariñoso de Alice.

Miró a Emmet,que encogió los hombros,dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Ven,Bella,¿puedo llamarte,Bella?.- le dijo sin quitar los brazos de encima de sus hombros.

Isabella,asintió y la volvió a mirar a los ojos,ser perdió en ellos,eran tan azules como el mar y eran tan tiernos como,los su padre,se debatió en sonreírle o no,no lo hizo,no tenia ganas,aunque su corazón,latia desenbocado ante la dulce sonrisa de Alice.

La péqueña,la cogió de la mano y se la llevó corriendo escaleras arriba,desapareciendo ante la mirada expentante de Emmet,que dejó la maleta en el hall y pasó a la estancia más grande de la casa,el salón,allí se sentó plácidamente en el sofá de una plaza,se encendió un puro y abrió la licorera en busca de alcohol de quemar.

-Bella,esta es tu habitación,yo personalmente,he escogido,el edredón,las cortinas,el color de la habitación…todo

-Gracias.-susurró débilmente.

-¡Tienes voz! Ya había pensado que eras muda,jejjeej,me alegro que la verdad,me gusta hablar,pero también,me gustan que me cuenten….estoy contenta,Bella,vamos a ser grandes amigas.-le dijo cogiéndole las manos

-Yo,nunca he tenido amigas,A..Alice.-Bella,subió las gafas,por su respingona nariz y se rascó,la cabeza nerviosa.

La pequeña duende la hizo sentarse encima de la cama y la miró intensamente a los ojos

-Ninguna amiga…no puede ser…yo tampoco,tengo muchas….Ahora seremos la una para la otra,te enseñaré que es tener una,no te fallaré Bella.

-Gracias,Alice,pero me es muy difícil,confiar en la gente,no soy nada comunicativa.

-Eso cambiará…o dejaré de llamarme Alice Cullen, por lo pronto,voy a buscar la maleta..¿no la hemos subido no?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora subo,.dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe.

La recién bautizada,Bella Swan se levantó de la cama y miró con detenimiento,todos los detalles de aquella habitación,una vez tuvo una así..pero fue hacia mucho...le picaron los ojos,pero no lloró,hacia dos años que se le acabaron las lagrimas cuando se enteró de la muerte de su padre.

A ella y a su madre no les faltaba de nada ,en la adorable casa que tenían a las afueras de Londres,mientras su padre libraba una batalla que no tenia nada que ver con ellos.

Era piloto de las Fuerzas Armadas de la OTAN,murió en acto de servicio,se interpuso entre una bala y su mayor, el Sargento Edward Cullen,fue condecorado con honores,pero a ella,nadie la consoló.

Se encerró tanto en ella misma,que la oscuridad la devoró,dejando un alma triste y fría.

La calidez de Alice,no le molestaba,pero la notaba extraña,la notaba lejana en su memoria.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la voz de Alice,tierna y dulce,preguntó por su recién adquirido nombre,de una manera,cantarina,casi, casi celestial.

-Bella,mira,tengo que presentarte a una persona.

Miré en su dirección y reconocí la figura Edward Cullen.

-Él,es mi papá,Bella,no ha podido venir... siempre esta muy ocupado…pero ya veras como siempre tendrá un ratito para nosotras,para mi siempre lo ha tenido.-La voz de Alice,destilaba alegría y despreocupación.

-Yo no necesito que tenga un ratito para mi,Alice.-le dijo Bella con la mirada puesta en los pies de su enemigo.

-Pero..

-Tranquila,Alice,¿puedes salir un momento,cielo?Tengo que hablar un momento con Isabella.-la voz seductora del hombre hizo que a Bella se le pusieran los bellos de punta.

Ella seguía esquivándole la mirada,notó como se acercaba y se ponía delante de ella,un carraspeo hizo que mirara hacia arriba...era alto,más de lo que recordaba,sus facciones bellas hicieron que un ardor,le subiera por el estomago y le cubriera las mejillas de un fuerte rubor.

-Isabella,soy Edward Cullen¿me recuerdas?.-su mano buscó la de Bella para darle un fuerte apretón,ella la mantuvo dormida.

-Sí…lo recuerdo.-le dijo dándose media vuelta y dándole la espalda.

-Ahora,viviras,aquí hasta que tú quieras….seras tratada como Alice.

Su voz se dulcificaba,mientras avanzaban en aquella escasa conversación.

Los puños de Bella,se apretaron y se giró para buscarle los ojos,verdes y poderosos…aquel hombre le daba miedo,pero tragó y le dijo lo que mil veces se repitió en sus sueños.

-Sr. Cullen,soy una hija de nadie,no me diga eso…Usted,esta aquí,cuidando de su hija,dándole mimos y afecto..cuando en realidad tendría que estar muerto,usted ,no mi padre.

Se piensa que no sé que soy un problema para usted,soy una adolescente,de la que se ha ocupado de ver una sola vez en su vida,desde que me internó.Porque fue usted el que me internó…aunque fuese idea de mi madre,para estar sola con ese bastardo de Phil thomas.

Se deshicieron de mi,como un perro que abandonan en una gasolinera…No tiene ni idea.¿Se ha preocupado por mi,en algún momento,mi madre o usted?

¿Sabe que me mantuvieron una semana encerrada a pan y agua en una celda,donde no podía ver si quiera la luz del dia? Claro que no

Edward Cullen no podía apartar la mirada de aquella chiquilla,el cerdo de Emmet llevaba razón…en parte.

Su cuerpo de mujer se agitaba,al hablarle y su cara de niña,la escondia detrás de unas simples gafas de pasta,reconoció algunas similitudes con Charles Swan.

Escuchaba atento todo lo que le decía,embelesado por el ardor de su discurso,se revolvió el pelo nervioso.

-¿Por qué te encerraron Isabella?

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y suspiró.

-Me enamoré,de un profesor.-dijo cabizbaja.

Él quiso acercarse y consolarla con un abrazo,pero se contuvo….un momento..

-Tengo entendido,que todos los profesores de ese colegio son curas o monjas…así que..

-Sí.Por supuesto,es cura.-dijo en un susurro.

Se hizo un silencio, pensó,que aquella chica sacaría a a Alice a la cruel realidad,demasiado pronto…Suspiró pesadamente y levantó la ceja interrogante.

-¿hubo algo mas que debiera saber,con ese cura?

-Pero ….¡Quien se cree que soy?.- le gritó furiosa.

-Un adolescente,con las hormonas revolucionadas,que no esta nada mal.-sentenció,sin pestañear,comiéndosela con la mirada.

HOLAAAAAAAAAA!QUE TAL CHICAS?AQUI VA OTRO,YA VEN ,NO LAS DEJO MUCHO TIEMPO SIN SU CAPI,ES QUE…NO SE QUE HARIA SIN SU POYO..LAS ADORO...AHORASI,DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO,CON UN RR OK?MIL BESOS PRECIOSAS!


	4. Chapter 4

La historia es de muá,los personajes no.

Advertencia:El lenguaje y las escenas pueden ser no aptas para menores asi que si lo eres,lo estas haciendo bajo tu responsabilidad,yo aviso .

Gracias.

Capitulo cuarto

-¿Hubo algo que yo deba saber,con ese cura?

-Pero…¡Quien se cree que soy!-le gritó furiosa-

-Una adolescente,con las hormonas revolucionadas,que no está nada mal.-sentenció,sin pestañear,comiéndosela con la mirada.

-Perdon…señor…creo que no lo entendido bien.-dijo Bella tragando saliva.

-Olvidalo.-dijo,haciendo un gesto con sus manos.-Quiero saber,realmente que pasó contigo en y ,si tú no me lo cuentas,iré a hablar con la superiora.Tú misma,elige.

-No pienso contarle nada.-le dijo,mirándolo con desden.

-Mira niña.-se acercaba a ella.-Te doy dos opciones o me lo cuentas,cuando,estes preparada para ello y tu versión.-ya estaba delante de ella,hechandole todo el aliento a humo y a algo que no supo reconocer.-O investigaré por mi cuenta y no te voy a dar la oportunidad de defenderte.¿entendido? Tengo que vigilar con quien se va a criar mi hija a partir de ahora,no quiero tener metida en casa una adolescente rebelde.-la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Sus ojos,eran el cielo y el infierno,había algo en ellos impenetrable,eran tan calidos y frios que un estremecimiento le subió desde el principio hasta el final de su fuerte espalda.

-Lo soy,no dude que se lo diran.-Le mantuvo la mirada.

-¿Y tu que dices a eso?

-Imaginativa,diría yo.-le dijo petulante y descarada

-Ahg….-su aliento volvió a impactar a Bella en su boca y ella se lamió los labios en un acto reflejo,él se los quedó mirando y suspiró.-Cambiate,parece que has salido de un comic manga.

-No tengo mas ropa que esta.

-Ahora mismo le digo a Sam que os acompañe a ti y a Alice a alguna boutique,no puedes llevar eso mas tiempo..joder

Salió en estapida por la puerta,tocándose la casa de arriba abajo, inquieto.

"Maldita sea con la niña….era rebelde y descarada,además de deliciosamente sexy.

"Pertubado de mierda".

Cuando bajó al salón, se encontró a Emmet fumando uno de sus Cohibas y bebiendo su carísimo whisky.

-Ei…-dijo Emmet incorporándose un poco,ya que se encontraba esparcido en el sofá como si estuviese en su casa.

-Tranquilo,Emmet,estas en tu casa.-le dijo con sorna,indicándole el puro y el vaso de whisky.

-¿Ya has visto a la colegiala?dijo Emmet con ojos chispeantes.

-Sí.

-¿Y?

-¿Y?¿que?.

-La chica es muda o algo,no ha hablado prácticamente nada conmigo,espero que contigo hay sido mas comunicativa,parece una vinagre(persona amargada)…aunque pensando en en la edad que tiene,no me extraña…¿te acuerdas cuando teniamos 17 años? Jajajaja, yo me peleaba conmigo mismo en el espejo,era un caso.

-No has cambiado mucho desde entonces.-le dijo pensativo

-Gracias,amigo.-Emmet,le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda y le pegó un largo trago al whisky irlandés que tenia entre sus manos.-Magnifico,amigo de verdad.-indicandole,la bebida.

-Tienes que ir al internado St. James,tienes que informarte sobre la señorita Swan.

-¿Qué coño..?

-Que coño,nada,Emmet,mi hija se va a criar con una chica de la que no tenemos ni idea.¿Sabes que la han castigado varias veces? Duramente,por lo que me ha dicho.

Emmet Mc Arty,enmudeció y le hizo un gesto a Edward para que prosiguiera en su revelación.

-Por lo visto,se enamoró de un cura y la castigaron por ello.

-¿Pero y el cura?¿Cayó,rendido o que?

-Es algo que quiero saber que ella me cuente,no quiero que le quite a Alice,todavía,el velo de los ojos,es una cria,sí sé lo que me vas a decir que ya tiene 15 años….pero ya tendrá tiempo de saber y sabrá,pero todavía no y menos de Isabella Swan.

-Y si por un casual es una calienta-alzacuellos ¿Qué haras?Te recuerdo que eres su tutor¿Te desprenderas de ella y ya?:-Emmet se levantó y le guiñó un ojo a su amigo.-Te crecen los enanos,Edward,jajjajaj,no me gustaría estar en tu pellejo.

-La semana que viene Alice,se va con Ángela,espero haber solucionado este asunto y estar relajado con respecto a la hija de Swan.-se rascó la cabeza y se agarró un mechon de su pelo cobrizo.-Tengo el pelo larguísimo,necesito un corte.

-Jejejejjejjej

-Emmet,¿de qué mierda te estas riendo ahora?.-le dijo con los dientes apretados.

-No te he preguntado por tu cuñadita…

-Bah..no sé como puedo acostarme con ella…bueno si lo sé.-torció su boca perfecta ,en una leve sonrisa.-Está estupenda y piensa lo justo.

La voz de Alice los distrajo de la conversación.

Sam las esperaba en la limosine,era el hombre con cara de búho.

Alice parloteaba como un loro y Bella escuchaba,palabras sueltas al encontrarse con la mirada de su tutor.

-Nos vamos a comprar…papá, me ha dado una visa ilimitada,Bella,toda para ti,amiga,ya veras que vestidos mas bonitos vamos a comprar.

-Yo no quiero vestidos,Alice…si no te importa.

Se quedaron paradas delante de los dos hombres y Alice le dio un beso a su padre y otro a Emmet y se despidió con la mano,estusiasmada.  
Bella los miró a ambos e inclinó levemente la cabeza.

Salió con la cabeza baja y mirando los zapatos de monja,baratos que llevaba,pudo sentir como los dos hombres decían algo y se reian,confidentes,una rabia contenida la hizo ponerse como la grana.Y se giró hacia atrás y les lanzó una mirada envenenada,los hubiera desintegrado en ese momento,nadie era comparable a su amor,Jacob Black,ni aquel diablo con ojos verdes que era Edward Cullen

Cuando volvieron de hacer las compras pertinentes Bella ya no llevaba el uniforme delcolegio,se había puesto unos vaqueros de pitillo con unas babas converse negras y una sudadera azul cielo.

Alice le había dado la tabarra para ir a la óptica y a la peluquería;según la pequeña Cullen,su pelo necesitaba un buen corte y sus ojos eran magnificos para esconderlos,ella no habló.Se dejó hacer y al terminar,le gustó el resultado,no se veía espectacular,porque nunca lo ha sido,pero se vió mejorada.

Pensó en Jacob y en como reaccionaria al verla sin su uniforme y sin el pelo enmarañado hacia a la cara .Eso sin hablar de las gafas de los 70 que llevaba.

Se miro al espejo,después de colocar una preciosa diadema negra en su pelo,para así apartarlo de la cara,las lentillas era el mejor invento del mundo,aun intentaba subirse las gafas con el dedo y se reia interiormente ante ese acto reflejo.

-Ya estamos en casa!.-gritó Alice.-Ayudanos a subir esto,Sam, a la habitación de Bella, que papá no está en casa.

-Sí,si que estoy cielo.-dijo una voz que irrumpía en el hall

-Papa..mira,mira que bonita se ha puesto Bella..tenemos que hablar del instituto,ya sabes dentro de dos meses,empiezan las clases y a Bella hay que matricularla,por fis,que sea en mi mismo instituro,por fis...

-Por supuesto Alice,¿Te queda este año,para ir a la universidad no,Isabella?

Bella que se había agachado a atarse el cordon de la bamba se levantó y le dirigió una corta y escueta contestación sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sí.

-Vaya…pareces otra.-dijo Edward,acariciando levemente su barbilla.

-Sigo siendo la misma.

Bella miró a Alice y le dedicó una breve sonrisa.

-Alice, voy a ayudar a Sam,hay muchas bolsas…Gracias por todo.-se acercó a ella y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla.

-¿A mi no me das ninguno? Yo le he dado la visa a Alice.-dijo Edward burlon.

-Lo siento,pero no suelo acercarme a nadie,que no ha ganado mi confianza.

-mmmm…vaya,espera un momento,Alice,sube a tu habitación.

Alice se quedó mirando extrañada a su padre, quiso reprochar algo,pero lo descartó y se marchó.

Bella cruzó los brazos en su pecho y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quiere,dueño y señor de todo esto.-dijo,señalado la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-Ya sé porque te encerraron.

Bella palideció y tragó en seco, estuviera frente a un espejo,seguro que veia completamente lívida.

-¿No dices nada? …Isabella.

-¿Qué le han dicho?¿Me puedo defender?¿O me va a lapidar ya?

-Te puedes defender,pero dudo mucho que puedas.

-Yo no he hecho nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir.

-No quiero tu arrepentimiento,quiero que me digas la verdad ¿Me la diras?

-Sí,claro que sí,se la diré,maldito.-masculló.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.-y sonrió ingenuamente.

-¿Le confesaste tu amor al padre Jacob?.-se acercaba a ella como un leopardo,vislumbrando su presa.

-No…de una manera directa.-le dijo segura de si misma

-Por medio de..escritos.

A Bella le empezaron a sudar las manos.

-Nunca se los dí.Me los quitaron y llegaron a sus manos,no sé quien se los dió.

¿Y él como se comportó contigo después de ser castigada?.-estaba tan pegada a él,que la incomodó sobremanera.

-Nunca más me miró a los ojos ni mentó mi nombre.-dijo Bella compungida.

Isabella aspiró profundamente y miró al diablo de ojos verdes,que la escrutaba con la mirada.

-Por hoy estoy mas que contento,me alegro, que hayas confiado en mi,la verdad es que, se ajusta bastante a la investigación de esta tarde de Emmet,aunque hay una cosa que no entiendo.

Edward se revolvió el pelo pensativo y dio lentos pasos hacia una silla victoriana que se hallaba en el hall,se sentó.

-¿Sabias que el padre Jacob ya no es padre?

-¿Eh?.-Bella ahogó una exclamación y se puso la mano en el cuello

-Ha colgado los habitos, he hablado con él ahora mismo.

Bella lo miró interrogante y subió las escaleras emocionada…ahora tenia mas esperanzas que nunca.

HOLA CHICAS,AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO,SOY MÁS PESÁ QUE UNA VACA EN BRAZOS…JEJEJEEJ UN BESO ENORME A TODAS Y CARIÑITOSL¿REVIEWS?gracias son mi compensación a todo esto.


	5. Chapter 5

La historia,es mia,los personajes son exclusivos de Sthephenie, le he dicho que me los deje un ratito,como si fueran muñecos de recortables,jejejeejej!

En esta historia se comprenden momentos de diálogos duros y escenas para mayores,por favor si eres,menor abstente de leer y si lo haces es, bajo tu responsabilidad .

Capitulo Quinto

Edward ,miró como Bella corria escaleras arriba en dirección,a su habitación,se rascó la cabeza y rememoró la conversación que había tenido con el tal Jacob Black.

-Soy Edward Cullen,tutor legal de Bella Swan.

.¿Como está ella?¿Esta ahí con usted?...Debo de hablar con ella,tengo que decirle que yo…que yo…

-Espere un vamos a empezar por el principio ¿si?.

-Sí,está bien,pero digáme Isabella se encuentra bien?.-la voz del sujeto era agonizante.

-Sí.ha llegado esta mañana,ahora ha salido con mi hija.

Al otro lado del teléfono el hombre,respiró profundamente.

-Gracias a dios.

-Queria que me hablara de ella,tengo entendido que ha causado varios problemas en el colegio,debido al carácter rebelde que tiene.

-¿Me esta hablando de Isabella Swan,señor?

-Sí,claro.¿De quien si no?

-Isabella no es rebelde,nunca lo ha sido,ha estado marginada,nunca la vieron como a una más, surgió el rumor que ella no era como las otras,y eso con el tiempo se afianzó.La tenían como una apestada , pero ella no se amedrentaba con nada y lograba superar todos los altibajos de la soledad, en aquel colegio purista…,alberga en esas cuatro paredes,más putitas que en todo el bajo londinense,ella solo se enamoró de mí y lo plasmó en una serie de cuartillas,no se le puede reprochar nada, una adolescente,enamorada y apasionada, lo aseguro.

Aquel material llegó a mis manos y lo leí,embrujado por sus escritos,he hizo plantearme seriamente mi vocación,habia tanta pasión y tanto entusiasmo en aquello que, juro por dios que casi,me tienta,pero una noche,alguien dio el chivatazo,supongo que seria la misma persona que hizo que llegara a mi el manuscrito y me lo quitaron.

Me obligaron a obviarla,hasta que un dia decidí,ir a ver al arzobispo y hacerle saber de mi decisión.

-¿Qué decisión,Padre Jacob?

-Ya no soy,padre,señor Cullen,soy un hombre,simplemente,un hombre.

-No me diga,que ha sido por los escritos de una niña de 17 años,no me haga reir.

-Señor Cullen,la ardiente pasión que hay debajo de ese frágil cuerpo,quema de una manera tal,que es muy difícil de explicar,esa chica es un portento,moveria masas, palabras son ordenes para el subconsciente….yo..

-Gracias,señor Black.

-¿Puedo ir a verla? Me haría ese gran favor,hace mas de una semana que no la veo,cuando me marché,negaron mi partida,dicendo que estaba enfermo…por favor Señor, me gustaria hablar con Isabella.

-Bella.

-¿?

-Es Bella y si, puede venir a verla.

Ensimismado recordando la conversación telefónica, se dio cuenta que había llegado en Emmet y le estaba hablando.

,Edward¿Te has quedado catatónico,o que?

Edward lo miró y se levantó de la silla incomodo.

-Mira lo que te traigo,jejejejeje,He leído la primera pagina y tio…no me he hecho una paja de milagro.

Edward,le quitó el bulto que llevaba Emmet,en las manos y lo aferró en las suyas.

-Eres un cerdo,me gustaría que te oyera Rosalie.

-Habló,quien pudo…-Emmet,se rascó la nariz y lo miró en serio.-No,en serio,Edward ,la abadesa de St James,me ha pintado a la colegiala como el mismo demonio.

Él le dio la espalda.

-No creo en brujas,eso son cuentos de puristas remilgados,que no quieren que salgan a relucir,las grietas del colegio,he hablado con el tal Jacob,habla de Bella ,maravillas.¿A quien creo,Emmet?

Le voy a dar un voto de confianza,esa cria ya ha sufrido lo suficiente,ademas hay algo en ella que me gusta.

Emmet abrió mucho los ojos y soltó una carcajada .

-¿Qué te gusta? ¿Cómo mujer?.-dio una palmada y se echó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡No digas tonterías!Gustar,de que me gusta como persona…joder Emmet,tienes la mente podrida.

Isabella Swan,se tiró en la cama y suspiró mientras se cogía las manos nerviosa y se las ponía en la cabeza,asimilando lo que aquel patan le había dicho.

Era maravilloso .Ya no era prohibido para ella.

Sonrió con la cara sobre la almohada y sintió que la vida no le había podía dar un regalo mejor.

Ojalá,pudiera verlo y cumplir todas las fantasias,escritas en su libreto.

De repente se tensó.Las cuartillas….El diablo…¡mierda!.

Unos golpes en la puerta y la voz ronca de Edward le hicieron incorporarse de un salto

Le abrió la pueta y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué quiere,Sr. Cullen?

-Tengo una cosa …

Cuando Bella vió su carpeta,su cuerpo reaccionó de una manera vilenta,se arremolinaron miles de sensaciones y fueron todas a parar a su cara,formando así un único y exclusivo,color.

El rojo,estaba muerta de vergueza.

Le robó a Edward la carpeta de las manos y se la puso de la espalda.

-Vaya…que interesante…veo que es muy importante para ti,eso.-haciendo un gesto con la cabeza sonrió.-Tranquila,no violaré tu intimidad.-¿Me dejas?.-le dijo pasando por el umbral de la puerta.

Ella asintió con la boca fruncida.

-Jacob,vendrá a visitarte,me lo pidió cuando estuve habl…

No lo dejó terminar,se colgó de su cuello y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

Miles de cosquilleos,envargaron a Edward,quien asombrado ante la reacción de su cuerpo y el beso de ella,la aferró mas fuerte contra su él,logrando,tener percepción total de sus pechos exuberantes y reprimidos,podia haber sido un minuto,como horas,embrujado como estaba de aquel contacto,hasta que ella se separó.Le sonrió abiertamente.

-Gracias, lo agradezco de veras.-

Él, violento y nervioso,no le pudo sostener la mirada y le susurró un "de nada",largándose flechado a su habitación,para intentar descubrir que tipo de sensación había sentido con aquella chiquilla,nunca había sentido aquello y no lo podía sentir por ella .no podía ser,no la podía desear de aquella manera,aquello era una locura…¡Dios mio,no!

A partir de aquel dia,Bella,se hizo a la vida de aquella casa,como a sus habitantes.A las visitas de Emmet,a las locuras de Alice y al temperamento inestable del señor de la casa. Edward Cullen.

Alice y ella habían quedado en hacer una fiesta de pijamas en casa de una amiga de ésta, estaba preparado para ir cuando,Bella comenzó a sentirse mal y decidió que no podía ir,les amargaría la fiesta y eso sin contar con las pocas ganas que tenia Bella, de salir de la cama.

Edward no estaba en casa.Sólo se encontraba Sam y la chica del servicio.

Una sed terrible la atenazó y bajó a la cocina a por un vaso de agua,pensó en ver un rato la tele y antes de llegar a sentarse en el esplendido sofá de piel, oyó unas voces,acompañadas de risas y jadeos,miró hacia los lados y se bajó del sofá reptando hasta las sillas de la enorme mesa de mármol del comedor, allí se escondió entre ellas, y vió que era Edward, con una esplendida mujer,a la que no paraba de besar y acariciar por todas las partes de su cuerpo.

La apoyó contra la pared, se quitó los pantalones y la embistió ferozmente,Bella se tapó la boca,,ni en su ardiente imaginación,podía pensar que aquel acto podía concebirse con tanta crudeza,el corazón palpitaba más de lo que podía,las manos le temblaban,pero no les podía quitar la vista de encima,con los ojos llorosos,admiró los cuerpos de los dos amantes y se quedó ensimismada con el cuerpo del hombre,su enorme pene,logró tenerla ausente de los jadeos durante unos segundos brillante y sedoso,entraba en el cuerpo de la chica en una sensual melodía,con los mejores instrumentos,sus cuerpos.

Empezó a sentirse húmeda,los pechos se le hincharon y la saliva empezó darle problemas para poder le tragar,se le resbaló el vaso de la mano,debido al sudor y un fuerte estruendo,hizo que Edward mirara,justamente donde se hallaba ella,con la cabeza pegada al cabello de la mujer y la frente perlada en sudor,sus ojos de diablo,se posaron el los cálidos ojos de Bella,al encontrarse con las miradas,Bella suspiró de alivio, pararía,al verla allí escondida.

Pero no fue así.Él siguió enbistiendola,con la mirada perdida en los ojos de Isabella,quien miraba horrorizada,el acto.

Por el contrario Edward Cullen,cuando la vió,al margen de sorpresa inicial,pensó que no había caso parar aquello,estaba locamente excitado y aun lo estaría mas,si en el momento de penetrar a aquella mujer,mirara,a los bellos ojos de la muchacha,ya pensaría después lo que decir o que hacer,ella ,espectadora de áquella sinfonía de jadeos y susurros, vió como el hombre rugia de placer y giraba levemente su cara para encontrarse con su mirada,ella comenzó a llorar,no sabia si de rabia,vergüenza o qué.Aquello era denigrante.

Los susurros y confidencias de los dos amantes fueron breves y enigmáticos para ella,vió como se alejaban y se levantó rápidamente para poder llegar a su habitación sin servista, tropezó con un peldaño de la puerta y cuando ya estaba pensando,qué iba a hacer con una nariz rota,notó que unos brazos poderosos la alcanzaron.

Lo miró atónita e hizo una mueca de asco,soltándose del agarre del hombre.

.Dejeme.

-¿Otra vez con el "usted",Isabella?.Pensé que eso lo teníamos superado.-le dijo apoyándose en la baranda de la escalera.

-Me da asco.-Ella se giró, altanera y siguió subiendo los peldaños de aquella colosal escalera.

Edward Cullen suspiró resignado y la siguió.

-Supongo que no te lo imaginabas asi ¿no?

-¿Pero que..que poca veguenza tiene?¿Como se atreve?.-le dijo volviéndose,frente a él.

-La verdad,es que la vergüenza,nos reprime,de muchas cosas que,debíamos hacer.-Se acercó más,hacia ella,quedado a la misma altura de sus abundantes pechos.-Isabella.¿No has imaginado hacer lo que has visto,nunca ,con tu padrecito,Jacob Black..¿Eh?

Bella se quedó sin respiración,aquel demonio,la tentaba a imaginarse a ella y a Jake,haciendo lo que acababa de hacer él,con aquella mujer mujer.

Se mordió el labio inquieta y se pasó la mano por la frente.

-Silo he pensado o no,no , es su problema.-le dijo altanera.

-Sí,claro que es mi problema,vives en mi casa y no te permitiré que hagas nada inmoral,mientras estas,aquí.¿Entiendes,Isabella?

-No se preocupe,mi estancia aquí,va a ser muy breve,cuando cumpla los 18,me iré y dejaré esta casa,ya lo estoy deseando….-alzó la voz, iracunda

-¿Y Alice? .-le peguntó serio.

-Es la única persona que voy echar de menos,se lo aseguro.

-¿A mi no?.-dijo entre dientes.

-Por supuesto que no,ud. es mi pesadilla personal.- y se giró,terminado de subir las escaleras.

Edward se la quedó mirando hipnotizado,un pensamiento incontrolable pasó por su cabeza,pero se lo negó a su monstruo interior.Él le pedia que fuera detrás de ella y la estrechara muy fuerte entre sus brazos y la besara como una fiera,lo deseaba tanto,que le daba miedo.

Tenia que pedir cita con el psicólogo,lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Se tocó el paquete y lo presionó."Ya has tenido tu ración por esta noche,amiguita"

OTRO CAPI…¿LES GUSTO? ESPERO SI,MIL BESOS LINDAS, ALGUN REVIEW¿?


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen,la historia es mia.

Este capitulo puede contener escenas de tipo sexual,por lo cual,su calificación es M.

Capitulo Sexto

Caminaba sola por aquella casa,tan desconocida para ella,como la propia vida de el dueño de ella,cruzaba los dedos para que "el diablo",no se cruzara con ella,ninguna noche más,después de aquella ultima en la que ,vió como se entregaba a la lujuria con aquella rubia.

Ni tan siquiera se preguntaba,quien era la que había jadeado,mordido y besazo en sus brazos,no le importaba,lo que era para ella un dolor de muelas,era haberse quedado sola con él.

Alice se había marchado con su madre durante una semana.¡Una semana,dios mio!

Emmet McArty la había invitado cenar,aquella noche en su casa,queria que conociera a su mujer.

Alice,le había preparado amorosamente,el vestido que se tendría que poner,para causar buena sensación a Rosalie Hale,la mujer de Emmet.A ella le importaba un pimiento si le caia bien o mal,no quería salir aquella noche acompañada del fastidioso de su tutor.

Él estaba allí.Lo sabia, lo había oído jadear y gruñir con la mujer que lo acompañaba.

Tanya Webber,la hermana de la madre de Alice,le daba nauseas cada vez que lo oia.

Pensó en ponerse algodón en los oídos,pero no encontró en el baño,que había pegado a su habitación y,la verdad no quería ir hacia el demasiado cerca de la habitación del

Depravado sexual aquel.

Vestida,peinada y ligeramente maquillada,se miró en el espejo que tenia,se veia mona,se sonrió a si misma pensando en Jacob y en la idea de verlo muy pronto.

En dos tres días a los sumo iria a verla,eso le había dicho Alice,se lo había comunicado a su padre y ella sabiendo ya,de las inquietudes y deseos de Bella ,no dudó en darle ella misma la sorpresa.

Unos breves toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Bella?.-la voz del hombre le hizo hacer una mueca de desagrado y acercarse a ella,para oir lo que le decía.-¿Estas preparada?.Te voy a llevar ya a casa de Emmet te espero abajo.

-Sí.Lo estoy.-dijo secamente se volvió hacia el tocador y se puso un poco de perfume.

Edward Cullen esperaba a "su problema" en el salón al lado de Tanya,que no lo dejaba en paz,sus manos golosas lo acariciaban de una manera posesiva,susurrándole indecencias en los oídos.

Bella bajó la escaleras lentamente y los vió allí sentados,casi fundidos en uno y le dio repulsión.

-Sr. Cullen,eejm,ejem.-carraspeó la joven,cuando bajaba los últimos peldaños.

Él se volvió y tragó fuertemente intentado que Tanya no se diese cuenta de su reacción .

Isabella Swan,era su problema con mayúsculas,no Tanya,a ella la tenia y la podía conformar,pero a aquella niñata,ni la tenia y no la conformaba.Y deseaba lo contrario como un poseso.

La miró directamente a los ojos y le cogió la mano ayudándola a bajar el ultimo peldaño de la escalera.

-Estas fantástica,Bella…-le dijo en un susurro que solo ella pudo oir.

Bella lo miró despectiva y se soltó de su agarre como si fuera algo asqueroso.

-Así que esta chica es Bella.-dijo Tanya levantándose y propinándole dos sonoros besos en las mejillas.-Yo soy Tanya Webber,la tia de Alice,encantada.

-Igual mente.-dijo Bella intentando sonreir.

-¿La vamos a llevar, no Edward?.-dijo Tanya,al ver al hombre,con los ojos perdidos en el cuerpo de la chica.

-La voy a llevar,si,y luego te llevará ti .

.¿Y si vamos todos?Seria maravilloso,Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Rosalie.

Tanya le hizo un puchero a Edward y el negó con la .

-Yo…me gustaría conocer a alguien en esa fiesta,de mi mismo sexo,quiero decir.-dijo Bella mirando a Edward,con sarcasmo.

-Esta bien.-dijo con desagrado.-Vamos.-Cogió a Tanya de la cintura y partieron hasta la casa de Emmet que no estaba muy lejos de allí.

Podia ver como Edward la miraba por el espejo de vez en cuando y desatendía la conversación que se suponía que llevaba con Tanya,cuando el único foco de reclamo era la persona que había en los asientos traseros del volvo.

Llegaron a una casa donde se veian figuras,en el extenso jardín y acto seguido notó como Edward aminoró la marcha y aparcó el vehiculo.

Al llegar a la casaTanya y una rubia increíblemente bella,se abrazaron sonrientes y Emmet le dio fuertemente la mano a Edward.

-Esta es Isabella.-le dijo Emmet a su esposa.

La sonrisa de aquella mujer tan divina,se ensanchó como en un anuncio de dentífrico y la abrazó efusivamente,mientras que Bella,no reaccionaba.

-Es mucho mas linda de lo que me dijiste,Emmet,ven Bella,te voy a presentar a mi hermano,Jasper,es de tu misma edad,seguro que haceis muy buenas migas.-la llevó cogida de la mano hasta una mesa del jardín.

Bella se olvidó de respirar cuando lo vió.Era espectacularmente .

El chico al verla a ella se levantó y le sonrió.

-Mira Jazz,esta es Bella,la chica de la que nos habló Emmet.-dijo ella mirando a su hermano.

-Hola…Bella…Tu nombre no te hace honor,eres mucho más hermosa de lo que nunca imaginé.

Bella bajó la mirada y sonrió inquieta,debía de estar colorada como un tomate,pero nadie lo notaria,bajo la luz de la luna y de las escasas farolas.

-Gracias.-le dijo

Jasper,se acercó a ella y le dio un beso,cálido,con los labios abiertos,como si quisieran hacerle una promesa.

-Vaya,vaya…jejejjeje!¡Edward! creo que mi hermano se ha enamorado perdidamente de Bella.

Edward Cullen,no perdió detalle de nada,esismimado con aquella criatura,odió a Jasper,en aquel momento.

Al oir la llamada de Rosalie,se acercó lentamente a ellos.

-¿Si? Que lastima Jazz,por lo que sé el corazón de Bella ya tiene dueño.-dijo con ironia

Bella lo miró interrogante .

-¿Esta enamorada?Vaya…-dijo Rosalie mirando a su hermano.

-¿No hay nada firmado,verdad Bella?

Ella miró al chico atónita y le sonrió.

-No,no hay nada firmado.

Edward sacaba humo por las orejas,Tanya le alcazó la cara con sus finas manos y se la palmeó.

-Creo que vas a tener tu casa con una cola de pretendientes,para poder ver a Bella,jajajajaja,ay

Edward,jajajaj.-Todos rieron al mismo tiempo,menos Edward y Bella,que se miraban a los ojos con desafio.

-Vamos hacia dentro,la mesa esta puesta,podemos cenar,cuando querais.

Fue una cena exquisita,Bella se sentía comoda,hablando con Tanya y Rosalie,aunque ella no hablaba demasiado,podía escuchar como la hacían participe de sus conversaciones,mirándola y pidiendo su opinión.

Cuando acabaron los hombres se quedaron en la mesa y ellas fueron a pasear por el jardín.

-¿Vas a hacer la reunión o no,Tanya?-le dijo Rosalie a Tanya,con una mirada de complicidad.

-Si jajajjjaajjaajaj!Estoy deseando de hacerla..oye Bella,tu también tienes que venir,total ¿Qué te queda para cumplir 18?

Bella no entendía,pero contestó.

-2 semanas.-dijo

-Bah,eso no es nada,mira aquí he traido unas cosillas como aperitivo.-Tanya fue a pedirle las llaves del volvo a Edward y trajo su bolso.

Sentadas en una presiosa silla de forja,comezó a sacar objetos delante de las chicas y poniendos encima de la mesa.

-Mira,este lo he probado…y te lo juro Rosalie…ves la estrellas.-ambas se hecharon a reir.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir la boca.

-¿Pero eso no es…un…un…?

-Nena,¿Qué te pasa?¿no has visto nunca uno de estos?.-le perguntó Tanya asombrada.

Ella la miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Puedo pensar que erer virgen,Bella,pero nunca has intentado masturbarte¡Por favor!.-exclamó Tanya.

-Shhh! Calla arrabalera ¿Qué quieres que te oian los chicos?.- le reprochó Rosalie.

-Mira Bella.-dijo sin escuchar a Rosalie,esto es un delfin que te lo pones en el clitoris y te juro por dios que ves estrellitas y fuegos artificiles,anda toma.-Tanya le dio el aparato a Bella y ella lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Nunca,me he tocado.-dijo en susurro.-He notado,que mi cuerpo me pedia algo,pero no he hecho caso a su llamada,no sabia como hacerlo,pensaba que era pecado.-dijo pensativa,escrutando el aparato en cuestión.

-Quedatelo,te lo regalo,te prometo que esta sin utilizar.-le dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué le has dado a Bella,Tanya?.-Una voz,ronca hizo que todas dieran un pequeño saltito por la impresión.

Bella no sabia donde meterse aquello.y se escondió la mano por debajo de la mesa.

-Nada,Edward,que oído tienes,¿Qué crees que le voy a dar a esta muchacha?.

-Y todo lo que tienes aqui expuesto ¿Qué es?.-preguntó el con una sonrisa de demonio en sus ojos.

-Esto…eres un cotilla de mierda Edward,tira a dentro con los hombres,y dejanos a nosotras.

Edward,cogió uno de aquellos aparatitos,lo miró curioso y soltó una carcajada,cargada de sensualidad.

-Tanya…pensé que no te hacían falta estas cosas,querida.-le dijo acercándose a ella.

-Y no…vete,Edward,anda…no asustes a Bella.

-¿A Bella?jaajajajajj!¿Bella te asusto?.-dijo pegando su cara a la de la chica.

-No,para nada.

-¿Has visto Tanya? Miedo,jajajjajajj,.-la risa de demonio enjaulado tronaba en la cabeza de Bella como un martillo,estaba nerviosa,le temblaba la mano,pero sujetó aquello con fuerza.

-Esto chicas…he venido para deciros que debemos irnos,antes tengo que dejarte a ti, en casa,Tanya.

-Muy bien.

En el coche de vuelta de casa de Tanya,Bella seguía temblando llevaba el articulo en su mano,fuertemente apretado,estaba sudando.

Al llegar a la casa subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación,Edward la seguía,ella lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo,¿Es que ese hombre tenia que estar siempre pegada a ella como una lapa?

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación,él se paró detrás de ella y la llamó por su nombre,como si acariciara suavemente.

-Bella.-Ella se giró y se le escapó el aparatito y cayó al suelo justo debajo de los pies del hombre.

El miró el articulo,se agachó a cogerlo y vió,como se mordía el labio,síntoma de la ansiedad.

-Vaya…Bella,un juguetito?.-le dijo sugerente.

-¡Deme eso!.- y se lo quitó de las manos.

-Mmmmmm.-dijo acercándose a ella..¿Quieres desahogo,Bella?.-Ella aplastó su espalda en la puerta.

-Haga el favor de dejarme en paz…si no..

-¿Si no qué Bella?.-susurró con los labios a escasos centimentos de su oído.

-Es ud. Un deprebado de mierda , dejeme malnacido.

-No,no,no,….jejejje,ese no es vocabulario,para una chica como tu Bella,no.-le dijo apoyando las manos en la puerta,haciéndole una jaula con sus brazos.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe como se juega con eso?.-le susurro jadeante.

-Cerdo…aprendo por mi misma ,ah, y si no ,esperaré que me enseñe Jacob Black.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido y apretó fuertemente la mandibula.

-Te voy a enseñar yo lo que es el placer muchacha…y la besó

Bella,poseida por una ira descomunal cogió el labio de aquel cinico y lo mordió con ganas.

-¡Jodete hijo de puta!.-le gritó antes de cerrar la puerta en sus narices.

Edward,se tocó el labio y vió que le había hecho sangre…el problema era que pasaría cuando lo vieran asi, de esas pintas,que diría…que le diría a Tanya.

Un oscuro pensamiento,le cruzó la mente y sonrió.

-Fierecilla…-susurró.

BUENO AQUÍ OTRO CAPI,CHICAS,ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!REVIEWS?SI BESOS…HASTA EL LUNES QUE VOLVERE CON LA MADRASTRA…..


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo Septimo

A Edward Cullen aún le dolia el labio,habían transcurrido ya tres días y todavía tenia miedo a reírse abiertamente,sin que se le abriera la herida.

En la oficina,fue la comidilla,de todos sus empleados¿Dónde habrá metido la boca Edward Cullen que había salido magullado?

Alice todavía estaba de viaje con su madre,gracias a Dios.

-¿Cómo van los balances de este mes,Irina?:-le preguntó a su secretaria.

-Muy bien .Lo tiene todo encima de su mesa ..Sr. Cullen ha llamado a su oficina una señorita llamada Isabella Swan,dijo que no había encontrado su móvil disponible y que le dijera que se marchaba para toda la mañana,Jacob Black ha ido a buscarla a su casa.

El hombre partió el lápiz con los dedos y un sonido semejante a un gruñido salió de sus labios.

Irina se marchó,con la cabeza baja,huyendo de aquel despacho como si le quemaran los pies.

-¡Mierda!

Tiró todos los papeles que había encima de su escritorio y comenzó a dar paseos como un león ejaulado. Se tocó el labio,acariciando levemente la herida y la lamió suavemente,pensando en los días pasados después del mordisco de Bella.

Aquella noche se desvistió pensando en ella y en su grácil figura, aquel hermoso vestido que llevaba,era la composion perfecta de la forma del escote en v ,le hacia unos hermosos y turgentes senos,su cintura estrecha se ensanchaba poco a poco dando lugar a unas hermosas caderas,con las que soñó acariciar hasta perderse.

Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró,le dolia terriblemente el labio,le había clavado los dientes con saña salvaje, y hasta le había gustado,pero lo que mas le perturbaba era,qué haría Bella con el regalito de Tanya,teniendolo a él allí.

Se pegó a la pared con su espalda y cerró los ojos fuertemente,estaba altamente excitado y la culpa la tenia una terrible jovencita de 17 añós,resbaló hasta el piso y escondió la cara entre sus manos ¿Qué podía hacer?Debia marcharse de allí.O aquella noche iria a hacerla suya a su habitación,a la fuerza.

Salió de su cuarto sigilosamente,llegando a la puerta de la habitación de su ninfa,ella,había dejado la puerta entreabierta,no se debía de haber dado cuenta,dadas las circunstacion,Isabella Swan no se fiaba ni un ápice de su tutor.

Edward Cullen se acercó cuidadosamente,para no ser visto y se apostó con la mirada fija ,en la rendija que dejaba ver el cuarto de Bella,tenia una hermosa perspectiva de su cama,de un lateral de su cama,para ser más exactos.

Oyó unos ruidos roncos"jadeos",pensó y lo que vió a continuación,le nubló todos los sentidos de su ya malformada sexualidad.

Allí estaba ella,completamente desnuda,acariciándose lentamente,toda su blanca piel.

El perfil de Bella,era toda una tortura,para el hombre,que dejó caer su mandibula como un niño pequeño.

Ella por su parte acariciaba con agresividad todas sus partes intimas,loca por consolar,el ardiente deseo que la embargaba,con una mano en su pecho y otra en su entrada,bombeaba con absoluta perfeccion para llegar a su cúspide,con el pelo revuelto sobre la almohada y sus ojos cerrados le daban apariencia de diosa esopensó Edward Cullen,cuando se llevó la mano a la hebilla de su pantalón,la potente erección,de su pene,hizo que se restregara una y otra vez éste con su mano,arrebatado de una lujuria imperiosa.

Con la mirada nublada en el cuerpo de ella,oyó como sus jadeos comenzaban a hacerse más rápidos y acuciantes;su hora había llegado ,y la de él también,soltó toda su semilla en el suelo,aprentando los dientes y mencionando su nombre mentalmente,como si realmente,fuera ella quien le estuviese haciendo aquello.

Bella por su parte,entre espasmos y jadeos de placer susurró un nombre en sus labios.

-Jacob..

Esta simple palabra,hizo que Edward Cullen descendiera de los cielos para aterrizar en el más oscuros de los infiernos,ella no lo deseaba a él, amaba a Jacob Black y a demás lo deseaba como una posesa.

La miró desamparado y se marchó sigilosamante a su habitación ,comezó a dar rienda suelta al cabreo monumental que tenia;comenzó a arrojar los objetos que adornaban su habitación,eloquecido.

Un ruido inesperado,alertó a Bella,quien estirada todavía en su lecho,ahogando sus últimos jadeos se levantó rápidamente y se vistió con uno de los pijamitos,que le había comprado Alice,en ese instante se dio cuenta que la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta y quiso cerrarla,mirando antes el largo pasillo,que había en esa parte de la casa,resbaló y cayó de bruces,dando un fuerte culetazo en en suelo.

Adolorida y restregando su trasero con la mano, a causa del dolor,se miró los pies desnudos.

-¿Qué pasa ahí fuera?.-aquella voz era del demonio.

Edward salió precipitadamente de la habitación,al verla allí tirada,se le escapó una sonrisa tierna y le ofreció la mano para poder levantarse.

.¿Es usted el que estaba armando tanto ruido?.-le preguntó ella mientras se apoyaba en su mano y se erguía.

-Digamos que no he tenido un buen dia.-le dijo él,mirándola a los ojos.-¿Has probado el aparatito,Bella?

Ella ,dio dos pasos hacia atrás y un calor muy conocido la embargó.Sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad cereza,que a Edward lo encandiló.

-No se que me esta diciendo….-dijo apresurada,cerrando la puerta.

-No.-él apoyó su fuerte mano en ella para que no le negara la entrada.

-¿Quiere que le muerda otra vez?¡Esta usted,loco!Vayase…le dijo empujando la puerta con todo su cuerpo.

Él dejó que cerrara la puerta quedó un momento delante de ella y susurró en la entrada,a sabiendas que Bella estaba al otro lado apoyada en la puerta.

-Te he visto…..Bella..

Ella corrió hacia la cama y se tapó con el edredón hasta el cuello,la vergüenza la consumió y a duras penas pudo dormir aquella noche,nunca más volveria hacer aquello,nunca más sin la puerta cerrada.

Dando paseos como un loco de atar,Edward Cullen,barajaba distintas versiones del dia que pasarían juntos,Bella y el cabrón de Jacob Black,ya se podía haber quedado,vistiendo hábitos,el muy gilipollas,en aquel instante era la preocupación más grande que a Edward le podría rondar por la cabeza.

Se marchó de la oficina al poco rato de llegar.

El silencio sobrecogedor lo desesperó, abrió la licorera y se sirvió whisky,se tumbó en el sofá y dejó pasar las horas,acrecentando su mal humor…Cuando viera a Isabella le iba a negar,salir con ese hombre o con cualquiera...fuera de aquella casa,si alguien quería verla,tenían que presentarse delante de él y con tiempo limitado.

Bella Swan y Jacob Black,paseaban por Gibson Square Park,hacia una mañana maravillosa.

Iban cogidos de la mano.

Jacob,le había declarado su amor incondicional.

Ahora solo faltaba su primer beso de verdad….

Esas palabras en la mente de Bella eran buburbujas de champage que explotaban locas y le transmitían alegria y felicidad.

Despues de mucho tiempo,de años;su sueño se había cumplido.

Miró la mano oscura de Jake y la apretó con fuerza.ël la miró y le sonrió enseñándole todos sus dientes.

-¿Eres feliz,Jake?.-le preguntó llena de júbilo.

-Enormemente.-le dijo atrayandola contra si.

-Besame,Jacob…he estado soñando con eso,todas las noches,desde que te vi.-le dijo en un susurro.

Él se puso muy serio y la miró a los ojos,intentado buscar algo.

-No sé si me acordaré de hacer esto…Bella.-le dijo azotándola con su aliento provocador.

-Yo no lo he hecho nunca y sé hacerlo,Jake..dejame besart…..-No terminó la palabra, arremetió con sus labios los de Jake y comenzaron a buscar, sedientos el calor de sus lenguas,ávidas de deseo.

-Bella…eres fantástica…pero te debo llevar con tu tutor.-dijo jadeante.

-Hum…,Jake,ese hombre me pone los nervios de punta…¿Te quedaras a comer?.-le dijo sonriente.

-Sólo si él ,acepta.

-Hum…

-Nena….

-Jake..ven,ven aquí,creo que estoy soñando,dejame que te abrace,¡Dios! Te amo,te amo más que a nadie en el mundo.

Ella se aferró al amplio pecho,como si fuera su sustento de vida y lo colmó de besos hasta llegar al cuello del hombre,donde éste hizo el final del trabajo,besarla con la pasión contenida,durante tanto tiempo.

Edward Cullen,borracho,depeinado(MMMM…..)y con un cohíbas en su mano,oyó un coche llegar al porche,de su magnifica casa,se asomó por la ventanilla y vió que del automóvil,salian dos personas,una era Bella y el acompañante,debía de ser Jacob Black,lo miró ceñudo,no se lo esperaba así .Media casi dos metros de altura,de pecho ancho y facciones angulosas, un maldito modelo de pasarela ¿Quién le había dicho a ese hombre,que lo suyo era ser cura?.

Se miró en un espejo del hall y se alisó los mechones de su rebelde cabello,se pasó la mano por la sombra de barba,estaba ahí.Pero estaba perfecto.

Bella entró con su llave y él salió a recibirlos con una mueca sarcástica en el rostro.

-¿Todo bien,Bella?.-le dijo mirándola.

-Estupendamente.-le dijo ella mirando a su compañer con ojos de corderita degollada.

-Soy Jacob Black,un gusto,recuerde hablamos por teléfono.-el tipo le ofreció la mano en señal de respeto.

-Sí.-él se la recibió.

-Este…Isabella,Bella y yo..-dijo el chico duditativo.

-Somos novios.-dijo ella efusiva mirando a su tutor con desprecio.

-¿Novios?.-dijo Edward entrecortadamente.-¿Ya?

-Yo amo a Isabella,señor…Es fácil amarla,tiene tanto calor en su interior.

"Ni que lo digas,mamón"pensó para sus adentros

-¿Si?

-¿Se puede quedar a comer?Alice llega esta tarde y me gustaría que lo conociera.-le pergruntó Bella,con carita de niña buena.

-Como desees,Bella,esta es tu casa.-dijo Edward cortante.

-Bien,Jake,ven te voy a enseñar mi habitación mientras tanto ¿si?.-Ella miraba a Jake,embelesada.

-¡No!.-rugió el león.

-¿Cómo?.-preguntó Jake con cara de sorprendido.

-Es indecente que una señorita le enseñe la habitación a su novio sin llevar carabina.-dijo Edward,solemne.

-¿De qué siglo estamos hablando?

-Del que a mi me salga de mis pelotas,Bella,Tú no subes a …Black a tu habitación por que a mi no me da la gana ¡Y punto!

Bella se acercó al hombre con los dientes apretados.

-¿Quién se cree que es,para hablarnos de ese modo?

-Soy tu tutor y el único que puede subir a tu habitación sin ser observado,¿entiendes?

-No.

-Me da igual,esta es mi casa y aquí se hace lo que a mis cojones mandes...y que sepas que mandan y mucho..

Jake sujetó a Bella y miró a Edward con desdén.

-Siempre puede abandonar esta casa…y venir a vivir conmigo.-le amenazó.

-Isabella,todavía no tiene 18 años,está bajo mi custodia legal.

-El tiempo pasa.-sentenció Jacob.

-Llevese bien conmigo,Black,por la cuenta que le trae…

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Por supuesto.

-Bella sube atu habitación…y te prohibo terminatemente ver a este tipejo..-ordenó Edward.

Ella se acercó a él y le escupió en la cara.

-Usted…usted…haré cualquier cosa para estar con Jake..yo lo amo.-le dijo con los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

Edward Cullen cerró los ojos fuertemente,con eso no podía luchar,no…eran las lágrimas una muchacha que creía en el amor,que luchaba por él…aunque sintiera una quemazón en su pecho.

-Está bien…perdónenme…yo he bebido demasiado..suban,suban…yo lo siento..

Y se tiró todo lo largo que era en el sillón de la entrada.

Bella se acercó a él y lo miró detenidamente.

-Vamos Jake..esta borracho…subamos…

Lo cogió de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo..tenian el tiempo suficiente para perder su virginidad con el hombre de sus sueños,mientras su tutor dormía la mona.

Chicas otro capi!Gracias por leer de verdad,ando un poco depre…cosas familiares…pero no las abandono,de verdad son mi oxigeno…de felicidad!Mil besos y algún comentario,por fa? Abrazos ¡!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo octavo

-Es una habitación preciosa,Bella,.-Jacob,la cogía por la cintura y la atraía contra si.

-Alice…ella la dispuso así para mi,la verdad es que es una bendición de niña,de verdad Jake,si no fuera por ella,no tendría sentido estar en esta casa.-le dijo ella,rozandole los labios con los suyos.

-¿Niña?Alice Cullen es poco menor que tú,Bella,en ese caso tú también serias una niña.-inquirió Jake,dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

Bella se acercó a la cama y se sentó sobre ella,invitando a Jake a acompañarla.

-Yo no me siento una niña,Jake,tengo necesidades de mujer.-Bella lo miraba directamente a los ojos ,mordiéndose el labio en señal de nerviosismo-

Jake se acercó a ella y le besó en la frente,con dulzura.

-Nena…no quieras ir demasiado rápido…yo quiero ir despacio contigo,Bella¿sabes?.-Jake le cogia el rostro entre sus manos y la miraba fijamente.-Desde el primer dia que te ví,supe que mi decisión de ser párroco se iba a tambalear teniéndote tan cerca,tu manera de mirarme,era pura provocación para mi…Bella no hagas que me arrepienta de ser persona,antes que de ser hombre…Tú tan solo eres una criatura por ahora,vamos a esperar ¿si?.

Ella movió la cabeza ligeramente afirmando.

Jacob,la cogió en su regazo y la besó tiernamente.

Alice Cullen llegó al vestíbulo de su casa con decenas de bolsas y llamando a gritos a su padre.

Edward Cullen,tendido en el sofá,se desperezo y pasó la mano por su cabello,despeinado,se levantó dando tumbos,hechó el aliento en su mano y volvió los ojos.¡Maldicion! olia terriblemente a Whisky,se llevó una pastilla de café a la boca y la masticó.

-¡Papá!.-grito Alice,abandonándose a sus brazos.-¿Dónde está Bella?He traido millones de cosas,Mamá está ahí fuera,quiere hablar contigo.-le dijo esto haciendo un puchero.-No quiero que discutan¿vale,papi?Mamá se ha portado fabuloso conmigo y quiere conocer a Bella,la tia Tanya le ha hablado de ella.

-¿Tanya?.-dijo Edward asombrado.

-Si.

El hombre se rascó la cabeza,pensativo.

-Vamos,cielo,no dejemos a tu madre en la puerta.

Caminaron hacia el vestíbulo,y allí plantada en la puerta se hallaba Angela Cullen Webber,hija del todo poderoso,Jhon Webber.

Fumaba a toda velocidad,dando paseos a lo largo de la estancia,mirando cada uno de los cuadros que habían colgados en ella.

-¿Has cambiado la decoración,eh,Edward?.-le dijo tirándole todo el humo del cigarrillo en la cara.

Edward,hizo un gesto con la mano y sonrió.

-Todo lo que no me recuerde a ti querida…es bueno para mi salud mental.

-Controlate un poco,Alice anda por aquí..-le dijo con la mandibula apretada.

-¿Y bien?¿A que se debe tu visita,querida ex?.-le dijo irónico.

-Tanya,me ha contado todo.

Edward chasqueó la lengua y le dio la espalda a su ex esposa.

-¿Qué te ha contado,exactamente?

-Estais liados,muy liados,tan liados que me preocupa ,esta enamorada de ti,Edward y no estoy dispuesta a que le hagas daño.Sé que tú no la amas,si la amases,ya seria la comidilla de toda la prensa rosa,pues la habrias llevado a todos los certámenes que organizais,cada dos por tres; los de la Simphonie,está deseando dan un mazazo a "nuestra empresa".Y publicar que estas con la hermana de tu exmujer,anda dime algo.-Angela soltó el pitillo y lo tiró encima de la moqueta.

-No tengo nada que decir.-le dijo volviéndose y encarándola.

-Eres un cerdo,como te atrevas a hacer daño a mi hermana,Edward,te machacaré.

-Querida,yo a tu hermana no le he prometido nada.Y además es ella la que me busca…Además,no te preocupes,este asunto está a punto de ser atajado.

-¿Y?

-Tengo sentimientos hacia otra persona…

Angela sonrió y se volvió a encender un pitillo.

-Habla con mi hermana,Edward,si no hundo la empresa aunque con eso,me hunda yo y el futuro de Alice,sabes que en realidad no me importa nada.-dijo con amargura

-¿Dónde esta la Angela que conocí?.-él se acercó lentamente y quiso acariciarle la mejilla con los dedos.

-No me toques,estas contaminado.Y lo que más me duele es que todo esto es por mi culpa,nunca debí casarme contigo.Tú me amabas en realidad,yo te hice como eres,un cerdo engreído y sin sentimientos,es algo con lo que tendré que vivir toda la vida,pero lo que no voy a permitir que te lleves a mi hermana Tanya por delante,utiliza a otra,tienes a miles que suspiran por ti,por las esquinas,de modo que ya estas avisado….Ah…. con respecto a tu pupila,Isabella Swan,quiero conocerla,¿Esta en casa?.

Edward la miró valorando la decisión de decirle la verdad.

-Sí.Está en su habitación,con su novio.

Angela se atragantó con el humo de su cigarro.

-¿Novio?cof,cof,cof.-Edward, le dió dos golpecitos en la espalda y rió sin que la alegría le llegara a los ojos.

-Sí.¿Quieres que la llame?.-susurró cabizbajo.

-No…ya la conoceré.Alice le va a dar una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa,me ha invitado y a Tanya también,espero conocerla y avisarla sobre lo depredador que estas hecho,Alice me ha comentado que es increíblemente bella y la verdad Edward,sé que a ti no se te escapan,este tipo de cosas,cuidado con Isabella,aunque la verdad me quedo más tranquila sabiendo que tiene un hombre que la protega de ti.

-No dices nada mas que incoherencias,Angela.-le inquirió.

-Mas vale el diablo por viejo que por diablo,Edward.

-¿Has bebido,Angela?.-le dijo mordaz

-No yo no.Tú el grano de café de la boca,querido,es un truco muy viejo y no tiene ningún efecto,hueles que apestas…Me acuerdo que cuando bebias, es que algo no muy bueno rondaba por tu cabeza….Adios Edward.-Se giró sobre sus talones y abrió la puerta de la entrada,antes de marcharse sin miralo le advirtió.

-Saca a Tanya de tu vida,o te sacaré a Alice de la tuya.

Edward creyó que le había caído un balde de agua fría encima de su cabeza.

-Estas loca,nunca me podras quitar a Alice.

-¿Sabes Edward? A veces me impresiona lo poco que me conoces,jajaja .-se fue riendo fuertemente.

Edward cerró la puerta de un golpe seco.

-Maldita.-murmuró

Estaban en la mesa del comedor.

Alice había conocido a Jake y miraba a Bella cómplice,le sonreía y se ruborizaba ante la presencia de aquel hombre.

Edward,no quitaba el ojo de encima a Bella,estaba impresionante,con aquel tenue color en sus mejillas,los ojos le brillaban más de lo normal y su hermosa boca,había adquirido un tono rosáceo natural que lo volvia loco.

Aquella muchacha,era un peligro para ella y para él mismo.

Al terminar de comer Jake se despidió de las chicas y al llegar a él,le estrechó la mano con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Hasta otra señor Cullen,gracias por todo.

Él lo miró con una mueca de desdén y le cerró la puerta antes de que él volviera a mirar a Isabella,por enésima vez aquella tarde.

Una llamada lo alertó y buscó un lugar intimo para poder hablar abiertamente,Alice y Bella ,subieron a sus habitaciones y él, salió al jardín para hablar sin ser molestado.

-Edward Cullen?

-Si,el mismo.

-Le llamamos del gabinete Psicologico de la Señora Victoria Sheppard,le llamamos para concretar dia de visita y hora.

Edward Cullen,fijó la mirada en un punto perdido en el horizonte y se pasó la mano por la frente.

-Digame.

-Mañana a las cuatro en punto,la señora Victoria lo estará esperando.

"Ansiosa"Se dijo Edward.

Victoria Sheppard,no utilizaba el diván para que Edward le contara sus problemas psicológicos.

Victoria Sheppard,cabalgaba en aquel diván con Edward,durante toda la hora de terapia y aquello a él,le apetecia enormente,se volvió buscando la ventana de la habitación de Isabella y suspiró.Debia hablar con Victoria del problema que tenia con aquella muchacha.

-Es precioso,Alice,no debías de haberme traido nada.

Bella se probó un vestido de gasa en azul celeste.

-Te queda maravilloso,Bella .Cuando lo ví,me acordé de ti.

-Gracias...no sé como compensarte.

-¿Me podrías guardar un secreto Bella?.-Alice,no la miraba y se retorcía las manos nerviosa.

Bella se acercó a ella y le cogió las manos interrogante.

-¿Qué pasa,Alice?

-Veras..he conocido a un chico,bueno,es un chico bastante más mayor que yo…y ¡Dios Bella creo que me he enamorado!

Bella sonrió abiertamente.

-Eso es magnifico Alice.¿Y como se llama tu príncipe?

-Se llama Jasper,es el hermano de Rosalie,lo conocí cuando mi mamá me llevó estos días con ella,mi tia y mi madre son muy amigas de la esposa de Emmet.

-Las conozco.

-¿Las conoces?.-Bella tragó en seco y temió haber metido la pata.

-Sí..Pero cuéntame,ese Jasper.¿Le gustas tú?

-No lo sé,la verdad es que no me hizo mucho caso,pero yo no puedo dejar pasar mis sentimientos,cuando lo ví,sentí que no había otra cosa en el mundo nada más que él,Bella tú estas enamorada,¿crees que esto es amor?

-Alice,no lo sé.-Bella recordó a Jasper y la manera en que se dirigió a ella..si hubiese sido complaciente con él,hubiese tenido una cita ,más pronto que tarde.

-El amor es extraño,Bella te hace sufrir,todos estos días que no lo he visto,n o hago nada más que pensar en él,sueño despierta con su rostro y tengo deseos que la verdad,son indecorosos para mi edad…-Alice se tapó la boca y sonrió maliciosamente.-Sí mi papá supiera,si se metiese en mi mente.

-Tu padre ya tiene una mente bastante perturbada de por si,Alice,mejor,ni sepa que te gusta el tal Jasper porque puede ponerte un cinturón de castidad y castigarte hasta que tengas treinta años.

-¿Qué dices,Bella?.-se extrañó Alice

-Mira te lo voy a decir sin paños calientes,creo que le gusto a tu padre…y si no le gusto,tiene una especie de debilidad enfermiza hacia mi,me persigue,me busca continuamente con la mirada,me dice cosas que no sé,Alice,creo tu padre,se me ha insinuado ya en un par de ocasiones o mas-

Alice Cullen abrió su perfecta boquita en una perfecta o.

-Dime algo Alice.

-Eso es fantástico,Bella.

-¿Qué?

Alice la abrazó y le susurró a l oído.

-Seria maravilloso,que papá se enamorara de ti.Él ha estado muy perdido desde que mamá lo engañó con su amante,ellos creen que yo no sé lo sé absolutamente nada,yo sé que él quería a mamá al perder,pero para ella, mi papá fue el padre de su hija.Y no un error porque nací yo,pero ten por seguro que mi papá necesita ser amado y que lo amen,él es un tipo fantástico lleno de amor yo sé que mi tia Tanya quiere pescarlo y tienen sus encuentros,pero yo sé que mi papá no la ama.Él necesita otra cosa.

-Tu padre es un perturbado Alice…me lleva 17 años,Alice…

Alice miró a Bella duramente.

-Mi papá no es un perturbado,quizás se haya fijado en la persona equivocada,en ti Bella Swan.-se volvió hacia la puerta y cerró dando un fuerte portazo.

-No …Alice,no….


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia es mia, los personajes por el contrario no lo son; pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, yo los enzarzo en historias que pasan por mi mente.**

**Capitulo Noveno**

**Aquella noche Isabella Swan, no durmió tranquila, en sus sueños aparecia la imagen de Alice, rogándole que se uniera a su padre de por vida. Bella se levantaba sudorosa por las revelaciones y al mismo tiempo se estremecía de pánico. No es que odiara a Edward Cullen, pero había algo insano en él…Claro que lo odiaba, él había sido el culpable de la vida que había llevado hasta ahora. Y que la mandaran a aquel colegio purista; donde fue marginada y vapuleada por sus orígenes. ¿Por qué era tan mal visto la clase obrera para los incunables, los ricos, los intachables, cuando eran una cuadrilla de oportunistas engreídos y egoístas?. Como lo era Edward Cullen.**

**A veces se había fijado bien en sus rasgos, era un hombre maduro, pero hermoso, sobre todo cuando hablaba a su hija; los ojos de Edward cambiaban y se volvían limpios, puros; no así cuando se dirigía a ella, que se volvían fieros e intimidantes. Su voz era hasta un punto erótica, al pensar aquello, sonrió apoyando su cara en la almohada, era un hombre guapo, aunque prefería mil veces a Jacob, no podía negar que su tutor era un hombre demasiado atractivo para su propia seguridad, y aquello en cierta manera la incomodaba.**

**No le gustaba como la miraba, se perdia en ella; lo había notado, pero al mismo tiempo, había descubierto un sentimiento nuevo en esas situaciones, Edward Cullen no le era indiferente.**

**Se durmió pensando en él y en sus ojos de demonio.**

**Edward Cullen intentaba retozar en el diván de la psicóloga Victoria Sheppard, pero no le era posible, no se empalmaba por mucho que ella hiciese y Dios sabe que le había hecho de todo, aquella tarde; se la había mamado, masturbado con la mano, con sus tetas…y nada . No llegaba a estar en plenas facultades para envestirla, aquello lo cabreaba de una manera monumental. Y toda la culpa la tenia la mocosa que tenia viviendo en su casa.**

**-Dejémoslo, Edward, cariño, hoy por lo visto no es tu dia.- Victoria , soltó su verga y se acercó hasta la silla del escritorio a coger su sujetador, se lo puso y le sonrió.- Edward,tranquilo. ¿Qué te pasa? Esto no es normal en ti. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? Cuéntamelo, hoy haré de psicóloga, que en todo caso es por eso, por lo que me pagas.**

**El hombre se subió los bóxers y se abrochó los pantalones, enojado.**

**-Lo siento, Vicky, esto…es la primera vez que me pasa.- Se pasó las manos por su cabello broncíneo y se sentó en el diván con la cabeza apoyada entre sus manos.-Hay una chica…**

**Victoria abrió mucho los ojos.**

**-¿Una chica, Edward?**

**-Sí,estoy obsesionado con ella. Sueño con ella…hasta despierto.- dijo malhumorado.**

**-No será que te has enamorado y lo niegas.**

**-¿No preguntas, afirmas, Vicky?- inquirió él, mirándola con espanto.**

**-Mira, te conozco hace ya bastante tiempo y nunca me has hablado de otra mujer que no fuera tu ex o tu hija. Esto es una señal, Edward, esa mujer te afecta en mayor grado que cualquiera de tus cosquistas y eso, querido, quiere decir que tu corazón siente algo.**

**-Yo no tengo corazón.**

**Ella se levantó de su silla y se acercó a él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.**

**-¿Ella lo sabe?**

**-No. Me odia.**

**-¿A ti,Edward Cullen?**

**-Por mi culpa , su padre murió; él me salvó de ser derribado por una bala, se metió en medio. Dió su vida por mi.**

**-Vaya…**

**-Además tiene novio…**

**-Espera un momento…¿Quieres decirme que no has tenido ninguna relación intima con ella?**

**-No…Aunque me muero por tenerla.**

**-Jajjajajajaja!**

**-No seas cabrona, Victoria, no he sentido esto ni por mi ex. **

**-Tienes que hacerle ver que no te afecta…seguro que ya te has insinuado alguna vez…Te conozco y sé la seguridad que tienes con las mujeres, crees que todas tienen que rendirse a tus pies; aunque en el 99% lo haga, esta se te ha resistido y creo que te da morbo. No le dejes ver que te afecta. Sal con mujeres y que ella te vea. A lo mejor hace efecto rebote y se da cuenta que siente algo por ti.**

**Victoria lo hizo levantarse y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.**

**-Siento que esto… acabe así.-Le dijo al hombre.-Tu amiguita, no quiere a nadie más que a la persona que está rondando en tu cabeza. Suerte Edward, la vas a necesitar. Te has encontrado con la horma de tu zapato.**

**-No, Bella es inmaculada. Me consta, no es una bala perdida como yo.**

**-¿Bella? ¿Asi se llama "tu chica"?-dijo Victoria.**

**-Si, Isabella Swan.-Al decir el nombre de ella en sus labios , un enorme agujero se le abrió en el pecho, sabiéndola no suya. Queria maldecir al destino, que la había puesto en su camino, condenándolo a ese salvaje sufrimiento. Y ahora encima no podía tener un polvo en condiciones, porque su rabo,se deshacía en jugos ; pero para ella, para nadie más.**

**Se despidió de Victoria con un beso fugaz y corrió hacia las oficinas. Tenia mucho trabajo y no podía dejarlo estar.**

**Bella Swan,tocó la puerta de su amiga Alice y nadie le contestó. Estaba arrepentida de todo lo que le había dicho a la pequeña Cullen, ella era noble y buena y no podía concebir un mal pensamiento hacia su padre, era lógico. Tenía que pedirle perdón, lo antes posible, se sentía muy mal. Habia aprendido a querer a Alice y no la quería dejar marchar de su corazón.**

**-¿Alice?. Por favor, soy Bella. Ábreme. Por favor…Yo lo siento,siento lo que te dije, me siento ridícula hablándole a una puerta, Alice, anda, ábreme.**

**El pestillo sonó y la puerta se abrió. Bella cogió la maneta y termino de abrir aquella puerta,que conducía al cuarto de su amiga. **

**Y allí se encontraba Alice, hecha un ovillo y lloriqueando, tumbada en su cama.**

**-Oh…Alice,cielo ¿Qué te pasa?.- le preguntó Bella alarmada.**

**Alice la miró y volvió a llorar amargamente. **

**Bella se tumbó en la cama y la abrazó, sintió como se consolaba a si misma; también.**

**Nunca le tenia que haber dicho aquello a la pequeña, nunca, se odiaría siempre por aquello.**

**-Lo siento, Alice,yo no debí hablar así de tu padre….**

**-Bella ,por favor; dale una …snif…No lo mires con los ojos llenos de maldad, Bella,él ha hecho todo lo posible por que te encuentres agusto en esta casa, ha admitido a tu novio y ha tenido cura de ti desde que tu padre murió. Ha estado siempre ahí.**

**Ha sido un ángel invisible que se ha preocupado de que no te faltara nada; me puedes decir que todo lo que te ha dado es material, pero es que eso Bella, no le tocaba a él. Tú ya tenias a tu madre, que no quiso saber nada de ti, desde que se casó con aquel tipo. **

**Ahora que tu madre no está, él te ha dado el techo de su casa, como si siempre hubieras pertenecido a él.**

**Alice se levantó,lentamente, hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama, mirando a Bella con determinación.**

**-Eres una mujer,Bella y bella además, a mi padre no se le ha podido pasar eso por alto. Es un hombre y un hombre además muy masculino, si te ha dicho o hecho algo que te ha importunado, no lo dudes; encáralo y ponle en tu sitio. Él asumirá rápidamente su puesto en esta historia. Ahora si tú le has dado alas a esta historia…**

**-No,no se las he dado. Pero llevas razón-La abrazó.- Querida Alice,me has dado una lección que no olvidaré jamás. A tu corta edad eres tan madura como una de 30. Te prometo que a partir de ahora mi relación con mi tutor cambiará. No seré tan borde- Alice, rió.**

**-Mi papá , no es un violador en potencia, Bella.- Le dijo Alice cogiéndole las manos y apretándolas – Ahora me vas a dar lecciones de encanto, para que el hermano de Rosalie, beba los vientos por mi.**

**Bella rió junto su amiga y le acarició suavemente la mejilla con su mano.**

**Se levantaron ambas de la cama y se dirigieron a la cocina a desayunar. **

**Pero Bella Swan,se sintió incómoda al recordar, como había visto al papá de Alice, haber hecho el amor con aquélla mujer. No era un violador; pero sabia que la deseaba, lo notaba en la manera de mirarla y cómo la había besado,aún sentía su lengua dentro de ella,como algo abrasador, un estremecimiento le hizo que se le pusieran los bellos de punta, y no era de temor. **

Chicas,aquí otro capitulo,¿ok? Espero que les guste. Ahora si ¿Algun review? Saben que me pongo loca de contenta y prometo, responder. Siempre lo lo que quieran,si están ahí es que formo parte de ustedes, como ustedes forman parte de mi. Mil besos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola,aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Ya saben, la historia me pertenece; pero por el contrario los personajes son exclusivos de Sthephenie Meyer y su saga Crepúsculo. **

**Gracias de antemano por leer.**

**Capitulo Décimo**

**Aquélla noche,cuando Edward Cullen llegó a su casa, se hizo la firme promesa de hacer caso a pies juntillas a su psicóloga. Su actitud,si debía de ser sincero, no había sido , la de un tutor protector hacia su pupila. Habia sido la de un amante confeso y celoso, y aquello debía de cambiar; a la orden de ya.**

**Entró en su casa con la cabeza baja y pensando en cómo se contendría cuando estuviera al frente de Bella y su novio Jacob. **

**Miró hacia el salón, y no había nadie, llamó a Alice y nadie le respondió. Subió de dos en dos las escaleras hacia su habitación y se metió en el baño con la música de Motzart a todo volumen. A nadie molestaría.**

**Se desnudó y se metió en el baño. El agua caliente lo relajó,calmó todas sus necesidades físicas. **

**Al salir del baño, se sorprendió ante la imagen de su hija, sonriente. Gracias a Dios que se había tapado sus partes nobles antes de salir de allí.**

**-Alice, cariño, no puedes meterte así en mi habitación. Hija.- Le dijo cariñoso, pero inflexible.**

**-Papá, te he estado llamando, pero con esa música alta que pones, buf, he gritado tu nombre y nada. He pasado pensando que no tenia nada que temer ¿Lo tengo?**

**Edward la miró, expectante.**

**-¿Y? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me has de decir?.- Le dijo secándose el pelo, con otra toalla.**

**Alice, lo miró de arriba abajo y dijo algo en un susurro que sólo pudo entender ella.**

**-¡Bellaaaaaa!.- gritó ella de repente.**

**Se quedó espantado, ¡ Nooo!, ese no era un buen principio, de nuevo.**

**Antes de darse cuenta la tenia enfrente suyo, con las mejillas coloradas y mirando al suelo. Terriblemente tierna y seductora.**

**-Perdona, Bella, no es mi intención que me veas así. ¿Te importa esperar un momento? No estoy presentable.**

**Ella no levantó la vista. Pero lo había visto demasiado bien. Tenia un torso perfecto, ni demasiado fuerte ni demasiado débil, era perfecto. La piel, ligeramente bronceada, pero en su justa medida,en su cara tenia un delicioso tono rosado, seguramente por la ducha de agua caliente. Aún le caian suaves gotias de su cabello , que intentaba secar con una toalla blanca.**

**Perdió la vista en su bajovientre atlético; y tuvo que ahogar un gemido.**

**¿Qué coño le pasaba ahora con ese hombre? ¿Le habían metido algo en la comida o qué?**

**Seguro que todo aquello era culpa de Alice y la manera en la que le había hablado.**

**Su cabeza sólo pudo afirmar, mirando el piso; cuando el se marchó a cambiarse.**

**Cuando desapareció de su vista; se miró las manos :estaba temblando.**

**Volvió los ojos y salió de allí en estampida.**

**Al salir vió a Alice detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.**

**-Ya me podias haber dicho, que había recién salido de la ducha,Alice, eso no se hace,pequeña duende, te voy a dejar sin clases para seducir a Jasper.- Le susurró con la mandibula apretada y con los ojos llenos de ira.**

**-Bella, estas como una tomate.- Le dijo Alice ahogando una risa.**

**-¿Y como quieres que este? Estaba prácticamente desnudo y tú me das paso como si , querida eso no se hace…**

**-Venga,Bella, no te pongas así, no debería de importante demasiado…es un viejo de 35 años…argh… que asco.- Dijo Alice llevándola de nuevo a su habitación.**

**Bella la miró y volvió a encenderse como una bombilla.**

**-Sí..claro.**

**Edward se vistió de prisa y corriendo a sabiendas que tenia esperando a la madre de todos sus problemas: Isabella Swan.**

**Se miró en el espejo de la cómoda y se sonrió a si mismo. Estaba de muy buen ver. Se había puesto un jersey de cuello de pico negro, con unos vaqueros del mismo color. Unos zapatos deportivos y había peinado con los dedos, aquél rebelde cabello suyo. No parecía ser un hombre que pasara la treintena.**

**Caminó decidido hacia su habitación y hizo una mueca de decepción. Ella no estaba. Se había esfumado.**

**Se manoseó el pelo nervioso y sentó en la cama , con la vista perdida en el suelo.**

**Decidió ir a ver a Alice a su habitación, seguro que estaban allí las dos. Algo importante debían decirle, ya que era la primera vez que Bella entraba en su habitación y reaccionaba de aquella manera tan ¿sumisa?**

**Camino hacia el cuarto de Alice y picó en la puerta con determinación.**

**-¿Alice? ¿Estais ahí? .**

**-Pasa papá, estamos mirando revistas.- La voz de Alice sonaba divertida.**

**El hombre entró. Dos pares de ojos, se lo quedaron mirando interrogantes.**

**-Pensaba que debías de decirme algo importante…Bella ¿Porqué saliste así de mi habitación?**

**Bella Swan, se mordía el labio inquieta. Lo repasó bien con la mirada, desde la punta de sus pies hasta el final ; aquel desconcertante cabello cobrizo. Lo miró a los ojos… y por primera vez desde su estancia en aquella casa, se perdió en ellos de verdad. Aquellos ojos que ahora la miraban a ella, tenían la misma expresión que cuando miraban a Alice. Habia dulzura en ella; y Bella cogió aire; se le había olvidado respirar.**

**-Sí,verá Sr. Cullen…**

**-Yo me marcho, teneis que hablar con intimidad; esto papá ; pórtate bien con Bella ¿hum?.- Alice le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla a Edward y salió de su habitación dando pequeños saltitos.**

**La puerta se cerró y Edward que se había quedado mirando como se marchaba Alice con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro.**

**Miró a Bella y le sonrió**

**-¿Qué le pasa a Alice?- Dijo él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. **

**Bella se levantó de la cama, donde estaba sentada y se puso a medio metro de su interlocutor; lo miró a los ojos y sintió una oleada frenética de rubor en su cuerpo.**

**-No sé.**

**Edward se rascó la cabeza, nervioso.**

**-¿Y bien Bella,ahora monosílabos,pensaba que tu vocabulario era mucho más extenso?**

**Ella lo miró desafiante y por unos instantes, olvidó todo lo que había hablado con Alice,respecto a aquél hombre. Pero decidió cambiar la expresión y perder su mirada en cualquier otro punto de la habitación.**

**-Me gustaría ir con Jake a bailar. Alice puede venir con nosotros, si quiere.**

**Edward, se dio la vuelta y se tocó la sienes, simulando un masaje. Hizo una mueca de disgusto con su perfecto rostro y se volvió hacia ella de nuevo.**

**-Si. Esta bien. Pero no será Alice, la que llevarás contigo. Seremos Tanya y yo.**

**Bella Swan, alzó una ceja interrogante y le dedicó una suave sonrida ladeada.**

**-¿Vedrá a vigilarnos con su…novia?**

**-No es mi novia. Y si, te voy a vigilar, no estoy tranquilo dejándote en manos de Jacob Black. Lleva demasiado tiempo utilizando hábitos y puede que tenga muchas más necesidades que un hombre normal…- Edward estaba hecho un obelisco.**

**-Está bien. No se enfade. Jake me respeta más de lo que yo lo respeto a él. No se preocupe.-Él la miró detenidamente y se lamió los labios,encontrando así, los restos de el mordisco que le había propinado ella. Bajó la mirada y sonrió. **

**-Bella, ¿Por qué no te dejas ya de formalismos y me llamas de tú, y por mi nombre? Te prometo que me voy a portar bien. Te debo una excusa, no sé lo que me ha pasado estos días. Nunca debí permitir ver lo que has visto . Nunca debí de intentar besarte como lo hice. Me arrepiento sobremanera. Lo siento. Nunca me lo perdonaré. Te debo tratar como a mi hija y así lo haré.**

**Edward Cullen, le hablaba serio y entornando los ojos. Bella, pensó en ese mismo momento, que seria un buen momento para firmar "la paz". Una sonrisa dibujo sus labios y cerró los ojos en señal de afirmación. Todo quedaría olvidado por parte de ella. Intentaria ser feliz en aquella casa,con Alice, y con él.**

**-Muy bien .Edward, por mi queda todo olvidado….Y gracias, gracias por todo, no sé que hubiera sido de mi sin ti. Una persona me ha abierto los ojos y la verdad, la verdad es que, no tengo manera cómo pagarle…pagarte. Mi padre…nadie me puede devolver a mi padre. Pero ahora entiendo que todo lo hizo por que lo debería apreciar…te debería apreciar en gran medida,para hacer lo que hizo, Dio su vida por ti. Gracias Edward,de verdad.**

**Y se acercó a él, el medio metro que le quedaba y lo abrazó,sintió su pecho,duro y tibio en su mejilla,apretó sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y un estremecimiento; para nada desconocido la alertó. Sus pezones, se habían erguido inquietos ,ante este acercamiento.**

**Se separó,rápido y se giró de espaldas a él.**

**-Ejem…Eje…. Bueno Bella,tú me dirás cuando quieras cualquier cosa,nada más tienes que pedírmelo y en cuanto a Jake, tranquila, no te voy a molestar. ¡Ah!.- Él ya se marchaba y había abierto la puerta.- Ya me diras cuando quieres salir a bailar con Jake, Tanya lo está deseando.**

**-¿Si no es tu novia, que es?.- Bella se sorprendió ¿Aquello lo había pensado? ¿Porqué mierda tenia que haberlo soltado en voz alta? **

**Él se paró en seco y se volvió.**

**-Eres muy joven para enterderlo.-Le dijo él alargando la mano y acariciándole la mejilla.**

**Miles de cosquillas, empezaron a crecer desde lo mas hondo del ser de Bella hasta su corazón, las piernas le temblaban y su cara, la sentía arder.**

**-¿Tu amante?.- le increpó ella dando un pequeño saltito.**

**Él le sonrió sensualmente y se mordió los labios lentamente.**

**-¿A qué viene ese interrogatorio…Bella? **

**-Me preguntaba….**

**-Deja de preguntarte, pequeña. **

**Él se volvió y cerró la puerta al marcharse. **

**Bella se llevó las manos al corazón que danzaba inquieto.**

**Jake, se quedó perplejo ante el cambio de actitud de Edward. **

**-Aún no me lo puedo creer. ¿Y fue así; de un dia para otro?.- le peguntó al otro lado de la línea telefónica .**

**-Si. Ahora está hecho todo un padrazo. Hasta da un poco de rabia y todo.**

**Se preocupó en ir a matricularnos a las dos a la escuela mayor. Me ha hecho una tarjeta de crédito de uso ilimitado, me halaga de buenas maneras y hasta nos cocina…el otro dia nos hizo a Alice y a mi tortitas…**

**-Vaya…me alegro por ti Bella,ya es hora que tuvieses suerte, después de tantos años de haberla perdido por el camino. Te amo mi vida, y estoy muy contento por ti.**

**Bella miró el auricular y sonrió.**

**-Vamos a salir a bailar Jake ¿Qué opinas?**

**Se hizo un silencio en la línea.**

**-Bella,debo irme, me ha salido trabajo en unos astilleros…es por un mes, cielo. Me voy de aquí a dos días…**

**-¿Qué? ¿No estaras para el dia de mi cumpleaños tampoco?.- Preguntó Bella con la voz rota por el dolor.**

**-No, nena. Es muy importante para mi. Hasta ahora estoy viviendo de alquiler y este trabajo me proporcionará el suficiente dinero para comprarme una casa, en la misma urbanización en la que ustedes viven. Despues me han dicho que me darán un puesto de categoría en la misma empresa, pero primero tengo que marchar.**

**-Espera, Jake, yo podría hablar con Edward, decirle que te dé un puesto de trabajo en la agencia…por favor Jake.- Bella ya lloraba.**

**ñ enterder,será poco tiempo, nena…**

**Bella le colgó el teléfono y corrió escaleras abajo a busca a Alice.**

**Tenia los ojos abnegados en lagrimas y casi no podía ver por donde caminaba, oyó unos pasos que se acercaron a ella y pudo vislumbrar una figura alta que corria hacia ella.**

**-¡Bella, mi amor ¡ ¿Qué te pasa?.- Era Edward. La había cogido entre sus brazos y la acariciaba suavemente la espalda.**

**-Edward.- Bella lo miró a los ojos.- Es Jake, se marcha y yo …**

**Él la abrazó más fuerte si era posible y le susurró al oído.**

**-Tranquila,volverá, seguro que volverá.**

**-Pero ¿y si encuentra a alguien y me olvida?.- Le dijo ella entre hipos y lagrimas.**

**Él rió roncamente y le dio un beso en la frente.**

**-Lo dudo Bella,lo dudo mucho.**

**Se la llevó a uno de los sofás y allí la meció en sus brazos. Ella lloró durante mucho tiempo,creyó que fueron horas,hasta que la venció el cansancio.**

**Edward, que la tenia en sus brazos,maldecía a Jacob Black por hacer sufrir a Bella de aquella manera. Dormida entre sus brazos ,sólo pudo suspirar y levantarle la cabeza,poniéndole un dedo en la barbilla. Besó su respingona nariz y estando tan cerca como estaba de sus labios, no pudo resistirse y la besó en la boca. Cerró los ojos para inundarse totalmente de su sabor,concentrándose totalmente en ella. Un jadeo ronco,brotó de sus labios, estaba completamente enloquecido por aquella mujer.**

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Reviews? Muchas gracias por todo chicas. Las quiero!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama ; si.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, alertas y favoritos. ¡Estoy feliz, que esta historia esté gustando y que disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirla! Bueno no me demoro más, ahora si…el capi. **

**Capitulo Undécimo.**

**Alice Cullen, había salido de la cocina, al oir los gritos desesperados de Bella; pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que mantenerse al margen al ver a su padre entregarse de aquélla manera a su amiga. La consolaba de una manera tan tierna y diferente a como lo había visto otras veces; estaba completamente entregado a ella. Como la acariciaba y consolaba.**

**Habia algo diferente en él, algo que ni el mismo sabia lo que era. Se había enamorado de ella. Alice lo sabia, esa misma mirada, la tenia ella cuando pensaba en Jasper.**

**Casi no respiraba,escondida detrás de la puerta. Cuando cesó el amargo llanto de Bella, suspiró lentamente, era hora de salir; dio un último vistazo y lo que lo vió no le causó sorpresa ninguna. Su padre estaba besando a Bella, ella ausente, con los ojos cerrados no forcejeaba en el beso. Puede que estuviese dormida ; si seguro que era eso. No habría tardado nada en darle un fuerte empujón y decirle que era un depravado.**

**Sin pestañerar, vió como la cogía en brazos y subia las escaleras, debía llevarla a tenderla en su cama.**

**Salió de su escondite y corrió hacia el sofá. Cogió unos de los cojines y lo apretó contra ella con inmesa felicidad. Al fin su padre había encontrado lo que hacia tanto tiempo iba buscando, la luz en aquel túnel lleno de mujeres sin rostro; La pequeña Alice se sintió tan dichosa que no reprimió un sollozo de felicidad. ¡Bendito Charles Swan y la promesa hecha por su padre!**

**Edward descalzó a Bella y la sumergió en aquel colchón blando, le acarició la frente y la miró por unos breves segundos más. Habia sido un gilipollas en rendirse a sus encantos innatos. ¿Y si alguien lo hubiera visto ¿ Qué podrían haber pensado?. **

**Al dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta, una gran carpeta llamó su atención. Eran los documentos de Bella ; tuvo una necesidad imperiosa por cogerlos y llevárselos a su cuarto y devorar aquellas letras como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Pero lo pensó más fríamente. Aquellos deseos tenían nombre y apellido y le harian más daño que otra cosa. ¿Daño? Espera un momento… No podía ser, no…joder…no ,ella no…**

**Salió de allí caminando rápidamente hacia su habitación. Deseperado ante su nuevo descubrimiento; llamó a Emmet.**

**-Edward ¿Eres tú?- dijo la voz, al otro lado de la vía telefónica.**

**-Sí. Necesito, que vengais esta noche a casa. Quiero celebrar…**

**-¿Celebrar? Lo siento amigo, se me ha pasado algo ¿cumpleaños? ¿ Algun evento especial? Ya sabes que soy malísimo para eso. Rosalie todavía me ha de recordar su cumpleaños una semana antes..**

**Edward se sentó en su cama y acarició con sus fuertes dedos, la colcha. Era del mismo tejido que la que envolvía a Bella.**

**-No. Nada especial, no quiero estar solo con las chicas, y no me preguntes que me pasa…Emmet. ..**

**-Tranquilo amigo…aunque lo intuyo, la culpa la tiene ¿ una chica con el cabello color caoba y unos hipnotizantes ojos cafes?**

**-Bingo.- dijo Edward cansado.**

**-Te veo mal, chaval, muy mal. ..**

**-Vale, dejalo…Tambien te llamo para que Rosalie me busque el número de teléfono de la compañera aquella de facultad que me presentó hace dos semanas. Quiero volver a verla,no me fue nada mal con ella y la verdad me gustaría repetir; creo que a ella no le importará.**

**-Vaya, un clavo saca otro clavo, si quieres Rosalie mismo la llamará.Estará encantada estoy seguro,Lauren Mallory,ajjajjajajaj.**

**- Ya basta Emmet, si Lauren Mallory. Que venga ella misma a casa, si no le importa, ella ya sabe donde encontrarla.**

**-Aja. Muy bien Edward, no te preocupes, así se lo diré a Rosalie, aunque no sé si le hará mucha gracias, ella cree que estas con Tanya, ya sabes ellas son amigas…**

**-Lo de Tanya se ha de acabar; no sé como lo voy a hacer pero debo hacerlo, ya te contaré. Angela me ha amenazado que si no la dejo me va a quitar a Alice.**

**Se hizo un mutismo al otro lado de la línea.**

**-¿Emmet?**

**-Sí, Edward, es que me has dejado sin palabras, amigo eso si que no lo esperaba, aunque era de preveer. Supongo que ella no querrá que juegues con su hermana, sabe positivamente que no la valoras lo suficiente para hacer formal vuestro…lo que sea.**

**-Llama a Mallory ¿si?**

**-Claro, Edward. Luego nos vemos ¿sobre que hora?**

**-A las ocho es buena hora. Lo tendré todo dispuesto.**

**-Muy bien. Allí estaremos.**

**Edward colgó el teléfono y se estiró en la cama, cerró muy fuerte los ojos y pensó en ella,en Bella, y un gemido de deseo lo recorrió por completo.**

**Alice, le tocaba la cara a Bella como si fueran mariposas,suavemente.**

**-Bella..amiga ¿estas bien?.- susurraba en su oído.**

**Ella se deseperezó y abrió mucho los ojos, ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Lo ultimo que recordaba , era estar en los brazos de Edward, en como la consolaba.**

**-Sí…bueno, no sé. Ay Alice…Jacob, se marcha…- la dura realidad impactó en ella como un balde de agua fría.**

**Alice, intentó que su alegría interior no fuera vista por su amiga y la abrazó fuertemente.**

**-Tranquila, Bella, lo que ha de ser, será. No pienses en nada.**

**Bella se apartó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos.**

**-Pero es que , ahora que todo parecía tan bonito, Alice. Todo era perfecto; incluso con tu padre.**

**Ella le sonrió y la invitó a seguir hablando.**

**-Me equivoqué con tu padre, Alice, es un gran hombre.**

**-Eso ya lo sé, Bella. Pero mira, para que veas que quiere subirte un poco los ánimos , va a dar una cena esta noche. Y me ha dicho que llames a Jake, va a venir Rosalie y Emmet.**

**Bella sonrió y un ligero rubor le inundó las mejillas.**

**-No sé como agradecérselo.**

**-Diselo. Pero antes arréglate un poquito,preciosa. Debes estar impresionate, para esta noche, Jake tiene que ver lo que se pierde si se marcha. ¿Qué te parece?**

**Bella pensó rápidamente en Jasper Hale, y en las posibilidades que había, que se sumara al acto. Pensó en decírselo a Edward,tapando los sentimientos de Alice, por supuesto.**

**-Esta bien, pero sólo si tú te pones tan estupenda como yo .**

**Ambas se cogieron las manos y se carcajearon.**

**Tardaron un par de horas en arreglarse. Bella cogió el teléfono para hablar con Jake, pero su mobil no tenia cobertura o estaba no operativo. Intentó no pensar en ello y buscar a Edward para preguntarle si iria Jasper Hale y si no había sido invitado; que lo fuera inmediatamente.**

**Alice, miraba divertida a su amiga. Aquella blusa azul,levemente ceñida a su cuerpo, le hacia verse sexy y femenina, los jeans ajustados y aquellas botas de caña, harian estragos en la mente de su padre. Se rió con más ganas.**

**-¿De que te ries, pequeña duende?- le inquirió Bella con una ceja levantada.**

**-Estas muy bonita,Bella.**

**Ella miró a Alice y puso los ojos en blanco,si se podía hablar de hermosura,allí estaba aquella ricura de princesita,con aquel vestido color marfil de palabra de honor con breves detellos plateados.**

**-¿Tú te has mirado, Alice? Estas preciosa. Un toque de labios…umhhh…ya está.- le dijo aplicándole brillo en estos.**

**Ambas bajaron de la mano las escaleras al salón.**

**Bella se despegó de ella y buscó a Edward con la mirada.**

**-Voy a darle las gracias a tu padre, Alice. ¿Dónde estará?**

**Alice se puso un dedo en la barbilla con gesto pensativo.**

**-Seguro que está en su despacho, **

**ves allá.**

**Alice la empujó en dirección al pasillo que comunicaba con aquella habitación y Bella al sentirse frente a la puerta, empezó a notar como le sudaban las manos y el corazón le galopaba incasable en su pecho.**

**Tocó en la puerta y la voz de él , le dio permiso para entrar.**

**Allí estaba , sentado en su escritorio, con la camisa totalmente abierta y con un aire cansado en su rostro. Cuando se encontró con la mirada de Bella dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero, nervioso y se levantó, haciéndose daño en los músculos de los muslos al levantarse al darse con la mesa.**

**-¿Bella?.- preguntó nervioso.**

**Ella no pudo quitarle la vista de encima, el pantalón, levemente bajo , dejaba al descubierto la endidura de sus caderas, el triángulo maldito de su masculinidad y se sintió ligeramente mareada ante tal visión. Respiró entre cortadamente y subió su mirada hacia su pecho, su cuello. Su rostro…sus ojos. ¡No se podía estar tan bueno, joder!**

**-Si..ehmm…-Sintió que le faltaba la voz, aunque no se reconoció el sonido que salió de sus cuerdas vocales,era mas ronco, más femenino de más mujer.- Vengo a darte las gracias, Edward.- le dijo por fin,se sintió perderse en su mirada y se le olvidó parpadear.- Me ha dicho Alice que has preparado una cena, para que me olvide de todo un poco; la verdad, no tengo palabras de agradecimiento. **

**Él aún estaba sobreponiéndose a su espectacular entrada, si normalmente estaba deseable, en ese momento estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo. La sangre le hervía y se canalizaba en un punto fijo de su anatomía masculina. Tenso y con la mano derecha apretando el borde de la mesa del escritorio, escuchaba sus palabras, sin dejar un minuto de mirar sus sonrosada boca.**

**-No te equivoques, Bella, cariño, no lo he hecho por ti.- le dijo intentado hacerse el indiferente, pasándose una mano por su pelo .- Me apetecía, ver a Emmet y a Rosalie. Aunque si te he de ser sincero, luego pensé que todo esto te haría muy bien. Ya me dí cuenta que congeniaste excelente con Rose… Va a traer a una amiga; espero que no te importune, es la misma chica, con la que me viste haciendo…**

**Un nuevo sentimiento poseyó a Bella, se sentía completamente ridícula ¿porqué Alice le había dicho que lo había hecho por ella? Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡que manera de hacer el ridículo! Y eso sin pensar en el sentimiento aún más poderoso que la embargó; empezó a sentirse pequeña y vulnerable, al recordar como " confraternizaban" , Edward y aquella chica en el salón de aquella casa. La vería de nuevo y lo que era aún peor, Edward y ella se verían otra vez como lo habían hecho aquella noche y aquello la sorprendió aún mas, se sentía celosa. Sí, celosa y tremendamente cabreada. Tragó fuerte la saliva envenenada que le salía de su boca y le escupió palabras para soliviantar de alguna manera aquella herida que se había abierto en su pecho.**

**-Ya. No. No me importa, no te preocupes.- sonrió sarcástica.- Esto.. Edward.- Le sonrió provocadora, acercándose más al escritorio y inclinadose un poco hacia él.- Mira, ¿ va a venir Jasper Hale? **

**Él frunció el ceño y apretó la mandibula.**

**-Que yo sepa no; no lo he invitado, tampoco sé si sigue en casa de Emmet.- Le dijo serio.**

**-Querria divertirme y dudo que Jake, venga ya. No lo encuentro disponible. Seria muy halagador que me hicieras el favor de invitar a Jasper. Te lo agradecería de veras.**

**El cuerpo de Edward, se tensó más, si eso era posible, un poco más y estallaría en pedazos. ¿cómo era posible? ¿Ahora a falta de Jake se consolaría con Jasper? ¿Pero qué clase de persona era Bella Swan?. Torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto.**

**Caminó hacia ella, rodeando el escritorio y quedándose a pocos centímetros de ella, casi podía masticar el aroma de su cuerpo. **

**-Si Jasper Hale, viene a cenar ¿Te hará sentir feliz?.- le dijo fundiéndola con la mirada.**

**-Sí.- le dijo ella mirándole la boca extasiada.**

**Se apartó de ella, embrujado y le dio la espalda.**

**-Sí es así .Diré a Rosalie que venga con él.**

**Ella rebuscó la mejor de su sonrisas y se la ofreció. Salió de allí con gesto erguido hasta transpasar el umbral de su puerta, para una vez en el pasillo, correr hacia el lavabo y comenzar a llorar amargamente.**

**¿Qué OS parece chicas? ¿Os gusto? Me lo decis ¿vale? Me gustan mucho vuestros comentarios? Esto se esta poniendo bien,bien bueno, jajajjjajaj¿ saltan chispas! Besos muy grandes para todas Muakkkks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**La historia es mia; los personajes con. Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capitulo Duodécimo.**

**Edward Cullen dió un fuerte puñetazo a la puerta , de la que breves momentos antes había salido su tormento, el dolor más profundo que embargaba su alma; si es que la tenía.**

**Se pasó la mano por su rostro y suspiró. ¿Qué coño, le había hecho, aquella criatura que lo tenia en semejante situación?; parecía un adolescente. Se miró la mano con la que había dado el golpe a la puerta y sonrió con desdén. Llamaría a Emmet de nuevo y le rogaría que Jasper Hale, también acudiese a la cena. Aunque aquello lo consumiera por dentro,¿aquello era un castigo? Todas las caras de aquél evento, eran meros rostros sin nombre, él solamente tendría ojos para ella. Un descubrimiento doloroso lo embargó y se dejó caer en el suelo,de espaldas a la puerta, apoyándose en ella. La amaba, la amaba como nunca pensó amar a nadie, se pasó las manos por su pelo revuelto y dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.**

" **La has cagado, Edward, la has cagado " pensó.**

**Bella ahogaba su llanto con una toalla apretada contra su boca. No entendía aquellos sentimientos nuevos que corrian como locos por los canales de su cuerpo. ¿Dónde estaba Jake, en su corazón? Yacía ya, apenas recordado por ella, sólo pensaba en Edward y en las diferentes sensaciones que la dominaban. Se miró en el espejo del baño y jadeó furiosa.**

**-No puedes dejar que ese hombre te perturbe así, Isabella.- Se dijo en un murmullo.**

**Se limpió con mucho cuidado las lágrimas de sus ojos y se retocó el maquillaje, suavemente.**

**Salió con energias renovadas y con la fuerte convicción que Edward Cullen, era un espejismo de belleza y sensualidad en su vida; pero nada más. Era su tutor, el padre de Alice y unos de los hombres más horrendos que había conocido en su vida.**

**-¡Bella, estas preciosa…vaya con la colegiala! .- gritó Emmet al entrar en el umbral de la terraza. La muchacha, estaba ayudando a Alice a llevar los cubiertos para los comensales. Ante la exclamación de Emmet, no pudo si no, volverse a poner colorada como un tomate y sonreir, avergonzada. Como un instinto miró a Edward que hablaba cariñosamente con Lauren Mallory. Se la había presentado minutos antes, tuvo que reprimir un mueca de asco al darle un beso en la mejilla, no había tenido el mismo sentimiento cuando conoció a Tanya. Aunque si debía de ser sincera, las circunstacias habían cambiado mucho.**

**A su lado estaba Alice, como un flan. La llegada de Jasper la tenia neurótica perdida. Cuando lo pudieron ver detrás del enorme corpachón de Emmet Mc Arty, su brazo se apoyó en el de Bella y ella la miró tierna, para tranquilizarla.**

**-Alice,no te preocupes…. Él no podrá resitirte a ti. Estas preciosa.**

**Alice, la miró con ojos chispeantes y asintió ligeramente con su menuda cabecita.**

**-¿Ya estamos, todos no?.- exclamó Edward sonriente, mirando a todos en general. Iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando alguien le increpó.**

**-Me he tomado la libertad de invitar a un compañero de Universidad de Jasper, iban a salir a cenar a una pizzería esta noche y visto que tenias tanto interés en que mi hermano nos acompañara, no dudé en extender la invitación a Eric. Espero que no te importune, Edward.**

**-No, claro que no.- susurró él al obsevar al nuevo invitado trasparsar el umbral.**

**-Hola.- saludó el chico con una sonrisa en los labios.**

**Eric Nothrman, paseó su mirada por el recinto al que había sido invitado, sin que el anfitrión supiese de su existencia. Intentó buscar con sus ojos, a la diosa de la que Jasper le venia hablando hacía ya un par de días. Bella Swan. Y no tardó en encontrarla, sabia positivamente que debía de ser ella, tal y como Jasper la había descrito, era una ninfa. No pudo despegar los ojos de ella al entrar, y aquello no lo pasaron por alto ninguno de sus acompañantes.**

**-Eric…te la vas a comer con la mirada.- Le dijo Rosalie dándole un codazo en las costillas.**

**Ante aquel comentario, todos rieron menos tres personas, Edward, Jasper y Bella.**

**A Alice, no le había pasado desapercibida, la mirada de Jasper a Bella y un hondo agujero, le acribilló las entrañas ¿Por qué, porque ella?**

**Bajó la mirada y se apartó de su amiga suavemente. Bella que la tenia cogida por el brazo, notó su ausencia y la miró interrogante.**

**Alice se escabulló de la multitud y se arrinconó con la compañía de Bella a sus espaldas.**

**-¿Qué te ocurre pequeña?. – Le preguntó Bella ansiosa.**

**-Nada.- le dijo ella sin mirarla ,con la vista en algún adoquin del salón.**

**-Nena…**

**-Jasper… no sabe ni que éxisto, Bella.**

**-No digas tonterías, Alice,mira…viene hacia aquí..**

**Jasper Hale, caminaba hacia las chicas con su compañero, Eric Norhtman.**

**-Chicas… les presento a Eric Nortman, un amigo . Ella es Alice, la hija de Edward y esta preciosi…**

**-Es mi pupila, Isabella Swan.- La voz de Edward irrumpió en la conversación como un rugido.**

**Los chicos, miraron al hombre que se había puesto justo destras de ellos y le sonrieron agradecidos por la presentación .**

**-Es un placer.- Le dijo Eric mirando a ambas. Bella se sintió aturdida bajo la atenta mirada de Edward que parecía haber olvidado momentáneamente a su compañera.**

**Eric, cogió la mano de Alice y la besó suavemente. A la muchacha se le escapó una risita nerviosa y miró a Jasper con adoración.**

**Eric, miró a Bella con aquellos increíbles ojos verdes y le sonrió enseñándole su perfecta dentadura, le asió la mano con dulzura y le plantó los labios en su piel.**

**Edward miraba todo aquello, con rabia e importencia. Hubiera querido apartar de un manotazo aquel crio de lo que sentía que era suyo. Porque Isabella Swan era suya. Bebió de la copa de vino todo el contenido de un trago y se volvió hacia los demás invitados. **

**No tardó mucho tiempo, en que Lauren lo acompañara.**

**-¿Qué te pasa Edward? Te noto tenso.- Le dijo ésta, muy cerca de su oído.**

**Él la miró serio , negó con la cabeza y se sirvió otra copa.**

**-Nada, Lauren.**

**Se sentaron en la enorme mesa del jardín por parejas. Bella se las ingenió para dejar a Jasper al lado de Alice y que entablaran conversación y ella se puso entre Eric y la pequeña duende; alejada todo lo que pudo de Jasper.**

**Edward, estaba justo al frente de ella, sentado al lado de Lauren, que comia y hablaba con la boca llena sin parar.**

**-¿A si que , empiezas el instituto en un mes?.- Le preguntó Eric,sirviéndose una copa de licor.**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza, tomando un canapé entre sus manos.**

**-Sí. Lo estoy deseando.- Le dijo ella sonriente.**

**-Vaya…entonces todavía no tienes la mayoría de edad.**

**-Me quedan 5 dias para ello. No le digas nada a Alice, pero me va a hacer una fiesta sorpresa.- le dijo en el oído; acercándose más a él.**

**-¿Sorpresa?.- Le dijo él, levantando las cejas.- Vaya, debo suponer que tú no has de saber, nada.- Bebió de su licor y la miró fijamente.- Desearia ser invitado. ¿cómo hay que hacer?**

**Ella se mordió el labio y suspiró.**

**-Si traes a Jasper Hale, date por invitado.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.**

**El chico, vió las puertas abiertas de cielo ¿Ósea que a ella no le interesaba Jasper?.Fantástico.**

**-Eso está hecho. ¿Pero se puede saber por qué tanto interés que venga mi amigo?**

**-No me preguntes, mira hacia ellos.**

**Eric, bajó la cabeza y miró hacia los asientos continuos a su izquierda. Jasper hablaba sin parar y la hija de Cullen, lo miraba embelesada. Una leve sonrisa apareció por sus labios y miró a Bella confidente.**

**-Haré todo lo que pueda, en esto. Te lo prometo.**

**Bella sintió su pecho explotar de felicidad y no pudo menos que plantarle un beso efusivo en la mejilla a Eric, cogiéndole el rostro con ambas manos, el chico desvió un poco la cara y ella sintió sus ardorosos labios contra los suyos.**

**Un fuerte puñetazo hizo temblar la mesa y tirar las copas. Edward tenia mirada de asesino y apretaba los puños y la mandibula del tal manera que parecía que iba a reventar de un momento a otro.**

**-Bella.- Le dijo,levantándose y fulminándola.- Ven conmigo, debemos hablar ahora mismo.**

**Isabella Swan lo miró horrorizada y se levantó temblorosa. Era la primera vez que veía a Edward de aquella manera. Parecia una béstia.**

**Él caminó hacia el interior de la casa y ella lo siguió, bajo el estupor de todos los presentes.**

**Emmet quiso quitar un poco de hierro al momento y comenzó contar chistes y anécdotas de cuando él y Rosalie eran novios. Todos volvían a reir nuevamente.**

**Bella miraba las piernas de Edward como caminaban elegantemente hacia las escaleras, subieron y sin darse cuenta si quiera se encontró en su habitación.**

**Él cerró la puerta y la escrutó con la mirada.**

**-¿Haciendo amigos para sustituir a Jake? .- Le dijo iracundo.**

**Ella entrecerró los ojos y se mordió la lengua.**

**-¿Qué quieres tener a todo Gatwick a tus pies o qué Bella? ¿No te basta con Jacob Black, y Jasper Hale? ¿Ahora también le das alas al imbécil ese?.- Le dijo acorralándola en un rincón de la habitación.**

**-No voy a contestar a esas preguntas que están hechas desde la visión de un hombre enfermo.- Le soltó sin pensar.**

**El asombro de aquella contestación hizo que Edward cambiara la expresión de sus ojos.**

**Ahora lánguidos y apresumbrados la miraban con devoción.**

**-No lo entiendes, Bella ¿verdad?.- Le dijo muy cerca de su cara.**

**Estaba tan cerca de ella, que podía sentir el sabor de su dulce aliento en su boca. La tenia arrinconada en una esquina de su habitación, con los brazos apoyados en la pared y su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia ella. Su rostro estaba al mismo nivel que el suyo.**

**Ella hipnotizada como estaba, le miró los labios y mordió los suyos nerviosa.**

**-No…no entien…**

**No le dio tiempo a decir más. Él la agarró fieramente por la nuca y le devoró la boca con ansias; intentó ser lo más dulce posible; pero no pudo, había perdido totalmente la razón y ¡Por dios santo! Se sentía en la gloria. Sonrió mientras le succionaba sensualmente sus dulces labios y los entreabrió con la lengua para darle paso. Se asombró del exquisito sabor de su lengua y tuvo la necesidad de sentirla cerca suyo, lo máximo posible, le cogió las caderas y las junto con las suyas. Emitió un jadeo y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella también lo había hecho, ahora se daba cuenta de ello. No lo había retirado, ni lo había abofeteado, lo estaba aceptando. Le levantó la cara con los dedos apoyados en su barbilla y la miró cálidamente. Los ojos color café de Bella lo miraban vidriosos,ávidos de deseo; igual que los suyos y una nueva fuerza lo embargó. La cogió por la cintura y la pegó más contra sí; si eso era posible, la volvió a besar, esta vez con más seguridad y ansias , ella temblorosa le pasó las manos por la nuca,agarrándole aquel pelo maravillosamente despeinado y jadeó de placer ante este toque.**

**Él en un momento de lúcidez se separó de ella y con la respiración agitada negó con la cabeza.**

**-Lo siento, Isabella, no sé… de verdad.**

**Bella lo miraba con los labios temblorosos e hinchados por la lujuria que azotaba su cuerpo, le faltaba poco para desmayarse. Se apoyó con una mano en su pecho ; y notó la una electricidad que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Él miró la manita atónito y suspirando se rindió a sus instintos y volvió a devorala locamente.**

**Bueno chicas otro capi, como ven no las dejo en la estacada, procuro actualizar lo más pronto posible, a veces mis responsabilidades me quitan mucho tiempo y no puedo, pero les debo esto, porque me siguen y para mi también es una gran responsabilidad.**

**Otra cosa, a ver…como lo digo, tengo un fic, que no tiene mucha aceptación, vamos no sé…a lo mejor es que no interesa lo suficiente o es que no lo han pasado a leer. Se llama Seré lo que tú quieras y es… diferente. Les agradecería que lo leyeran y me dijeran algo, lo que sea bueno o malo.**

**Bueno ahora sí. ¿Reviews? Muchas gracias por adelantado y muchos besos Muakkkkkkssssss!**


	13. Chapter 13

La historia me pertenece ; los personajes no.

CAPITULO DECIMOTERCERO

Esta historia tiene lenguaje adulto y situaciones de sexo expliticito ; si eres menor de edad, te ruego que no lo leas. Sin en caso contrario lo haces; es bajo tu responsabilidad.

Gemian los dos; como si estuviesen fornicando en la habitación de Edward. La había arrastrado hacia su cama y la había tumbado encima de las sabanas de raso, haciéndola estremecer ante áquel tacto frio y suave. A Bella no le quedaba nigún resto de maquillaje en su lindo rostro, él lo había devorado todo. Le besaba los parpados, las mejillas, la boca, la frente, el cuello, el escote…

Se había posicionado encima suyo, y ella pudo sentir la enorme erección que consumía a Edward. Lo entendía , ya que ella sentía un fuego tan abrasador que creía morir por una cosbustión espontánea en cualquier momento.

-Debemos salir de aquí.- Le susurró él muy cerca del oído.- Deben estar preguntándose que clase de bronca te estoy dando. Incluso si te estoy dando azotes.- Una singular y sexy sonrisa apareció en sus labios y Bella levantó un poco la cabeza y lo volvió a besar con ardiente pasión.

Rodaron por la cama y ella quedó encima de él. Su cabello ligeramente ondulado, acariciaba el bello rostro de Edward , él cerró los ojos y aspiró fuertemente de aquella fragancia.

-Todo en ti me invita a perder la razón.- Le acariciaba la cara con la yema de los dedos.- No tienes idea de lo que me haces sentir. Bella.

Ella se apoyó en la curva de su cuello y suspiró fuertemente.

-¿Desde cuando?.- Preguntó con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

Él miró su cabecita apoyada en el incio de su pecho y también suspiró, mirando hacia el techo.

-Creo que fue nada más verte entrar en mi casa. Aún con aquellas gafas horrorosas.-rieron ambos.- ¿Y yo?

Isabella recorrió con sus manos el amplio y firme torso de él . Levantó un poco la cabeza y lo miró intensamente.

-Ni yo misma lo sé. Pensé que eras odioso y que estabas completamente enfermo.- Se pasó la mano por el cabello y recordó el incidente con Lauren. Un dolor punzante como una daga, la paralizó y él la vió tensarse. La expresión de sus ojos había cambiado.

-¿Qué…?

Ella arrastró su cuerpo hacia los pies de la cama y se levantó.

-Debemos marcharnos. Nos esperan abajo. Yo saldré primero. Supongo que Lauren estará como una perra en celo esperándote.- dijo, girándose sobre sus talones y abriendo la puerta con decisión.

-Espera. ¿Qué te pasa?.- le dijo él, cogiéndole la mano del pomo de la puerta y negándole el paso.- ¿A que se debe ese cambio? ¿Te he molestado en algo?

-No.- Lo miró fría.- Pero olvidamos cosas. Yo amo a Jake y tú estas de flor en flor. No quiero que me uses y me tires luego como una muñeca rota. Prefiero tener fantasias contigo; pero que no dejen de ser sólo eso: fantasias. No me puedo arriesgar a amarte. Eres demasiado peligroso, incluso para ti mismo.

Volvió a abrir la puerta y esta vez Edward no la detuvo, salió con gesto altivo y con el pelo un poco revuelto. Él cerró la puerta, apoyó la espalda en ella. Todo aquello debía de haberlo dicho él, no ella.

Aquello no podía ser. Ella tenia toda la razón. ¿Pero podría aguantar tenerla cerca y no besarla? Mas cuando ya la había probado y se había vuelto un autentico adicto a ella.

Lo intentaría.

"No me puedo arriegar a amarte"

Salió de la habitación 5 minutos más tarde. No la miraría más en toda la velada. Estaría por Lauren y si podía, se la follaría esa noche. Todo por quitarse a su pequeña ninfa de la cabeza.

Cuando Bella bajó hacia la terraza, se habían agrupado por parejas y bailaban. Recordó a Edward y sintió que le picaban los ojos.

Sintió una presencia cercana a ella y miró hacia su lado derecho,

-¿Ha sido muy severo?.- Eric Northman, se le acercó peligrosamente y la cogió por la cintura.- ¿Bailas?.- Le preguntó sonriente.

-No soy muy buena. Si te doy un pisotón no te quejes, te lo he advertido.

La atrajo hacia él y bailaron muy pegados aquella balada de Muse . Eric era terriblemente alto .Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se dejó guiar. Pensó en Jake y en Edward y cerró fuertemente los ojos al recordar su encuentro de hacia unos minutos. Levantó la cabeza y lo buscó con la mirada.

No lo vió. Ni tampoco a Lauren.

Un dolor sin igual la atravesó y se sintió morir. ¿Qué le pasaba con aquel hombre? Sabia que no era para ella. La haría sufrir y ya había sufrido bastante por su culpa, desde el mismo dia que su padre se interpuso entre él y una bala para salvarle la vida.

Suspiró y se volvió a acomodar en el pecho de Eric. Con los ojos entornados,vió a Alice y Jasper, ellos también bailaban. Él la miraba tierno y ella lo miraba embobada. ¿Habria sucumbido ya, a los encantos de Alice? ¿De donde habría sacado ella ese carácter tan tierno y amoroso? Tendria que ser de su madre.

Cuando acabó la pieza, se separó de Eric y él la miró embelesado.

-Me gustas, Bella. Pienso que no te ha podido pasar desapercibido.- Él le cogió las manos y las apretó sutilmente.- Me gustaría verte más a menudo. Creo que voy a soñar todas las noches contigo, eres una sirena.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se sonrojó automáticamente .

El sonido estridente de unos tacones hizo que volviera la vista hacia la entrada del salón.

Lauren se arreglaba bien el vestido, que llevaba retorcido, sus labios estaban hinchados y su pelo ligeramente alborotado. Detrás de ella iba Edward con una copa de Champange en la mano y mirándole el culo el muy descarado.

Ambos se encontraron con la mirada y la apartaron rápidamente.

Bella se soltó del agarre de Eric y se disculpó con Alice; se sentía terriblemente mal. Habia algo que le había sentado mal en la cena. Se retiraba a su habitación.

Se despidió atentamente de todos los invitados pasando por alto, la cara de Edward a la que saltó de darle un beso en la mejilla y ni lo miró tan siquiera.

Cuando ya estuvo en su cuarto, tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de llorar. Pero no lo hizo.

Mañana vería a Jake y él sería su tabla de salvación en este asunto. Seguro que andaba medio perturbada por la belleza de su tutor y eso la había confundido.

¿A quien pretendía engañar? Le gustaba y mucho. Tanto que le dolia el corazón.

¿Se había enamorado de él?

La respuesta la ahogó en la almohada con un débil gemido de impotencia y entonces en ese instante lloró.

Se quedó dormida con el vestido puesto, cansada de llorar.

Al despertar aquella mañana la casa estaba en silencio y ella deseaba gritar. Necesitaba liberar todo lo que tenia dentro.

Después de ducharse y vestirse cogió sus manuscritos y los llevó discretamente al despacho de Edward. Puso en marcha la trinchadora de papel y comenzó a destruir todos los sentimientos que había plasmado en su libreto hacia Jake, aquella noche había entendido que estaban muertos y que necesitaba plasmar todas sus fantasias pero con un hombre muy distinto que no tenia nada que ver con el bueno de Jake; aquel hombre era Edward.

Abrió los cajones y encontró cuartillas blancas, bolígrafos y un encuadernador. Se recordó mentalmente que debía de pedirle a Edward un portátil. Pero no podía esperar a comprarlo, tenia la necesidad imperiosa de escribir. Describir como vibraba su cuerpo cuando pensaba en él, aunque su mente lo rechazara, porque sabia positivamente que le haría daño.

Corrió hacia su habitación, después de haber puesto todos los papeles trinchados en la papelera.

En el gran pasillo que había hacia su habitación, se detuvo delante de la puerta de Edward, cerró los ojos y pensó en sus besos. Sintió como sus pezones se erguían y como un calor ardiente le subia desde su centro a su vientre. Necesitaba consolarse y sabia muy bien como hacerlo, pero antes de nada quería plasmar sus escabrosas fantasias con su sexual tutor.

Escuchó como se abria la puerta desde dentro y salió precipitadamente hacia su cuarto, dejando entreabierta la puerta para poder observar.

De aquella habitación salía Lauren con una sonrisa en los labios. Su cabello como un nido de paja y las piernas separadas de tanto cabalgar.

Bella sintió morir y cerró la puerta sigilosamente, la livido la tenia por los suelos.

No tenia ya más lágrimas y él tampoco las merecía; después de decirle que le había sido irresistible resistirse a ella, en aquella cama, en aquella habitación en la que había estado follándose a lauren hasta la mañana, si no podía caminar con las piernas juntas…la hija de puta.

Tiró un zapato y dio un fuerte pisotón como una niña mimada.

Sus ganas de escribir se fueron al garete y las de correrse con el juguetito que le había regalado Tanya también.

El teléfono sonó y miró el identificador de llamadas:Era Jake.

-Bella, cariño.

-Jake anoche te llamé pero no pude encontrarte ¿estas bien?.-le preguntó verdaderamente preocupada.

-Bella, mi amor. He tenido que salir antes de viaje. No te veré de aquí a un mes. Lo siento amor. Lo siento tanto.

¿Podia ir peor? Seguro que no. Aquella mañana era para volver acostarse y no levantarse más en todo el puto dia.

-Entiendo Jake. Llámame por favor.

-No lo dudes.

Cortó y Bella se tumbó en la cama respirando fuertemente y controlando un ataque de nervios que estaba a punto de producirse.

Cogió las cuartillas y comenzó a escribir:

EL CISNE NEGRO.

"_Hace muchos años se dio por buena la teoría de que solamente existían cisnes blancos, pero una expedición hacia Australia, encontraron entre la diversa fauna, cisnes negros, había pocos, pero no tanto como lo que se creyó en un principio._

_Yo me denominaba también El cisne negro, en esos momentos, la fecha de mi cumpleaños estaba cerca y quería desmarcarme con Edward, quería hacerle sentir todo lo que yo había sentido esa noche y esa mañana, al ver a Lauren con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en sus labios. Y como el cisne negro que era, debía de tener tres características básicas : gran impacto, dificl de predecir y sobrepasar las expectativas aceptadas._

_Habia empezado un juego con el que sabia que me iba a quemar; pero prefería arder en los infiernos, antes de no darle a Edward de comer de su misma salsa. Toda ella aderezada con la inestimable presencia del rubio Eric Northman."_

_Continuará…_

_Chicas ¿Qué tal? No me maten ¿vale? Ahora se pondrá demasiado explosivo, lo juro y no arderá solo Bella y Edward, me he propuesto que nosotras también, ejejjejeejejj! ¿reviews por favor? Lo agradezco de veras, las alertas , los favoritos…pero saben lo que mas me emocionan son sus palabras…las quiero gracias por leerme._

_Ah! Muy importante, tengo una gran amiga que se llama teishi y ha hecho su primera incusion en este mundo tan fascínante de fanfiction,está escribiendo un fic buenísimo, se llama Corazón Oscuro y es intrigante, desde el primer capitulo no te es indiferente,salta todos los canones que tenemos sobre nuestra pareja adorada. Recuerden, es bueno, muy bueno, denle una oportunidad._

_Gracias chicas! Un beso!Muakkkkkk!_


	14. Chapter 14

Esta historia es mia; los personajes por el contrario no me pertenecen son de Sthephenie Meyer. La trama que contiene, es de lenguaje adulto , si lo lees y eres menor; es bajo tu responsabilidad, ok ?

CAPITULO DECIMOCUARTO

Edward Cullen se retorcía entre las sábanas de raso.

¿Qué había querido probarse aquella noche?

Que Isabella Swan le era indiferente. ¡Pero que gilipollez!

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se metió en la ducha. Mientras el agua le caia suavemente por su cuerpo, se apoyó en las baldosas de esta con su cabeza. Debia de tomar una decisión con respecto a su vida. Debia marcharse unos días de aquella casa y pensar.

Le había contado algo a Lauren, obviamente no le había dicho quien era la mujer.

Ella no había reaccionado bien, pero lo había entendido.

Se había quedado con él, toda la noche. Sería mentir si dijera que no había intentado follarsela; pero había sido imposible. ¿Es que no podía levantársela nada más que ella?

Miró su miembro y se rió mentalmente. Allí estaba erecto e hinchado, con sólo pensar en su querida Isabella.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió. Mientras lo hacia, recordó como Bella bailaba con Erick. Que hubiera dado él, por ser el que la abrazara en ese momento. Durante la fiesta se apartó del grupo con Lauren intentó ponerse a tono toqueteándola; pero la muy cabrona de su polla no hacia ni puto caso al cuerpo escultural de la mujer.

Ya ella notó que algo no iba bien. Y algo le tuvo que contar para salir de la situación.

¿Voto de castidad? Lo estaba haciendo ,desde luego.

Lauren Mallory, salió de habitación de Edward Cullen con el corazón destrozado. Al cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta que alguien se había escondido en un cuarto dos puertas más allá.

Debia de ser Bella Swan. Maldita. Si Edward pensaba que no se había dado cuenta de cómo la miraba es que pensaba que era imbécil.

La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y , pensó en hacer un poco de teatro aquella mañana. Puso la mejor de sus sonrisas y caminó con las piernas ligeramente abiertas; recordando como Edward la montaba y como quedaba ella después de la sesión de sexo continuado.

La niñata, estaba observando y no le cabrian dudas que habían estado teniendo sexo toda la noche. Aunque la verdad era totalmente distinta.

Nunca había visto a Edward en aquel estado. Se había enamorado de aquella criaja de mierda. Él no le había dicho su nombre; pero no hacia falta, su manera de mirarla en la cena, no hacia dudar que lo afectaba de una manera que ella solo se había atrevido a soñar.

Estaba claro que un dia u otro ,Edward dejaría de tener aquellas citas con ella y la dejaría. Pero no estaba preparada para aquello. Lo había consolado, había querido hacer el amor con él, pero él no reaccionaba. Edward había caído en los brazos de morfeo, poco después que ella intentara sonsacarle el nombre de la mujer. Aunque ella ya lo sabia. Isabella Swan.

Cogió su coche y se alejó de aquella casa con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

Se había acabado su historia con Edward; eso es lo que él dijo. " Tengo que pensar que hacer; necesito saber hasta que punto me afecta esa mujer…debo saber si en realidad me he enamorado de ella o simplemente es un capricho"…" Debemos dejar de vernos….yo quiero estar solo ahora" " Si… me marcharé unos días y cuando vuelva decidiré que debo de hacer"

Lauren se frotó los ojos mientras daba un volantazo. Salió de la carretera y se paró en el arcén, allí lloró desconsoladamente.

Las maletas estaban en el recibidor cuando Alice y Bella bajaron a desayunar. Edward le estaba dando ordenes a la muchacha del servicio.

-Volveré en cuatro días. Por favor cuide de las niñas…

Alice se paró delante de su padre y entrecerró los ojos acusadora.

-Papá. ¿Te marchas?

Edward la miró un momento y se llevó la mano a su cabello revuelto.

-Sí Alice, marcho por..negocios, no temas mi nena. En cuatro días a lo sumo estoy contigo ¿si?.- le dijo acercándose a ella y acarciandole la nariz con un dedo.

Alice cerró los ojos al contacto de su padre y se fundió en un abrazo con él.

-Papá.- le susurró.- Sé porque te marchas.¿Porque huyes?

Edward se separó abruptamente de su hija y la miró con los ojos como platos.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa en los labios y miró hacia Bella que observaba intentando parecer indiferente.

-Vaya, tu también estas aquí, Bella.- Él se acercó a ella y la sujetó por el hombro.- Confio en ti. Me voy por unos días, dejo a Alice bajo tu responsabilidad. Si necesitan algo llámenme , Rosalie y Emmet, están de acuerdo en que vayan cuando les parezca. Zafrina esta aquí para lo que deseen, ósea que no hay porque preocuparse.

-Papá. ¿llegaras dentro de cuatro días seguro?

Edward miró a su hija con intensidad y movió la cabeza afirmando.

Se marchó con un picor en las manos y con ardor en los labios, le hubiera gustado besar a Bella antes de marcharse y llevarse el dulce sabor de su boca.

Bella vió como Edward se marchaba con corazón en el cuello, hubiera querido llorar, pero no tenia lágrimas; ¿se marchaba, a donde y porque?

Alice fue hacia ella y la cogió por la cintura y se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Anoche fue increíble,Bella. Jasper dijo que era muy bonita. ¿Sabes? Bella…Bella ¿Qué te pasa?.-dijo Alice con el rostro serio al ver a la castaña como reprimirá un sollozo.

-Nada Alice, nada.- le dijo ella sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

-Mira si crees que soy medio lela, te equivocas; ¿Qué pasó anoche con mi padre?.- le dijo plantándose de frente a ella y haciendo un mohín.

Bella, intentó cambiar las facciones de su rostro, pero fue imposible.

-Hablamos.-dijo seca.

-Ya.

Ella miró a la pequeña y se retorció la manos.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Alice?

-Quiero que me digas la verdad. Y si no te la diré yo. Que te gusta mi padre, y que a mi padre le gustas tú. La verdad Bella, no creo que le haya pasado a nadie por alto que mi padre anoche no tenia ojos nada más que para ti. Y eso sin hablar del incidente de la mesa, cuando se reunieron los dos arriba. Creo que se marcha para poner en orden sus ideas. Lo estas volviendo loco, Bella.

La castaña frunció los labios y se levantó en dirección a la nevera; cogió un carton de zumo de naranja y se lo sirvió en un vaso. Lo bebió lentamente y miró largamente a su amiga.

-Tienes que ayudarme Alice.

Alice Cullen sintió como si le fuera a explotar el corazón. Ella era muy perceptiva y sabia positivamente que Bella era lo que necesitaba su padre. Sabia que la amaba,¿lo amaría ella con la misma intensidad que transmitían los ojos de su padre al mirarla a ella?

-Mi padre te ama, Bella; no sé lo que has podido pensar de él, esta noche pasada, pero estoy segura que no ha tenido nada con Lauren. Lo conozco o por lo menos creo conocerlo. Puedo pensar que en un principio, creyó que lo mejor seria desfogarse con ella, pero dudo mucho que lo hiciera.

Bella negó y plantó el vaso con fuerza encima del mármol.

-Ví a Lauren como salía del cuarto de tu padre….Estuvo con ella toda la noche, Alice.

Alice bajó la cabeza y se asió al respaldo de una de las sillas.

-No…no puedo creerlo…

-Sí, supongo que tienes todo el derecho a no creerlo, pero es lo que ví.

-No, no quiero decir que no te crea Bella, lo que no entiendo es el hecho en sí. La verdad ahora mismo, es como si no lo conociera…

-Es un hombre que no tiene contemplaciones a la hora de satisfacer sus bajos instintos.-le dijo Bella acercándose. Queria consolarla. Al fin y al cabo era su padre.

-No. Hay algo que no me cuadra Bella.- Ella la abrazó y Bella la besó en la cara, sintiendo como se llevaba una lagrima en sus labios.

-Shhh…Alice, tranquila. No sufras. ¿Me ayudaras?.- le dijo levantándole con una mano la barbilla.

La pequeña duede asintió con un hipido.

-Vamos de compras…se supone que no debo saberlo…pero hay una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa a la vista..-Alice sonrió y sorbió su nariz.- Desayunemos, tenemos tres días y medio para trazar un plan. Ayudame ¿si?

-¿Un plan para que Bella?

-…

-¿No quieres decirme nada?

-Confia en mi. Necesito darle un escarmiento a tu padre. Lo necesito, es cuestión de orgullo. Anoche entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, nos derrumbamos y nos besamos….pero recordé abruptamente que Edward Cullen no es hombre de una sola mujer y no quise seguir el juego. Necesito saber que soy para él. Quizás le doy morbo, de sobras se sabe que él es un hombre al que no se le ha resistido ninguna mujer. Yo no debería ser la excepción.

-¿Y si lo eres? Y si se ha enamorado de ti y le da miedo .¿Qué pasara entonces Bella?

Bella Swan soltó un suspiro y acarició la cabecita de Alice.

-No lo sé. Ahora…cambiemos de conversación. Hablame de anoche y de Jasper….

Edward Cullen pasó aquellos cuatro días en el solitario pabellón de caza que heredó de su padre. Llamaba todas las noches a Alice para preguntarle como había ido el dia. No olvidaba preguntar por Bella; como si no le importara. La segunda noche apenas pudo dormir, cuando Alice le dijo que habían ido a comer con los Hale. Jasper y Erick estaban allí y no pudo obviar como miraba aquel majadero a su Bella.

Alice le recordó la fiesta de Bella, y pensó llevarle algún regalo. Salió un dia hacia el pueblo y vió una tienda de electrónica, se paró en el mostrador y pidió un portátil. Lo necesitaría cuando empezaran las clases.

Le hubiera gustado regalarle algo más personal después de aquellos besos. Pero se recordó mentalemente que era su tutor y que no cabian regalos, como un anillo, una gargantilla o una pulsera; que era realmente lo que quería regalar.

Su apariencia había cambiado esos cuatro días. No se había afeitado, apenas había comido y eso sin pensar en las largas noches de imsonio que había pasado. Aquella soledad, le había ayudado a entender que la amaba más que a cualquier cosa.

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella ya era todo un hecho. Alice había mandado que un catering organizara toda la cena. Ella y Bella habían ido al salón de belleza. Allí las estaban esperando Tanya y Rosalie. Las dejaron lindismas a todas, pero el asistente del salón puso toda su creatividad en el rostro y en el cabello de Bella.

La había maquillado más de lo que ella lo hacia de costumbre, despejándole todo el cabello de la cara en una coleta alta con un elegante tupé que le daba volumen en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Habia maquillado sus ojos con tonos ocres que le daban profundidad a su mirada y como colofón había pintado sus labios de un tono marron achocolatado, que le hacían unos labios terriblemente sugerentes.

El atuendo era cosa de Alice, lo había comprado a escondidas. Bella en un primer momento había elegido un vestidito de vuelo con tirantes, que no se ajustaba para nada, a lo que Alice quería que pareciese esa noche. Un mujer con todas las palabras; Una muy deseable y sexy mujer.

Habia elegido un traje de chaqueta, con unos tacones de vértigo. Entalladisimo y sugerente.

Negro de satén. Debajo de la chaqueta, llevaría un corpiño con barillas azul en combinación con los zapatos de tacon que eran del mismo género.

Cuando bella vió el traje luchó verbalmente con Alice, pero no pudo hacer nada. Una vez vestida con el atuendo, se tuvo que mirar varias veces al espejo. No parecía la misma. Estaba bella y elegante; parecía haber salido de una revista de moda.

-Bella estas increíblemente bella.-le dijo Alice con un suspiro.- Voy a bajar, ya tienen que llegar los invitados y quiero ir acomodándolos. Baja de seguida ¿si?

Ella asintió y volvió a mirarse al espejo mientras Alice cerraba la puerta de su habitación y se marchaba.

Cogió el perfume que le había regalado Alice hacia varios días y se lo puso con delicadeza detrás de las orejas y en el escote. Suspiró como si le costara soltar el aire y abrió la puerta para encaminarse a la terraza.

Cuando bajó y la vieron, todos la vitorearon y la felicitaron. Habia mucha gente. Vió a una mujer muy bella hablando con Alice de una manera muy cordial y pensó que podía ser su madre, ya que Tanya estaba a su lado riendo con ambas.

Bella se acercó a ellas y saludó.

-Hola.-dijo.-¿Es usted la madre de Alice?.-dijo mirando a la mujer que la evaluaba con la mirada.

-Sí. Encantada. Supongo que tú seras Bella. Me han hablado muy bien de ti, tanto mi hija como mi hermana. Soy Angela un placer, Bella.

Se acercó a ella y le dio dos besos en las mejillas, Bella sonrió y se separó, buscando a Edward entre los presentes. No había ni rastro de él.

Rosalie y Emmet, también la agasajaron con piropos que la hicieron adquirir ese tono carmín en su rostro que tanto odiaba.

Erick llegó con Jasper. El primero llevaba una copa de vino en la mano y se la ofreció después de saludarla.

-Estas bellísima, Bella. Esta noche haces honor a tu nombre..no sabes hasta que punto.- Erick,se la comia literalmente con la mirada.

Bella agachó la cabeza y negó.

-Todo ha sido idea de Alice. Yo la verdad, nunca me hubiera vestido asi…

-Deberias dejarte guiar más por ella…estas imponente. – Erick rozó levemente los labios por las mejillas de ella.- Me gustas mucho, Bella…

-¡Papá! ¡Has venido!.- Los gritos de Alice paralizaron a Bella, que se quedó como una estatua mirando a Erick. Estaban detrás de ella y un estremecimiento hizo que le temblara la mano al subir la copa hacia sus labios y beber de golpe el liquido que había en ella.

-Vamos a picar algo Erick.- Dijo la castaña, siguiendo hacia la mesa y dejando las voces de Edward y Alice que se alejaran.

-¿Otra copa de vino, Bella?.- le preguntó Erick,cogiéndola de la cintura.

Ella le sonrió y se quedó sola.

-Felicidades, Bella.- dijo una voz que hizo que se tambaleara de los vertiginosos tacones.

Continuará….

**Hola chicas! Jejejjjejeej! Yo tan malísima como siempre…. Las dejo con la miel en los labios; lo admito soy malvada.**

**¿Me diran lo que les pareció?**

**Ya saben que lo agradezco,sus comentarios me hacen volar la imaginación,cuantos mas reviews, más contenta y mas trabaja mi mente… Bueno ahora me despido con el agradecimiento adelantado por sus alertas y favoritos también. Un beso muy grande a todas y cada una de vosotras. Muakkkkkkk!**

**Besitos a mi linda teishi y su fic Corazon Oscuro, que esta de lo más. **

**Tambien a mi Klau, que es todo corazón. Y por supuesto a la dulce Noelle que no se donde se mete y me tiene preocupadísima.**

**UN BESO A TODAS PRECIOSAS,TODAS,TODAS,TODAS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**La historia me pertenece. Los personajes por el contrario no .**

**CAPITULO DECIMOQUINTO**

**-Felicidades, Bella.- dijo una voz que hizo que se tambaleara de los vertiginosos tacones.**

**Giró su cuerpo y se topó con él, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. El rostro perfecto de Edward, le sonreía sin que este gesto llegara a sus ojos. Unos surcos más oscurecidos sombreaban sus ojos de un perfecto verde esmeralda. **

**Miró hacia los lados intentando buscar una salida y no la encontró; todos hablaban armoniosamente con sus parejas o amigos y ella estaba allí plantada, sin poder apoyarse si quiera en una copa de champaña.**

**-Gracias, Edward.- Le dijo en un susurro apenas audible.**

**Edward Cullen se sentía obsevado por todos; pero sobre todo por su ex : Angela Webber. Desde que había llegado a su casa, lo había escrutado con la mirada.**

**Dejó vagar su mirada por el cuerpo de Bella y sintió que su miembro duro, aprisionaba sus caderas. Aquella chiquilla lograba cosas que nadie podía conseguir. Estaba desolado: quería su amor, la quería a ella, fundirse en ella, amarla. Darle todo lo que podía ofrecerle. Esos días lejos de ella lo habían advertido de una cosa: Deseaba a Bella y la amaba de una manera que no era mesurable a nada conocido; todo estaba pendiente de conocer. Todo.**

**-Estas preciosa.- Le dijo, sujetando la copa y llevándosela a los labios.-Imponente, diría yo…ese muchacho; Erick debe estar loco por ti.**

**Bella lo miró con desilusión.**

**-¿Me ofreces una copa,Edward?.- le dijo sin vacilación.**

**Edward fue hacia una de las mesas, cogió una copa y se la llevó junto con una botella de champaña fría. Le sirvió una copa a Bella, y se la ofreció de manera elegante.**

**-Gracias.- le dijo ella.- Lo necesitaba.**

**-¿Y puedo preguntar porque?.- dijo él con su mirada insistente en los ojos cálidos de ella.**

**Desde lo lejos Erick Nortman, paró en seco su recorrido y miró la situación.**

**Edward Cullen, tapaba casi totalmente a Bella con su cuerpo. Debian de estar teniendo una conversación muy privada, dado que ella se mantenía fría apoyada en aquella columna de mármol, mirando los ojos de su tutor . Dejó la copa de Isabella en la mesa y se unió con Jasper y Alice en una muy animada conversación.**

**-Estoy nerviosa, esta noche…no todos los días se cumplen 18 años. A partir de hoy, tengo plena postetad para hacer lo que yo quiera… hace mucho tiempo que lo he deseado y ahora que la tengo…no sé que hacer. Me doy cuenta que en realidad no deseo nada….real.**

**- Hoy es el dia de los deseos Bella. ¿Y que es eso que no deseas algo real? ¿Piensas en Jake? Es obvio…desearías que estuviese contigo. Aun no entiendo como ha podido marcharse y no estar aquí el dia de tu aniversario; yo no lo hubiera hecho.**

**-¿Me sirves otra copa Edward?.- dijo Bella, alzando la copa a la altura de su acompañante.**

**-Si. Pero ten cuidado. No estas acostumbrada. Puede ser fatal para ti…**

**-No te preocupes, querido tutor. Muy pronto dejaré de estar bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**-¿Qué?**

**Bella se llevó la copa nuevamente a los labios y suspiró, recargando todo el peso de su cuerpo en un pierna.**

**-Voy a intentar ponerme a trabajar y a estudiar al mismo tiempo…no voy a seguir viviendo en tu casa, Edward.**

**Edward Cullen sintió como si se le escapara la arena de entre las manos y suspiró también, Miró a su interlocutora y frunció el ceño llevándose él también su copa a los labios.**

**-Si piensas que me voy a quedar tan tranquilo con esa confesión. Estas muy equivocada.**

**-Debo marcharme. No puedo permitir que vuelva a pasar lo de la otra noche….**

**-Bella….**

**La terraza de la casa de Edward la envolvió la música. Una balada emotiva, hizo que se miraran fijamente y seguidamente apartaron la mirada como ofuscados.**

**Bella sentía arder sus mejillas.**

**Edward sintió que se le escapaba el corazón del pecho.**

**-¿Bailas?.- le dijo él dejando la copa en una de las mesas. Pegando su cuerpo al de la castaña.**

**-¿Hay opción?.- le inquiró ella soltando la copa el mesa continúa.**

**-No, no la hay, Bella.**

**-Espera.- le dijo ella, quitándose la chaqueta y depositándola en una de las sillas desocupadas.- Tengo calor.**

**La envolvió con sus brazos y dejó escapar un suspiro de devoción. **

**Apretada contra su cuerpo, sintió que estaba completo y sonrió de dicha, teniendo la cabeza de ella, apoyada en su pecho.**

**-Tengo que hablar contigo, Bella. Necesito decirte algo.- le dijo él, rozando con sus labios el suave cabello de ella.**

**Bella lo miró como quien ve el sol por primera vez y se mordió el labio con ansiedad. No necesitaba palabras para lo que su alma y su cuerpo sentían en aquel momento.**

**-No quiero saber…Edward… **

**-Pero yo si necesito hablar contigo. Mírame. Bella; por favor.**

**Bailaban tan pegados, que parecían fundirse los dos en un mismo cuerpo.**

**Ella miró su rostro y creyó morir. Él le miraba los labios con tanto deseo que ella sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba y todas sus partes intimas deliraban por su contacto.**

**-Esto es una confesión. Quiero que me escuches bien. Estos días que me he mantenido lejos de ti, han sido un calvario para mí.- Bajó su cabeza y quiso rozar sus labios con los de ella. Pero recordó donde se hallaba y se retuvo.- He intentado solapar todos mis sentimientos con otras mujeres y todos mis intentos han sido en vano. Nadie puede eclipsarte, eres como una necesidad que tiene mi cuerpo . **

**Bella intentó abrir sus labios, pero se topó con el cálido sabor de la mano de él, que la había enmudecido.**

**-Dejame que termine¿si? . No soy hombre para nadie si no pienso en ti. Creo que me he enamorado de ti Isabella Swan . Y debo de dar gracias a tu padre de eso, si no hubiera sido por él y por tu desdicha nunca te hubiese conocido y me hubiese perdido todo esto que siento. Sentimientos nuevos para mi. Me siento como un adolescente. No como, no duermo, mi mente no piensa razonablemente si tú no estas cerca. – La música cesaba, pero él no la dejaba abandonar sus brazos ardientes.- Ven, necesitamos estar solos.**

**Ella se abandonó al embrujo de su cuerpo lacerante de amor y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. **

**Lo siguió por la puerta trasera de la terraza, hacia el claro que había al lado del lago de la urbanización. Habia corrido detrás de él, aferrada a su mano, tropezando con piedras y ramas secas de árbol. Edward se paró progresivamente y guió su mano hacia su cintura.**

**-¿Entiendes mi necesidad de ti, Bella?.- **

**Ella cabizbaja y terriblemente nerviosa , sintió como miles de mariposas inundaban su vientre y sintió la necesidad de escapar de esa confesión. Pero razonó rápidamente y colocó sus manos alrededor del fuerte cuello de él.**

**-Las entiendo perfectamente, Edward…**

**Él la miró con el preludio de una sonrisa, que terminó haciéndola derretirse ante aquel acto, alargó su cuello hacia los labios de él y le propió un suave beso en los labios.**

**Él la miró con sorpresa y la apretó fuertamente contra él.**

**-¿Sabes que es lo que consigues besándome así? .- le dijo pegando su rostro al de ella, rozándole con la incipiente barba a lo largo de todo el rostro de ella.**

**Ella suspiró fuertemente y le cogió la cara entre las manos.**

**-Dime que es lo que sientes Edward. Dimelo, porque si no creo que voy a morir aquí mismo. Por favor.**

**Él se revolvió el cabello nervioso y lamió sus labios sin perder la visión de los de ella. Aspiró fuertemente y dejó salir el aire en toda la faz de Bella, ella cerró los ojos y sonrió somnolienta.**

**-Te amo, Bella Swan. Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie. Tengo miedo de perderte de vista, necesito tenerte a mi lado constantemente. Sentir lo que tu sientes ,respirar el aire que tu respiras, amar lo que tu amas… Necesito que me ames como yo te amo. Sufro por eso, todos los segundos de mi vida, desde que descubrí este sentimiento por ti…¡Dios! Bella te amo apasionadamente…**

**Buscó los labios de ella insistentemente con los suyos y la besó. Ella respondió como si estuviese sedienta por su labios. Él sintió la saliva de ella correr por su boca y se rió mentalmente de felicidad. Aflojó su agarre y la separó lentamente de su boca.**

**-Bella…debemos volver. Pero dime ¿Esto que significa…estas dispuesta a seguirme en esto…tú…?**

**-Yo te amo, Edward. **

**Edward Cullen sonrió abiertamente, la cogió en volandas , levantándola del suelo, girándola. Ambos rieron de felicidad, bajo el testigo del astro de la oscuridad.**

**-Bésame.- le dijo ella.**

**Ambos se miraron serios y volvieron sus ojos hacia los labios; deseosos de contacto.**

**Juntaron sus bocas, suavemente al principio, pero la necesidad del hombre maduro se acentuó y la devoró más salvajemente, dejando escapar leves jadeos por parte de ella. **

**Se separaron cuando el aire empezó a faltarles y sus ojos se abrieron para contemplarse, llenos de deseo y lujuria.**

**-Debemos volver. Nos pueden echar de menos en tu fiesta. Y todavía no lo podemos hacer público.- le dijo él besándole la mejilla, el oído, la clavicula…**

**-Sí…esta bien, volvamos.**

**-Además …ahora vienen los ansiados regalos, amor.- le dijo él, tomandola de la mano y caminando hacia la terraza.**

**-Ya tengo mi regalo esta noche. El mejor…**

**-Bella…- paró en seco , la volvió a apretar contra sí, devorando su cuello y su cara hasta suspirar de placer.**

**Queria tomarla allí en aquel prado, quitarle aquella prenda tan exquisita que tapaba su cuerpo y saboreala en todo su esplendor. Amarla, de todas las maneras posibles inventadas…y las que estaba él por inventar. Tenia tanta necesidad e ella que le dolia todo…absolutamente todo.**

**-Vamos.- le dijo ella, aferradose a su mano en un gesto de lo más infantil.**

**-Sí.**

**Soltaron sus manos antes de llegar al umbral del paso de la terraza. Caminaron con decisión hacia la multitud, parecía ser que nadie había deparado en su ausencia y ambos se miraron con complicidad.**

**Bella caminó con paso seguro hacia Alice, quien se servia licor de avellana en su vasito de cristal tallado. Levantó la vista y sonrió, enseñando toda su perfecta dentadura.**

**-Bella..es la hora..es la hora..**

**-¿La hora de que Alice?**

**-La hora de los regalos…**

**De pronto, todas las luces se apagaron y todos comenzaron a cantar un "cumpleaños feliz" desastroso, pero que a los oídos de Bella era como si lo cantaran los niños cantores de Viena. Sintió una presión en su mano, alzó la vista y pudo ver a Erick que le sonreía abiertamente entre la ténue luz de las velas.**

**-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella! .- corearon todos al mismo tiempo.**

**Ella sonrió llena de dicha. Era Edward el que traia el pastel junto con Emmet, le dedicó una mirada llena de anhelos y se mordió el labio nerviosa.**

**Comieron el pastel. Disfrutó de la atenta mirada de Jasper a Alice. ¡Vaya! Parecia que la pequeña duende había acaparado toda la atención de univesitario, hasta el punto de tenerlo babeando por ella. En infinidad de ocasiones tuvo que mantenerse apartada de Erick, buscando a Edward con la mirada. Quien cada vez que lo miraba se encontraba con sus ojos, suplicantes, por tenerla cerca.**

**Alice reclamó toda su atención cogiendo la mano y llevándola hacia el interior de la casa.**

**-Bella, Bella me tienes que ayudar…**

**Ella la miró sonriente y asintió con la cabeza.**

**-¿Qué quieres que haga por ti Alice Cullen?**

**La nenita cerró fuertemente los ojos y suspiró.**

**-Tienes que embaucar a mi padre con lo que quieras…pero debes de mantenerlo ocupado, por unos quince o veinte minutos…Jasper… quiere hablar conmigo a solas..**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Anda…Bella, hazme el favor, yo sé que puedes desorientar a mi padre hasta el punto de…¿Bueno qué me ayudas o qué?**

**-Está bien…pero ¿Se puede saber donde te vas a llevar a Jasper?**

**-Hay un lago por aquí cerca…**

**Bella sonrió para sus adentros y le hizo un gesto a Alice con las manos.**

**La pequeña duende se cogió al cuello de Bella y la abrazó con ternura.**

**-Siempre te lo agradeceré..**

**-Corre, anda, antes de que me arrepienta.**

**Alice emprendió a correr y Bella la vió esfumarse. Subió hacia su habitación y cogió su portafolios, lo puso debajo de su brazo y salió en busca de Edward.**

**Él hablaba amistosamente con Emmet, haciendo gestos con la cara y las manos como si fueran dos niños, ella le tocó suavemente el hombro y el hombre se giró.**

**- Vaya..la cumpleañera.- dijo Emmet llevándose un trozo de pastel a la boca.**

**-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas?.- le dijo a Edward mirándolo fijamente.**

**Edward le susurró algo a Emmet en el oído y se perdió con ella en el interior de la casa.**

**Lejos de la jarana de la fiesta Edward le acarició la mejilla con los dedos y ella cerró los ojos, al sentir un estremecimiento ante su contacto.**

**-¿Qué quieres linda, Bella?**

**-Toma esto. Es un regalo, yo no soy tan buena como tú para dialogar y decir todo lo que siento. Creo que esto es bastante. No hay escrito mucho; pero si lo suficiente. Guardalo, leelo y cuando lo leas me dices que te parece.**

**Edward cogió el portafolios y abrió por la primera pagina. Eran cartas de amor dirigidas a él.**

**Cogió fuertemente el manuscrito y lo enterró en su pecho con una mano, con la otra cogió a Bella por un brazo y la aprisionó junto a si.**

**-Esto es muy peligroso Bella…muy peligroso.- Y enterró sus labios en el cuello de ella, haciéndola gemir de pasión…**

**Continuará…**

**Otro capi, chicas…espero les guste…a mi me ha encantado escribirlo…me ha parecido tan tierno Edward…Arggg! Me ha encantado espero que a ustedes también. Bueno ahora si, ¿reviews? Es tan importante como el respirar para mi. Un beso a todas. Muakkkkkkkkksss!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen; la trama por el contrario si.**

**El lenguaje puede tener contenidos adultos; te ruego si eres menor de edad no lo leas. Si lo lees es bajo tu total responsabilidad. Gracias.**

**CAPITULO DECIMO SEXTO.**

**Se separaron entre gemidos y jadeos de ofuscación .**

**Edward la había arrinconado en una parte del inmenso pasillo y la devoraba con ansias, mientras sujetaba el portafolios contra su pecho aplastado con el busto de ella.**

**-Necesito tanto de ti… Bella.- le susurró él, dibujando un camino de besos entre su cuello y el escote de su top.- Quisiera tenerte así toda mi vida.-Le dijo haciendo posesión otra vez de sus rosados labios, hinchados de tanto placer.**

**-Edward…- consiguió decir ella. El aire le faltaba; pero no importaba.**

**Estaba con él. Y eso era lo importante. Notaba como su cuerpo hervía. La dulce pasión del momento se estaba volviendo dolorosa, un dolor extremadamente placentero.**

**Separó sus labios de los de ella con terrible pesar.**

**-Voy a dejar esto en mi dormitorio. ¿me acompañas?.- le dijo a modo de invitación.**

**Ella se quedó un momento evaluándolo y negó con la cabeza.**

**-No. Es mejor que me quede aquí. Pueden darse cuenta que hemos vuelto a desaparecer. Ya lo hicimos antes y la verdad…**

**Él le sonrió tiernamente y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante de felicidad.**

**-Esta bien. Esperame. En seguida estoy contigo. – se marchaba ya, pero con un movimiento rápido se apoderó nuevamente de ella y la atrajo hacia sí, susurrándole .**

**-No quiero ver al imbécil ese de Erick Northman a lado tuyo ¿entiendes?. Me siento demasiado protector contigo.. hasta diría que estoy terriblemente celoso del tipejo ese.**

**Bella no pudo contener una carcajada y le hizo señas con las manos para que se marchara.**

**-Ve. Nada tienes que temer. Soy tuya.**

**Él la miró nuevamente, memorizando todos los rasgos de su cara y las formas delicadas de su cuerpo vestido de una elegancia que impactaba.**

**-¿De verdad, Bella?.- dijo antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba.**

**-No lo dudes.**

**Se miraron con los ojos vidriosos y él a grandes zancadas desapareció de la visión de ella.**

**Bella salió de la casa y volvió a la terraza con una esplendorosa sonrisa en el rostro.**

**Caminó hacia Rosalie y Emmet y comenzó a mantener una conversación muy amena con ellos.**

**El tiempo pasaba y Edward ya había bajado. Los quince minutos de Alice se estaban convirtiendo en muchos más y Bella se retorcía las manos nerviosa ante la desaparición de esta y Jasper.**

**Buscó a Erick con la mirada ; lo interceptó y fue hacia él con paso seguro.**

**-Erick…**

**El muchacho se giró y miró con aprobación a Bella, sonriente.**

**-Hola, querida.**

**-Oye. ¿has visto a Alice o a Jasper?**

**Él la miró intensamente a los ojos y hubo duda en su contestación.**

**-La verdad es que estoy preocupado. Hace varios minutos que salieron. Y la verdad, Jasper va un poco pasado de copas y esa niña… no hace nada más que provocarlo.**

**-¿Qué?**

**Bella pensó que se iba desmayar allí mismo.**

**Se giró intentando buscar a Edward con la mirada, pero gracias a dios lo vio hablando con algunos invitados de espaldas a donde ellos se hallaban.**

**-Yo sé donde esta.- dijo ella sin aliento.- Vamos a buscarlos, Erick…por favor… Alice, solo es una niña… no sabe que alcanze puede tener todo esto.**

**Erick la cogió la mano y la apretó dándole confianza.**

**-Vamos, Bella, rápido.**

**No les dio tiempo a caminar dos pasos más.**

**Alice entraba en el recinto. Con toda el maquillaje corrido por los ojos, la boca hinchada y el vestido de ninfa hecho girones.**

**Cuando miró a Bella a los ojos, corrió a sus brazos y lloró desconsoladamente.**

**El eje de todas las miradas estaban puesta en ellas. Más concretamente en Alice.**

**Un grito de horror salió de la boca de alguna mujer: Era Angela. Corrió hacia su hija, y prácticamente se la quitó a Bella de los brazos.**

**Edward ya estaba allí con la mirada de un loco y la mandibula tensa por la tensión.**

**-¿Qué ha pasado hija mia?.- le perguntaba su madre acunandola como si fuera un bebé, en sus brazos.**

**Bella miraba la escena petrificada.**

**No hacia falta que Alice dijera nada; ella ya sabia lo que había pasado.**

**Jasper había obligado a Alice a hacer el amor.**

**La había violado.**

**Todo comenzó a darle vueltas y cayó se rindió ante la pesadumbre que la agitaba.**

**Se desmayó. Edward la cogió entre sus brazos, mientras que Emmet, también se hacia cargo de Alice y las llevaban escaleras arriba.**

**Toda la fiesta se acabó de golpe.**

**Solo quedaron Edward, Emmet, Rosalie y Angela.**

**La madre y el padre de Alice, estaban en su habitación, intentando hacer que se calmara y les contara lo que había pasado.**

**En la otra habitación se encontraba Bella. Con Rosalie y Emmet en su cabecera.**

**Un terrible rugido se escuchó de la habitación colindante. Un estruendo y silencio.**

**Edward abrió fuertemente la puerta de la habitación de Bella y se plantó ante Emmet con una cara de absoluta frialdad.**

**-No quiero veros en esta casa nunca más.- dijo sin dilación.**

**Emmet y Rosalie se miraron interrogantes y quisieron reprochar esa conducta; pero no les dio tiempo.**

**-Tu hermano ha violado a mi hija, Rosalie. ¡La ha violado, joder, maldita sea, maditos seais todos! ¡Ha violado a mi hija! ¡A mi niña inocente!.**

**Los acalorados gritos de Edward despertaron a Bella, quien con los ojos como platos, miraba el espectáculo con autentico horror.**

**-¿Qué me estas diciendo Edward?.- le preguntó Rosalie con la voz entrecortada.**

**- Salid de mi casa.¡Ahora!.- el rugido de Edward era descomunal.**

**Se miraron ambos y al cogerse de la mano entre sollozos por parte de Rosalie, marcharon de la habitación cabizbajos y con expresión dolorida.**

**Edward sin mirar a Bella caminó hacia la puerta la cerró tras él y la miró inquisitivo.**

**-Tú sabias…**

**-Yo pensé que…**

**-Nada, maldita hija de puta..tú sabias y no me dijiste nada. Ese malnacido la ha violado., Y dios sabe si no la ha dejado embarazada y tengo que llevarla a abortar….**

**Bella se levantó temblorosa de la cama e intentó buscar las manos de él.**

**-Ni lo intentes… muerta de hambre….ni lo intentes…**

**-Edward..por favor… yo no pude imaginar que pasaría esto, entiéndelo…yo..**

**-No te abofeteo porque eres mujer, pero si fueras un hombre, ten por seguro que te molería a palos. No mereces una sola palabra de mi parte. ¿No imaginaste ni por un momento que ese caín, podía abusar de Alice? ¿Viste en el estado de embriagez que estaba? ¡Mierda Bella! ¡Como fuiste tan insconciente!. **

**Lloraba amargamente. Tenia el corazón destrozado. Pero Edward lo tenia doblemente.**

**-Angela, me va a quitar a Alice… me va a poner una querella y tiene todos los puntos para ganarla. Aunque ella sea una alcoholica…. Nunca se le hubiese pasado esto por alto…no hubiera dejado que Alice…**

**Edward se sentó en la cama de Bella y comenzó a gemir como un niño pequeño, la perdida de la inocencia de su hija.**

**Ella deseaba acercársele; pero sabia que era improcedente. Él estaba herido y ella era parte de esa herida por la que él sangraba.**

**-Me marcharé. – dijo ella entre sollozos.**

**Él no dijo nada. Se levantó, aferró fuertemente la colcha entre sus manos y se fue de allí sin decir palabra alguna.**

**Bella cerró los ojos y la sumió un llanto deseperado que no pudo parar hasta bien pasada la media noche.**

**Se quitó aquellas lindas ropas. Las puso en el armario ropero y se metió en la ducha, para intentar así. Dar un poco de tranquilidad a sus músculos que estaban agarrotados por culpa de la tensión acumulada en aquellos momentos.**

**Al salir de la ducha. Suspiró amargamente y comenzó a llorar por enésima vez.**

**Soltó la toalla que envolvía su pelo y lo peinó con los dedos dando volumen.**

**Edward Cullen ya había dejado a su hija dormida en el dormitorio y Angela se había marchado, sin antes tener una fuerte discursión con ella.**

**Cogió la botella de Whisky y comezó a llenar sendos vasos de ella.**

**Queria beber para olvidar…como los cobardes.**

**Todo había sido un sueño para él, esa noche… pero había terminado como una pesadilla horrible… su hija, su pequeña Alice, despojada de su inocencia por aquel bastardo. Lo mataría… de una manera u otra. No se iba a manchar las manos, pero si le haría la vida imposible hasta el fin de sus días.**

**Y por otro lado estaba Bella. El amor de su vida que había sido confidente de su hija y no había adquirido un poco de responsabilidad ante ella.¡Mierda, si era solo una niña…! Pero la amaba y de qué manera… le dolia el corazón tanto.. que no sabia si era por el daño infringido a Alice o por la irresponsabilidad de Bella para su hija…. Tenia que haberle dicho algo, él podía haber evitado aquello… Siguió bebiendo, bebiendo sin parar para olvidar como los cobardes….**

**Bella se volvió ante el ruidoso portazo que se había producido en su habitación. Alguien había entrado… Cuando salió del baño, vió a Edward, hecho un desastre. Su mirada estaba perdida . Al verla, paseó sus ojos verdes por todo el cuerpo de ella, ínfimamente tapado con una minúscula toalla. Gimió y dio grandes zancadas hasta darle caza , sujetarla por la nuca y plasmar sus labios con una agresividad atronadora en los labios tentadores de ella.**

**Bella lloraba, al tenerlo cerca. Buscaba sus caricias, pero él no las daba**

**Soltó la toalla de su cuerpo y se separó de ella para emborracharse de su cuerpo exuberante de mujer. La cogió en brazos, completamente desnuda y la posicionó en la cama, mientras que él se iba quitando una a una todas las prendas que lo envolvían.**

**Bella lo admiraba inquieta…algo no iba bien y ella lo sabia… después de lo que le había dicho horas antes..ahora entraba a su habitación y quería poseerla de todas las maneras posibles que un hombre puede poseer a una mujer.**

**Totalmente desnudo. Se puso encima de ella y comenzó a besar su cuerpo virgen sin contemplaciones. Rugiendo como un animal,cuando Bella gemia al lamerla o al morderla.**

**Besó sus pechos con ira y con dolor, sufriendo con cada lamida. Recorrió el cuerpo de ella con su lengua, dejando un camino de saliva que soplaba, haciéndola estremecer.**

**Abrió sus piernas, más delicadamente y y besó rápidamente los labios sexuales de ella, haciéndola gemir de placer. Se volvió loco al mirarla de nuevo y enterró su lengua dentro de ella, invistiéndola en un ritmo deliciosamente erótico.**

**Bella tocó el cielo, de una manera jamás imaginada y estiró los cobrizos cabellos de él, haciendo que su mirada se perdiera en ella.**

**Subió hacia arriba posicionándose para entrar dentro de ella y la envistió con furia.**

**Algo se quebró en su cuerpo y gritó. Arañando los atléticos hombros de él.**

**Edward sintió tanto placer que pensó que se correría inmediatamente en las primeras envestidas… era tan estrecha…tan dulce… tan virgen…¡Alice!**

**Bella buscó sus labios, y no los encontró. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y una lagrima precognitiva, corrió por sus mejillas-. Él siguió penetrándola con furia hasta que se corrió de una manera salvaje dentro suyo. Bella también lo hizo, pero apretó su labio, haciendose sangre en él.**

**No quería abrir los ojos. No quería ver su expresión. Algo estaba muy mal, muy mal.**

**Él ya estaba sentado en la cama de espaldas a ella.**

**El sudor bañaba su espalda perfecta y ella sintió deseos de acariciarla como si fuera una divinidad.**

**-Lo siento, Bella. He sido un bruto… no tengo perdón… Lo siento.**

**Ella sonrió para sus adentros y se levantó lentamente del lecho y lo buscó con su cuerpo, dándose de bruces con la negativa de él.**

**-No. Yo juzgo a Jasper Hale y yo soy peor que él, mucho peor que él…..Eres una bruja… me tienes completamente a tu merced… pero no eres buena para mi… ni yo lo soy para ti..Bella…**

**Ella muy digna, cogió una bata de seda que había colgada en el perchero, se la puso , intentando controlar los nervios que azotaban sus manos y lo encaró.**

**-No te perturbaré más. Me iré si eso es lo que quieres. ¿Quieres que me marche Edward?**

**Él levantó la cabeza, levemente baja, levantándose lentamente del borde de la cama y mirándola indiferente.**

**-Nada me haría más feliz.- dijo entre dientes y con la mandibula apretada.**

**Bella Swan respiró hondo, sacó la maleta que había traido del internado y habló a Edward con gesto ausente.**

**-Muy bien. Ahora dejame sola. Cuando te levantes ni si quiera recordaras que yo viví alguna vez en esta casa.**

**Cogió sus ropas sin la molestia de taparse y abrió la puerta cabizbajo y con el mundo sobre sus espaldas. Tenia el corazón destrozado y ella… también…**

**Continuará….**

**Buffffff…. Que mal rollo, pero así es la historia… ahora hay un cambio de rumbo, uno que a unas gustará y a otras no… espero que lo vivan como yo…con estusiasmo. Un beso a todas. ¿reviews? Díganme que les pareció ¿si? Lo dicho un beso muy muy grande. Muakkkkkkkk!**


	17. Chapter 17

**La historia es mia. Los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia tiene contenido adulto y temas fuertes; si eres menor de edad, te ruego que no lo leas; si lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**CAPITULO DECIMO SEPTIMO**

**El pitido intermitente del reloj despertador, hizo que Edward Cullen se levantara sobresaltado de la cama.**

**Se revolvió el pelo, con gesto ausente y volvieron las imágenes de la noche anterior a su cabeza.**

**Angela se iba a llevar a Alice; aquello ya era un hecho.**

**Aquella mañana, se separaría de su hija, sin el pedacito de cielo que todos los días lo mimaba y divertía.**

**De pronto la imagen de Bella, le vino a la cabeza como una aparición, saltó de la cama y llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de ella. Dió dos fuertes golpes y entonces, giró el pomo de esta.**

**La cama estaba hecha, la persiana bajada, tanteó la pared buscando el interruptor y le dio a la llave.**

**Entró arrastrando los pies y abrió las dos alas del armario: Toda la ropa estaba allí. Calzado, bolsos, vaqueros, camisetas…todo. No se había llevado nada de lo que él o Alice le compraron. Caminó hacia la comoda y abrió los cajones uno por uno. Allí estaba toda la ropa.**

**El escritorio estaba intacto: el ordenador en su caja, sin desenvolver y la tarjeta de crédito que le dio puesta delicadamente, para verla fácilmente.**

**Un ahogo lo llenó de temor y comenzó a tragar inquieto, intentó zafarse de él. Pero le fue imposible; las lágrimas ya le invadían los ojos. Estaba llorando.**

**-¡Dios mio Bella!.-susurró lleno de dolor, cogiendo una de sus prendas y llevándosela a la boca.- ¿Qué he hecho Bella?...¿Donde estas mi amor?...argh…**

**Se sentó en el suelo de la habitación de Bella y estuvo allí, no se sabe cuanto tiempo, se inundó de ropa de ella , como un loco, intentando atrapar su esencia y devorarla.**

**Los pasos de alguien lo alarmaron y miró con los ojos vidriosos hacia el pasillo; la puerta se hallaba abierta.**

**-Señor, la señora Weber ha llegado. Dice que no va a entrar en esta casa. Despidase de Alice, señor. Ya se marcha.- La sirvienta se acercó a él y le ofreció su mano.- No se haga mas daño, señor Cullen. Ahora vaya con su hija, estoy segura que necesita algunas palabras suyas de aliento, señor, coja mi mano.**

**Edward cogió la mano de aquella mujer, sin soltar las diversas prendas de Bella que tenia aferradas a los dedos como si fueran anclas.**

**Arrastrando los pies, siguió a la mujer y entró en la habitación de Alice.**

**Su hija estaba sentada en la cama, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo y se recogía el cuerpecito menudo con los brazos. Al escuchar la puerta, salió de su mundo y se levantó para abrazar a su padre entre sollozos.**

**-Papa….yo no quiero marcharme de tu lado…..por favor papa…no dejes que me vaya..- le dijo la nena entrecortadamente,**

**Edward la aprisionó mas fuerte y suspiró rendido.**

**-Debes marcharte. Tu madre cuidará de ti, hasta que seas mayor de edad; como puedes suponer, hija mia, no soy el mejor ejemplo para ti, ni lo soy, ni nunca lo he sido y ten por seguro que no lo seré…**

**Alice se despegó unos centímetros del pecho de su padre y lo miró con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.**

**-Algun dia cuando sea mayor de edad; volveré contigo papá, y entonces no preocupara a nadie tu manera de vivir… además está Bella..**

**Edward soltó el camisón del bella del puño y lo tiró al suelo, rendido.**

**-Bella no está en esta casa, Alice, ella también se ha marchado.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Me he levantado esta mañana y ya no estaba… anoche regañamos por lo que te pasó y decidimos que lo mejor seria que se marchase…**

**-Papá….¿ no me digas que has hechado a Bella de casa?**

**Edward se revolvió inquieto y dio dos grandes zancadas, hacia la puerta y la cerró de un fuerte portazo.**

**-No quiero hablar de esto contigo Alice…y con respecto a Jasper Hale…**

**-Papá…yo amo a Jasper.**

**-¿Cómo? ¿Pero no te violó Alice?...**

**-Papá… - Alice se acomodó de nuevo en la cama, juntó sus manitas y se perdió mirando sus deditos.- Me gustaría decirte que me hizo el amor, y que me trató como una princesa. Pero no te puedo decir eso, me forzó…. Yo fui al lago pensando que me robaría unos besos a la luz de la luna; pero se le fue de las manos…Se nos fue de las manos a ambos, sólo que yo estaba sobria y él ebrio..**

**-Eso…no le disculpa Alice; lo sabes.- espetó Edward furioso.**

**Ella giró su cabecita y miró a su padre dedicándole una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.**

**-Nuestros besos, se hicieron mas intensos y él no pudo parar….Sí me violó…pero papá, él siente algo por mi ; lo sé.**

**-Mira Alice, no quiero verlo a más de cinco kilómetros de tu lado. No lo voy a denunciar, no quiero exponerte a la prensa. Y por el revuelo de anoche no te preocupes ; nadie se enteró verdaderamente de lo que pasó… hasta que ese energumeno me contó después de partirle la cara lo que te había hecho….¡Maldito hijo de perra!.- Edward dio un puñetazo a la pared, haciéndose los nudillos polvo.**

**Alice irguió su cuerpecito y se encaminó hacia su padre con los brazos abiertos…**

**-Papá busca a Bella, ella te ama… tú la amas… no me ha pasado desapercibido…**

**Edward estalló en llanto besando la coronilla de su hija.**

**-Yo… no tienes idea Alice…la amo… pero… oh, santo dios… soy el hombre más ruín del mundo Alice… no soy digno de descalificar al cabronazo ese de Jasper Hale…**

**-Papá… ¿Qué le has hecho a Bella?**

**Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, Alice buscó la respuesta en los ojos de su padre; pero no la encontró.**

**-Señorita Alice, su madre desespera; dice que si no sale ya. Mandará a los oficiales a por usted, niña baje ya.- La sirvienta,les hablaba implorosa desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

**-Si, ya bajo…Papá volveré…cuando tenga capacidad sobre mi misma, volveré contigo.- Lo abrazó de nuevo y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla.- Te veré pronto.**

**Corrió, abrió la puerta y salió de allí como alma que se lleva el diablo.**

**Otra perdida. Solo. Sin el amor si quiera de su hija.**

**El teléfono de casa sonó. Se estiró en la cama de Alice y allí durmió durante unas horas más. Se sentía casando de todo… hasta de vivir.**

**El dia despuntaba; ya era la hora. Sus enseres eran escasos; pero suficientes para salir de aquella pesadilla que la envolvía.**

**Cepilló su pelo con sigilo, lavó sus dientes y se hundió en las ropas con las que un dia llegó.**

**Salió de puntillas, casi sin ver lo que pisaba, la marea de lágrimas era densa, muy densa.**

**Allí dejaba su corazón; su adolescencia, su amiga y también dejaba el amor. Atrapado en aquellas paredes, su corazón encerrado a cal y canto , no volveria a latir por nadie más , ni si quiera por ella misma.**

**Tenia tan claro lo que iba a hacer…**

**Habia llamado a Jake, pero como siempre, su móvil estaba desconectado, en un primer instante colgó; pero luego pensó en despedirse y lo volvió a llamar, algo tenia que decirle, algo…lo que fuese..**

**Otra vez lo mismo… saltó el buzon de voz y dejó el mensaje.**

**-Jake… hace días que no se nada de ti..por aquí han cambiado mucho las cosas. No he sido leal contigo, no me puedo marchar, sin decírtelo, yo amo a Edward Cullen,sí; lo sé, es un desgraciado pero lo amo; mi corazón es algo ingenuo y se ha quedado prendado del suyo… aunque él no tenga. Te quiero Jake, por todo, pide por mi ¿si? Algun dia nos veremos, te quiero Jake….**

**No pudo seguir con aquello… era demasiado doloroso…**

**Caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Gatwick, cabizbaja y sintiéndose helada. Habia anochecido y la niebla y helor de la noche se le calaban hasta los huesos.**

**Los coches le pitaban. No era de extrañar, aquella falda, tal vez demasido corta y aquella camisa, tal vez demasiado estrecha… eran muchos tal vez…**

**La confundían con una prostituta. Se habían parado varios coches para hablar de servicios y tarifas. Ni los miraba, y ellos se marchaban calificándola con una palabra mal sonante.**

**Llegó al final de su recorrido. La estación de autobuses. Allí cogió un billete hacia Websmister y se sentó en uno de los bancos a la espera.**

**Miró hacia su alrededor, había poca gente y la que había no era nada recomendable, una señora mayor se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablarle sin mirarla si quiera.**

**-¿Fumas?**

**Bella la miró con extrañeza.**

**-No, pero nunca es tarde para empezar.-le dijo ella cogiendo un pitillo, que la anciana le ofrecia, entre sus dedos negros y callosos.**

**-¿Mal de amores, pequeña?**

**-No. Ya no.**

**Ella comenzó a cantar una extraña melodía y llegó el autobús.**

**Bella se subió a él, seguida de la anciana, que se sentó a su lado.**

**-¿A dónde vas, pequeña?**

**-A Websmister.- dijo ella tajante, sin mirarla si quiera.**

**-¿No es muy tarde para llegar allí, criatura?**

**-No,me esperan.**

**-Yo voy a ver a mi hija Leah, no es una muchacha de la que esté orgullosa, pero no le falta de nada, y a mi… jajajjajajaj! A mi no me falta un trago cuando lo necesito. ¿Y a donde dices que vas de Websmister, niña?**

**-Al puente de la torre.**

**La anciana, la miró, con los ojos entrecerrados, sacó otro pitillo y le volvió a ofrecer uno a Bella, ella rechistó mirando al conductor, pero la mujer le hice un gesto con el brazo.**

**-No te preocupes… no se entera de nada, te lo digo por experiencia.**

**Bella lo cogió. Fumó , se sintió levemente mareada y relajada.**

**-¿Esto que es…? Me siento, muy muy bien.**

**-Es maribuana, nena. Descansa tu cuerpo lo necesitas… todavía queda mucho para tu destino.**

**El grito del conductor, la despertó.**

**-Señorita hemos llegado al destino final.**

**Ella se levantó dando trompicones y llegó hacia el conductor, lo miró somninolienta.**

**-¿Esta es la parada que hay cerca del puente?**

**-Sí, el puente de la torre esta ahí mismo muchacha.**

**Bella le sonrió agradecida y bajó las escalerillas dándole la brisa de la noche en plena cara.**

**Caminó durante unos minutos, recordando..**

_**-No lleves a Bella por ahí, Charlie, al final se caerá y tendremos un buen susto.- decía su madre.**_

_**-Bella es una angel, Reneé, tiene alas, nunca, nunca le pasará nada malo y si así fuese siempre habrá alguien que la proteja, no lo dudes… mi niña es un angel y la protegen ellos mismos. ¿A que sí mi cielo?**_

_**Bella niña, sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, no comprendiendo muy bien lo que decían sus padres.**_

_**Le encantaba el puente de la torre, le gustaba pasear por la barandilla cogida de su padre, no tenia miedo a nada,soñaba con volar, como los niños del cuento de Peter Pan.**_

_**Parada de frete a la barandilla del puente, Bella, se asió a ella, elevó un pie y luego el otro y se dispuso a volar, a encontrarse con sus padres, a recrear el cuento de Peter Pan, y no esperó que ningún angel la estrechara entre sus brazos, porque aquel angel era el demonio, y estaba muy lejos de ella.**_

_**Edward Cullen, ese fue su ultimo pensamiento, y con estas se lanzó al vacio, esperando que la oscuridad la abrazara para siempre….**_

_**Continuara´´….**_

_**Buffffff! Ahí está el siguiente ok? No me maten que si no… no puedo seguir escribiendo ok? Bueno díganme lo que les pareció? Es importantísimo, si es para ponerme verde también, lo admitiré…. Es un capitulo amargante… lo siento, pero la historia es así.**_

_**Drama, es lo que toca ahora…ok?**_

_**Mil besos amores..**_

_**Y pasense por el fic nuevo de mi amiga teshi, Reflejos, es super bueno y yo…no engaño ok? Mil besos amores!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia si, es completamente mia.

Este fic, es rating: M, ósea que si eres menor de edad y lo lees es bajo tu total responsabilidad.

Ante todo quiero daros las gracias. Estoy emocionadísima con el último capi, me gustaron muchos sus comentarios; la verdad es que lloré yo también emocionada. Bueno no me entretengo más y aquí os dejo el siguiente. Un beso a todas, nos leemos abajo.

CAPITULO DECIMO OCTAVO

-Está muy mal; muy, muy, mal, mamá.- le comentó la chica a la madre que fumaba como un carretero en la entrada del hospital comarcal, la mujer miró a su hija por unos instantes y volvió a dar una calada al cigarrillo.

-Se recuperará. Casi no lo cuenta; pero lo hará. Esa chica tiene ángel….

Leah Clearwether, se sentó en unos de los bancos del parking para coches y observó como salía el sol por el horizonte.

-No digas tonterías; Si no hubiera sido por ti, estaría muerta; ahogada, para ser más exactos. ¿Qué llevaría a una persona a hacer semejante cosa? Que desesperada debia de estar esa criatura…

-Seguro que es culpa de un hombre…

Leah, miró a su madre y sonrió para sus adentros.

Estaba orgullosa de ella; La chica se había tirado del puente y milagrosamente no había tocado con nada en el trayecto. Gracias a su madre que la seguía a una distancia prudente se pudo llamar a un guardia y la pudieron sacar del Támesis antes que el agua inundara sus pulmones. Sue ya tenia ganado a el cielo. Seguro. Aunque ellas no creyeran en eso. Creian en la vida y en los golpes que te puede dar. Muchos y constantes.

-Vamos mamá; el médico me ha dicho que me llamará si ocurre algo.. lo que sea.

-¿No llevaba nada consigo que pudiese identificarla?

-Nada.

-Pobre chica… tan joven y sola…

Leah, miró su reloj de oro y bufó.

-Mamá he de irme, he de dormir. Esta noche, no puedo esfumarme, ya sabes que hoy lo he podido hacer, pero esta noche lo dudo mucho…..¿Vienes conmigo?

-Claro…¿Qué voy a hacer yo sola aquí?

Sue, siguió a su hija durante un corto trayecto, se oyó un pitido leve. La alarma del coche de Leah, se desactivó y ambas entraron al deportivo rojo.

La chica encendió el cd player y comenzó a sonar una música de piano de fondo.

Ambas se sumieron en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron a una de las calles mas céntricas

de todo Websmiter: Carnaby Street ; aquella calle era conocída porque en los años 60 muchos de los grupos mas famosos de rock iban allí a comprar ropa y complementos.

Leah, entró por un vado,le dijo unas palabras a un portero automatico y dirigió el coche hacia un parking privado.

-Veo que el negocio da para mucho, Leah. – setenció su madre con los ojos puestos en el sedan oscuro que había aparcado a breves metros.

-Sí, mamá, la verdad es que no me puedo quejar. – Leah, bajó del auto y le hizo un gesto a su madre para que la imitara, esta lo hizo y esperó a que su hija le dijera cualquier cosa. No estaba segura si iba a ser bien recibida en aquel lugar.

-No me mires así, ven conmigo, no soy una hija desnaturalizada. Viviras conmigo en mi apartamento. Esta justo aquí arriba. Nunca debiste de marcharte mamá, conmigo no te faltaría de nada… eres muy suceptible.- Leah, comenzó a caminar y su madre la siguió, subieron unas escaleritas que dieron a un amplio pasillo con paredes inmaculadamente blancas y parquet deslizante en el suelo.

-¿Todo esto es tuyo, hija?.- preguntó la vieja, admirándolo todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí mamá, ya ves, de comer pan con leche a comer marisco y beber los mejores champañas en cuestión de varios años. Como ves no me va nada mal… y ahora a ti tampoco.

Llegaron a una puerta de madera maciza y Leah, buscó la llave en su bolso de marca. Abrió con decisión y entraron ambas.

Un silbido salió de los labios de la vieja.

-Nena, ¿esto vale mucho?

-Sí, pero no sufras mamá; ya está pagado, también lo está el Sedan y el deportivo en el que te has montado. Todo lo que gano es limpio.

-¿Para tanto da ser puta?.- preguntó su madre en un tono más grave.

Leah, se giró y dio unos pasos más hacia ella.

-Si quieres llamarme puta; vale está bien; pero yo no me siento eso. Yo solo me acuesto con quien me apetece. Tambien es un gozo para mi y me pagan.- Alzó la barbilla y se dio la vuelta descalzándose automáticamente, se sentó en un sillón de piel blanca y descansó su cansada espalda en ella.

Sue , la miró detenidamente y pensó en coger la puerta y largarse por donde vino.

Pero no lo iba a hacer; estaba aquella chica, que le había robado el corazón la noche anterior. Tan desvalida y muerta como ella muchos años antes. Redimiendo su propia vida y viendo en los bellos ojos color café de ella los suyos propios años antes … antes de que Leah naciera.

Esperó pacientemente todas las paradas cobijada en la parte de atrás del autobús, sin se vista por nadie. Cuando el conductor dio la parada final, bajó por la puerta trasera; sin que la chica la viera. La siguió el tiempo suficiente para saber lo que quería hacer. Corrió a buscar a un guardia, antes de verla pararse y subir a la baranda para dejarse caer. Fue todo tan rápido que todavía lo recordaba como una pesadilla…pero estaba viva, en la UCI, pero viva e iba a salir de esta… Sue, lo sabia… tenia que salir …. Renacer… como ave fénix… resurgiendo de sus cenizas….

-Venga, papá… la novia espera…y sabes que has de llegar antes que ella; así lo manda la tradición.- Alice Cullen ajustaba la corbata de seda negra al cuello de su padre, que la miraba con ojos cálidos.

-Sí ya salgo, Alice, déjame un minuto sólo,¿si?

Alice le sonrió abiertamente y salió con paso decidido de la habitación de su padre.

Edward miró hacia el amplio ventanal y vió que nevaba; no era inusual la nieve en Gatwick, pero sí en aquella estación del año.

Se llevó las manos al cabello inquieto y volvió a recordar a Isabella Swan por enésima vez en aquellos últimos 4 años…no había podido hacer nada por encontrarla… se la había tragado la tierra. Tardó mucho tiempo en rendirse; pero lo hizo.

No sin sufrir lo suficiente, estaba seguro de eso. Él no merecía ser feliz, pero si lo merecía la bonita chica que lo esperaba en el altar. Su bote salvavidas en todo aquel maremoto que él mismo ocasionó. Suspiró fuertemente y salió de allí. No sin antes abrir el ropero y rescatar al fondo de uno de los cajones, los manuscritos de Bella. Miró hacia la chimenea encendida y dudó en lanzarlos; pero cerró los ojos fuertemente y lo hizo.

Mientras las llamas consumían los últimos sentimientos de Isabella por él, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y la arrastró con su nívea mano mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta e iba a encontrarse con su futura compañera de trayecto.

Hacia un frio espantoso. Pero Alice lo había organizado todo en el jardín.

Habian montado una carpa grandiosa que resguardaba a todos los invitados del frio y la nieve.

Buscó a su hija entre la multitud ; pero ella ya se hallaba a su lado sonriente. Le cogió el brazo con solemnidad y caminaron hacia el párroco que esperaba sonriente la llegada de los novios.

Ella todavía no había llegado. Seguro que su familia, estaba esperando que él se presentase, para que ella hiciera acto de presencia seguidamente. Y así fue.

Comenzó la marcha nupcial y él y Alice se volvieron para ver entrar a la novia.

Iba bellísima, tanto que Edward pensó que era una aparición.

Carraspeos sonoros hicieron que se volviera intranquilo.

Rosalie y Emmet le miraban sonrientes, Angela y su nuevo marido contenían también la sonrisa y Jasper Hale, se mordía intraquilo el labio…

La mente de Edward viajó por unos sengundos unos días antes, cuando el subsodicho pretendiente de su hija le pidió la mano de la manera más solemne que podía imaginar.

Se había arrodillado al frente de ella y le había pedido muy amorosamente su mano a él, antes de que todo esto ocurriera. Jasper le había entregado a su hija un anillo de prometida y ella había dado saltos de alegría al ponérselo él, en el dedo…

La novia ya estaba a su lado sonriente y él la imitó sin que la sonrisa llegara a sus ojos…como siempre en estos últimos 4 años…Queria hacer feliz a la chica, quería amarla y respetarla.. pero Bella Swan lo perseguía como un fantasma por la noches en sus sueños, más bella y esplendorosa de lo que recordaba. La veía de lejos y se le escapaba de las manos al correr a buscarla, se esfumaba como el humo. ¿Se puede morir de amor? El pensó que si…Gracias a la mujer que tenia al lado en ese instante todo podía cambiar.

Ella había comprendido su desdicha y lo había consolado… sabia que no la amaba realmente…pero ella estaba dispuesta a darle tanto amor que seria de ser un insensible no intentar quererla ni aunque fuese un poquito.

Ambos se giraron para mirar al cura que recién comenzaba a recitar la misa del matrimonio.

- La casa es suya Señorita Swan. Toda una ganga, ha tenido suerte que los propietarios estuviesen con el agua al cuello y necesitaran venderla al precio que fuese. Tome.- El hombre maduro le entregó las llaves a ella. No sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo a su esplendoroso cuerpo, lleno de curvas. Habia estado fantaseando con ella durante todo aquel tiempo y un brillo misterioso en los ojos de él hicieron que ella se apartara sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.

-Estupendo.- dijo ella.

Bella se levantó de la silla de aquel despacho inmobiliario y cruzó el vestíbulo con gesto altivo y prepotencia.

La envolvía un caro traje de Channel que se había comprado para la ocasión ; lo merecía. Despues de tanto tiempo iba a tener una propiedad a su nombre y todo gracias a la ayuda de Leah y al amor de su madre: Sue. Su verdadera familia durante toda aquella transición, de su vida.

En la puerta la esperaba Leah, que al verla por el retrovisor, pulsó la bocina del coche y le indicó donde se encontraba.

Subió al auto y la miró sonriente.

-Ya está, tengo las llaves, Leah.- dijo enseñándole el juego de llaves bambolentes delante de la cara de su amiga.

-¡Jajajajajajjaaj! Que me maten Bella, vaya ganga… una casa de tres plantas, con jardín y piscina… por ese precio… mi edificio en Carnaby es un apartamentucho a su lado.

Leah apretó el acelerador del deportivo y salió sorteando coches con la música a todo volumen.

De repente la música se paró y llegaron las noticias de la hora en punto.

"….Estamos aquí parados ante la puerta del magnate Edward Cullen, que hoy ha contraído matrimonio con la hija del multimillonario Jhon Stanley; Jessica Stanley…"

Leah, miró a Bella y llevó la mano al aparato de rádio para cambiar de sintonía, pero la mano de Bella no la dejó.

-No. Quiero escuchar.- dijo sin mirarla.

Leah, redujo la velocidad y paró el auto en un arcen. Miró a su amiga y pudo ver un brillo de odio en sus ojos. La reportera seguía hablando..

"…. Despues de casi un año y medio de noviazgo, Jessica, ha cazado a este hombre que sin dudarlo es uno de los hombres maduros mas codiciados de todo el globo…. Mas de mil invitados se han apostado dentro de la mansión del magnate para festejar el evento… El anillo de bodas, comprado en Los Estados Unidos por parte del novio se valora en un mi….

Bella , abrió el compartimento de los Cds sacó uno con tranquilidad y lo metió en la endidura del aparato de música.

-Pon en marcha este vólido, Leah, tenemos que festejar mi nueva adquisición de hoy…

Leah la miró de arriba abajo y pensó en preguntarle si le había causado algún tipo de emoción aquella noticia…. Pero lo pensó mejor y negó con la cabeza… Bella Swan no tenia corazón.

Bueno chicas…aquí otro…¿Os gustó? Espero que si, espero vuestros comentarios con ansias. Ok? Un beso amores!


	19. Chapter 19

Este fic es de contenido adulto, ósea que si no lo eres abstenete de leerlo. Las situaciones no son aptas para menores de edad.

La historia es mia. Los personajes por el contrario no lo son.

Un beso a todas por todo; ya lo sabeis, estoy encantada con el seguimiento de esta historia en fanfiction. Un beso a todas…nos leemos abajo.

CAPITULO DECIMO NOVENO.

-Edward…- la pasión en las palabras de Jessica, no hicieron mella en el hombre. Desnudos, jadeantes y con la suave iluminación de la inminente mañana, sofocaron los últimos alientos de sexo en el lecho de recién casados.

Jessica Stanley….ella merecía mas de lo que él podía darle. Habia sido comprensiva hasta la saciedad. Él le había hablado de Bella en ciertos aspectos, y ella lo había acariciado mentalmente con sus palabras de compañera fiel.

Sin saber que Jessica había sido una concursante mezquina en la tortuosa labor de engachar a Edward Cullen y hacerlo su esposo.

Niña rica, mimada y arrogante, había dado una cara frente al hombre que nada tenia que ver con la suya. Pero había una verdad palpable e hiriente en toda esta historia: lo amaba de una manera enfermiza. No soportaba que saliera sin ella a ningún evento de las empresas Cullen, lo había alejado lo posible de todas sus amistades, para que se entregase por completo a ella y así, algún dia él, se olvidaría de su fantasma personal, que era Isabella Swan.

Jessica sabia positivamente que mirar a Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, inclusive Tanya a la que había mandado que le manipularan los frenos de sus mercedes ultimo modelo, para quitársela de encima. Era una dura competencia; sabia que llevaba muchos años enredada con él y que lo amaba muy por encima de su propio orgullo. Era una pieza de aquel tablero, que Jessica debia de quitar de en medio. Y lo hizo. Tanya yacia en la cama de un hospital, en coma, hacia ya varios meses.

Maquiabelica y celosa enfermiza, como así la denominaban sus antiguos amantes; había intentado meterse en el bolsillo a quel hombre de casi 40 años que la hacia arder con una sola mirada.

Jhon Stanley, sabia positivamente como era su hija y quiso darle pequeñas pistas al hombre; pero que podía hacer un padre ante la convicción de el futuro esposo de su hija al tacharla de: cariñosa, humana, sensible y sobre todo su tabla de salvación en aquella época amarga de su existencia.

Jhon Stanley, tenia miedo por su hija; pero también lo tenia por él mismo y por Edward Cullen.

En el momento en que se descubriera el pastel. Saldria el monstruo interior de Jess y tendría violentas consecuencias. Estaba enferma, loca, transtornada…

Edward besó su frente y la miró tiernamente a los ojos.

-Eres fantástica.

Ella con un gozo interior inmenso, miró a su recién adquirido marido y sonrió petulante.

-Tengo al mejor maestro.- acarició las palabras a modo de tortura. Queria más.

Rodaron por el colchon y volvieron a hacer el amor hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Meses después….

Bella Swan ya estaba totalmente instalada en su nueva casa.

Habia hecho las compras de la semana por internet, ya que como ella vivía de noche, no tenia tiempo de ir a ningún supermercado a perder horas de sueño.

Su pelo había crecido hasta llegar a la cintura y sus curvas más voluptuosas, habían hecho en ella un cambio mucho mas sensual.

En el barrio donde vivía, nadie podía ni siquiera imaginar a lo que se dedicada.

Salia como Bella Swan y volvia como la misma. Pero durante las mas intempestuosas horas de la noche, era otra.

Mientras se miraba en el espejo de su habitación, creyó no reconocerse mientras se observaba. Pasaron imágenes por su mente, anteriores en el tiempo.

Cuando se despertó de la cama de aquel hospital, se enfadó con ella misma por no haber conseguido matarse, al tirarse del puente. Aquella maldita mujer había sido la que dio la voz de alarma y la habían sacado del rio, en estado casi comatoso.

No quiso ver ni a la mujer ni a la hija durante todo el tiempo que estuvo combalenciente.

En ella se fue gestando un odio descomunal a los hombres en general; pero sobre todo a uno, que ganaba por votos a todos ellos; Edward Cullen.

Las dos mujeres, la esperaron en la misma puerta de la habitación, el dia que le dieron el alta.

Cogieron las pocas cosas que llevaba consigo y la llevaron a un suntuoso apartamento de la calle Carnaby. En Wesbsmister, Londres.

Sugestionada todavía a base de medicamentos, vagaba como un ente sin alma entre aquellas mujeres sin hacer ni decir nada.

De sobra se dio cuenta que las mujeres padecían por ella. Pero no se fiaba de ellas. Su vida había sido un compendio de idas y venidas; de gente que desaparecia de la misma manera en que venia.

Leah Clearwether salía siempre por la noche, ataviada de una manera muy sugestiva , bajo la intensa mirada de su madre, que como si fuera un ritual, todas las noches al salir ella, se encendia un porro de marihuana y se sentaba comodamente en un sofá de 2000 dolares, mirando la televisión, que estaba previamente apagada.

Bella se acercaba a ella; la mujer le sonreía y ella asentía con la cabeza. Le hacia un porro y Bella se evadía de toda la rabia y el odio que crecia desmesuradamente en su interior.

-Un hombre no vale eso, niña.- sentenció la mujer, mientras la veía recostada en el sofá de una sola plaza.- Tus ojos están llenos de rencor, odio y no sé que cosas mas. Tienes que despertar Isabella Swan, hablar, gritar, desahogarte, niña…toda la mierda la estas dejando dentro y eso al final te matará.

Ella la miró entendiendo perfectamente cada palabra como si se las estuviera grabando a fuego; aquella mujer parecía ver su alma podrida y sin vida.

Se levantó del sofá con el porro en la boca y se largó a su habitación.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir.

Escucho

como llegaba Leah y se levantó para pronunciar sus primeras palabras en aquella casa, las primeras de mucho tiempo desde que se tiró por el puente de la torre.

-Quiero gritar.- le dijo con voz templada a Leah, la cual se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Espera que me dé una ducha rápida y nos largamos al parque de atracciones, Bella.- caminó hacia ella dejando el bolso de Cartier y los zapatos de Manolo Blanick tirados en el tibio parquet, se acercó a ella con miedo, la miró a los ojos y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Bella se mantuvo firme, ningún sentimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo. Le daba miedo ella misma. Se había convertido en un monstruo incapaz de valorar,de agradecer, de amar…

El dia fue clamoroso. Bella gritó hasta quedarse sin voz y quemó adrenalina en las paradas de tiro que había en el parque de atracciones.

Leah la miraba orgullosa pero con cautela.

La decisión de Bella ya estaba tomada, y Leah no tenia ni idea de lo que iba a plantearle, sentadas en un café después de haber comido hasta saciarse en un restaurant que había ubicado, dentro mismo del parque de atracciones.

-Quiero trabajar contigo.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Leah, apartó su mirada de la de ella y sorbió su largo café americano.

-No.

-Sé a lo que te dedicas, Leah. ¿Crees que soy tonta? Te vas cuando dan las doce de la medianoche y no precisamente porque seas cenicienta… Ejerces la prostitución.

Leah Clerarwether casi se ahoga con el café y le dio un ataque de tos.

Bella se levantó y le dio unos tenues golpecitos en su espalda; sentándose más próxima a ella.

-Quiero ganar el suficiente dinero para poder vivir independiente y llegar hasta donde quiero hacerlo.

-Tú puedes seguir viviendo con nosostras. Bella. Ni te imagines que eres una carga. Mamá te quiere como si fueras su propia hija. Si se entera que te vienes conmigo al burdel, a mi me mata. Además, puedes colocarte en otro lugar. ¿Qué tal una tienda de ropa o algo parecido?

-No. Quiero dinero rápido. Y con el status de una empleada de boutique no llegaré donde quiero.

Leah, la miró con los ojos levemente entrecerrados.

-¿Y donde quieres llegar, Bella?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora. No estoy preparada. Date por satisfecha que esté aquí y haya empezado a vocalizar de nuevo. Hasta yo misma no recordaba el sonido de mi voz.

- Sue, me matará.

Bella cogió la mano de Leah y le dio un suave apretón.

-Ayudame. Haz que confie en ti. Y tú confía en mi. Estoy suficientemente llena de odio para no sentir nada al intimar con hombres que me doblen la edad o que me traten de malas maneras. Eso es con lo que he andado viviendo gran parte de mi vida, Leah, ayudame.

Leah dio un fuerte suspiró y claudicó.

-Está bien. Pero no seras una puta común y corriente.

-¿No?.- dijo Bella, seria.

-No.

A Sue casi le da un colapso cuando esa misma noche, Bella se marchó con Leah, hacia el burdel.

Lloró desconsoladamente, como hacia años que no lo hacia. Se sintió fustrada y abatida." Otra mas" pensó.

Y a partir de ese dia, Bella se convirtió en una de las prostitutas mas codiciadas de todo Londres.

El Cisne Negro, así la llamaban.

Codiciada y admirada por su gran educación y ser una persona muy cultivada.

Sabia ser una poderosa estratega, con el adversario: los hombres en su totalidad.

Nunca había dejado que la tocara un hombre que no fuese de su agrado.

Acostarse con El Cisne era una tómbola en la que muy pocos eran los acertados.

Ganaba tanto dinero que muy pronto el dueño la sedujo con la oferta de hacerla su socia, para tener su completa exclusividad.

Bella, aceptó, solo con la condición de que Leah Clearwather, fuera tan dueña del burdel como ella, Y así fue.

Y allí estaba, mirándose al espejo, como Bella Swan, en aquel momento eran sus ojos la que la miraban.

El Cisne lo veía todo a través de una suntuosa mascara llena de plumas.

Habia que decir, que nadie tenia ni idea como era el rostro de El Cisne, todos fantaseaban con aquellos, oscuros ojos cafés y aquella boca llena, sugerente y deliciosa. Pero su identidad, estaba salvaguardada, hasta el punto que Leah, había decidido.

Su teléfono mobil sonó y lo cogió indiferente.

-¿Si?

-Bella, soy Leah, me ha llamado Eleazar, esta noche, van a burdel unos peces gordos.

-¿Y? .- dijo ella mirándose las uñas, recién pintadas de un violeta oscuro.

- Edward Cullen es uno de ellos, Bella.

Se quedó sin respiración. Aún le causaba esa maldita sensación aquel hombre. Siniestra y sin vida; así sonó su voz a través del teléfono.

-¿Ya se ha cansado de su mujercita?

-Bella… podemos decirle a Eleazar que no puedes ir… no sé; no tienes por que verlo. Todavía te duele. Lo sé.

-Te equivocas.- inquirió Bella, en tono ronco, apretando la mano desocupada, con todas las fuerzas que tenia.- Ese hombre no me afecta en absoluto. Y además quien te dice que va a follar. Puede ir a tomar algo y punto.

-Bella. Insisto, si no quieres ir no hac…

-Iré. Pensaba hacerlo igualmente. Nadie, escúchame bien, nadie influencia en mi vida hasta el punto de dejar de hacer las cosas que hago habitualmente.

-Está bien. Tú misma, yo solo…

-Gracias Leah, te lo agradezco.

Bella cerró el móvil, mirando su mano desocupada con una chispa de maldad en los ojos. Se había dejado las uñas enterradas en la palma de su mano.

Sonrió ante la imagen del espejo, envolvió su mano con una suave gasa y cogió el boso de Gucci, que le había regalado Leah en su ultimo cumpleaños.

El Cisne entraba en escena.

La vida de Edward Cullen como hombre casado rozaba lo exquisito; a su manera de ver.

Aunque peleaba con Jessica a menudo por sus celos, podía controlarla en cierta manera.

Lo peor estaba por llegar.

Emmet y él debían de ir a Websmister a una convección sobre estrategias de comunicación. Como uno de los grandes magnates de este negocio, estaba obligado a hacerlo y eso había hecho estallar una dura pelea verbal con su recién estrenada esposa.

-No puedo creer que te vayas y me dejes sola por dos días.- le dijo ella con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

Él quiso acercarse a la mujer, pero ella le propinó una patada en la espinilla.

-No te me acerques. Seguro que conoces a alguien y me eres infiel, ¿no te das cuenta que donde vas, las mujeres te devoran? Tengo que ir marcando el terreno como las leonas. Edward, te exijo que no vayas. Además puede que este en estado y no quiero que me des ningún disgusto.

La cara del hombre se convirtió en una mascara de felicidad que no le llegó a los ojos.

-¿Estas…?

-No es seguro.. ¿pero y si lo estoy? Esto podía desgraciar a nuestro bebé, Edward, por favor…- suplicó ella con su rostro enterrado en el pecho de él.

-Lo siento, vida. Pero debo de ir, te prometo que son solo dos días, Jess, dos días ¿Qué significa eso? Mira, haremos una cosa , me llevaré el portátil y haré todo lo posible de entrar en comunicacion contigo en el hotel.- le dijo él acariciando levemente las mejillas.

-No me parece una buena idea, pero si no puedo hacer otra cosa…

-Venga, nena.. dos dí dos días.

Jessica Stanley miró a Edward a los ojos y se perdió en su mirada jade, lo besó con crudeza en los labios y lo tiró dándole un fuerte empujón, encima de su lecho matrimonial. Lo deseaba y …tanto…

-Señor Cullen a las 15.30 reunion con los jefes de Empresa de Copsa, están en suspensión de pagos, ósea que hay que hacer movimiento.

Edward iba dentro de su limosine y miraba su agenda electrónica de manera metódica.

-Si, Irina.

-Cenaran en el London Palace con Aro Vulturi y de allí se iran al antro de moda en Londres.

Edward apagó la agenda electrónica y miró a Irina interrogante.

-¿Dónde?

Irina se ajustó las gafas y carraspeó.

-Queen Velvet…, es un, ejem, ejem, burdel, señor Cullen.

Continuará…..

Otro capitulo. Sabeis que me gustan mucho vuestras opiniones, sin decir que las necesito como el pan de cada dia, un beso lindas y espero os haya gustado, el próximo, se reencuentran!

Sistercullen.


	20. Chapter 20

Los Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen…La historia por el contrario si que es mia.

Bueno… en realidad no tengo palabras….Gracias a todas, de verdad, las que me dejan su oponion y las que no; y se pasan por cada capitulo a vivir las aventuras que surgen de mi cabecita, jugando con estos dos. Cada comentario para mi, es como una pluma, de una de las alas que hacen volar mi imaginación.

Me reitero en lo dicho; mil gracias a todas. Nos leemos abajo…ahora el esperado encuentro; espero que lo disfruten.

CAPITULO VISÉGIMO

Edward soltó la agenda sobre el sillón forrado en cuero de su lujosa limousine y echó la cabeza para atrás, tocándose el cuello con una de sus manos.

-Dudo mucho que acompañe a Aro a ese lugar. Jess, está un poco nerviosa.- soltó un respiro y cerró fuertemente los ojos.- Puede que estéembarazada, Irina.

Su secretaria, lo miró por encima de sus lentes y sonrió levemente.

-Si es asi, mi enhorabuena, señor si me permite decirle algo. .- Edward irguió levemente su cabeza y la miró con detenimiento a los ojos.- Sabe que esta empresa es muy importante, señor, Aro Vulturi, también ansía Copsa; es mejor que lleguen a un acuerdo amistoso, sabe que es otro gigante que no hay que hacer enfadar…además señor, con todo mi respeto; si usted va a tomar una copa, no tiene por que saberlo nadie.

Edward se inclinó hacia Irina y sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes perfectos.

-Touché. Esto es algo mucho mas serio, que ir a un antro de mala muerte y tomar unas copas para distensar un poco el dialogo; llevas razón Irina..como siempre.

El teléfono de la limousine, sonó y él lo cogió con decisión.

-¿Si?

-Edward, soy Emmet. Ya estoy alojado en el Palace. Dentro de tres horas estarán aquí toda la cúria de las empresas Vulturi, quieren absorber Copsa,¿no los dejaremos,no?

Edwar soltó una risita suave y miró hacia las ventanas de las limousine con gesto divertido.

-No. No los dejaresmos, ellos son fuertes; pero nosotros más. Tengo el completo apoyo de Angela, en esto; ósea que no creo que lleguen a plantearse si quiera absorberla. Quizas quieran negociar para asociarnos, con ellos y con Copsa.

-Eres increíble, un tiburón, jajajjajajjaj….esto….¿vendras al Queen Velvet, Edward?

Volvió a suspirar cansado y apretó los dientes.

-Que esté casado, no me doblega a sumision por mi mujer. Iré a tomar una copa. Nada de mujeres, me sobra y me basta con la mia.

-Jajajajajjjaja…ya somos dos; pero espero que no me tienten…He oído que hay una cualquiera, que se hace llamar El Cisne Negro…

A Edward se le paralizó el corazón y notó como su rostro ardia, palpitándole las sienes.

-¿Cómo?.- dijo entrecortadamente.

-Sí como oyes. El Cisne Negro, es una diosa en la cama. Es una maestra en el arte de amar, por su catre han pasado todo tipo de hombres; pero solo se sacia de los que realmente le interesan. Es una ramera cultivada, que lo mismo te habla de cifras que de letras…Su rostro es ignorado por todos sus clientes. Lleva un antifaz que se lo oculta…siempre va vestida de negro, elegantemente vestida de negro…y por lo visto está hasta los ojos de libras.

En la cabeza de Edward, apareció Bella en una densa niebla…se llevó una de sus manos a la frente y descartó aquel pensamiento, no…no podía ser ella, Bella no podía haber caído tan bajo…¿ o si?

-No me interesan ni cisnes ni palomas.- inquirió a Emmet.- Nos vemos de aquí a tres horas, en la cena. Pondremos a Aro contra la pared y luego le plantearemos nuestro plan , para que se aliste en nuestro bando…

-Si señor..-soltó Emmet, con ironia en su voz.

Edward colgó el aparato y se llevó las manos a las sienes; se las masajeó levemente y paseó la mirada por la ventana. Insconsciente su mente vagó hacia el pasado e Isabella volvió como un fantasma. Negó con la cabeza para rechazar su imagen, apretó la mandibula desterró los momentos viviods; momentos que lo herían de una manera descomunal.

Bella Swan acariciaba sus máscaras con el dedo índice, complacida.

Habia sacado con meticulosidad uno de sus trajes ocuros del armario ropero de la habitación donde se aseaba y cambia el en prostíbulo.

Ya era tarde y todavía no había hecho su aparcion.

Leah entró en su cuarto sin llamar y ella la miró malhumorada.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- le pregunto Bella, sin mirarla.

-Ya han llegado, Bella. Uff…de verdad; estoy yo mas nerviosa que tú…. Han venido varios en la barra, tomando copas. Uno de ellos es él.

Bella sonrió complacida y cogió una de las máscaras, que mas escondia su rostro.

-Ayudame, Leah. Voy a salir.

Leah la miró, sin parpadear y se acercó a ella, con las manos temblorosas.

-¿Estas bien, Bella?.- preguntó mientras se ponía detrás de ella y le ayudaba a colocorase una de las mascaras.

-Sí, estoy viva. Hoy mas que nunca.

Una vez puesta; se volvió a mirar en uno de los muchos espejos que dominaban su cuarto y caminó delante de Leah, con aquella elegancia que la caracterizaba.

-Vamos, Leah. – sentenció, con voz dura.

Leah Clearweather, la miró de arriba abajo y la siguió, sintiendose culpable de lo que acontecía en aquellos momentos.

-Edward Cullen había conseguido lo que tanto había anhelado durante el transcurso de la cena con Aro Vulturi; se lo había metido en el bolsillo, tanto a él como a los exdirectores de Copsa.

La empresa había sido engullida por una de las de Vulturi; pero gracias a la desenvoltura de Emmet Mc Arty y a la suya propia, habían añadido un fuerte capital de acciones,a la conversión de esta al patrimonio de Cullen Enterprise.

Aro Vulturi había sido encandilado en cierto modo y había subyugado, a lo que tanto Edward como Emmet habían decidió que seria la jugada del año: tener a Vulturi Enterprise, aliada con ellos. Habia sido todo un triunfo.

Despues de la cena; Edward había subido hasta su habitación y había mantenido una escueta conversación con su esposa: Jessica.

Cansado de improperios y de vanalidades. Habia cortado la comunicación, asegurándole que la siguiente mañana cogería el auto él mismo e iria con ella, sin pesar en nada mas que en su relación con aquella chica.

Cuando salió de la habitación del hotel, todos lo esperaban en la recepción del mismo, hartos de Whisky, ron y de cervezas, incluido Emmet.

-Terminemos la noche, como Dios manda, querido Edward.- le había dicho Aro Vulturi, arropándolo entre sus brazos, en una señal de autentica camaradería.

Pidieron un taxi: Emmet, Aro, Félix; uno de los hijos de este y él mismo a regañadientes.

Cuando llegaron al antro, una aroma amizclado envolvió a todos los hombres, y se sonrieron los unos a los otros.

Queen Velvet, estaba a rebosar, no era una cosa extraña pues era Viernes y era dia de máxima afluencia. Él se sintió fuera de lugar pensando en Jessica, pero siguió los pasos de los individuos que protegían el lugar.

Les preguntaron si querían subir al área Vip, pero Aro se negó.

Las muchachas, caminaban casi en cueros por toda la finca sin ningún tipo de pudor, enseñando gran parte de sus atributos.

-Esto es el cielo, muchacho.- sentenció Aro, mirando a una morena que iba sin nada en la parte de arriba de su anatomía,exhibiendo unos pechos hermosos y exuberantes.

-Sí.- pudo decir él, mirando a Emmet, quien sonreía como un autentico calavera que era. El hombre se acercó a él y le habló al oído.

-Dale un festin a tus ojos, Edward, nadie te puede acusar de mirar.- soltó Emmet, bebiendo gran parte de la bebida que había pedido en la barra de aquel lugar.

-No me siento seguro aquí.- le dijo él, casi en un murmullo, que Emmet no pudo escuchar.

Edward Cullen, aspiró fuertemente y cogió la copa que descansaba en la barra, con una mano.

Un momento después , todos los hombres que yacían en aquella sala se volvieron, mudos y con ojos anhelantes hacia la mujer que caminaba hacia una de las mesas, con un andar elegante y singular.

Edward Cullen, sintió que algo le hacia "click" en su cerebro y respiró fuertemente hacia aquella aparición que parecía salir de un grafico gótico.

La mujer, iba completamente vestida de negro. Su piel blanquecina, emergia con miedo, por encima de todo tipo de blondas.

Parecia una mujer de otro tiempo, si no hubiera sido por aquella mascara que le ocultaba el rostro.

Un cabello inmensamente largo acariciaba su cintura con premura y los labios sonrosados y llenos sonreían en una mueca de sarcasmo, al mirar a todos los lados de la sala.

-Dios…es mas imponente de lo que me imagine.- le dijo Emmet sin quitarle la vista de encima a la mujer.

Edward no tenia palabras para evaluar a aquella Diosa, y sintió que su miembro viril se quejaba , hinchaba y se retorcia detro de sus pantalones.

Se le fue formando un nudo en la garganta, seducido por la visión de aquella ninfa y tragó en seco. Cogió de nuevo su copa y se la llevó a los labios para no perder el conocimiento ante tal divinidad.

Se acercó a uno de los camareros, inclinándose y le hizo un ademan con la mano, para que se acercase.

-¿Es El Cisne?

-Sí.- le dijo el hombre mientras limpiaba uno de los vasos de tubo y sonreía.- Es espectacular.

La volvió a mirar y ella había desaparecido.

Buscó con sus ojos verdes y llameantes por toda la extensión del local y sintió que algo se perdia en su cuerpo. Necesitaba tenerla cerca. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Tenia que saber si era Bella…

-Daria lo que fuera por llevarme a la cama a esa mujer.- dijo Aro, mirando hacia el frente, con los ojos llenos de deseo.

Edward Cullen siguió la mirada del hombre y casi se atraganta con el hielo de la copa en sus labios.

La mujer, lo miraba fijamente y le sonreía de una manera endiabladamente sexy. Sintió un estremecimiento de placer a lo largo de toda su columna y jadeó ante miles de imágenes que se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima, Bella Swan, sintió que iba a morir de un momento a otro al mirarlo.

Edward seguía tan bello y majestuoso como recordaba. Los años habían hecho en él, lo que hacia el buen vino. Habia ,mejorado. Sexy y perturbador como ella lo recordaba.

Sintió el deseo palpitante en su vientre y le hizo caso omiso. Seria él y no ella, quien se acercaría antes de que pasara aquella noche.

-Parece que el Cisne ha plantado los ojos en usted, señor, es un hombre con suerte. Ella no se acuesta con cualquiera.- le dijo el camarero, sonriéndole de manera amistosa.

ÉL sintió la imperiosa necesidad de acercase a ella y decirle cualquier cosa.

Dejó la copa vacia en la barra y caminó con pasos inseguros hacia ella.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?.- preguntó él mirando embelesado sus turgentes pechos que luchaban por salir de aquel entramado de telas que la envolvían.

Ella lo miró, con desden y sonrió con una mueca de burla.

-Yo elijo, y a ti, no te elegido esta noche…

La vió caminar a su lado y se sintió pequeño y abatido, se giró lentamente hacia ella y pudo observar como se sentaba en una mesa, llena de hombres que jalearon su nombre, cuando ella se aproximo y tomó asiento. Uno de ellos, le tomó la mano y se la llevó cálidamente hasta sus labios.

El rostro de ella volvió hacia él y éste sintió una ira tal que fue hasta Emmet y Aro con la firme decisión de marcharse de aquel lugar que lo tenia contrariado por completo.

Aquella mujer no era Bella, pensó y con estas se marchó de allí con las ansias de poseer aquella mujer costara lo que costara.

Holaaaaaa…chicas..¿Que tal? No maten a la autora..esto lo lei en un fic y me gustó…

NOTA no tendrán que esperar mucho para el siguiente capitulo ok? Antes del jueves lo escribo ósea que no sufriran mucho esta semana. Diganme que les pareció, ¿ok?

Un beso a todas…las quiero muchísimo!

Sistercullen


	21. Chapter 21

Hola chicas, aquí estoy de nuevo.

Ya saben; creo que les debia otro capi, dado que el último fue a mi parecer, demasido corto; ya no digo el de ustedes. Así que aquí está.

Este capi, tampoco es muy largo. Ya saben ..es una especie de premio a todas ustedes, que me siguen y con las que estoy tremendamente agradecida…ya lo he dicho muchas veces; pero no tengo palabras.

Nos leemos abajo.

CAPITULO VIGESIMO PRIMERO

Emmet Mc Arty, siguió los pasos de Edward y lo cogió por los hombros, aventándolo.

-¿Dónde coño crees que vas, Edward?.- preguntó el hombre,mahumorado.

-Dejame, Emmet.- murmuró Edward, mirando el piso, cogiendo el cabello de su cabeza, con la mano izquierda; pensando así que recuperaría la cordura que había perdido al ver a aquella mujer en la sala.

-¿…Pero que…?...Espera…¿Qué le has preguntado a esa ramera, Edward? ¿No jodas, que le has pedido…?

-¡No!.- rugió el hombre,exasperado.

Dentro en la sala. Bella había observado a Edward, a hurtadillas, mientras se había acomodado junto a uno de los grandes hosteleros de Londres; ¿Qué pensaba aquel maldito hijo de perra?

Tambien vió como Emmet fue hacia donde él había desaparecido y a los pocos minutos; entraron ambos de nuevo. Fueron hacia donde estaban los hombres que los habían acompañado al local y ella decidió que era momento de pavonearse y acercarse, a la mosca, tendiendo así una suntuosa telaraña que dudaba mucho en que no pudiese caer.

Todo lo que sentía por su mujer era falso; porque se si la amara de veras. No estaría allí…y mucho menos la hubiese interceptado para ¿tomar algo?¡Ja!, a Bella le faltaba chasquear los dedos, y lo tendría, lamiéndole los pies en un santiamén.

Se despidió de los señores de la mesa y caminó bamboleante, hacia donde estaba Edward y todos los hombres que lo acompañaban.

Se apoyó en la barra del local, con un brazo, sacó su pipa, y dispuso un fino cigarrillo Moritz, en ella, antes de sacar el encendedor de oro que le regaló Demetri, ya tenia , varios hombres a su lado intentando darle fuego.

Ella se rió mentalmente; uno de ellos era Emmet, que la miraba a los ojos y le enseñaba todos los dientes…¿otro depredador? Pobre Rosalie…razón tenia Sue cuando decía, que no había ni un solo hombre que mereciera la pena.

Ella se acercó a él y aspiró una bocanada, a la pipa,haciendo un circulo con la quemada nicótina de la punta de este.

-Gracias.- le dijo,con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Él no perdió la sonrisa y se acercó un paso más hacia ella.

-Mi amigo…a mi amigo le gustas, le gustaría…ya sabes.- dijo en un tono tan hosco, que a Bella, le sorprendió que no dijera las cosas por su nombre en un primer momento y no se andara con rodeos.

" Primer acto", pensó, ya ha sucumbido.

-¿Tu amigo?.- le dijo desinteresada.- ¿Qué amigo?

-Ese.- su cabeza se giró hacia Edward, que se había sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra y no les quitaba el ojo de encima.

-Edward Cullen.

-¿Lo conoces?.- se sorprendió Emmet.

-Por supuesto, hace poco, ví su ostentosa boda por televisión. Es raro que un hombre recién casado, busque mujer en estos sitios. Tengo entendido que su mujer es joven y bella.- espetó Bella con aire arrogante.

-Ese no es tu problema.- le dijo Emmet, duro.

Isabella se irguió y levantó la madibula.

-No; claro que no lo es. Y no seria el primer hombre asquerosamente rico que ha pasado por mi lecho, no tengas miedo. Yo soy toda privacidad. Vuestro anonimato está a salvo conmigo.

-Vaya…eres una puta legal.

Bella se sintió ultrajada en un primer momento; pero se relajó de inmediato al respirar profundamente una buena calada de su cigarrillo.

-Yo no me acuesto con cualquiera, Emmet Mc Arty.

A Emmet le dio un vuelvo el corazón. ¿Esa mujer sabia quien era Edward; eso era lógico, pero él?

-¿De que me conoces?.- inquirió con la mandibula apretada.

Una carcajada, serena, sexy y perturbadora, salió de los labios de Bella y terminó enseñando una sonrisa ladeada, que había aprendido de su primer amor: Edward Cullen.

-Me codeo, con tantas gente y sé casi tanto como un jefe de Estado.

-Creo que nos marchamos..

-Vaya… da recuerdos a tu mujercita, de parte del Cisne…da un beso de mi parte a Rosalie.

Emmet, enmudeció; pero no fue solo eso lo que sintió. Terror, esa era la palabra, aquella mujer era terriblemente peligrosa, sabia demasiado, de él y quizás de Edward.¿Quien era?

Dio una vuelta sobre sus talones y fue hacia Edward con cara de pocos amigos.

Una vez a su lado..

-Vamonos de aquí, Edward, ya inventaremos algo con Aro. Esa mujer me causa escalofríos.

Edward no escuchaba, estaba ensimismado, observando el cuerpo perfecto, que acariciaban aquellas suaves prendas. Bebió de un sorbo su copa, haciendo oídos sordos a Emmet y fué hacia ella, completamente embrujado.

Sólo había una persona en el mundo, que había conseguido que perdiera la cordura de una manera tan alarmante y esa era Bella Swan, su pupila. Ahora, mientras caminaba hacia aquella mujer, soñó con la idea de que la que se escondiera detrás de la mascara fuera ella y no otra.

Ella le daba la espalda,agitando una copa de champange que había pedido al barman, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y le dio la vuelta con fiereza.

-Te deseo.- le dijo muy cerca de sus labios.- Te deseo tanto que estoy perdiendo el conocimiento…quien quiera que seas..

Bella Swan sintió un estremecimiento y miles de descargas pasaron por su columna vertebral, hasta su bajo vientre, mareándose, trémula y victoriosa…

Puso sus manos en el pecho de él y lo miró con ojos perturbadores.

-Si tanto me deseas, deberas hacer lo que yo te diga…Edward.- le dijo ronca y seductoramente.

Él se desasió de ella y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Bella?

Una oleada de terror, inflamó el pecho de Bella, ¿la había descubierto? ¿Cómo era posible?. Durante unos segundos, la mirada de él pareció vidriosa y contenida y su sonrisa esperanzada se truncó en mil añicos, con la contestación de ella.

-Si quieres que sea Bella; lo seré. No tengo nombre, no aquí.

Él apretó la mandibula y se acercó a ella, queriendo, despegar aquella mascara que le ocultaba el rostro de él.

Pero ella dio dos zancadas hacia atrás, atemorizada; y antes de que dieran cuenta, los guardias de seguridad, tenían a Edward cogido por el pecho, para que no se acercara a ella.

Ella respiró hondo y se tocó la mejilla, ajustando un poco mejor la mascara.

-Nunca.- dijo acercándose a él.- intentes quitarme esto.- dijó plantando un dedito encima, de la prenda que la mantenía en el anonimato.- Es mi baza para hacer una vida normal, caballero, ¿entiendes? Ahora si sigues pensando en acostarte conmigo…tendras que calmar un poco tu ardor, querido Edward…¡Ah¡ Y necesito pruebas medicas, antes…no crees que me acuesto con cualquiera, sin saber en que circunstacias se encuentra…- se relamió los labios gustosa.

Bella miró a los guardias, y cerró los ojos exasperada.

-¡Soltadlo! Es inofensivo… no le hagáis nada…tiene que volver a los brazos de su querida mujercita.

-¿Pero señora?.- dijo uno de ellos, reticente.

-Soltadlo.- espetó Bella.

Edward se sacudió cuando los hombres lo dejaron libre y mantuvo el tipo, muy dignamente, ante la atenta mirada de todos los hombres del lugar.

Leah, nerviosa, se hallaba en un rincón, viéndolo todo, y sufriendo en silencio por su amiga…¿Será que Bella todavía lo ama? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Emmet, cogió a su amigo de los hombros y salieron del local, entre empujones de los guardias de seguridad…la trampa había sido todo un éxito..ahora solo habría que esperar.

-Estas, loco, loco de atar, Edward, todo lo que has liado ahí dentro, por una ramera sin escupulos, te ha dejado a la altura del betún amigo.

-Emmet, calla, tengo que volver a verla.- dijo en un susurro, atranpando la cara entre sus manos, ya metidos detro de el coche que los llevaba hacia el Palace.

-Lo que yo digo…loco de atar…..¿sabes? Esa mujer es peligrosa, sabe demasiadas cosas¿sabes lo que me dijo?.- preguntó Emmet, mirando por la ventanilla del vehiculo,a un punto indefinido de la carretera. Edward negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndose atrapado de nuevo, en aquella melancolía entraña, que le recordaba a su pasado con Bella Swan.- Me dio recuerdos para Rosalie, Edward…esa mujer sabe demasiado de nosotros; creeme cuando te digo que es peligrosa. No te acerques a ella y sé feliz con Jess; ella lo merece.

Edward abrió mucho los ojos ante esta revelación y sintió que se le abrían las puertas de su corazón.

-Emmet¿ Y si fuese…ella?

-¿Ella, quien, Edward?

-Bella, Emmet, ¿y si el Cisne Negro, fuera mi Bella?

-Cuando se lo diga a papá…no se lo va a creer, Jasper.- sentenció Alice, dando saltitos y cogiendo a su marido, entre sus brazos a la altura del cuello. Jazz, suspiró y apretó los labios, perturbado.

No las tenia todas consigo… Eric Nothman había vuelto, después de tantos años en el extranjero, había triunfado tanto, que ya comenzaba a hacer sombra al gran imperio Culle- Webber.

-¿Cuándo vuelve tu padre de Londres?.- preguntó él, serio.

- Mañana.- le dijo ella sonriente.- Eric, aquí, y viviendo tan cerca…¿Es verdad que todavía no tiene novia?.- preguntó ceñuda a Jasper, mientras le tocaba el pelo, de la nuca con sus delicadas manitas.

-No.

Alice, pestañeó un par de veces y aflojó los brazos del cuello de su marido, cabizbaja.

-Yo tampoco la he olvidado, Jasper. Creo que Bella, estará siempre en nuestros corazones.

Jasper Hale, tragó en seco y pensó dos veces lo que quería decirle a Alice.

-Nena. Eric, ha vuelto en busca de Bella.- dijo serio.

Alice, lo miró con ojos chispeantes,esperando una contestación anhelada, que le diera la alegría de su vida…

-¿Qué?.- dijó, al mismo tiempo, que se formaba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eric ha encontrado a Bella; sabe donde vive. En unos días ira a buscarla. Está en Londres Alice, siempre ha estado aquí… y tu padre no ha tenido la perseverancia de él…él la amaba de veras…

Buffffffffffffffffffffffff!¿se lo esperaban? Nooooooooo! Ya, ya lo se´

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí otro capi…. Díganme lo que les pareció si? Saben que contesto agradecida a todos los reviews,ejejjejejej!

Otra cosa, mi amiga Teishi ha tenido problemas con su pc, y por tanto no ha podido actualizar en unos días; la verdad es que todas la hemos echado de menos. Bien pues téngale paciencia porque la pobre, cree que ha perdido parte del material escrito…pero tranquilas, que todo se arreglará y ya mismito estará de vuelta. Mil besos amores!


	22. Chapter 22

Hola chicas…aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de este fic.

Estamos ya, prácticamente en días navideños y os quiero felicitar estas fiestas,con mis mejores deseos para todas; mis niñas bonitas.

Ya sabeis, que estas fiestas os deparen toda clase de felicidad y que os reunan con vuestra familia. Estos días son días de eso.

Yo estoy triste. Siempre me han gustado mucho estas fiestas. Pero desde hace un tiempo, parece que la cosa ha cambiado un poco.

Mi situación es complicada…pero bueno. Lo pasaré lo mejor que pueda.

Sobre todo por mis niños.

FELIZ NAVIDAD NENITAS. UN BESO DE VUESTRA SISTER.

Ya sabeis; los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia por el contrario si.

CAPITULO VIGESIMO SEGUNDO.

Erick Northman, separaba concienzudamente todos los papeles de la información que tenia sobre Isabella Swan, en uno de sus portaflios.

Habia llamado a Jasper hacia unos días y le había comunicado la noticia.

Isabella estaba empadronada en una lujosa casa; en una ubanizacion a las afueras de Londres.

No tenia mas información sobre ella. Eso le bastaba. Bella estaba viva y estaba bien; y eso le era suficiente; pero no podia dejar de obviar en la lujosa mansión donde se hallaba su paradero

Miró con los ojos entornados una de las fotografías que le había sacado el investigador que contrató.

Estaba preciosa; los años que habían pasado la habían convertido en una mujer voluptuosa ,de belleza suprema.

No había sido el mismo, desde que la dejó marchar, después del incidente con Alice y Jasper.

Despues de aquella noche, quiso ponerse en contacto con ella. Pero aquello no fue posible. Habia desaparecido de la casa de Edward Cullen ; y nadie sabia nada de ella.

En un primer momento;pensó que aquello no era de su incumbencia. Pero ¿Qué era aquellos martillazos simples que le retumbaban en su ancho pecho? ¿Acaso era amor?

Cedió ante las palabras de Edward Cullen, cuando le comentó que él la buscaría, que no era su problema….y dejó pasar el primer año.

Pero de nada sirvió todo aquello. Bella Swan se aparecía ante él, como una delicada aparición, haciendo de vida un total descontrol.

Salió con un par de chicas ; pero eso no hizo nada en su aprisionado corazón. El nombre de Bella Swan. Retumbaba fuerte y omniscioso en cada situación crucial de su vida.

Una vez acabada la carrera; lo buscaron de unas de las empresas mas notorias de publicidad y lo tentaron con una gran cifra de libras, para un puesto de bastante responsabilidad….

Ahora ya era el presidente y breves meses atrás; había revuelto cielo y tierra, para que alguien pudiese decirle algo acerca de la misteriosa Isabella Swan. Sólo tenia su nombre y rasgos, grabados a fuego en su mente; y eso fue poderosamente suficiente para que aquella empresa de detectives diera con ella.

Omnubilado en sus pensamientos, no oyó el firme repiqueteo de la puerta.

-¿Erick?.- la voz de mujer, lo centró en otros menesteres y guardó la información sobre Bella en un portafolios.

-Pasa, Pam.

Pam Grandier, era su asesora; su sombra. Un mujer de unos 45 años que era tan bella como eficiente.

-Han engullido a Copsa. Era prececible.- la mujer, se sentó al filo de la mesa y lo miró atenta a los ojos verdes.- Cullen-Webber. ¿ya lo podias imaginar, no?

Él sonrió irónicamente y se llevó un caramelo a su boca.

-No me ha interesado, Copsa. Si no, hubiera sido mia. De eso no tengas duda, Pam.

Pam, hizo un gesto con sus piernas y las cruzó con elegancia.

Sonrió a su interlocutor y miró el reloj de muñeca, de su cuidada mano.

-Es la hora de marcharme, Erick.- dio un pequeño saltito y se mantuvo en pie, sensualmente,encima de aquellos tacones que llevaba.- Y tú , supongo que también lo deberías hacer.

Erick rodeó la mesa de su escritorio, y se posicionó de frente a la majestuosa mujer. Una sonrisa de triunfo iluminó sus labios; cogió uno de los papeles del portaflios y se lo enseñó a la mujer.

Ella miró interrogante el papel y centró toda su atención ellos.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Erick, la sonrisa de triunfo,se había transformado en una de alegría.

-Bingo.- sentenció, Pam, mirando a Erick, con un brillo nuevo en los ojos.- La encontraste, amigo. La encontraste.

Habian llegado al Palace, hacia ya varias horas y Edward no podia ni tenia, ganas de dormir en aquellos momentos.

Emmet se había marchado medio maldiciéndole . no tenia razón de ser aquellos pensamientos que le rondaban en la cabeza.

Emme le había dicho, que era imposible que aquella mujerzuela fuese Isabella Swan. Isabella Swan estaba desaparecido o quizás muerta. Eso fue lo que desencadenó, que pegara a su compañero.

Emmet no había devuelto el golpe.

Veia a Edward demasiado transtornado.

Lo que no sabia Emmet era qué grado de tanstorno tenia su amigo y compañero en aquellos momentos.

Medio desnudo y con la botella de Brandy casi terminada. Se había tumbado encima de los cobertores de su costosa habitación.

Su cabello mas desordenado de lo habitual y su expresión crispada, hizo que soltara una serie de improperios al escuchar el sonido chirriante de su celular.

Cogió el aparato con fuerza y miró el indentificador de llamadas…era Jessica…

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se pasó la mano por sus ya, desordenado cabello.

-Dime, Jess.- contestó neutro.

En el otro lado de la línea telefónica una suave voz le contestó.

-Edward. ¿Cuándo volveras?…te hecho de menos, mucho…querido.

Edward se sentó en una de las banquetas del cuarto y suspiró.

-Voy a estar unos días mas aquí. Tengo que solucionar unos problemas que se han originado con la absorción de la empresa. Jess; después…cuando vuelva debemos hablar…

Un silencio sepulcral, se hizo en el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Jess?.- preguntó él, intranquilo.

-¿De que quieres que hablemos? ¿vas a dejarme Edward? ¿Ya no me amas? ¿Has conocido a otra mujer?.- La voz exasperada de Jessica, puso de peor humor a Edward de lo que ya estaba.

-Hablaremos cuando vuelva, Jess. Sabes perfectamente que nunca te he amado, y si me casé contigo fue con las cosas muy claras entre nosotros dos. Sabes perfectamente a quien amo, aunque sea un fantasma…no eres tú.

-¿Y si estuviera embarazada, Edward? ¿Qué ocurriría si me hubieses dejado en estado?.- la voz de Jessica se volvia histérica y dolorosamente aguda.

-¿Estas…?.- Edward tragó en seco y esperó contestación.

Pero no la hubo.

Jessica le había colgado.

Edward cogió el celular y lo estrelló contra el suelo, sin hacerle un minimo rasguño.

Dió varias vueltas sobre si mismo y en un estado de ansiedad que lo consumía. Pidió a uno de los trabajadores del hotel que le mandaran un fax.

Mañana mismo le pedirira a su doctor que le mandara sus últimos diagnósticos de sangre, estaba envenenado por el recuerdo de el cisne y por la posible conexión entre ella y Bella… y eso lo volvia prácticamente loco.

Aquella mañana Bella no durmió más que varias horas.

Después de marcharse Edward del club; no había podido ser la misma.

Se excusó de todas las personas importantes, que se encontraban en el local y se marchó hacia su casa en la compañía de la fiel, Leah.

No había sido capaz si quiera de conducir su flamante descapotable. Leah, le quitó las llaves de las manos temblorosas y se subió en el asiento del conductor; al lado derecho ( en Inglaterra, se conduce en este espacio).

En un estado de semiinsconciencia, Bella fue arropada por Leah y se sumió en un sueño, leve que la despertó a las pocas horas sin poder volver a retomarlo.

¿Volveria a verlo? ….¿habia caído en la trampa de su cuerpo?

Le bastaría muy poco tiempo para poder tener respuesta a esas preguntas; pero ella en aquellos momentos, se sintió dividida entre el odio y la compasión.

Edward, dejó en el mostrador del hotel a la mañana siguiente un sobre cerrado, para que lo enviasen a la dirección pertinente: Queen Velvet.

A primera hora de la mañana; habían sido registrados en el fax, sus pruebas de sangre.

El Cisne, no podia negarse a ser complacida por su cuerpo y sus brazos….

…Recordó vagamente lo que le dijo Emmet el dia anterior, "Ella elige al hombre que desea para su cama" …ósea que a él lo deseaba también. …Claro; sino, porque le había pedido ese tipo de pruebas.

Vió como el sobre desaparecia de sus ojos e iba a su destinatario con total seguridad.

Subió de nuevo hacia su habitación y tocó la puerta de la habitación de Emmet.

Este salió con cara de malas pulgas y lo dejó en la puerta sin dejarlo entrar.

-Ayer te pasate de tuerca,Edward. – prostestó él, con los ojos llameantes.

-Perdona,hombre…-Edward bajó la mirada y comenzó a mover con insistencia la alianza de matrimonio de su mano.- Necesito estar con ella ¿no lo entiendes? Es como si me hubiera embrujado…ahora estoy comenzando a plantearme cosas; cosas como esta.- dijo, levantando la palma de la mano y apuntando hacia su anillo de oro tallado.

Emmet le dió paso, y lo compadeció mentalmente.

-Ven, amigo, hablemos.- le dijo Emmet, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

El dia transcurrió pesado ,con calma; con demasiada calma para Isabella Swan.

Se había replanteado una y mil veces, salir a trabajar aquella noche. Leah ,seguía con ella y la mimaba como si fuera su hermana pequeña.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que planeas hacer con ese hombre…pero espero que tú no salgas malparada de todo esto; Bella. Tú o tu corazón .

Bella la miró sin brillo alguno en sus hipnotizantes ojos color café y sonrió levemente.

-Dudo que tenga corazón…y si alguna vez lo he tenido, ahora voy a recogerlo de las manos de quien me lo quitó…

A Leah, la recorrió un escalofrio de temor y cogió el teléfono, que sonaba con insistencia desde hacia unos breves segundos.

-¿Si?.- Era Demetri.

-¿Está contigo el Cisne?.- Leah, miró a Bella y le gesticuló con los labios de quien se trataba.

-Sí. Te la paso.- sentenció Leah, ante el además que había hecho Bella con la mano; dándole paso a que la reconociera a su lado.

-Dime, Demetri.

-Hola Cisne. Tengo buenas noticias para ti. EL tipo rico ese, del enfrentamiento de anoche, ha mandado con un mensajero sus pruebas de sangre. Está como un roble, cielo, ósea que tú misma. Tengo aquí al mensajero.¿ Que contestación le doy? ¿Vas a follartelo, o no? Con todos mis respetos, querida…pero últimamente no hay hombre digno de cópula contigo nena.

Bella rió sin ganas, y cogió una cajetilla de tabaco que había depositada en una mesa de centro de su salón-comedor.

Sacó un pitillo con tranquilidad, lo llevó a sus labios y lo encendió.

Aspiró fuertemente el tabaco y miró a Leah que yacía a su lado expectante.

-Por supuesto que me lo follaré. He estado pensando en hacerlo hace mucho, mucho tiempo…- le contestó a Demetri con una tranquilidad fingida.- Escribe, Demetri, mandale una nota al señor Cullen. Esta noche lo espero en la habitación de los espejos, a la una de la madrugada. Estaré encantada de esperarlo.¿Ok? Demetri…

-Sí, claro Cisne, estoy escribiendo, nena. Una buena pasta con este tio ¿eh? Tiene que estar podrido. ¿Cuánto le sacamos?

Bella hizo un gesto de asco con la boca.

-No me importa, pon tu la cifra. Me es completamente indiferente. Adios Demetri.

-Adios, Cisne.

Colgó.

Bella fumó con celeridad ante la inquisitiva mirada de Leah.

Ésta cuando ya no pudo más, se levantó del sofá, cogió uno de los cojines de terciopelo y lo aventó contra el suelo, con fuerza.

-¿Estas loca? ¡Te vas a acostar con él! ¡Mierda, Bella! ¿Qué pretendes? Dimelo o te juro…que …que …

-Esta bien, te lo contaré. Ven Leah. No te enfades conmigo.

Desde la recepción del hotel, llamaron a la habitacion de Edward; repantigado en aquella cama, observando los graficos de calidad, al coger el telefono, su corazón se volvió loco de ansiedad.

Un mensajero había dejado un sobre, deliciosamente perfumado, con una caligrafia perfecta y cuidada.

"Queen Velvet"

Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos subió rápidamente hacia su dormitorio y allí lo abrió con nervisismo. Leyó el contenido y una carcajada de felicidad se escapó de sus perfectos labios.

-Esta noche seras mia.- dijo entre sus labios, oliendo el papel, enfebrecido.

Leah, miraba a Bella que pensaba hacer Bella era de un ser sin corazón.

Aunque era justo resarcirse con un ser como aquel.

Leah, lloró varias veces a lo largo de todo el discurso de Bella.

Ella con el mentón altivo y voz serena le enumeró paso por paso las palabras de amor que él emitió de sus labios; minutos antes de tratarla como una mierda, cuando ocurrió el desdichado tema de Alice.

Despues, cuando Leah, hubo escuchado la manera en que la hizo suya, tuvo que correr hacia el lavabo y desahogarse completamente allí. Volvió más serena y compresiva ante la actitud de su amiga.

-Te ayudaré en lo que pueda, Bella. Ya lo sabes.

El timbre de la puerta las interrumpió y se miraron entre ellas interrogantes.

Leah, le hizo un gesto a Bella para que no se moviera del sofá y se levantó a abrir la puerta.

Cuando tiró de esta, creyó ver una dios pagano en la tierra.

Tragó fuertemente y su cara se inudó de un tono granate que la hacia especialmente hermosa, dado su piel tenuemente olivacéa.

-Hola.- dijo él.

-Hola.- dijo ella ensimismada.

-¿Vive aquí Isabella Swan?.- preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Leah, se mantuvo a la defensiva y su mirada no lo pudo obviar.

-No…

-Soy un amigo..por favor, dile que Erick Nortman ha venido a verla.

-Erick Nortman.

Bella al escuchar, aquel nombre se levantó del sofá y corrió al encuentro del hombre al umbral de la puerta de la entrada.

-Erick…-susurró, al verlo mucho mas bello de lo que lo recordaba.

El hombre estiró su sensual boca en una inmensa sonrisa,apartó a Leah y la alzó entre sus brazos,estrechándola contra si, fuertemente.

-Bella…Dios mio…Bella…

Hola chicas….ya saben; yo y mis finales;

Estoy un poco baja de moral en estos días. Y ahora; al final de este capitulo más.

Pero bueno, ahora les toca a ustedes decirme que les pareció el capi. Ok?

Un beso a todas. Las quiero mucho; de verdad. Ustedes son mi terapia, y no lo digo en broma. Un beso

Sistercullen

.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello chicas ¡! Feliz año nuevo a todas. Que este año os depare todo tipo de felicidad; para vosotras y todos vuestros familiares.

La historia es mia; ya saben, jajajjajaja.

Los personajes por el contrario no los son.

Pertenecen a la señora Meyer y a la señora Harris. Ok?

Ahora si; el nuevo capi. ¿ansiosas o no? Jajajajjajajajaj!

CAPITULO VISEGIMO TERCERO

Eric, apretaba muy fuerte a Bella entre sus brazos; con el miedo de que se desvaneciera, como una aparición.

Leah, miraba la escena, ensimismada, por aquel hombre, que parecía un soldado vikingo.

-No os quedéis ahí en la puerta. Bella, alguien os puede ver…- inquirió Leah, a su amiga.

Bella Swan, se separó de aquel mastodonte y suspiró.

-Déjame en el suelo, Eric. ¿O quieres que mis vecinos piensen cosas que no son?.- preguntó ella, con una sonrisa,que hizo a Leah, emocionarse; ya que no la habia visto nunca, sonreir de aquel modo.

- Claro.- dijo él, dejándola con cuidado en el suelo. Acto seguido se giró y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Eric, era un hombre extremadamente guapo; aquel cabello rubio, peinado hacia un lado, sus rasgos germanos y aquellos ojos verdes, quitaban el aliento; literalmente a cualquier muchacha.

Bella le sostuvo, la mirada mientras él, también la valoraba. Sintió como sus mejillas, volvían a adquirir ese tono color cereza como tiempo atrás y se sintió de nuevo…viva.

-Estas preciosa, Bella. Mucho mas de lo que recordaba…me ha costado mucho encontrarte,pero al final, logré dar contigo.-El hombre la miraba con insistencia a los ojos, como intentando decir algo, solapado, bajo aquellas palabras que emitia.

Leah, miró a Bella confusa. ¿Sabria aquel hombre a lo que se dedicaban ella y Bella?

Era algo que tenían que averiguar.

Pero de momento, ella iba a salir de escena. Sobraba; se veía a leguas que aquel hombre estaba loco de amor por su amiga.

Se sintió feliz por ella. Pero también tuvo un enorme temor por aquel hombre; pues Bella habia trazado un plan en el que Eric, iba a salir lastimado enormemente.

-Chicos; los dejo. Me voy a mi apartamento. – miró a Bella,.- Nos vemos, nena.- miró a Eric.- Encantada de conocerte Eric, soy Leah. Me marcho,¿ prometes que seguiras haciendo que mi amiga sonría asi?.- dijo Leah, con un principio de sonrisa en sus finos labios.

Él miró de nuevo a Bella y no dijo nada; solamente bebió de sus ojos embelesado.

La puerta se escuchó, Leah se habia marchado y ellos se habían quedado solos.

-No puedo esperar a decirte lo que siento por ti, Bella.- dijo él, cogiéndole la manita blanca y enredando sus dedos fuertes con los de ella.- Te amo, te deseo, lo quiero todo contigo…Bella.

Bella se soltó, amargamente de las manos firmes de él y le dio la espalda.

-Tú…no sabes lo que estas diciendo, Eric…no puedes amarme…no debes.- sostuvo ella en un tono completamente gélido.

Él caminó hacia ella y le dio la vuelta suavemente, cogiéndola de los hombros.

Los ojos de aquella mujer que lo enfermaba de amor hasta la obsesión, estaban vidriosos, su amada, estaba llorando y él quería lamerle aquellas angustiosas lágrimas y engullirlas, para sentir también su dolor.

-No me separes de ti, Bella. Dame una oportunidad….yo estoy loco de amor por ti, creéme.- Se habia acercado a ella, lo bastante como para notar, el turgente busto de ella, apretado contra su estomago.- Bella…- la fragancia de la castaña lo envolvía y lo enfebrecía, hasta el punto de perderse en su realidad. Cerró los ojos con suavidad y bajó la cabeza, buscando los suaves y llenos labios de ella, abrió un momento sus orbes verdes,al inclinarse completamente, haciendo posesión total de su boca y allí es donde Bella se dejó vencer por la sinceridad de aquel descomunal espécimen de hombre.

Fue un beso suave; dulce, amoroso; como una promesa inmortal. Bella se abandonó completamente a aquella caricia y casi se olvidó de todo: de Edward Cullen, del Cisne Negro,y de ella misma….

Alice Cullen habia barajado la posibilidad de llamar a su padre para comunicarle, lo neurótica que estaba su mujercita.

La habia llamado aquella misma mañana, quitándose la mascara de dulzura por teléfono.

Tuvo que soportar que pusiera a su padre verde como el perejil, porque habia decidido quedarse unos días mas en Londres.

Era increíble…desde luego su padre no tenia ni idea con qué clase de mujer se habia casado.

Era irritante y aquella mañana habia subido un peldaño mas, en cuestión de enfermedades neurológicas : como un cencerro.

Mientras pensaba todo eso, tocó el mobil con los dedos y lo acarició, lo cogió con impulsividad y cerró sus dedos entorno a él.

Marcó una serie de digitos.

Esperando respuesta.

-Papá.

-Nena.- la voz de Edward, era pastosa.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Estas en Londres, no?.- preguntó ella, soñadora.

-Sí. Aún me quedaré unos días. Tengo que zanjar, una serie de proyectos.

-Pero lo de Copsa, ya está zanjado ¿no?

-¿Y tu que sabes de eso, nenita?.- preguntó él, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Olvidas que Jasper, es uno de los asesores que se han quedado en tierra.? Sé casi todo lo que ocurre en las empresas, papá. Jasper me tiene, muy informada…- Alice, carraspeó.- Papá, me ha llamado Jessica…con todo el respeto, papá. ..esa mujer está literalmente loca.. me ha dicho una serie de improperios que la verdad…no se ajustan nada, obviamente a la realidad…

Edward, emitió un suave suspiro y se masajeó la sien con la mano libre.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?.- le preguntó a su hija.

-Bueno, te ha puesto de vuelta y media y eso sin omitir, que piensa que estas saltando de cama en cama…si no te conociera; pensaría que podría ser cierto, pero sé que eso lo dejaste hace mucho tiempo atrás…desde lo de Bella.

-Bella.- dejó escapar él, de sus labios.

Alice, se mordió la boca impaciente…

-Papá…¿recuerdas a Eric Nothman?

-Sí.- Edward, recordó con una mueca de desdén en su rostro a aquel muchacho, que habia buscado a Bella después de desaparecerse de su hogar.

-Papa…no sé como decirte esto…

-Dime …Alice…- el corazón de Edward palpitaba loco, ¿acaso, tenia que ver con Bella; lo que le iba a contar Alice?

-Eric…Eric..ha encontrado a Bella, papá.

Edward Cullen, se quedó estático e inmóvil.

-Papá ¿estas ahí?.- preguntó su hija preocupada.

-Ella…¿Ella está viva? ¿Esta bien?.- las manos de Edward, temblaban y su voz se habia vuelto entrecortada y nerviosa.

-Sí; por lo visto está bien, papá. Ella vive en Londres… papá…estas relativamente cerca de ella…

El hombre tragó fuerte y apretó el mobil, hasta casi, hacerlo estallar.

-Quiero que me consigas dirección, Alice. Quiero verla. Necesito verla.

-Pero papá…es Eric, el que la tiene. Jasper y yo no tenemos derecho a pedírsela..entiendelo.

-No; entiéndelo tú. Necesito verla. Aunque sea la ultima cosa que haga.

-Esta bien papá. Haremos todo lo que podamos. Dame tu dirección, mañana salgo para allá yo también quiero verla…

Edward Cullen dio a su hija la dirección del Palace y bajó a encontrarse con Emmet en el bar del hotel.

Cuando su amigo lo vió, se puso de repente serio.

-Edward, parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

-Casi. Un fantasma que está mas vivo que nunca, Emmet.- miró a su amigo a los ojos, sentándose un comodo taburete de piel de la barra del bar.- Bella está viva y está en Londres.

La mandibula de Emmet se venció al suelo.

-No puede ser… ¿Cómo…?

-La ha enontrado el bastardo de Eric Nothman…

-¿El tiburón Northman?

-El mismo.

-¿Y que tiene él que ver con Bella?

Edward apretó la mandibula y miró hacia un lado .

-Ese maldito; la ama..y ha sido mucho mas perseverante yo…la ha encontrado y ahora…

Emmet le dio una palmada a su amigo en las espaldas.

-No seas así hombre. Tú estas felizmente casado con Jess, que es un amor, y esta noche te follaras a la puta esa del Queen. La vida te sonríe amigo. No te calientes la cabeza por la nenita esa, que salió de tu casa como una ladrón.

Edward le hubiese propinado un puñetazo a Emmet en la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

Él no sabia , lo que habia acontecido aquella noche en su casa.

Ni se lo iba a contar en aquellos momentos.

Primero de todo tendría que hablar con Bella, y arrodillarse ante ella. Necesitaba su perdón.

Y luego…Dios sabe lo que pasaría; porque él, se sentía firmemente enamorado de ella. Hasta el tuétano.

-No sé si ir a Queen Velvet . La verdad es que no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en Bella…

-Tio…tú mismo…pero un cuerpo como el que te espera en el antro ese, no se tiene todos los días…seguro que cuando estes con ella, se te olvida la colegiala en un pis pas.

Edward miró a Emmet con una mueca de horror en su rostro. ¿era posible que fuera tan insensible? ¿Cómo podia aguantarlo Rosalie?

-Iré; pero tan solo, para decir que no voy a tener ninguna cita con el cisne. No me interesa, ahora está Bella; que es lo único que deseo.

Las palabras del hombre dejaron mudo a su amigo.

Pero Emmet, pensó, entre una pequeña sonrisa, que cuando estuviesen en el Quenn, Edward se olvidaría de Bella, de Jess y hasta de él mismo.

Bella, salía para el Queen, nerviosa y emocionada por la visita inesperada de Eric, rozó la boca con sus dedos y se sonrió a si misma.

Era adorable, Eric. Si, que lo era.

Miró el retrovisor y vió que le hacian luces; dejó pasar el vehiculo que tanta prisa tenia y lo miró con cara de estupor.

Habia parecido ver a Edward en aquel coche, que la habia adelantado.

No quería pensar en él, en aquellos momentos. Sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a Eric y a su fabulosa manera de tratarla, como si ella fuera etérea,él no perdia ocasión de acariciarla levemente cuando, se acercaba. Lo veía tan tierno y enamorado, que era una total contradicción, dado el aspecto descomunal del hombre.

Habian quedado en verse al dia siguiente.

Esta noche, se veria con la cara mas oscura y tenebrosa de su vida : Edward Cullen.

-Señor, El cisne bajará en unos momentos. Pongase cómodo. Si quiere ducharse. En esa puerta tiene el aseo. Usted mismo.- La chiquilla que lo habia llevado a la sala de los espejos,lo devoraba literalmente con la mirada.

-Si..pero no voy a pasar la noche con ella. Vengo…

La muchacha, lo detuvo con la mano alzada.

-Señor, eso dígaselo a ella. Yo no soy nadie. Cuando ella, salga de aquella habitación.- dijo apuntando a una puerta cerrada del fondo.- Usted, trata con ella, los asuntos que sea.

-Esta bien.- dijo él apesadumbrado.

Se sentó en el enorme camastro y observó con detenimiento todos los detalles de la lujosa habitación.

Hacian bien en llamarla la habitación de los espejos.

Los techos estaban llenos de ellos y las paredes también.

El cobertor mullido era de suave satén negro y las sabanas que asomaban por debajo de él, eran rojas como la sangre.

El ruido de unos pasos, con pies calzados en enormes tacones, lo envolvieron en una tensión mística.

Miró hacia la puerta, y esta se abrió.

Jadeó ante tan espectacular revelación.

Aquella mujer, era una diosa y desde aquel momento, se iba a arrastrar hacia ella, como su humilde servidor que era.

Continuará…

No es muy largo lo sé.

El próximo tendrá mas miga y hot, hot.

Diganme que les pareció si? Un beso a todas, lindas y espero que hayan disfrutado del capi. Mil besos!

Ah..se me olvidaba..

Teishi me ha pedido que les pida que se pasen por Reflejos; su nuevo fic. La verdad niñas, es que es muy bueno. Lo dicho mil besos!


	24. Chapter 24

Aquí estoy de nuevo con esta historia que nos tiene en vilo a todas; a mi incluida, (aunque no lo creais)

Os recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen. Tanto los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo, como la aparición de Eric y Pam, son de la señora Meyer, y la señora Harris, respectivamente.

La historia es mia, y solo mia.

CAPITULO VISEGIMO CUARTO

_Bella habia sofocado una especie de jadeo antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de los espejos._

_Aquella era como una especie de prueba de fuego; si lograba salir indemne de aquella noche, todo seria mas liviano para ella._

_El cruce de sentimientos que la embargaba, la confundió. _

_Se sentía terriblemente nerviosa, pero a la vez segura de si misma._

_Por un momento, recordó, aquella primera vez con él, la que la traumatizaría para el resto de su vida y le dio un suave escalofrio que recorrió su espina dorsal…aquello le recordó que en esos momentos ella no era Bella Swan y que el Cisne iba a imprimir en él la causa de la desdicha de su otro yo._

_Se abrió paso, contoneando las caderas y con paso firme._

_ÉL habia quedado como extasiado mirándola y su boca habia formado una perfecta O, que hizo a Bella reprimir una sonrisita de satisfacción._

_Se paró ante Edward, con las piernas abiertas, como dos columnas perfectas, duras y marmóreas._

_Edward Cullen se soltó el nudo de la corbata. Literalmente se estaba ahogando._

_Aquella mujer, hacia que el proceso normal de ensalivar, se anulara por completo._

_Notó como su garganta se quedaba seca y se levantó de un salto del colchón para hacerle frente._

_La maravillosa mujer que se hallaba a breves centímetros de él, vestia un body de blonda negro que tapaba con una bata abierta del mismo tejido y color. Sus altos tacones, la hacian verse casi tan alta como él._

_El cabello suave, ondeaba casi al mismo tiempo que ella respiraba y su rostro, estaba parcialmente escondido en una máscara de raso rígida, con plumaje y cristales de Swarosky en el lado izquierdo._

_Ella sonrió ladinamente y se acercó a él, metida por completo en el papel del Cisne._

_Tocó levemente su pecho con una mano, y recorrió un camino de caricias con uno de sus dedos, arriba y abajo del pecho del hombre._

_-¿Estas listo?.- dijo ella muy pegada a sus labios._

_-Yo no creo estar preparado para esto… me intimidas…- la voz de Edward era ronca y sensual._

_Ella volvió a sonreir y le dio la espalda, caminado hacia un pequeño armarito._

_Lo abrió y sacó de allí dos vasos._

_-¿Te apetece tomar algo…whisky, champaña, ron?_

_Él afirmó con la cabeza._

"_Practicamente, babea" pensó Bella._

_-Lo que tú tomes me parecerá bien.- dijo, con aquella voz ronca y dura, prometedora…como si toda la rigidez de su miembro pudiese adivinarse por medio de aquel ronco susurro tremendamente sexual._

_Ella volvió a sonreir de lado y giró sobre sus talones._

_Edward también sonrió al ver que detrás de uno de los espejos, habia una nevera, exquisitamente escondida._

_Ella sacó una botella de champaña y sirvió dos vasos._

_Uno se lo ofreció a él, rozando levemente sus dedos y otro se lo quedó para si misma._

_-No importa que no tenga copas en este momento. Para el caso es igual ¿no le parece señor Cullen?_

_-¿Qué se celebra?.- preguntó él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos._

_-Todo.- sentenció ella, enimágtica.-¿Brindamos?.- preguntó, acercándose a él nuevamente y descansando una de sus manos en el torso de él._

_-Sí.- dijo él, ronco._

_Habian quedado los dos tan cerca que bastaban unos pocos centimentros y sus bocas entrarían en contacto. Sus alientos se entremezclaban y Edward pensó que enloquecería, en aquel mismo instante._

_-Sentémonos.- concluyó ella, con indiferencia._

_Edward se colocó en el lecho y esperó pacientemente que ella hiciera lo mismo._

_Cuando Bella se sentó, se descalzó y cruzó las piernas (en plan yoga), dejando parte de su intimidad a la vista de él._

_Edward tiró el vaso al suelo en un arranque de pasión y cogió la mano de ella para que hiciera lo mismo._

_Una risa gutural, salió de los labios del Cisne y él la miró a los ojos._

_-Te deseo.- le dijo, antes de apodarse de su boca, tumbándola, dejándola debajo de su cuerpo trémulo._

_Fue un beso devastador, urgente, de necesidad, estaba sediento de algo y era de ella._

_Un escalofrio terriblemente conocido recorrió el cuerpo de Bella y se sintió otra vez adolescente._

_Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se abandonó al placer de estar en brazos del hombre._

_Debia de ser fría y calculadora._

_Debia ser una buena amante._

_Debia de marcarlo a fuego con su esencia , sus besos, con su sexo, con su piel y eso lo iba a hacer desde aquel mismo minuto._

_Correspondió al beso inmediatamente después de tener estos pensamientos y abrió mas sus labios para que la imbistiera con su lengua ávida de deseo._

_Edward temblaba, no sabia que le ocurría, pero aquel era el prólogo sexual más caliente que habia tenido en toda su maldita vida._

_La mujer luchaba con los botones de su camisa , con una maestría, impresionante._

_Al desecharla de su cuerpo, los labios de ella se relamieron y buscaron los pezones de él, para succionarlos y morderlos._

_-Date la vuelta Edward.- dijo ella jadenate._

_Su nombre en los labios de ella, hicieron una reacción tal en Edward, que la cogió en volandas y le dio la vuelta, quedando Bella en las caderas de él, lista para cabalgarlo._

_Ella contempló la escena golosa._

_Edward no habia perdido ni un ápice de juventud en su cuerpo._

_Sólo habia bastado una vez para recordar su cuerpo toda la vida…y allí lo tenia otra vez, aunque esta vez iba a ser muy diferente y se sintió orgullosa de ello._

_Comenzó a moverse sensualmente encima de él, haciendo fricción entre sus sexos._

_Él cerró muy fuertemente los ojos y se llevó las manos al cabello._

_Estaba punto de perder la cabeza._

_Volvió a abrirlos y encontró el eco de un fantasma que habia vuelto a aparecer en su vida…Bella._

_Tragó en seco y se mojó los labios._

_-Dejame verte el rostro.- dijo él, completamente embargado por las sensaciones que emitia su cuerpo al contacto con aquel cuerpo de mujer._

_-No.- dijo ella, parando el movimiento y haciendo el gesto de marcharse de su lado._

_Edward sintió un miedo tal que cogió a la mujer de una mano y la aplacó contra su pecho, devorándola con la boca._

_-Perdona.- le dijo entre jadeos.- no te marches..no por favor…no lo soportaría…- y le tocó las nalgas, aprisionando las caderas de ellas con las de él._

_Se besaron sin aliento,dándose unos tiempos para poder respirar, y mientras lo hacian, se acariciaban el rostro, el cabello… el cuerpo._

_Bella lo desnudó sin prisas, recorriendo un camino de besos por allí donde pasaban sus manos y él como hipnotizado la miraba y negaba con la cabeza. Parecia estar en el cielo con una diosa y él era un débil humano que ella intimidaba con un leve toque de sus labios._

_Edward se sentía arder._

_Tocó la suave blonda de ella y se desprendió de la bata, dejándola en aquella ropa íntima, que lo descontrolaba hasta perder la razón._

_Ella hizo el ademán de desnudarse, pero él no la dejó._

_-Quiero hacerlo yo…._

_La semi incorporó sentándola con las rodillas clavadas en la cama. Él estaba en la misma posición._

_Recorríó la mandibula de ella, en una caricia; como un aleteo de mariposa y bajó hacia su escote, recorriendo, con mucha dulzura, la puntilla de la prenda que descansaba en su piel, blanca como la nieve…como la de Bella…_

_Respiró fuertemente, sin apartar la vista de su cuerpo…¿Qué ocurriría si pensara que estaba haciendo el amor con Bella?_

_Notó como su pene, se movia inquieto ante este pensamiento y sonrió interiormente…_

_La piel de la mujer que descansaba bajo sus manos era muy parecida a la chica que habia encontrado Eric Nothman…a su amor._

_Sonrió interiormente con amargura y despegó las manos del cuerpo de ella, hechandose a un lado y maldiciendo._

_Bella estaba tan enardecida por sus caricias que no se dió cuenta en el dilema mental en la que se encontraba el hombre._

_Fue cuando dejó de sentir los dedos de él, sobre su piel , cuando sonó la alarma en su maldita cabeza._

_-¿Qué pasa Edward?_

_-Creo que no puedo; lo siento.- dijo él, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación._

_Bella se posicionó al frente de él. Habia bajado de la cama, con sus pies descalzos, se arrodilló en el frio suelo y lo miró a los ojos, desesperada…aquello no podia pasar así…asi no…._

_-Todo iba bien…no lo entiendo…-la voz de ella, sonaba desesperada y él, lo notó. _

_Volvió sus ojos hacia ella y le sonrió cálidamente._

_-Me gustaría que te quitaras eso.- dijo él, señalando la máscara rígida de su rostro._

_-Eso es imposible, Edward._

_-¿Por qué?.- preguntó él, como un niño._

_- Eso es cosa mia, Edward. Nadie me ha visto el rostro jamás y tú no vas a ser el primero que lo haga. ¿entiendes?_

_-Bien, creo que me marcharé entonces. No tenia que haber venido nunca…no sé que hago aquí…_

_Él, no se acomplejó por su desnudez y caminó, recogiendo una a una todas sus prendas recogidas por el amplio espacio que los envolvía._

_-Espera…- dijo ella, casi a modo de súplica._

_Edward se volvió y una oscuridad absoluta los albergó._

_- Fantástico.- dijo él, ensimismado._

_La cercanía de ella , era casi palpable y entonces notó el rostro de Bella en su pecho._

_-Quizas así te sea mas fácil….me la he quitado..¿Lo sientes?_

_-Si._

_Buscó con sus dedos la barbilla de ella y se acercó con premura, buscando sus labios._

_En su mente, se creó la imagen de Bella y notó como comenzaba a ponerse rígido de nuevo._

_-Dios mio…si.._

_La desnudó despacio y sin moverse de donde estaban._

_Cuando notó que su cuerpo estaba libre de cualquier estorbo que le impidiera amarla. La cogió a tientas y ella apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de su clavicula._

_Un ronroneo de placer, emergió de los labios de ella, al tenderla encima de la cama ._

_Sin tregua ninguna, Edward, comenzó a llenarle el cuello de besos y lametones, bajó con la única guía; su boca, hacia el ombligo, acarició el contorno de éste con tenúes toques que la hicieron suspirar._

_Se mojó los labios inquieto. Sus ojos se estaban acostumbrando a aquella oscuridad, y podia vislumbrar perfectamente el contorno del cuerpo de ella; ya no habia perdida._

_Bajó mas hacia el sur, hasta hundir su boca en el sexo de ella._

_La notó tan mojada que emitió un jadeo de desesperación, quería hacerla suya; ya._

_Pero tenia que ser paciente, quería amarla y que ella lo amase…_

_Miró su rostro, por si podia ver algún rasgo característico, bajo aquella oscuridad,en la que sus ojos ávidos, comenzaban a aclimatarse._

_No se dibujaba nada parecido a rasgos en la cabeza de la mujer y continuó su tarea._

_Volvió a arreter la cabeza, abriendo las piernas de ella, para tener más acceso_

_-Eres deliciosa..- dijo entre roncos jadeos de placer._

_Ella suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza._

_Edward era un amante sensacional, sentía sus labios y su lengua como si fueran una prolongación de ella misma, pero bestial..sentia que iba a caer en el pozo del placer de un momento a otro._

_-Edward….- emitió jadeos roncos, antes de pronunciar su nombre con todas las letras._

_-¿Te corres…?_

_-Si…_

_-Espera…_

_Y fue en ese momento cuando se ayudó con los dedos para volverla loca de placer._

_Su lengua se movia en una danza rápida y succionadora y sus dedos instigadores, entraban y salian, rozando suavemente su punto g. Bella creía morir de placer.._

_-¡Edwarddddd!...si…¡Dios mio!...si….._

_Él sonrió orgulloso y besó tiernamente los labios intimos de ella, calmándolos de aquel envidiable festín de emociones._

_Estaba tan mojada, que Edward no pensó un momento más ,demorar la penetración de una maldita vez._

_-Estas preparada para mi….-no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación, ronca sensual, llena de promesas._

_-Sí…-dijo ella desesperada.- Por favor…hazme tuya…ya….Edward.._

_Buscó a tientas su entrada y de una sola embestida la penetró._

_Ambos, gritaron de placer._

_Bella enrolló su piernas en las caderas de él y siguió el ritmo intenso de cada una de sus embestidas._

_El aroma a sexo y sus respiraciones entecortadas los envolvieron en una lujuria tal, que ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma._

_Cambiaron varias veces de posición._

_Susurrandose palabras sin sentido, ofuscados por la pasión del momento._

_Cada vez que Bella perdía el sentido; victima de los orgamos producidos por aquel amante insaciable e incombustible, oía el ronco susurro del hombre, haciéndole también el amor con las palabras._

_El duro miembro viril de Edward estaba a punto de reventar, a horcajadas encima suyo; Bella cabalgaba casi exausta, presa de nuevo de un fuerte estallido de placer._

_-Me corro...- dijo él, jadeante._

_-Yo… me voy contigo…Edward…- Bella se maldeció por sentir tanto y tan fuerte con aquel hombre._

_Él la apresó por el trasero y la apresó entre sus brazos, llevando el ritmo. Ella notó como su semilla se desperdigaba por sus adentros y coreó los gemidos hambrientos de él._

_-Oh…Edward.- emitió cansada ella._

_-Mmmmmm…..Bella.- logró decir él._

_Continuará….._

_Bueno…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! No hagan conclusiones ok? Ahora si, díganme, ok? Lo necesito, jejejejjej…estoy toda coloradita y me arde la cara, ajajajajaajajjaajj!_

_Bueno mañana actualizaré la hermana Isabella ok?_

_Un beso preciosas, espero que les haya gustado…ya ven en que situación me encuentro… me arde la cara, ufffff!_


	25. Chapter 25

Chicas…despues de mas de una semana sin actualizar este fice…aquí estoy de nuevo. Jejejejejejj….

Los personajes no me pertenecen. La dueña absoluta de ellos es la señora Meyer.

…y también de la señora Harris.

Para quien no sepa quien es os contaré que el hermoso Eric, no es otro que el de True Blood, ósea que ya sabes…¡Está para comeserlo también!

Bueno no me enrollo más y os dejo que leais ok? Un beso.

**EL CISNE NEGRO**

**CAPITULO VISEGIMO QUINTO**

-Oh…Edward…- emitió cansada ella.

-Mmmmm….Bella.- logró decir él.

Bella habia caído en el pecho de él, jadante; casi exhausta.

Cuando oyó su nombre en los labios de él, un millón de cosas pasaron por su mente…El primer impulso fue salir corriendo de sus brazos; pero aquello, era demasiado evidente.

Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y respiró. Una , dos, tres veces; profundamente.

Él no podia notar el efecto que habia producido aquel nombre en el cuerpo de ella…no debia notarlo.

Despegó su rostro del torso bañado en sudor de él y miró su rostro, entre la oscuridad que los envolvía.

-Bella…¿Quién es esa Bella?.- preguntó lo mas indiferente que pudo.

Edward no habia controlado sus impulsos ni sus anhelos. Y al estallar victima del placer; aquel placer sin limites, no pudo remediar nombrar a la mujer que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, sus sentidos ;hasta lo mas íntimos.

Se echó una mano a la cara, apretando el puente de su nariz.

-No te importa.- dijo él; escueto. Apartó la mano de su cara y quiso tocar el rostro de ella.

-No.- se apartó ella; dejándolo solo y desamparado.

Bella se sentía extremadamente nerviosa. Todo aquello se le iba a ir de un momento a otro de las manos y no lo podia permitir.

Buscó a tientas su ropa y la máscara y se las puso.

Prendió la luz y se mantuvo de pie ante él, contemplando su desnudez.

Una nueva ola de deseo la embargó. Pero no podia hacer caso a su cuerpo. No era su cuerpo lo que mandaba en aquellos momentos; era su mente, y le decía ¡No!.

Edward se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a vestirse sin mirarla.

Bella sacó una pitillera de uno de los cajones y se encendió un cigarro. Él no podia notar que estaba extremadamente nerviosa.

-¿Te he complacido?.- comenzó a decir ella.

Él sonrió divertido y le lanzó una mirada que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-¿Tú que crees?

-Tú también eres muy buen amante…me gustaría repetir el encuentro.- Mierda….eso no tenia que haberlo dicho ella…eso lo tenia que haber preguntado él. ¡Maldita sea!

Él que ya habia tapado , la mayor parte de su desnudez; salvo su perfecto torso. Se acercó a ella despacio, observando cada una de las reacciones que aquella desconocida desprendía, al acercarse él, más y más.

-Me gustaría…mucho…pero sin eso.- espetó él , en un susurro tremendamente sensual. Apuntando con un dedo hacia el antifaz.

Se habia acercado lo suficiente para volver a tenerla pegada a su pecho.

Notó como la respiración de ella; era errática y frunció el ceño.

-¿Te conozco?.- volvió a decir en el mismo tono.

Bella notó que le fallaban las piernas.

-¿Y si me conocieras?.- dijo ella, girándose y caminando hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Edward sonrió levemente, mirándola a los ojos.

-Me recuerdas a alguien…

-¿Puedo preguntar a quien?.- preguntó ella, dando una fuerte calada al pensó en lo que dijo a continuación.- ¿A esa Bella?

Él que seguía contemplándola fijamente, cerró los ojos.

-Si.

-¿Y porque no estas con ella entonces?.- preguntó lo más serena que pudo.

-Es una historia muy larga…y dolorosa.-

Edward seguía con los ojos cerrados.

La voz del cisne, lo habia hecho temblar de emoción; cuando estaban amándose en el lecho. Pero allí, los dos de pie y entablando una misteriosa conversación; le recordó enormemente a la princesa de sus sueños…de sus anhelos.

-Esta bien…si no quieres hablar; no hablaremos. – Bella echó el humo de la ultima calada del cigarro y pisó la colilla con los interminables tacones.- Me marcho. Cuando quieras verme ;solamente tienes que ponerte en contacto con Demetri.

Edward fué tras ella y le agarró el brazo.

-¿Te marchas sin cobrar?

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo y sonrió, con ironía.

-Ha sido un placer, señor Cullen; Antes de usted hubo muchos y muy buenos, a los que les cobré todo lo que requerían mis servicios. De usted depende, hable con Demetri.

-Me hablas de usted…después de lo que ha pasado.

Edward la giró hacia él con mas fuerza y tocó su sedoso cabello.

-No tienes precio…no entiendo como puedes hacer lo que haces; eres joven y bonita y creo que lo suficiente preparada para hacer cualquier cosa…que no sea esto.

-Si no hubiera sido por que estoy haciendo " esto" no nos hubiéramos conocido, señor Cullen.

-¿O si?.- dijo él misterioso.

"Mierda" pensó Bella.

-Déjeme, me marcho.- comenzó a revolverse inquieta, para que la soltara.

-¿Otro cliente?.- dijo él con la madibula apretada.

-No.

-¿Qué haces ahora entonces?

-Me voy a mi casa.

-Te acompaño.

-¡NO!.- gritó ella.

-Cada vez que te oigo, te miro y siento tu piel con la mia; mas me recuerdas a mi Bella…a mi niña, a mi amor….- Edward acariciaba su brazo dulcemente, y asombrado como estaba de la calidez de la piel de ella; no pensó en lo que estaban diciendo sus labios.

Bella alzó la mano y la aplastó contra la mejilla de él.

Aquello se le estaba yendo literalmente de las manos y ya no podia más.

-¡No tienes vegüenza, Edward Cullen!.- le gritó furiosa.

Edward atónito se llevó una de sus manos a la cara y la miró con odio.

-¿Qué coño has hecho, puta?

Ella caminó hacia atrás e hizo una mueca de desprecio al hombre.

Alzó el rostro altiva y se giró, caminando hacia la salida; de donde habia salido.

Edward habia dejado casi mil libras al propietario del negocio cuando salió con el rostro levemente sonrojado a causa de la bofetada de la pequeña putita.

Se juró a si mismo que nunca más volveria aquel antro; por mucho que lo necesitara.

Dió al botón de la alarma del volvo y abrió la portezuela del coche.

Mañana seria el dia que viese a Bella…quería olvidar lo que habia ocurrido en aquel local.

Aunque algo en lo más recóndito de su ser; le decía que estaba todo muy entrelazado entre si.

No hizo caso a su sexto sentido y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de aquella calle.

No muy lejos de allí; Bella estaba metida en su ducha; frotando con un estropajo de lavar los platos su cuerpo.

Con la mirada perdida y completamente ausente, dos lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

No se podia permitir volver a llorar por Edward Cullen; otra vez no. No se lo perdonaría a ella misma.

Miró el agua que corria por el subidero y frunció el entrecejo.

El agua se estaba tiñendo ligeramente de rosa.

Miró el estropajo y vió sangre en él.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Se sentó dando un alarido de frustacion , gimió y gritó con todo el dolor de su recién adquirido corazón.

Edward Cullen se lo habia devuelto y estaba desgastado y magullado, tanto como ella en aquellos momentos.

…

El sonido del móvil, liberó a Edward Cullen de una intrigante pesadilla.

Las imágenes que vivía en su sueño; eran desconcertantes y aterradoras.

En ellas aparecia El Cisne, sonriente ,mientras que que besaba a otro hombre; al hombre al que en esos momentos odiaba con todo su ser. : Tiburon Northman, el causante de aquella pesadilla.

Él habia encontrado a Bella y aquella misma mañana , su hija Alice iba a encontrarse con él para darle el paradero de ésta.

Un violento escalofrío lo recorrió de cabeza a pies.

Cogió el mobil y contestó.

-Nena.

-Papá. Soy Alice. Te espero en el vestíbulo de aquí a dos horas. Tengo la dirección de Bella.

Edward pegó un salto de la cama y todo el posible malestar acaecido por su maldito sueño desapareció.

Una sonrisa victoriosa apareció en sus labios y caminó con gracia hasta el lavabo.

Se desvisitió completamente y encendió el grifo del agua caliente.

Hoy volveria a ver a su Bella, a su niña, a su amor.

-No lo quiero cerca de ella. ¿Entiendes Jasper?.- Eric, se habia citado con Jasper Withlock y la novia de este en un céntrico café de Londres y lo miraba con precaución.

-Tienes que entender que mi padre, tiene que verla, Eric…

Alice Cullen tenia semblante serio y miraba a Eric, haciendo un pucherito de los que hacian historia.

Jasper la miró y no pudo reprimir una ténue sonrisa.

Alice era una pequeña arpía. Sabia ganarse a la gente y llevarla hasta donde ella quería.

- Esta bien.- cedió Northman.- Pero yo estaré con ella.- cerró los ojos y frunció levemente el ceño.- Voy a daros mi palabra que no le diré nada. Pero quiero estar con ella cuando se produzca el encuentro. Teneis que comprenderlo. Yo…yo …

-Esta bien, Eric, comprendemos tu punto de vista y ..gracias. Tanto Alice como yo, te estaremos eternamente agradecidos. .- Jasper bajó la mirada y comenzó a enroscar la punta de una servilleta de papel sobre si misma.- Alice y yo nos sentimos muy culpables de la marcha de Bella. Creo que es una cosa que no nos podremos perdonar en la vida. Gracias a ti, vamos a tener la oportunidad de redimirnos con ella y pedirle perdón. Si ella no nos lo concede, estaremos tranquilos porque sin lugar a dudas nosotros ya estamos sufriendo por ello.

-¿Qué paso entonces…para que ella se marchara como lo hizo?.- preguntó Eric, a cercándose a Alice y escrutándola con la mirada.

-Algo pasó entre mi padre y ella…pero no sé lo que fue..- dijo Alice enigmática.

-¿Discutieron?.- preguntó Eric, ansioso.

-Creo que si.

-¿La echó de tu casa, Alice? ¿La echó de tu casa por lo que Jasper te hizo?.- Eric, gritaba. La gente del local se lo quedó mirando extrañada y él bajó el tono de su voz.- No teneis vergüenza….y mira ahora…casi en puertas del matrimonio….y ella a saber donde ha estado todos estos años.

-¿Tu no lo sabes?.- preguntó Jasper.

-Aunque lo supiera; eso es una cosa que me incumbe a mi y a ella.

Alice suspiró y miró fijamente al muchacho rubio de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Voy a pedirle en matrimonio.

-¿Qué?.- dijeron los novios a la misma vez,.

-La amo. Y quiero hacerla mi esposa.

…

Cuando Edward bajó al vestíbulo, dos horas después, Alice estaba abrazando a Jasper.

-Chicos…- rugió, mirando a Jasper foribundo.

Alice agarró a su padre del cuello y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos papá. Vamos a visitar a Bella.

Edward sonrió caminó tras su hija.

Hacia un dia esplendido y Edward Cullen no podia desdibujar la sonrisa de su cara.

Estaba feliz.

El timbre de la puerta sonó insistentemente mientras Bella se vestía frenética.

Habia escogido un chándal color azul turquesa de la marca Marc and Jacobs; le sentaba de maravilla.

Habia recogido su cabello en una sencilla coleta y sus mofletes adquirieron un tono de un dulce melocotón al pensar que podría ser Eric.

Al abrir la puerta; unos brazos pequeños y delgados se hicieron dueños de su cuello.

-¡Bella!.- gritó la vocecita, que mas pronto que tarde reconoció.

-Alice.- dijo ella seria. Mirando el rostro del mismo diablo que tenia enfrente. Edward Cullen.

Chicas….acabé por hoy…

Lo siento ok? Ya sé que siempre las dejo en lo mejor, pero yo soy a si.

Ahora me diran lo que les pareció. Ya sabeis que es super- mega-importante para mi que lo hagáis. Sois como mi heroína, (jejejejjej) sed buenas. Os quiero, un beso!


	26. Chapter 26

Hola chicas. Aquí estoy con el Cisne de nuevo.

A las que esperas ansiosas mis actualizaciones, ya veis que no paro.

Bueno no me enrollo mas y os dejo con el nuevo capitulo. Nos leemos abajo.

Los personajes de la saga no son de mi propiedad. De lo contrario la historia si es mia.

**EL CISNE NEGRO**

**CAPITULO 26**

Al abrir la puerta; unos brazos pequeños y delgados se hicieron dueños de su cuello.

-¡Bella!.- gritó la vocecita, que mas pronto que tarde reconoció.

-Alice.- dijo ella seria. Mirando el rostro del mismo diablo que tenia enfrente. Edward Cullen.

Alice retiró la cabeza del cuello de Bella y la miró interrogante. Su mirada dura y fría estaba dirigida justo detrás de ella. Siguió la mirada; algo nerviosa y clavó la mirada en su padre, que estaba completamente en shock ante la visión de Bella.

_**Edward Cullen; sintió su alma caer como si de una fruta madura se tratase.**_

_**El anhelo de tanto tiempo estaba justo delante suyo; pero habia tanta distancia en sus ojos que el pánico lo abrumó.**_

_**Cruzó el umbral inseguro y carraspeó, intentando no apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos color chocolate.**_

_**-Bella…al fin..- las palabras inseguras, salieron de sus cuerdas vocales como el ultimo suspiro de alguien que estaba en punto de fallecer.**_

_**Alice se despegó de ella y caminó junto a Jasper que estaba al lado de Edward; expectante y algo incomodo por la situación.**_

_**Isabella los miró a ambos y una sonrisa sarcástica invadió su rostro perfecto.**_

_**-¿Vosotros dos, estais juntos?.- preguntó haciendo caso omiso a Edward.**_

_**Alice y Jasper ansintieron a la vez, dudosos.**_

_**Una carcajada divertida surgió de la boca de Bella ; los miro de nuevo, de una manera totalmente diferente y luego paseó la mirada por el atlético cuerpo de Edward. Tentandolo.**_

_**Cuando finalizó su examen, clavó sus ojos en los de él.**_

_**Avanzó varios pasos hacia el hombre y ella alzó la mano para saludarlo amistosamente.**_

_**-Me alegro de verle, señor Cullen.**_

_**Edward sintió como el corazón se les estrujó en el pecho y se paró por unos segundos.**_

_**¿El dolor no estaba si quiera presente en ella? ¿Era total indiferencia? ¿Habia olvidado lo que un dia sintió por él?**_

_**Él le correspondió en el saludo y torció la boca disgustado.**_

_**-Te busqué.- dijo él sin pensar, y sin soltar la mano de ella.**_

_**Bella; soltó la mano de él con energía y se volvió, dando media vuelta. Bajó la cabeza y miró a Alice y a Jasper.**_

_**-Pasad. Señor Cullen, si no le importa ,cierre la puerta.**_

_**Edward con la boca entreabierta, como un autómata, hizo lo que Bella le mandó y siguió a la muchacha hacia el salón comedor, como Alice y Jasper hacian.**_

_**-Sentaos.- dijo ella en tono agradable.- ¿Y bien? ¿ A que viene esta visita?.- preguntó mordaz.**_

_**-Queriamos saber de ti; Bella.- espetó Alice algo molesta por la indiferencia de la chica.**_

_**Bella se rasco la barbilla en un gesto muy cuidado y parpadeó lentamente mirando a ambos jóvenes.**_

_**-Como veréis no me va del todo mal.- una risa malévola cruzo el rostro de ella. Giró con coquetería la cabeza y sonrió sensualmente a Edward.- Me enteré que se casó, señor Cullen. Mi enhorabuena mas sincera. Tengo entendido que es una beldad. Lastima que no esté aquí para presentármela…hubiera sido todo un placer.- una risita sarcástica se escapó de sus labios y se pasó la lengua por estos.**_

_**-¿Qué has hecho todos estos años, Bella?.- preguntó Edward, apretando la mandíbula.**_

_**Aquella situación era lo mas desagradable que habia tenido que presenciar en años.**_

_**Tanto que habia ansiado aquel momento; y ahora la indiferencia calculada de la chica lo estaba enervando hasta puntos completamente desconocidos para él. Estaba desquiciado completamente por la visión de la joven y su absoluta frialdad.**_

_**¿Pero que esperaba? ¿Qué los recibiera con los brazos abiertos? ¿Cuándo él la habia echado de su casa como una cualquiera, culpándola de desliz de Alice y Jasper? Y ahora la pareja estaba a punto de darse el si quiero y él…habia perdido a la mujer de su vida.**_

_**- Muchas cosas.- espetó ella tajante, mirándose las uñas.**_

_**-¿Qué clase de cosas?.-preguntó Alice.**_

_**- ¿Por qué no me preguntais que hice cuando me marche de vuestra casa?.- Alzó la mirada, altanera mirando a Edward y se perdió en sus ojos verdes. Lamentablemente cansados.**_

_**-Cuéntanos entonces.- rió Alice, algo mas motivada por la conducta, mas amable de la joven.**_

_**-Cuando tu padre me echó…**_

_**Alice se levantó del fino sofá en el que se hallaba sentada y emitió un jadeo involuntario de sorpresa; tapando la boca abrumada por la revelación.**_

_**-Papá.- dijo medio sollozando.- ¿Tu la …la…echaste..papá..?.- La mirada abrasiva de Alice, llegó a Edward como una lanza ardiente que atravesó su castigado corazón.**_

_**-Sí.- espetó escueto.**_

_**Era la hora del juicio; pensó.**_

_**Calculado o no. Isabella Swan iba a destapar los trapos sucios de aquella noche.**_

_**Ladeó la boca en una media sonrisa irónica.**_

_**Como ensayado o perfectamente planeado. Ella iba a tener su venganza, redimiéndose de todo aquello que él le hizo...**_

…_**pero sin tan solo tuviese la oportunidad de decirle cómo se arrepintió aquella mañana, de cómo la ha añorado durante años, de que como la ama y amará…aunque en breves minutos hiciera que su hija lo odiara con toda la razón.**_

_**Bella miró a Alice confundida; la pequeña duende no sabia nada.**_

_**Se sintió mal por unos segundos; y arrepentida fue hacia ella y le cogió una mano cariñosa.**_

_**- Alice..no llores. Creo que no he hecho lo correcto al hablar asi. No llores por favor, eres la única que me conmueve. Por favor.- se abrazó a ella , ante la mirada expectante de Jasper y Edward.**_

_**Los sollozos de Alice, convulsivos , sacudieron también el cuerpo de Bella y le acarició suavemente el cabello desordenado de la joven.**_

_**-Creo que lo mas sensato es que me dejéis a solas con tu padre. Si quieres luego a solas, le preguntas lo que ocurrió y porque salí aquella noche de la mansión. Pero ante todo no lo juzgues, él creyó hacer lo correcto. Yo nunca debí dejarte ir con él.- Bella miró a Jasper duramente.- Por favor; llévatela. Dejame con el señor Cullen a solas.**_

_**Alice sorbió la nariz y dejó descansar los brazos a lo largo de su cuerpo desmadejado por la revelación.**_

_**Jasper la cogió por la cintura y se marcharon hacia la puerta.**_

_**Bella los miró con un brillo tierno en los ojos y se volvió para enfrentarse con su verdugo.**_

_**Él estaba justo detrás de ella.**_

_**-Gracias.- le dijo en un susurro él.**_

_**Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y suspiró resignada ante aquella situación, que creía mas lejana en el tiempo.**_

_**-No me agradezcas nada. Alice no tiene la culpa de tener un padre como tú.- espetó dura, enfrentando su mirada corrosiva.**_

_**-Bella…no sabes lo que te busqué…tienes que creerme.**_

_**Ella alzó una mano, parando el discurso del hombre.**_

_**-No, no quiero saber lo que me buscate. Me encontraste. ¿Ahora que es lo que buscas?**_

_**-Te busco a ti. Te quiero a ti.**_

_**Una carcajada tremendamente dolorosa brotó de sus labios.**_

_**-Quiero recordarte que estas casado. ¿Qué opina tu esposa de todo esto?**_

_**-Ella sabe. No la amo. Creí que casandome con ella te olvidaría, creí que habías muerto, Bella…¿no lo entiendes? He estado loco por ti desde el primer dia que pusiste el pie en mi casa. Te amo y saber que estas aquí a tan solo unos centímetros de mi…creo perder la poca cordura que me queda en estos momentos.**_

_**-Eres un mentiroso..-susurró ella con los ojos inyectados en sangre.**_

_**-No; ¿Cómo crees? .- se acercaba a ella peligrosamente y le rozó suavemente la mejilla con su mano de hombre.**_

_**Ella deshizo el contacto asqueada y casi rugió.**_

_**-¿Sabes que estuve a punto morir?**_

_**Él abrió los ojos y un gesto de dolor se esparció por su rostro crispado.**_

_**-Sí.- Bella se abrazó a si misma azorada.- Cuando abandoné tu casa, fui a quitarme la vida…pero por circunstancias de la vida un angel bondadoso me salvó del ocaso y me hizo creer en las personas…**_

_**Edward iba a decir algo pero ella siguió.**_

_**-…Y después de tanto tiempo, llegas aquí diciendo que me amas, que no me has olvidado y ¿ que crees que tengo que hacer yo al respecto? ¡Lanzarme a tus brazos!. No Edward Cullen no. Mataste mi alma y la posibilidad de amarte. Perdiste tu turno. No hay posibilidad ninguna para nosotros dos. Yo ni te amo ni te amaré nunca. Lo único que me inspiras es odio…y casi lo puedo olvidar por no matar de pena a la única cosa que has hecho bien en tu vida,que es tu hija Alice. Mi corazón está muerto y si albergara algún tipo de sentimiento hacia alguna persona; tú serias la última persona de la capa de la tierra a la que iria a posar mis sentimientos desnudos. Un dia dejé en tus manos mi amor…y lo convertiste en cenizas….No. Ve con tu mujer. Hazla feliz. Olvidame. Yo ya te he olvidado.**_

_**Edward Cullen sintió sus mejillas encendidas y un caliente fluido descansaba en ellas.**_

_**Lloraba. Amargas lagrimas frondosas y dolorosos vagaban hasta su mandibula apretada por la tensión.**_

_**Se frotó los ojos tenso con los puños y bajó la cabeza derrotado.**_

_**¿Habian palabras?**_

_**No. No las habia. Todas las habia dicho ella…y eran un mazazo veraz a la cruda realidad.**_

_**Carraspeó inseguro, sintiendo en la garganta un nudo, que involuntariamente quería oprimir mas y dominar; pero no pudo. No lo logró.**_

_**Abatido, se dejó caer con las rodillas en el suelo y lloró como un niño pequeño delante de ella.**_

_**Todo estaba perdido. No habia vuelta atrás.**_

_**Su ninfa; aun estando delante de él; habia muerto y ni siquiera podia recordar momentos felices en su memoria.**_

_**Recordó la manera de hacerla suya y un rugido de agonía surgió de su boca.**_

_**Plantó las palmas de las manos en el suelo, confortable e intentó calmarse.**_

_**-Levanta Edward. Han picado a la puerta. Debe ser Alice. No quiero que te vea asi. Ella, como te dije es la única que me conmueve de todo esto. Levanta, Edward.**_

_**Él hizo un acopio de valor. Se habia humillado delante de ella como no habia hecho ninguna vez es su ya, larga vida.**_

_**Levantó su rostro y la miró con reservas. Ella dio media vuelta y fue en dirección a la puerta.**_

_**Edward sacudió sus pantalones y se limpió con las palmas de las manos sus mejillas mojadas.**_

_**La voz de Bella al abrir la puerta se volvió melosa y dulce y sus suaves pasos hicieron que la vena del cuello se hinchara al ver al acompañante: Eric Nothman.**_

_**El hombre hablaba cariñosamente con Bella y ella le sonreía y miraba a los ojos encandilada.**_

_**El monstruo de los celos se apoderó de Edward y se dirigió con paso seguro hacia el chico que hablaba con Bella amistosamente, mientras recorrían el pasillo, sonrientes.**_

_**Al verlo, el rostro de Eric se endureció y miró a Bella interrogante.**_

_**-¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper…o solo vino él?.- preguntó a ella, duro pero cariñoso.**_

_**-¿Qué derecho tienes tú para formular esa pregunta? ¿Eh?.- Edward completamente abducido por los celos, creía morir de agonia en esos momentos.**_

_**-Soy su amigo.- espetó este alzando la barbilla y retándolo con la mirada.**_

_**Edward evaluó la mirada que le dedicaba Eric a Bella y se enfureció.**_

_**Aquel hombre la amaba. Y él, roto de dolor sabia que no tenia que hacer nada con aquella mujer. Se imaginó por unos momentos a ella y a él retorciéndose entre sabanas y amándose y le vinieron arcadas.**_

_**La ira lo dominaba , respiró hondo y se abalanzó sobre el hombre, con la intención de propinarle un puñetazo.**_

_**-No se te ocurra hacerle daño…no se lo merece. Si lo haces ; juro que te mataré..- y con estas dejó muerto el brazo con el que iba a pegar a Eric y salió de allí con la cabeza gacha.**_

_**Bella se llevó las manos a la boca en un gesto infantil cuando él desapareció y comenzó a hiperventilar victima de los nervios.**_

_**-Bella..mi amor…¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntaba Eric, abrazándola, besando su cabello, arrullándola.**_

_**-No sé si seguir con esto Eric…me duele, arghh….me duele, tanto…- la rabia y la ira la embargaba.**_

_**Habia estado a punto de sucumbir. Viendolo allí postrado de rodillas frente a ella.**_

_**Le habia dolido tanto…**_

_**-Dios, mio Eric…lo amo….todavia lo amo….**_

_**Eric cerró los ojos fuertemente y la besó con adoracion.**_

_**No era un secreto; no para él.**_

_**Como muchas de las cosas de la vida de Bella; pero él estaba dispuesto a borrar las heridas, cicatrizarlas y cerrarlas y dedicarse a ella en cuerpo y alma.**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Edward Cullen llamó a Jasper cuando salió de la casa de Bella.**_

_**No podia conducir. **_

_**Queria beber y olvidar; dejarse arrastrar por el submundo y no estar en éste.**_

_**Era demasiado doloroso.**_

_**El pitido del mobil lo enfureció y miró la pantalla con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro.**_

_**Jessica.**_

_**Dejó que el aparato sonara y llamó al Queen Velvet.**_

_**Bella ….aquella mujer que tanto se la recordaba podia ser su única salvación.**_

_**Amarla como podia haberlo hecho con ella.**_

_**Vivir en una realidad paralela y pensar que podia ser su amada.**_

_**Esa misma noche volveria al local para ver a su Cisne y entregarse a él como si fuera su musa. Su amor, su todo…**_

_**Continuará….**_

_**Bueno….¿les gusto? Ya sabesi que valoro y me alegra enormemente sus cometarios. Me encanta además de darme animos para seguir escribiendo…bueno las que me conoceis ya lo sabes. Se merece el capi entonces algún review? Besos queridas, cuidaros y espero que hayais disfrutado con el capi. A mi la verdad se me ha hecho un nudo en la garganta con Edward, que todavía estoy tratando que se vaya….Abrazos inmensos!**_


	27. Chapter 27

Bueno; por lo visto el nudo en la garganta provocado por el capitulo anterior, me ha jodido bien.

Estoy hecha una sopa; ósea con un resfriado de narices( nunca mejor dicho).

Hago un esfuerzo importante en escribir hoy. Pero se los prometí, y lo más importante me lo prometí a mi misma.

Aquí un nuevo capitulo de el cisne…

Tengo una noticia respecto a una autora que ustedes conocen bien; teishi. Internet la ha abandonado y está haciendo lo posible para que se arregle el problema. Ósea que sean pacientes, que pronto volverá a actualizar.

Ahora a leer, ¿verdad? Un beso chicas. Nos leemos abajo.

Los personajes no me pertenencen. La historia si es mia.

**EL CISNE NEGRO**

**CAPITULO VIGESIMO SEPTIMO**

_**-No te lo voy a permitir; Bella. Esta noche. No.- Leah, gritaba a su amiga. La veía tan indefensa como cuando la encontró en la cama de aquel hospital. Entre la vida y la muerte.**_

_**-Dejame, Leah, sé muy bien como controlar esto. No lo entiendes.- Bella se ajustaba los pantys, mientras miraba el suelo, victima de la vergüenza.**_

_**-¿Cómo que no entiendo? ¡Entiendo muy bien!. Mierda Bella. ¿Dónde ha quedado todo aquello que me dijiste que ibas a hacer con él?**_

_**Bella le dirigió una mirada seca y frunció los labios asqueada.**_

_**-No he olvidado lo que me hizo; es más , eso es lo que me da fuerzas para no lanzarme a sus brazos de nuevo.- espetó con la mandibula apretada.**_

_**Leah, caminó hacia ella y la distancia que las separaba se volvió minima.**_

_**-Está ahí fuera. Él. Preguntando por ti. Y tú vas como un perro faldero, ¿Bella?.- Leah estaba que explotaba, literalmente.**_

_**En la lujosa habitación de Queen Velvet; donde se habían animado la una a la otra cada noche al salir. Ahora estaban discutiendo por aquel patán que habia hecho de la vida de su amiga un autentico infierno.**_

_**Edward Cullen;ya estaba esperando al Cisne antes de que ellas llegaran.**_

_**Demetri, se frotaba las manos , al pensar en la substanciosa cifra que le dejaría el tal Cullen. Tal y como lo habia hecho la noche anterior.**_

_**Bella no habia dudado y le habia dicho que la esperara en la sala de los espejos; como la vez anterior.**_

_**-Esto forma parte del plan.- argumentó Bella.**_

_**Leah, propinó un zapatazo en el suelo.**_

_**-No lo creo. Te has colgado otra vez de él. Bella. Admitelo.**_

_**-No es eso.- Bella se ajusttó la máscara. Esta vez; habia elegido una, extremadamente elegante, que hacia juego con su ostentoso vestido negro. Como todas las noches…se convertía en el Cisne…**_

_**-No quiero que esto te salga mal; Bella. Lo sabes. Si esto fallara….sabes…el daño seria mucho mayor.**_

_**-Lo sé.- espetó ella, fría.**_

_**-Solo dime una cosa y te dejaré en paz.**_

_**Bella se giró hacia Leah y acomodó el fino raso a sus caderas.**_

_**-Dime.**_

_**-¿No lo sabrá nunca no?**_

_**-Si. Algun dia; pero,cuando lo sepa, será demasiado tarde. No podrá hacer nada al respecto.**_

_**Leah, respiró hondo.**_

_**-Ojalá y todo te salga bien. Bella. Ojalá.**_

_**La cabeza de Demetri se metió por la rendija de la puerta.**_

_**-Cisne. Cullen te espera en la sala de los espejos.**_

_**-Bien.**_

_**Bella abrió la puerta y suspiró.**_

_**¿A quien quería engañar? ¿A Leah o a ella misma?**_

_**Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen hasta la médula y verlo en semejante posición aquella mañana, le habia herido los sentimientos y se habia sentido como una víbora sin corazón.**_

_**Y ella no era asi….Queria serlo pero no podia…no, cuando su corazón, bombeaba rápido cuando lo veía o lo sentía cerca.**_

_**Se derretía de gozo al pensar que aquella noche, otra vez compartirían el lecho y la amaría con saciedad…moría de angustia al pensar que le hacia el amor pensando que era aquella mujer que lo estaba haciendo sufrir de la manera mas desesperante…cuando en realidad, ella era ella…su Bella.**_

_**Delante de la puerta de la habitación de los espejos, plantó la palma de su mano en la pared y dejó descansar la cabeza un poco en ella.**_

_**Estaba tensa, nerviosa…como la colegiala que sintió por primera vez que aquel que la esperaba era el hombre de su vida.**_

_**Edward habia bebido copiosamente.**_

_**Lo que habia pasado en casa de Bella lo atormentaba como una cruel pesadilla que se rememoraba una y otra vez en lo mas profundo de su cerebro.**_

_**Al oir los pasos de la mujer que amaría aquella noche, se pasó una mano por sus cabellos cobrizos.**_

_**Paseó varias veces su mirada por su cuerpo y levantó sus posaderas de la silla; que habia en los pies del lecho.**_

_**Dirigiendose hacia ella; la miró tiernamente a los ojos.**_

_**-Te debo una excusa. Fui un cretino, la ultima vez que nos vimos…perdóname.- sus palabras arrastradas, le dieron la confirmación a Bella que habia bebido y mucho.**_

_**-Te perdono. – dijo escueta.**_

_**-Lo siento yo…-Edward señaló sus ropas desaliñadas y su corbata suelta.- No he tenido un buen dia.**_

_**Ella lo isntó a que se sentara en el lecho y ella lo imitó elegantemente.**_

_**-¿Quieres que hablemos, entonces?.- preguntó ella en tono, maternal.**_

_**Edward miró la marcara y buscó sus ojos chocolate.**_

_**Eran tan parecidos a los de ella, que le dolia el hecho de mirarlos.**_

_**-Hoy ha sido el peor dia de mi vida.- dijo mirando hacia el suelo.- se tocó el puente de la nariz y su mirada se endureció.- He dicho adiós a lo mas puro que alcancé a tener alguna vez en mi vida.**_

_**A Bella Swan se le paró el corazón.**_

_**Aquellas palabras; dichas desde lo mas hondo del ser, no podían ser mentira….**_

_**Intentó buscar las palabras y mantenerse serena.**_

_**-No entiendo.- dijo ella, con la voz tan indiferente como le fue posible.**_

_**-Bella. Bella no quiere verme. No me quiere en su vida.- la miró y se llevó de nuevo la mano a su cabello broncíneo.- Tú me recuerdas mucho a ella. Ella…yo …yo la violé.- el jadeo de Edward, partió el corazón de la muchacha, que lo observaba impactada, ante tales confesiones.- Violé su cuerpo virgen y la eché de mi casa..¡Dios mio!...todo lo que me pasa ahora mismo me lo tengo mas que merecido…esto no es nada para lo que merezco….- Edward se acercó al hombro del Cisne y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo.**_

_**Bella intentaba por todos los medios tragar saliva y desenredar el nudo tan poderoso que albergaba en la garganta.**_

_**Las lagrimas en sus ojos amenzaban por salir y se vió acompañando en aquel viaje de fatalidad a su verdugo.**_

_**-Calma Edward…**_

_**-No…no lo entiendes.- dijo mirándola; con los ojos esmeraldas brillantes, incandescentes.- La amo con todo mi ser…daría todo lo que tengo por estar con ella… por tenerla…por que me dijera que me ama…- **_

_**Bella guió la cabeza de Edward hacia su pecho y lo consoló , acariciando su cabello y besando su cabello.**_

_**-Edward..- le dijo. Miró su rostro sereno. Se habia quedado dormido entre sus brazos.**_

_**Lo tendió en la cama . Le quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta.**_

_**Arrastró su fuerte y atlético cuerpo, le puso la cabeza sobre la almohada y lo miró con calidez.**_

_**Descalzó sus pies y dejó que el fino vestido de raso negro se deslizara por su cuerpo.**_

_**Dejó su rostro al descubierto y descubrió que la mascara rellena de espumillón estaba empapada. Habia estado llorando con él. Apiadándose de él y de ella misma.**_

_**Abrió las suaves sábanas de seda roja y se metió en la cama junto a él.**_

_**Observó sus facciones de hombre maduro y suspiró.**_

_**Edward Cullen era bello hasta el punto de enloquecer por amor…**_

_**Se levantó algo excitada de su lado y miró su cuerpo que hablaba sin misterios.**_

_**Sus pechos hinchados clamaban ser acariciados por las manos de él. Y su centro, vibraba con la sola idea de tenerlo adentrándose en ella.**_

_**Fue hacia el pequeño servicio y cerró la puerta pausadamente.**_

_**Miró su rostro maquillado en exceso y cogió la pastilla de jabón que descansaba en la jabonera.**_

_**Con delicadeza pasó sus manos por la dura pastilla y envolvió su rostro de jabón y agua. Secó con cuidado su rostro y se miró de nuevo en el espejo. Reconociéndose.**_

_**Abrió la puerta del servicio y miró hacia el lecho; donde se veía claramente la figura del hombre que descansaba en ella.**_

_**Se desnudó por completo y se metió en la cama. La luz era ténue, y podia diferenciar, claramente los rasgos perfectos de Edward.**_

_**-Edward…- le susurró al oído.**_

_**Él se movió inquieto y abrió los ojos, somnoliento. **_

_**Al ver a la castaña en su cama. No se preguntó si aquello era real o un sueño. Porque juraba que positivamente seria la segundo.**_

_**-Bella.- dijo a modo de arrullo, acariciándole el rostro maravillado.- Te amo.**_

_**Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, cuando la tocó y besó sus labios con exquisitez.**_

_**-Quiero que me desmuestras lo mucho que me amas Edward.- le dijo en un susurro , digno de la mas firme promesa.**_

_**Edward no se hizo esperar y se volvió hacia ella; posicionando su cuerpo encima.**_

_**-Mi pequeña…- dijo con la voz de él con letanía.**_

_**Buscó la boca de ella poco a poco,primero succionando los labios, saboreándoles y persuadiendo; jugando con ella de la manera mas letal.**_

_**Ella ansiaba su lengua, pero él se regocijaba en sentirla tan solo con sus labios. Haciendo un dibujo de besos y succiones que tenia a Bella completamente extasiada.**_

_**Se miraron por unos segundos y Edward se abalanzó sobre ella con posesión. Tomandola del cuello y acercándola lo máximo posible a su rostro. Mordió los labios tiernamente y le indrodujo la lengua en su boca; provocando un jadeo ronco por parte de los dos.**_

_**Antes de darse cuenta, Edward se habia deshecho de sus pantalones y la sabanas estaban retorcidas al final de la cama.**_

_**Volvió a Bella hacia él y la puso a horcajadas en su pelvis desnuda.**_

_**Levantó su espalda para poder acariciar y lamer sus pechos, deleitándose como si de un dulce de miel se tratase.**_

_**Roces y mas roces, vaivenes de caderas,anticipando con dulzura lo que estaba por venir.**_

_**-Hazme tuya, Edward…- le susurró ella; mientras lo besaba con ferocidad controlada.**_

_**ÉL de una sola estocada y ayudándose de su mano, irrumpió en el cuerpo de la joven y ambos se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos. Perdiéndose en los miedos de cada uno y Edward jadeó sin control, al balancearse Bella un poco sobre él.**_

_**Embestidas lentas y profundas, llenas de caricias y murmullos incomprensibles por parte de los dos.**_

_**Cuando Bella sintió explotar, Edward lo hizo con ella y se abandonó al placer del dulce descanso, como si todo aquello que habia acontecido, hubiese sido un sueño o una visión en su mente.**_

_**Bella sonrió, satisfecha. Lo amaba. ¡Lo amaba tanto!**_

_**Pero no podia permitir que al despertar se hallara en aquella cama y en sus brazos.**_

_**Se despegó de su agarre, maldiciendo; como lo hacia él entre murmullos, y se levantó del lecho.**_

_**Buscó su ropa y se vistió.**_

_**Al salir, buscó a una de las chicas y ordenó que llamaran a un taxi.**_

_**-Cuando haya llegado me ayudas a bajarlo Petty.¿ Ok? .- pidió a una de las chicas.**_

_**Volvió a la habitación y vistió a Edward, recreándose en los detalles de su estupenda anatomía.**_

_**Petty llamó diciendo que el taxi estaba en la puerta y la ayudó a montar a Edward en él.**_

_**Lo acompañó hacia el hotel y en recepcion tuvo la suerte de no encontrar a nadie.**_

_**Buscó la tarjeta de Edward entre sus bolsillos y abrió la puerta.**_

_**Casi se le cae; de entre sus brazos.**_

_**Edward era tan alto, que parecía que no podia tener suficientes manos para sujetarlo.**_

_**Abria y cerraba los ojos, mirándola. Le sonreía y la besaba en la comisura de la boca. Meloso y servicial,colmándola de promesas y juramentos que parecía que hasta él mismo creía.**_

_**Lo arrastró hacia la cama y allí lo dejó.**_

_**No sin antes, ceder a la tentación y darle un beso suave en los labios.**_

_**-Adios, Edward.- susurró.**_

_**Con paso vacilante abrió la puerta y salió a hurtadillas.**_

_**¨:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Eric Northman sacudía las fotos en la mesa de su oficina, ante los ojos sorprendidos de Pam Grandier**_

_**-¿Dónde están entonces?**_

_**-Los tiene una hermana de su madre. – dijo él, sin pestañear y con los ojos inyectados en sangre. La fúria y la rabia eran incontrolables en el cuerpo del rubio.**_

_**-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿La vas a sacar de donde está trabajando?**_

_**-Tengo que hablar con ella primero. Decirle que lo sé absolutamente todo.**_

_**Pam, se recargó en el escritorio con sus codos y alzo una ceja a su jefe.**_

_**-Eric…no quiero que salgas herido de esto….esa Bella tiene muchos frentes abiertos y parece que tú quieras ser acribillado en todos.**_

_**-Quiero que se sienta segura conmigo….y seamos una familia…todos.**_

_**Continuará…..**_

_**Tachan tachan tachan…..**_

_**Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…no maten a la autora ok? Tengo un resfriado de pelotas y estoy con el moco medio colgandero. Mi mayor premio y animo: sus reviews, por supuesto. Besos a todas , mañana actualizaré morir en primavera ok. Besosss con mascarilla incluidaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_


	28. Chapter 28

Lo siento chicas. Pero me tardaré un par de días o tres en actualizar.

Mi abuela ha muerto y estoy algo apesadumbrada …bastante; digamoslo claro.

Mañana contestaré a las reviews que me habeis mandado de seré lo que tú..y un deseo de año nuevo…bueno y a las otras; de cualquiera de mis historias.

Besitos lindas. Lo siento , pero no tengo tiempo ni ganas ahora,ok? Prometo en un par de días o tres. Besos. Rosa.


	29. Chapter 29

Hola chicas. Un nuevo capitulo de " El Cisne Negro".

Cuando voy a trabajar y paso por el metro; me da una sonrisilla nerviosa observar los carteles de la película que lleva el mismo nombre , pero sin el " El".

La verdad es que no tiene nada que ver con el fice y es mucha la casualidad…¿verdad?

Bueno habrá que pedir derechos de autor o algo, ejejejjejej….

Bueno no me enrollo mas y eso si; daros las gracias por todas vuestras palabras de animo con respecto a mi gran perdida….a veces, cuando trabajo, me viene a la cabeza y comienzo a recordar anécdotas de cuando era niña…que tenia completamente olvidadas…pero ahí están, en un recoveco de mi mente, dormidas, pero para nada olvidadas.

Besos lidas nos leemos abajo; tengo un par de cositas que decirles.

**EL CISNE NEGRO**

**CAPITULO 28**

_**Eric; habia despedido a Pam con la mano ; sin dejar de contemplar, las fotografías**_ _**de aquellos dos niños que rondarían los 3 años.**_

_**Apretó los dedos sobre el papel fotocopiado.**_

_**¡Eran de él! ¡Maldita sea, eran de él!**_

_**Eran su vida estampa…..Ambos niños ; con el cabello revuelto de aquel peculiar color cobrizo.**_

_**¿Con qué frecuencia los visitaría Bella?**_

_**En todo aquel tiempo de investigación; no habia fotos de ella con sus bebes.**_

_**Parecia estar al margen de la vida de ellos completamente.**_

_**Debia de hablar con ella. Contarle todo. Decirle que podia confiar en él con fe ciega. Él la aceptaba tal y como era …y no juzgaba para nada su manera de procesar en aquellos últimos cuatro años.**_

_**Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de teléfono de casa de Bella.**_

_**La voz de Leah, le hizo chasquear con la lengua y la muchacha lo notó.**_

_**-¿Si?.- Leah, parecía levemente molesta.**_

_**- Hola Leah, soy Eric…¿Está en casa, Bella?.-trató de ser lo mas amable posible.**_

_**-Sí; pero esta acostada, Eric. Lo siento. ¿quieres que le diga algo?.- Ahora Leah. Se mostraba de lo mas servicial.**_

_**-Sí. Mira…a la tarde estoy allí; si no le importa; debo de hablar algo muy serio con ella…**_

_**-¿Serio?.La voz de Leh se volvió grave.**_

_**-Si. Quiero que confie en mí, Leah .Le voy a pedir en matrimonio.s**_

_**-Vaya…Eric….**_

_**-Tú dile que estaré a las cinco o asi ahí ¿ok?.**_

_**-Esta bien Eric.**_

_**Leah soltó el teléfono y se llevó un dedo a la boca intranquila. Eric sabia todo. De eso estaba completamente segura.**_

_**¿Pero qué tanto sabia? **_

_**Que Bella era el Cisne Negro….**_

_**¿El plan de Bella para hacerse con gran parte del control de Cullen Enterprise?**_

_**¿O los bebes?**_

_**¿Y si lo sabia todo?**_

_**Leah se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró. Bella Swan se estaba metiendo en una espiral de autentica locura y le preocupaba tanto que dolía.**_

_**Para Leah; Bella era prácticamente su hermana….**_

_**Aquella hermana que habia visto como la muchacha mas candorosamente inocente; después de su primera incursión en el mundo de la protistución; se habia llevado la mano a la boca y habia vomitado la bilis, presa del asco.**_

_**Pero asi fueron muchos y muchos días..hasta que el Doctor Gerandy confirmó las sospechas de Sue; su madre.**_

_**Bella estaba embarazada.**_

_**Quiso desprenderse de ellos; antes de nacidos. Porque el odio descomunal que crecia dentro de ella; era muy superior al cariño que sentía por aquella vida que crecia en su interior.**_

_**Leah, le comunicó a Eleazar el embarazo de Bella y despotricó en su contra, hasta que se cansó.**_

_**Leah le pidió; casi le imploró, que dejase trabajar a Bella después de su cuarentena de embarazo.**_

_**El Cisne habia tenido mucho éxito entre los clientes y cada vez mas ; pedían por ella. Aunque solamente ella,elegia con quien se acostaba, cada noche.**_

_**El embarazo de Bella fue complicado… Ella no quería aquellos bebes…. Porque eran dos. Dos niños iguales. Gemelos.**_

_**La noticio cayó en Bella como un valde de agua fría y lloró amargamente durante varios días.**_

…_**Un dia no sabemos como llegó carta de un tal Jake…**_

_**Bella que vivia en el apartamento de Leah en Websmister, Carnaby Street. No dio crédito a sus ojos. ¡Jake vendría a verla!**_

_**No tenían idea de cómo habia llegado a manos de aquel tal Jake el paradero de Bella; pero de lo que si estában seguras, tanto Sue como Leah , que aquella visita a Bella le habia devuelto la sonrisa.**_

_**Su avanzado estado de gestación , la incomodaba de sobremanera. Estaba ya de ocho meses y al llevar dos criaturas, su vientre estaba tremendamente hinchado. Solo era eso en ella. Ya que Bella ; si la veias de espaldas; parecía un palo de escoba vestido.**_

_**Todo , absolutamente todo; se los llevaban los bebes. Y lo que no ingería Bella; los pequeños, se lo quitaban de su organismo.**_

_**Aquella tarde cambiaria las vidas de todas ellas para siempre.**_

_**Leah, estaba nerviosa y se mordía las uñas con deseperación.**_

_**Cuando el timbre del portero automatico sonó, hipó de la alegría y salío mi madre a recibir.**_

_**Bella estaba detrás de Sue y Leah; ; como avergonzada. Despues de esperar tanto la aparición de Jake ; ahora la intimidaba.**_

_**Jake era un hombre alto y fornido. Su rostro era apacible y su sonrisa cuando las vió era tranquilizadora. Sue y Leah ,se miramos reafirmando sus sospechas. Aquel hombre era de fiar.**_

_**Pero no supierib reaccionar cuando vierib asido de su mano otra blanca; muy blanca. Casi tanto como la de Bella.**_

_**La mujer; que debia ser algo mas mayor que el tal Jake ,las miraba con los ojos vidriosos y transpasandolas con la mirada; como si estuviese buscando a alguien.**_

_**-¿Bella?.- la voz de la mujer se quebró y Bella apartó a sus amigas emocionada.**_

_**-¡Tia Sarah! ¿Pero….? ¿Jake…? ¿Tú y mi….?**_

_**No dio tiempo de mas. Las dos personas apostadas en el umbral de la puerta se abalanzaron hacia el frágil cuerpo de Bella y la solaparon.**_

_**-Hija…Dios mio; pensaba que estabas con ese hombre….tu madre…siempre pensé que si algo pasaba; irias a parar a mis manos…. ¡Dios mio Bella! ¡No puedo perdonarme lo que te esta pasando!.- los sollozos de la tia de Bella; arrancaban el corazón a cualquiera.**_

_**-Tranquilas.- Trató el muchacho.- Lo importante es que estais ahora aquí. Las dos.**_

_**Bella miró a Jacob y volvió a recordar.**_

_**Un dolor la hizo doblegarse.**_

_**-¡Los niños!.- Sue fue hacia Bella y la llevó al sillón. Mientras que Bella caminaba , iba dejando un reguero de sangre aguada a su paso.**_

_**-¡Ha roto aguas!.- Leah estaba asustada. Los niños no estaban cumplidos y la sangre no era buena señal.**_

_**-Debemos llevarla a un hospital con urgencia.- la voz de Jacob enérgica y segura, dio tranquilidad al elenco de mujeres.**_

_**-Ve a por el coche cariño.- Sarah. Acarició la mano del hombre y Bella sonrió ante el contacto.**_

_**-¿Vosotros?.- jadeos.**_

_**-La conocí poco después de trasladarme…Nunca me perdonaré haberte abandonado…- Jake bajó la cabeza y emitió un hondo suspiro.**_

_**Bella , le acarició la cara levemente y volvió a sonreírle; intentando disimulas una mueca de dolor.**_

_**-Los designios del señor; son inescrutables…**_

_**Ambos rieron; recordando imágenes muchos mas atrás en el tiempo. Jake, la tomó en brazos, cediéndole las llaves a Sarah.**_

_**El parto de Bella no fue fácil.**_

_**No dilataba y como los niños nacian antes de tiempo; los médicos intentaron un parto normal de todas , todas. Los bebes no tenían los pulmones maduros y antes de poner a Bella en la sala de dilatación. Le inyectaron un suero para que los pulmones de los bebes maduran en el transcurso del parto.**_

_**No fue posible; después de 15 horas tuvieron que hacerle una intervención y sacar a los bebés mediante ella.**_

_**Al mas pequeño y desvalido tuvieron que reanimarlo; ya que llevaba demasiadas horas sin liquido dentro de la madre y se estaba ahogando.**_

_**La cara de Bella al contemplar a sus hijos era estremecedora.**_

_**Una a cada lado de su pecho, haciendo lo posible por amamantar; estaban los dos niños mas bonitos de la capa de la tierra para aquella madre; aunque ellos; tanto uno como otro, eran el fiel reflejo del hombre que quería olvidar….que quería aniquilar…**_

_**Miró a sus hijos y sonrió.**_

_**El plan comenzó a trazarse en su cabeza y cuando le dieron el alta a los bebes; después de un mes de incubadora, se sentó frente a su tia y Jake para hablar seriamente con ellos.**_

_**El engranaje seguía su curso.**_

_**El plan y los dados estaban echados.**_

_**En aquella partida de cartas que era la vida: Bella tenia todas las que ganar.**_

_**Dos hijos del magnate Edward Cullen. Dos bazas . Tan parecidos a él, como gotas de agua.**_

_**.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Edward Cullen oyó el chirrido incesante del teléfono el su habitación.**_

_**Descolgó a regañadientes y se restregó con fuerzas las cejas.**_

_**-Cullen.- dijo cortante.**_

_**-Su esposa, esta aquí señor. **_

_**Edward dio un salto de la cama.**_

_**-¿Jessica?**_

_**-Sí, señor. La señora Jessica Cullen Stanley en persona , señor.- la voz del otro lado de la línea; parecía automatizada.**_

_**-Si. Er…. Que suba.**_

_**Edward desenrolló las mantas de su cuerpo y rememoró aquel sueño tan erótico que habia mantenido parte de la noche.**_

_**Como hundido en su propia miseria y sin dase cuenta de sus actos pasados. Cuando Jessica picó con los nudillos a la puerta desesperadamente ,comprendió que no debia de haber amanecido en el hotel.**_

_**La noche anterior ,estaba con el Cisne…pero algo habia pasado y después…recuerdos muy vividos, que erizaban su vello y lo excitaban tremendamente lo llevaban hacia Bella…**_

_**Bella…**_

_**Bella..**_

_**-¡Abre la puerta,Edward!.- la voz chillona de Jessica retumbó en su cerebro, victima de la borrachera y abrió apesadumbrado y cansado.**_

_**- Jess.- dijo sin mirarla si quiera, al abrir la puerta.**_

_**Jessica lo miró iracunda. Aquel hombre que se hallaba a su frente no tenia nada que ver con el que se marchó hacia varios días atrás….Era un completo desconocido.**_

_**-Ya que la montaña no va a Mahoma….- sentenció ella, con la mandibula apretada.**_

_**-Si…si….Pero es al revés…..**_

_**-He venido para llevarte conmigo. Te necesito a mi lado.-inquirió ella; sin pestañear. Afrontándolo con la mirada.**_

_**-Las cosas han cambiado…**_

_**-Ya.- Jessica; casi no movia los labios. Era una figura de cera.**_

_**-¿Cómo que," Ya"?**_

_**-Lo sé todo.**_

_**Edward abrió mucho los ojos y se sorprendió. Estaba increíblemente sereno. Si Jessica sabia que Bella habia aparecido de nuevo en su vida, no era difícil imaginar lo que vendría después.**_

_**-¿Sabes de Bella?**_

_**-Si.**_

_**-¿Desde cuando?**_

_**Edward comenzó a creer en la posibilidad de que ella, supiese mas que él; de su amor.**_

_**-Te he mandado seguir. Sé que has estado con ella.**_

_**Edward dejó escapar un suspiro y se sentó en la desmadejada cama.**_

_**-Sí; la he visto. Pero no quiere saber nada de mi. Me odia.- se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y revolvió su cabello desordenado mas de lo normal.**_

_**-Eres un imbécil. Y ciego….ha estado manipulándote sin que te dieras cuenta, Edward…ella no es como imaginas. La has idealizado. No es tu Bella perfecta y dulce…todo lo que tú has visto es una máscara de frialdad…**_

_**Edward; contuvo el aliento y se levantó..¿Que quería decir, Jessica con todo aquello?**_

_**-He visto fotos de ese lugar. Queen Velvet ¿no?. Me han mandando por mail , las ultimas fotos; las de esta noche….**_

_**Edward sonrió. Jessica debia de estar mal de la cabeza. Aquella noche, que él recordara, no habia estado con el Cisne...se habia dormido pensando en Bella..**_

_**-No entiendes…**_

_**-Si. Entiendo perfectamente. El que no entiende eres tú.**_

_**-Yo….amo a Bella. Jess. Tú lo sabes.**_

_**Jessica se acercó a él y sonrió de una manera fría.**_

_**-Ella no merece tu amor.**_

_**-Le hice daño. Mucho.**_

_**-Yo te amo; Edward. No me dejes.- Jessica, que llevaba un abrigo de pieles; lo dejó caer hacia atrás y se quedó en lencería fina-**_

_**-No….sabes que no. Amo a Bella.**_

_**Jessica se abalanzó sobre él y le arañó con sus uñas de gata en el rostro.**_

_**-¡Maldito, gilipollas! ¿No te has dado cuenta de nada? .**_

_**Edward la apartó de un fuerte empujón y la echó al suelo. Jessica habia empezado a llorar y su mirada fría; era la consecuencia de una estocada final.**_

_**-Vete.- espetó Edward. – Sabes perfectamente mis sentimientos hacia Bella. Nunca los he obviado. Lo sabes. La he encontrado y aunque lo tenga todo perdido con ella. La amo. Sabiendo que esta en este mundo; ya me basta. No quiero amar por compasión ni por lastima; prefiero inundarme en este amor tan grande que siento por ella y no tapar el sol con un dedo, nunca mas. Siento todo, Jess. Nunca debí haberme casado contigo; amando como amo a Bella. Lo siento con todo mi corazón.**_

_**El discurso de Edward se perdió entre las carcajadas de Jessica. Que como loca, lloraba y se carcajeaba sin razón.**_

_**- ¿Bella? ¿Tu dulce Bella? Menuda mojigata. Una puta de lujo que te manipula…**_

_**Edward la miró intensamente y caminó hacia ella, cogiendo el abrigo de pieles y ofrenciendoselo secamente.**_

_**-No levantes injurias.**_

_**Otra carcajada de Jessica. Esta vez mas amarga. Mas demencial.**_

_**- ¡Imbecil. El Cisne Negro e Isabella Swan; son la misma Cullen!**_

_**Continuará….**_

_**Chicas…¿os gustó? Espero que si..porque si no….buffffff**_

_**Una cosa. He descubierto a una chica se llama Maryrod y tiene un fice; que tiene muy pocos reviews y es muy, muy bueno. O por lo menos es de los que a mi me gustan. Me gusta ayudar y esta chica no me lo ha pedido ni mucho menos; pero yo me ofrezco gustosa. Mas que nada es porque la historia es de su autoria y es muy, muy buena…Se llama Rompe tu palabra y a mi particularmente me ha gustado mucho…**_

_**La muchacha es española como yo y es Maryrod. ¿ok?**_

_**Tambien me gustaría que mirarais las historias de cath pazzstew, RudeBoyPattz, Phismylla,A la luz de la luna,FaBiiOoLixX,mariethSMCullen,Verosmee Cullen…**_

_**Y Mi lau; claro que si preciosa….La historias de mi lau también son muy buenas…laubellacullen94…mañana os daré mas.. mis niñas, las quiero. No sé lo que haría sin vosotras….Besos a millones!**_


	30. Chapter 30

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mia.

**Advertencia.- este capitulo puede herir la sensibilidad de persona que no estén completamente formadas.- quedan avisadas chicas.**

**EL CISNE NEGRO**

**CAPITULO TRIGESIMO**

**-¿Qué ocurre, Leah?.**

**Bella se habia levantado de la cama con un mal presentimiento. Algo en su interior clamaba, a gritos que la caja de Pandora iba a ser abierta y ver a Leah, paseándose de un lado a otro de la estancia; corroboró aquellas sospechas.**

**Su amiga la miró con un dedo en su boca; intranquila.**

**-Eric,ha llamado Bella. Creo que lo sabe todo. Viene a pedirte en matrimonio. Ese hombre quiere darte la estabilidad que tienes…**

**Bella se pasó una mano por la maraña de cabellos y se sentó cabizbaja en uno de los sillones que tenia en el enorme salón de su casa.**

**-Sabiamos que esto podia pasar.- susurró, mirando el suelo.**

**- ¿Qué le vas a contestar?**

**Leah caminó hacia ella y le cogió una de sus manos; que temblaban.**

**-Leah.- Bella miró a su amiga a los ojos.- Estoy cansada de jugar al gato y al raton. He vivido todos estos años; en una mentira. Eric es un hombre bueno. Pero no es el hombre que amo. Tú lo sabes bien.**

**-¡Maldita seas, Isabella Swan! ¿Me vas a decir ahora que quieres estar con Edward? ¿Con el hombre que te echó de su casa? ¿Con el hombre que prácticamente te violó? ¿Con el hombre que te ha desnaturalizado ante tu hijos?**

**Bella se tensó y apartó con crueldad la mano que apretaba Leah.**

**-No metas a los niños en esto.**

**-¿Qué no los meta? .- farfulló Leah entre dientes.**

**-Voy a durcharme. Necesito estar arreglada para cuando venga Eric. Leah; por favor; dejame sola ahora. Debo de pensar, fríamente que es lo voy a hacer con mi vida…**

**Leah escrutó a su amiga con la mirada y suspiró.**

**-¿Te vas a quitar la mascara de una puta vez?.- le preguntó llena de ira.**

**-Estoy deseándolo. Quiero ser libre de nuevo. Es demasiado el peso que llevo sobre los hombros. Como te he dicho muchas veces; quiero volver a ser Bella Swan y tener una vida normal. Poder mirar a mis enemigos con el rostro descubierto.**

**-¿Y quien se suponen que son tus enemigos? ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Ese hombre con el que te estas acostando? ¿Crees que no lo sé? Despues de soltarle a Eleazar que ya no querías acostarte con ningún hombre mas que no fuera de tu agrado…Y cuando apareció él; todo se fue al garete….**

**-No lo entienes; Leah.**

**-Si. Entiendo perfectamente. Sigues enamorada de él. Y todo ese odio que dices tenerle es mentira. Es un velo que no te deja ver tus verdaderos sentimientos. **

**-Voy a ducharme; Leah. Dejame respirar. Por favor. Por la amistad que nos une. Debo de pensar.**

**Leah recogió su abrigo; sin mirar a Bella. Caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y dio un fuerte portazo sin mirarla.**

**Bella emitió un jadeo y se llevó la mano a la boca . Comenzaron a formarse lagrimas en sus ojos y corrió hacia el baño para arrancarse el camisón, dejándolo hecho trizas.**

**Abrió el grifo del agua y se metió en la ducha.**

**Imágenes muy vividas de la noche anterior; le ofuscaron el pensamiento. **

**Las lagrimas se perdieron con el agua de la ducha que caia por su rostro y comenzó a lloriquear como una niña, muerta de miedo. Amaba a Edward y volver a verlo y haber hecho el amor con él, habia corroborado aquel sentimiento velado que ella no quería que saliese a la superficie. Seguia enamorada de él, lo amaba y no se sentía con fuerzas de utilizar a los niños como habia planeado desde un principio; para amargarle la existencia.**

**Aquel ser que habia trazado aquel plan. Ya no era ella. Aquel ser estaba cegado por el odio, que no difería mucho del amor que le procesaba.**

**Edward…**

**Edward…**

…**.**

**Edward Cullen, habia dejado a su mujer allí tirada en la habitación del hotel y habia cogido el volvo, preso de la locura. Desquiciado.**

**Conducia por las calles de Londres a una velocidad no permitida y las llamadas insistentes de Alice; no lo dejaban concentrarse en todos los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cerebro.**

**El trayecto hacia la casa de Bella se hacia interminable y sus manos nerviosas, agarraban el volante con inseguridad.**

**Aún podia escuchar la risa maquiavelica de Jessica al marcharse del hotel como un loco.**

**Isabella Swan y el Cisne negro…..**

**Todo habia caído sobre su propio peso y él habia sido un imbécil.**

**De repente recordó los manuscritos de la chica, aquellos que le habia entregado el mismo dia de la fiesta…la misma noche del incidente con Alice. El mismo dia que la forzó.**

**Habia sido tan iluso. Habia tenido la verdad en sus narices todo este tiempo y no habia sabido verla.**

**Estaba eufórico; pero también estaba muy cabreado. Bella habia estado prostituyéndose por su culpa…habia vendido su cuerpo… Una y mil veces se maldijo por ser tan inhumano y casi rezó para no llegar a su casa sin estamparse contra un maldito muro y poner fin a aquel sufrimiento al que estaba sometido.**

**Divisó la casa y dejó el coche apostado fuera del jardín.**

**Suspiró un par de veces pasándome las manos sobre el cabello nervioso.**

**No tenia ni idea de lo que iba a decirle.**

**Lo que sabia a ciencia cierta es que quería sacarla del prostíbulo y llevarla consigo. Le importaba un comino Jessica y todo el mundo. Solo estaban ella y él….y él la amaba tanto…recordó como le hizo el amor la noche en la que él creyó estar con el Cisne y apretó los puños tantos que los nudillos se volvieron blancos.**

**-Dios, mio.- susurró, antes de salir del coche.- Dame fuerzas. Porque me siento un maldito…**

**Salió del coche y caminó rápido hacia la puerta del a entrada.**

**Pulsó con un dedo el timbre de la puerta y esperó.**

**Al ver que nadie abria; comenzó a dar fuertes puñetazos a las puertas y a gritar .**

**-¡Bella! ¡Abreme la puerta!.- Apoyó la frente en la puerta; algo mareado y oyó la cerradura que se abría.**

**La contempló serenamente. Con el cabello mojado, aquella minúscula bata que la cubria y aquel rostro enrojecido por la inminete ducha que se habia estado dando.**

**-Edward….**

**Él empujó puerta y ella caminó hacia atrás algo asustada.**

**De un fuerte empellón, el hombre cerró la puerta tras de si y caminó hacia ella enloquecido por la pasión de sus curvas y saberla suya en todos los aspectos.**

**-He venido por ti.- siseó sin dejar de mirarla.- Lo sé todo.**

**Bella se llevó una mano a la boca y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos de repente.**

**-No entiendo…- susurró, sin dejar de mirarlo.**

**-Bella.- se acercó mas a ella; casi rozandola.- Por favor…perdóname…te amo; te amo tanto…y me siento un maldito por haber hecho de tu vida un infierno…**

**Bella se tensó aún mas y cerró los ojos; escapando de sus ojos dos gruesas lagrimas.**

**-Por favor…. Edward…vete…**

**-No… - tímidamente, pasó una mano por la lazada de la batita de raso minúscula que la tapaba.- He sido un imbécil..siempre has sido tú..mientras que amaba al Cisne Negro; pensaba que eras tú a quien amaba. ¿No lo entiendes? Me imaginaba que era tu cuerpo al que besaba y tú me correspondías..y pensar que siempre has sido tú, mi amor…..eres mi locura; Bella…estoy ardientemente enamorado de ti. Siempre lo estuve, desde el primer dia que te ví, con aquel extraño atuendo de colegiala algo menudo para tu cuerpo de diosa…Bella….¿Podras perdonarme alguna vez?**

**La voz de Edward; se habia vuelto un susurro sensual, una firme promesa gutural de ardor y sensualidad.**

**Bella notó como su cuerpo reaccionaba a aquellas palabras y se maldijo interiormente por ser tan débil frente a aquel hombre.**

**-He vivido una maldita pesadilla por tu culpa.- espetó ella, intentando sonar lo mas indiferente posible; mientras notaba los dedos de él deshaciendo la lazada de la bata.**

**-Necesito que me digas que eres el Cisne, Bella, necesito que me lo confirmes. Si no me voy a volver loco..**

**-¿ Porque?.- preguntó ella dejando escapar un gemido de sus labios. Edward ya habia llegado a su vientre y tocaba con la yema de sus dedos las costillas como si fueran las plumas de un angel.**

**-Diras que soy un maniaco. Pero necesito saber, que me lo digas …**

**-Si ,Edward. Yo soy el Cisne Negro.- Bella alzó levemente la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos. Aquellos ojos que dejaban a la altura del betun todas sus futuras hazañas belicas , contra aquel hombre que le hacia volver a sentirse viva. El mismo hombre que la mató, interiormente.**

**A Edward se le paró un momento el corazón; ante las palabras de aquella mujer que inundaba sus sueños y sus anhelos . Dejó escapar un gemido de fustracion y suavemente sus manos viajaron hacia sus pechos . Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se mordió un labio, victima de la excitación. Abrió completamente la bata y dejó que se deslizara por los hombros de Bella; para asi poder contemplarla abiertamente.**

**Suspiró victima de todos sus anhelos y recorrió con la mirada todo el cuerpo desnudo de ella.**

**De repente ; algo en su cuerpo se tensó. Como un interruptor dentro de su cabeza.**

**Una cicatriz lo bastante grande para que no pasara desapercibida, hizo que su ceño se frunciera . Un poco mas arriba de su pubis, habia una delgada línea…algo parecido a lo que tenia Angela cuando le tuvieron que sacar a Alice por medio de una cesarea.**

**Recorrió esta líneas con sus dedos y se agachó, besando la cicatriz; algo confundido .**

**Bella se sintió acorralada. ¿Sabria Edward lo que significaba aquella cicatriz, que el tiempo habia coloreado de un marron claro; pero que era fácilmente destacable en su piel marfileña.**

**Edward se irguió, para mirarla profundamente a los ojos y se aproximó a ella con miedo. Temia ser rechazado.**

**Sus alientos se entremezclaban el uno con el otro y el gemido de él, al sentir los duros pezones de ella como rozaban su pecho; lo llevaron al abismo.**

**Estampó sus labios en los de ella, profundizando tanto a como diera lugar y la abrazó sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo.**

**Aquello era una dulce locura de la que no quería salir. Tenerla allí, en sus brazos. Sitiendo que correspondía a sus besos y caricias, era extenuante ; incluso para un hombre como él.**

**Separaron sus rostros para mirarse a los ojos; con el brillo ardoroso del deseo en sus pupilas.**

**-Te he echado tanto de menos preciosa.- le susurró despidiendo el aroma embriagador de su aliento.**

**-Edward….**

**Bella no podia controlar su cuerpo. Aquel hombre conocía su cuerpo a la perfeccion. Sus manos expertas vagaban por sus aureolas, por su vientre, por su sexo; con la confianza del gran amate que era y a ella le apresaba el deseo ardiente de ser parte de él..**

**Edward la cogió en brazos y la llevó hacia el sofá; tendiéndola y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos se fue despojando de sus ropas poco a poco.**

**Los ojos de Bella no perdían detalle del fantástico cuerpo de su Adonis. Contemplarlo a la luz del dia era todo un festin, y ver su duro miembro viril, preparado para llenarla, la hacia empaparse mas de sus flujos,y jadear lujuriosa.**

**Se posicinó encima de ella con cuidado y la beso con un punto de fiereza y ternura; pasando sus labios por todos los angulos de su presioso rostro.**

**-Espero que esto no sea un sueño….¿sabes que sueño contigo? Te hago el amor en mis sueños..Bella.- los susurros amortiguados por sus besos; hincharon el corazón de Bella de amor.**

**Rió brevemente y le sostuvo la cara entre sus pequeñas manos.**

**-Lo que ocurrió anoche no fue un sueño, Edward. Fue real. Hicimos el amor…**

**Edward la miró unos segundos; perdiéndose en el matiz de sus ojos castaños y suspiró de nuevo, decidido a aclarar todas las preguntas que se formaban en su mente, después de haberla hecho suya.**

**Volvió a besarla, mordiendo cuidadosamente su labio inferior y recorriendo con su lengua su cuello y su escote.**

**Ayudado por sus manos, comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones que, duros y perturbadores, clamaban por ser asistidos de caricias por parte de él. Los pellizcó con ternura, haciendo que saliesen de los labios de ella, gemidos entre cortados y poseyó con su boca uno de ellos, sintiendo la dulzura de su textura en su boca.**

**Creyó morir de placer. Admiraba el placer del rostro de ella; haciendo que su miembro diera tirones. Si Bella continuaba gimiendo asi. Él no llegaría a penetrarla, se moriría de placer mucho antes.**

…**..**

**Continuará…..**

**Uffff…No me maten ok?**

**Si no no podré seguir escribiendo el próximo capitulo, ejjejejje…**

**Bueno…a ver…el Cisne está dando ya sus coletazos finales; aunque todavía hay sorpresas ok?**

**Al fice le quedan alrededor de unos 5 o 6 capitulos; con epilogo incluido.**

**RECOMENDACIÓN**

**El fice se llama Lagrimas de Amor y se y la autora se llama Aerin Masen Cullen. Espero les guste; si le dan la oportunidad de leerlo. A mi me gusto mucho. Un beso lindas. Si quereis que os eche un cable con alguno de vuestros fics. Solamente teneis que decirlo ok? Besos reinas os quiero y por favor no me mandéis a los Vulturis..aunque sé que lo merezco, ejejejjej! **


	31. Chapter 31

Chicas…peleando con fanfiction….

¿Se puede saber que coño ha pasado en la pagina que no hay manera de subir?

Desperada; literalmente. Sí, señor.

Claro que cuando leais esto, ya se habrá restablecido todo…¡Gracias a Dios!

No me pongo pesadita y os dejo con el capi ok?

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mia en su totalidad.

**E L C I S N E N E G R O**

**Capitulo 31**

Edward la miró unos segundos; perdiéndose en el matiz de sus ojos castaños y suspiró de nuevo, decidido a aclarar todas las preguntas que se formaban en su mente, después de haberla hecho suya.

Volvió a besarla, mordiendo cuidadosamente su labio inferior y recorriendo con su lengua su cuello y su escote.

Ayudado por sus manos, comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones que, duros y perturbadores, clamaban por ser asistidos de caricias por parte de él. Los pellizcó con ternura, haciendo que saliesen de los labios de ella, gemidos entre cortados y poseyó con su boca uno de ellos, sintiendo la dulzura de su textura en su boca.

Creyó morir de placer. Admiraba el placer del rostro de ella; haciendo que su miembro diera tirones. Si Bella continuaba gimiendo asi. Él no llegaría a penetrarla, se moriría de placer mucho antes.

…

**-No me contesta, Jazz. Y lo he llamado mas de 10 veces. Esta última vez; ha saltado el buzón de voz.- Alice Cullen se frotaba las manos nerviosa y mordía las paredes de su boca con ávidez.**

**Jasper, trató de calmarla; de hecho llevaba haciéndolo ya hacia un rato; pero la pequeña Alice, paseaba de un lado a otro de la estancia.**

**- Nunca hubiese pensando que Jessica, obrase de esa manera. Tenemos que dar con ella. En estos momentos es capaz de hacer cualquier locura. Temo por tu padre. Pero también temo por Bella.**

**Alice se paró en seco y miró a Jasper con los ojos desorbitados.**

**-¿Bella? ¿Tú crees que ella sepa, donde encontrarla?**

**-No sé hasta donde puede llegar su maldad.- Jasper , se quedó un momento perdido en sus pensamientos. -¡Erick!. Sí. Él, Erick puede sacar a Bella del país mientras que todo esto se soluciona.**

**Alice se sentó lentamente en el mullido sofá de la sala de estar. En la mansión Cullen.**

**La llamada de Jhon Stanley, preso del horror, habia dejado a Jasper sin habla, por mas de unos minutos, después de haber cogido la llamada telefónica.**

**El peso de la conciencia, pesaba sobre sus hombros y después de averiguar por parte de uno de sus hombres de confianza, los planes de su hija; no habia dudado ni un segundo en llamar al futuro yerno de Edward.**

**Las pesquisas sobre Isabella Swan, estaban muy perdidas en el tiempo. Jessica ya tenia fé de su paradero desde el primer momento que pisó el altar con su rico esposo.**

**Sabiendola también madre de dos hijos y los mas importante aún; que el padre de aquellos niños; era Edward Cullen.**

**En su adormilada felicidad, hasta hacia breves semanas, siempre tuvo bajo su poder la evidencia de saber, que la mujer que amaba Edward, estaba no muy lejos de donde ellos vivian ,haciendo una doble vida y omitiendo esta oscura realidad a su esposo.**

**La bomba le habia estallado de las manos; al despertar Tanya Webber; la ex amante de Edward y hermana de su ex esposa. Incriminando a Jessica, de su mas que posible intención de asesinarla.**

**La policía la buscaba, y él la habia llamado, para que se entregara voluntariamente. Pero todos aquellos pensamientos habían sido en vano.**

**Jessica le habia contestado con un " Antes de hacerlo, tengo que conocer a alguien; papá"**

**Aquellas fueron sus ultimas palabras, antes de colgar el celular y dejar a su padre postrado en la mas cruel realidad; su hija distaba mucho de ser la niña dulce y amistosa que él recordaba. Se habia convertido en una persona vil, que no conocía la barrera del bien o el mal, actuaba por instintos. Y lo mas duro era saber, que tenia que ayudar a las fuerzas de seguridad a dar con el paradero de su hija.**

**Iría a por Isabella Swan. Y tal vez a por sus hijos. Los hijos de Edward, aquellos que ella nunca podría tener, debido a varios bultos enquistados que le aparecieron en los ovarios a una muy temprana edad.**

…**.**

**Edward acariciaba los pechos desnudos de Isabella con las manos encongidas; por el temblor de sus caricias.**

**Él mismo temblaba también. Tenerla allí, tumbada y ofrecida en cuerpo y alma para él, era aquel sueño remoto, encapsulado en el tiempo, con el que en ningún momento pensó en realizar.**

**-Te amo.- le susurró antes de pasear sus dedos por el vientre de ella; haciéndola gemir de nuevo, olvidando el tiempo y el espacio. Todo.**

**-Yo también te amo. Edward. He querido luchar contra eso…pero no he podido…**

**-¡Shhh!, no digas nada mas; mi vida. Ahora somos tú yo. Sólos, mirandonos a los ojos y reconociéndonos. Quiero amarte tanto, Isabella Swan…**

**Arremetió con fiereza sus labios abiertos en pos de los de ella y juntos comenzaron a acariciarse lentamente, pero apasionadamente.**

**Posicionado encima de ella, volvió a bajar por su cuello, escote, pechos, vientre…hasta llegar a la altura de su sexo, donde suspiró al contemplar su monte de venus rasurado y aquella pequeña cicatriz que apenas se cubría.**

**Bella lo miró inquieta. ¿Seria buen momento para decirle que era padre de dos hijos? Desde luego; que no lo era. Pero si él le preguntaba, no iba a tener mas remedio que contestarle. ¿Cómo reaccionaria?**

**Edward suspiró, y separó las piernas de su amada, para poder admirar con devoción la hendidura de su sexo sonrosado y preparado para él. Acarició levemente ésta y Bella elevó ligeramente las caderas, victima del placer producido. Él sonrió muy pagado de si mismo, y continuó con aquellas suaves caricias, sin apartar sus ojos del rostro de ella.**

**Poco a poco, los dedos de Edward, comenzaron a juguetear con la parte mas sensible de ella, y Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza al notar que aquellas caricias la iban a hacer explotar mucho antes de lo que hubiese imaginado. Pero él paró y bajó la cabeza. **

**Fue maravilloso, sentir los labios de Edward en su intimidad. Tan maravilloso como tierno. Insinuantes besos alrededor de su hendidura y poco a poco lamia de pasada su clítoris; como sin querer hacerlo. Rozándolo. Haciéndole perder el control.**

**Fue en el momento que Bella se dejó caer; cuando él tomó todo su centro en la boca. Saboreándolo lentamente y metiendo la lengua en su intimidad; como si de su falo se tratase.**

**Bella hubiese podido arrancarle mechones de cabello; pero no lo hizo. Extasiada, acarició el sedoso cabello de su amado y gritó su nombre, como si esto fuera lo último que fuese ha hacer en la vida.**

**Edward; complacido y excitado. Subió hacia su rostro y la besó. Haciéndole, probar el aroma de su intimidad. Bella satisfecha y excitada, apretó los hombros de él hacia ella, y enroscó con sus piernas, las caderas de Edward; invitándolo así a que se hundiese en ella, para ser uno de nuevo. Pero esta vez; de una manera completamente diferente.**

**Edward acarició el rostro de ella y embistió de una sola vez un miembro en su centro. Haciendo que ambos se miraran sorprendidos, por el inmenso placer.**

**-Edward….**

**-Si mi vida…si…**

**El dulce vaivén de las caderas de Edward, fue magníficamente acompasado por ella. Haciendo fuerza con sus caderas, para que pudiese penetrarla mas a fondo.**

**Él sonrió con la mirada oscura de deseo y se adentró con mucha mas fuerza dentro de ella, perdiéndose en aquella locura de dicha y de placer.**

**-Más rápido, mi amor.- susurró ella; perdida en aquel mar de emociones y de sensaciones.**

**Él devoró su cuello con propiedad y comenzó embestir con fúria. Alcanzando niveles de placer inimaginados hasta la fecha.**

**Sus jadeos, susurros, y aquel aroma a sexo que se podia percibir en el amplico comedor de la casa de Bella, era el escenario perfecto para una sintonía de amor y devoción que distaba mucho de lo carnal de la situación.**

**Eran dos almas entregándose en cuerpo y alma. **

**Con ansias y fuerza; como el tiempo les negó en su principio.**

**Enmendando aquel cruel error, del pasado.**

**Pasando pagina y sellando así, la prueba de amor mas bella conocida: La completa entrega; de los dos.**

**-Ven.- susurró,., Edward entre jadeos.**

**Le agarró una mano y la puso en pie.**

**Él se sentó en el sofá y con un gesto maravillosamente sensual, la guió para que se sentarse a horcajadas encima de su falo, magníficamente erguido para ella.**

**Cuando ella notó que el miembro de él se hundía dentro de ella; cerró los ojos con fuerza, apresando su labio entre sus dientes.**

**-Dios, mio Bella…no hagas eso…eso no….**

**Ella le sonrió, y lo besó , agarrando su rostro y cabalgando sobre él con absoluta sensualidad.**

**-Me voy a ir , Edward…y esta vez quiero que lo hagas conmigo….**

**-Si.- jadeó.- A sus ordenes; bella dama…pero dime cuando…**

**Ella asintió perdida como estaba en sus propias delicias emergentes del vientre.**

**Cuando el nudo comenzó a desatarse, juntó las cejas y cerró los ojos; avisando así a Edward ,de que su momento culminante estaba por llegar.**

**Edward la cogió en volandas y la apresó a una de las paredes; haciendo que ella envolviese sus piernas en las caderas fuertes y perfectas de él.**

**Estallaron los dos juntos. Haciendo Edward una perfecta tarea por su parte. Concienciandose de explotar con un inmenso placer, mirando aquellos ojos chocolate y pediendose en ellos al prolongar el éxtasis con vaivenes mas lentos para saciarse de aquella felicidad sin igual. Sin fuerza, con lentitud, con devoción, con absoluto amor…..hacia ella. Hacia su Isabella….**

…**..**

**-Tienes que marcharte, Edward.- Bella reposaba en sus brazos. Despues de haberse amado dos veces mas,ya en la habitación de ella.- Erick, va a venir. Y no quiero que te encuentre aquí.**

**Edward, se tensó y ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.**

**-Tranquilo. Te amo a ti. Sólo a ti. No debes temer nada.- Bella le habia sujetado con las manos, su rostro perfecto y lo miraba con absoluta adoración.**

**-Me iré; si así lo quieres, mi amor. Pero creo que antes tenemos que tratar algo, que me ronda en la cabeza desde que ví tu cuerpo desnudo.**

**Bella, buscó algún tipo de mal humor en los ojos de Edward y respiró, apartándose de sus brazos y dándole la espalda.**

**-¿Qué quieres saber?.- le dijo seca, haciendo que él se irguiera sobre sus brazos y le apresara la cintura entre ellos.**

**-Angela tiene una cicatriz parecida a la tuya. Fue de su intervención; cuando Alice nació. ¿Tú…tú…tienes hijos?**

**Bella giró el rostro, para mirarlo interrogante. Era la hora de la verdad. Y las cartas,habia que ponerlas encima de la mesa.**

**-Si.**

**Edward, aflojó su agarre.**

**-Yo te amo. Y estoy dispuesto a querer a tus hijos como si fueran míos. No te preocupes mi vida…yo solo quiero nuestra felicidad…**

**-Edward….-Bella se dio la vuelta nuevamente y lo encaró mirándolo a los ojos.- Tengo dos hijos. Gemelos. Tienen tres años.**

**-Edward parpadeó, extrañado y se llevó la mano al rostro con la mirada perdida.**

**-¿Dónde están?.- la apremió, sujetándola con algo de fuerza el brazo.**

**-Tranquilo. Ellos no viven conmigo. Los tiene mi tia y el marido de ésta.**

**-Ven a ducharte conmigo. Me importa un bledo el imbécil de Erick Northman. Ven.- La alzó de la cama en volandas y se la llevó al baño adjunto que tenia Bella en su habitación. **

**Antes de abrir el grifo de la ducha, él acarició con premura aquella cicatriz; con una sombra de tristeza en los ojos.**

**-Siento tanto, haberte hecho pasar por esto sola ;Bella. No soy digno de ti. ¿Cómo se llaman?**

**Bella sonrió y acarició su torso desnudo, algo ruborizada.**

**-Edward y Jacob.**

**Edward frunció el ceño y maldijo entre dientes…**

**-Son iguales que tú, Edward. Tanto; que me dolia tan solo mirarlos.**

**Continuará…**

**Espero que os haya gustado. ¿reviews? ¡Gracias! De antemano. Besos preciosas . Las quiero a morirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**


	32. Chapter 32

Hola!

Hoy ; El Cisne Negro; como prometí.

No he decidido cual subiré mañana. Lo dejo a vuestra elección ok?

Sí; eso voy a hacer. No haré trampas. Lo prometo.

El fice, que queráis; lo prometo. Vosotras decidis.

Ahora os dejo con El Cisne Negro.

**EL CISNE NEGRO**

**Tranquilo. Ellos no viven conmigo. Los tiene mi tia y el marido de ésta.**

**-Ven a ducharte conmigo. Me importa un bledo el imbécil de Erick Northman. Ven.- La alzó de la cama en volandas y se la llevó al baño adjunto que tenia Bella en su habitación. **

**Antes de abrir el grifo de la ducha, él acarició con premura aquella cicatriz; con una sombra de tristeza en los ojos.**

**-Siento tanto, haberte hecho pasar por esto sola ;Bella. No soy digno de ti. ¿Cómo se llaman?**

**Bella sonrió y acarició su torso desnudo, algo ruborizada.**

**-Edward y Jacob.**

**Edward frunció el ceño y maldijo entre dientes…**

**-Son iguales que tú, Edward. Tanto; que me dolia tan solo mirarlos.**

**CAPITULO 32**

**-Oh…Bella…me faltará vida para amaros…- susurró él, acariciando con premura su mejilla, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos…-Quiero verlos. ¿Es eso posible; mi amor?.- preguntó, muy cerca de sus labios, hinchados de tantos besos frenéticos.**

**-Dame tiempo; Edward; todavía tengo que aceptar el hecho de que estes aquí conmigo; de que me ames…..¿Que va a ser de nosotros ahora? Tú tienes una esposa..**

**-No.- selló los labios de ella, con sus dedos mojados, mientras la alcachofa de la ducha los mojaba.- Ella comprenderá…siempre supo que estuve enamorado de ti; que no te olvidé.- La abrazó con fuerza.-¡Dios mio,Bella! ¿Esto no es un sueño, verdad? Tengo miedo de despertar y que te desvanezcas entre mis brazos. Dime que no lo es. Dimelo.**

**Ella se puso de puntillas y lo besó con pasión.**

**-Esto no existe en los sueños, Edward Cullen.- dijo seria; mientras que, avariciosa, acariciaba el trasero fuerte y torneado de él, mandando olas de lujuria a su bajo vientre y pechos.- Aunque tú lo seas; mi amor…**

**No habia mañana para ellos; ahora.**

…

**-¡Mamá! ¡Coge el el maldito teléfono! ¡No deja de sonar!.- Leah,, oyó los pasos de su madre; arrastrados y el teléfono dejó de sonar.**

**Se puso los calcetines de hacer deporte a trompicones mientras salía a pata coja de la habitación donde estaba el vestidor.**

**Sue, estaba lívida y Leah, corrió a coger el teléfono; que amenaza de desprenderse de la mano de su madre, por inercia.**

**La miró con ojos interrogantes y Sue; como en estado catatónico, se quedó parada al lado de su hija, sin respirar.**

**-¿Quién es? **

**-¿Bella?.- la voz telefónica; era histérica y a Leah comenzó a galoparle el corazón; como si de centenares de caballos se tratara.**

**-No soy Bella. Pero soy Leah…¿Eres tú; Sarah?**

**-Sí. ¿Y Bella? ¿Y porque se ha llevado a sus hijos sin decirme nada? Cuando fui a buscarlos a la guardería, la directora me dijo que habia venido su madre a recogerlos. Me dio la descripción detallada de Bella y me quedé mas tranquila. Pero te aseguro Leah, que me va a escuchar…te lo juro….Jake esta que saca humo por las orejas…He llamado a su casa; pero no me coge el teléfono. He pensado que quizás estuviese ahí contigo. ¿Esta?**

**Leah, tragó en seco y miró a su madre, que caminaba hacia el sofá , como un autómata y se sentaba; mirándola con los ojos aterrorizados.**

**-No. Tranquila. Debe de haber salido al parque con los niños o algo.¿Sarah? ¿Sabes si la directora les dio personalmente los niños a Bella?**

**-Sí. Estaban dormidos. Por lo visto a mi sobrina le dio la perrera de llevárselos de improviso.**

**-Ya. .- volvió a tragar y notó que comenzaban a temblarle las manos.- En cuanto vea a Bella le digo que te llame¿si?.**

**-Por favor; Leah.**

**-Si. Tranquila.**

**Leah, colgó y como un peso muerto; cayó al suelo; destruida…**

**-Sabia que algo parecido pasaría algún dia. Lo sabia** .**- Sue, tenia la mirada perdida y dos gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas arrugadas y casi sin vida.- Bella ha estado jugando con fuego demasiado tiempo- Vosotras creeis que yo soy tonta. Y no lo soy; soy vieja y os llevo muchos años de ventaja. ¿Leah, Bella estaba en su casa cuando volviste no?**

**Leah, asintió levemente , limpiándose la cara mojada por las lagrimas.**

**-¿Quién odia a Bella tanto, como para llevarse a sus hijos? **

**-No lo sé mamá.**

**- Y lo mas importante, saber que ella tiene dos hijos. Un ser poderoso que le ha seguido los pasos en silencio; sin hacer ruido. Pero sabiendo muchas cosas de ella…**

**-Ha sido una mujer mamá.- Leah, abrió mucho los ojos, y como una aparición le vino a la mente la joven esposa de Edward Cullen , caminó a gatas hacia su madre, para cogerle el rostro entre las manos.- Mamá….la mujer de Edward Culllen. ¿Quién mas podría odiar a Bella? Es una mujer herida…tenemos que llamar a la policía…y lo mas importante, llamar a Bella.**

**-Ojala y no le haga daño a los niños…- susurró Sue; con tristeza.**

**Leah, ya habia cogido el teléfono y llamaba a la policía…..**

**:…**

**-Jake, no es mamá.- susurró, el mas menudo de los hermanos al otro.**

**-Ya lo zé. ¿Pienzas que zoy tonto? He vizto muxhas vezes a mamá y ella no es. Ademaz. Mamá siempre esta triste cuando nos ve. Eza señora esta enfadada…**

**-¡Callaros de una maldita vez, hijos del demonio!¡Si no lo haceis, juro que ostiro por la ventanilla del coche!**

**Los niños se miraron asustados y comenzaron a llorar en silencio.**

**Jessica se quitó la peluca oscura en cuanto la odiosa directora del centro donde tenían a los pequeños hijos de la putita, los metió dentro del coche.**

**Los niños no habían preguntado nada y aquello la hizo violentarse aún más.**

**Queria verlos sufrir. Le importaba un bledo que fueran niños.**

**Lo mas importante es que eran los hijos de la maldita de Isabella Swan y de " su marido"; porque Edward Cullen era su marido; pesase a quien pesase.**

**Habia tomado camino a Dempsey; un pequeño pueblo, donde su padre tenia un pabellón de caza.**

**Desde allí; llamaría a Edward y le haría ir para conocer y despedir a sus hijos.**

**Bufó disgustada; mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que surcaban sus ojos.**

**Tenia a toda la policía de Londres y alrededores detrás de ella y aquello la ponía en una complicada situación.**

**Todo se acaba:…pero nunca pensó que se acabara tan pronto para ella…**

…**.Claro que si acababa para ella; se acabaría para todos los que habían hecho de su vida un maldito infierno los últimos años.**

**Todo comenzó el dia que Edward le habló de ella. **

**Algo en su interior le dijo que aquella maldita zorra, estaba todavía en el mundo de los vivos…y decidió emplear todo lo que tenia en su mano para encontrarla y alejarla para siempre de Edward.**

**Rió como una loca, al recordar como la casualidad hizo que la encontrara.**

**Queria darle hijos a Edward; y antes de casarse quemó el ultimo cartucho que tenia a su alcance.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Habia una prestigiosa clínica privada en Carnaby .**

**Era de medicina familiar. Pero estaban muy avazados en tratamientos de fertilidad.**

**Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, antes de dar con el mostrador de la consulta de fertilidad; unos niños llamaron su atención.**

**Apenas tendrían tres años ; corrian nerviosos de un lado a otro, hasta que toparon con ella.**

**Los ojos de uno de ellos se encontraron con los de Jessica y ella notó que le faltaba la repiracion.**

**La voz de una mujer la devolvió al mundo real.**

**Alzó el rostro y la vió.**

**Pelo castaño chocolateado, menuda, piel blanca; tanto que parecía transparente….**

**-Mamá…**

**El niño despegó los labios para dirigirse a ella.**

**Jessica mantuvo su mirada fija y recorrió con los ojos la dirección de la mujer que llevaba a su hijo en los brazos.**

**Avanzaba hacia una sala de espera y decidió seguirla.**

**La mujer se sentó al lado de otra, una mujer de rasgos muy distintos a ella. Piel olivácea, con cabellos negros y ojos tan oscuros como el carbón.**

**Jessica se sentó en una de las sillas vacantes y esperó a que hablaran entre ellas.**

**-Es un simple resfriado, no te preocupes…todos los niños tienen que crear defensas; nena.**

**-Si; ya lo sé. Leah. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ellos…son tan pequeños; y no están conmigo. Si todo fuera normal…**

**La mujer llamada Leah, cogió la mano a la castaña.**

**-Yo estoy contigo; tu tia está contigo, Jake, está contigo. ¿Qué mas quieres?**

**Ella se quedó un momento pensativa.**

**-Llevas razón; Leah.**

**-¿Cuántos días te quedaras con ellos, Bella?**

"**Bella", **

"**Bella"**

"**Bella"**

**No era posible.**

**-¿Edward y Jake Swan?.- la voz de megafonía, se perdió en la mente de Jessica.**

**Vió como Bella se levantaba y cogia a sus dos hijos de la mano.**

"**Edward y Jake Swan"**

**Los hijos de Edward…de Edward…**

**Salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo .**

**Supo todo de ella. Todo.**

**Pero no contaba con que Edward la encontrara de aquella manera; siendo el Cisne Negro. **

**Se rió recordando la cara de obtuso que puso al decirle la verdad sobre su amor. Honesto y tierno.**

**Pero aún y asi; algo le decía que Edward habia perdonado a Bella.**

**Que aquella mujer a la que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, le habia dado todo lo que ella no habia podido: amor y semillas…**

…**Las semillas de él mismo germinando en ella.**

**Ella era una piedra. Una cosa yerma que no tenia nada en su interior.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**Volvió a restregarse los ojos con el puño y dio un volantazo; perdiendo el control del coche por unos momentos.**

**Los niños gritaron y ella se giró; dirigiéndoles una sonrisa de lobo; hambrienta de maldad.**

**-Pronto veréis a vuestro padre.- les dijo, cambiando de marcha y conduciendo como una autentica tarada.**

…**..**

**Erick Nortman aparcaba su Sedán ultimo modelo, justo de frente al jardín de Bella.**

**Frunció el ceño, al ver otro coche estacionado en el mullido césped del interior.**

**Puso la alarma del auto y avanzó hacia la puerta de la entrada.**

**Picó al timbre y esperó pacientemente.**

**La puerta se abrió y al ver quien lo recibía, rechinó entre dientes.**

**-¿Qué mierdas haces aquí?.- le espetó duro; juntando su pecho con el de su contrincante.**

**-Algo que tú no harás jamás.- inquirió Edward; con la mirada llena de odio.**

**-¿Erick?.- la voz de Bella.**

**Edward se apartó y Erick la miró de arriba abajo; respiró hondo para dejar escapar el dolor que sentía su corazón.**

**Estaba diferente. Como un dia la vió, en aquella fiesta en casa de Cullen.**

**Hermosa, inocente y feliz. Muy feliz.**

**Comprendió en seguida; lo que significaba aquello, y le sonrió, creando un vinculo de conexión para que ella comprendiera.**

**El sonido del teléfono; los dejó solos a Edward y a él.**

**-No te la mereces.- dijo Erick, entrando al salón y mirando duramente a Edward.- Por muchos años que vivas; nunca te la mereceras. Has tocado las alas de un angel ; después de haber caído y has vivido para contarlo. ¿Sabes lo que te envidio, Edward Cullen?**

**Edward, miró por primera vez con respeto a aquel muchacho rubio. Bajó la cabeza con humildad y se abrazó a si mismo, incontrolado por la felicidad.**

**-Lo sé. Y me levantaré todos los días jurándole amor eterno. A ella y a mis hijos…**

**-¡Noooooo!.- la voz de Bella hizo que ambos corrieran hacia su encuentro.**

**Ella estaba en el suelo; con el teléfono en la mano y Leah, pegando gritos como una loca, al otro lado del auricular.**

**Erick cogió el aparato mientras Edward intentaba de reanimar a Isabella; que yacia en el suelo desmayada.**

**-¿Con quien hablo?. – Erick , hablaba con la vista puesta en el cuerpo inerte de Bella.**

**-¿Erick? Soy Leah. Jessica Cullen se ha llevado a los niños….ha raptado a los niños haciéndose pasar por Bella…¿Está el hijo puta de Edward Cullen ahí? ¡Desgraciado! ¡Porque tuvo que aparecer!...**

**Erick soltó el teléfono y caminó hacia Edward demente. Lo cogió por la pechera; lo levantó y le asestó un puñetazo en la mandibula, una patada; lo mando al otro lado de el salón dando tumbos.**

**Edward se revolvió ensangrentado y quiso defenderse. La voz de Bella; desconsolada y rota, no le dejó.**

**-Se ha llevado a los niños; Edward. Tu esposa ha secuestrado a mis hijos…**

**Continuará…..**

**Juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**Madre mia! No me maten ok?**

**Ya queda poco para el final!**

**Espero les haya gustado el capi ¿reviews?**

**Ejejejejejj**

**Ya saben díganme que fice subo, por mayoría subiré el que me digan. Ok?**

**Besos hermosas! Las quierooooooooooooooooooo!**


	33. Chapter 33

Me perdonaran?

Ayer fue mi cumpleaños…muchos vale?

Y entre el trabajo, visitas y un poquito de celebración; pues no pude escribir nada.

Lo siento. Pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo.

Mañana subiré alguna de mis historias, probablemente, Un deseo de Año nuevo y el Domingo, a la noche Bárbaro.

Ahora las dejo tranquilas, que lean el capitulo. Espero les guste. Nos leemos abajo.

**EL CISNE NEGRO**

**Capitulo 33**

Erick soltó el teléfono y caminó hacia Edward demente. Lo cogió por la pechera; lo levantó y le asestó un puñetazo en la mandibula, una patada; lo mando al otro lado de el salón dando tumbos.

Edward se revolvió ensangrentado y quiso defenderse. La voz de Bella; desconsolada y rota, no le dejó.

-Se ha llevado a los niños; Edward. Tu esposa ha secuestrado a mis hijos…

…

**-Tenemos suerte; el vigilante no está.- Jessica, habló para si misma, completamente desquiciada.**

**Caminaba detrás de los niños y los empujaba por la espalda, para que fueran más deprisa.**

**Desesperada por estar a cubierto y a salvo de ser observada; miraba hacia los lados y detrás de ella.**

**Algo le decía que habían puesto ya, un exhausto dispositivo policial, para ir en su busca.**

**Los niños cabizbajos, se miraban alternativamente y suspiraban; presos del pánico; algo les decía que aquella situación no era buena para ellos ni para aquella señora que venia unas cuatro veces al mes y ellos llamaban: mamá.**

**Jessica buscó con las manos temblorosas la llave que abría la puerta del pabellón de caza de su padre y se le escurrió de las manos, al dar con ella; al bajar a por ellas, se dio cuenta que uno de los niños; intentaba escapar.**

**-Tú; mocoso. Como te muevas un milímetro más. Le pego un tiro a tu hermano en la cabeza. ¿Has comprendido?**

**Los ojos de la mujer horrorizaron a Jake; y miró a su hermano, rogando por su vida.**

**Edward, habia decidido escapar, para poder pedir ayuda a alguien.**

**Jessica no sabia que aquellos niños; no eran unos niños normales. Cualquier niño de tres años; prácticamente era un bebé y no se replanteaba un ardid para escapar de las manos de una loca de atar; aquellos sí.**

**Jake y Edward, eran niños superdotados.**

**Entendian perfectamente todo y sufrían por las crueldades del mundo, desde que empezaron a razonar. Que fue; prácticamente a los dos años.**

**Tía Sarah y tío Jake, como ellos los llamaban; se equivocaban cuando intentaban que tuviesen otros amigos. Edward y Jake eran felices juntos y se comprendían.**

**Comprendian los problemas de los mayores; porque también eran los suyos.**

**Y se preguntaban muchas veces; la verdadera razón por la que ellos; al contrario que otros niños de su edad. No vivian con ella; con su mamá.**

**Tambien habían hablado de su padre; de aquel que no tenía nombre, ni rostro .**

**Y del que probablemente ellos; habían sacado todos sus rasgos, puesto que a su madre no se parecían técnicamente en nada.**

**La voz de Jessica hizo que se sobresaltaran y la miraron atemorizados.**

**-Sentaos, pequeños.- dijo con voz casi maternal.- Ahora, llamaremos a papá para que venga, y los conozca.**

**Edward y Jake se miraron y luego la miraron a ella. Fue Jake, el que tuvo el valor de preguntar.**

**-¿Sabez quien ez nuestro padre?**

**Jessica comenzó a reir , a llorar, hipar y gritar desgarradoramente.**

**-¿Qué si lo sé? Tú padre es mi marido y tu madre es su querida.**

**Jessica habia perdido el norte completamente, ¿ella suponía que aquellos niños de apenas 3 años iban a saber lo que era aquel apelativo?**

**Los niños bajaron las cabezas y pensaron en la palabra, lentamente,**

**Aquella mujer era la esposa de su padre; pero su mamá. Aquella que lloraba cuando los besaba, aquella mujer increíblemente tierna que los acunaba y se quedaba las horas enteras mirándolos a los ojos sin decir nada….aquella mujer era la querida de su padre….la mas querida…..**

…

**-Jessica…¿Pero como es posible que ella…?.- Los ojos de Edward vidriosos; miraban a Bella con autentico terror; las palabras que habían brotados de sus labios eran como dagas minúsculas que iba lacerando poco a poco su corazón.**

**Pero de pronto comprendió.**

**Ella sabia quien era Bella, fue ella misma la que le dijo la identidad del Cisne. ¿Hasta donde habia usado el poder que tenia y sus influencias, para averiguar el paradero de Bella? Y lo que era mas repugnante e importante. ¿Desde cuando lo sabia?**

**Comenzó a pasearse intranquilo; el pecho le dolia, y ya no ardían las heridas del rostro, provocadas por la ira de Erick.**

**Ahora era todo mas claro para él.**

**Jessica siempre lo supo.**

**Y nunca pensó que él iba a perdonar a Bella. ¿Pero que perdonar? ¡Si era ella la que debia de perdonarlo a él! Y ahora otra vez volvia a hacerla daño, indirectamente.**

**Sus hijos…**

**-Debemos llamar a la policía.- Erick, se pasaban la mano por su cabello rubio y miraba la escena apabullado.- No podemos perder el tiempo..tenemos que pensar.**

**-Sí.- Edward alzó la vista y caminó hacia el normando.-**

**El teléfono de Edward sonó.**

**La casa parecía un total caos; puesto que en aquel mismo momento, el timbre de la puerta también se escuchó y fue Erick quien abrió, mientras le daba instrucciones a la policía.**

**Eran Alice y Jasper.**

**-¡Papa!.- la pequeña duende, corrió hacia los brazos de su padre, quien apretaba en ese mismo instante al botón de " aceptar" del celular.**

**-Hola queridísimo esposo….**

**-Jess…..-Edward apretó landibula y achicó los ojos; preso de una ira contenida.**

**Los ojos de Alice parpadearon, Bella se olvidó de respirar, Erick, le dirigió una mirada fría y se fue hacia otra parte de la casa para poder seguir hablando con los policías.**

**-Adivino que estas con ella…- la voz de ella; sonaba venenosamente calmada.**

**-Sí.- espetó él, agarrando el mobil con fuerza y apartando cariñosamente a Alice, de su lado.**

**-Yo también estoy muy bien acompañada. ¿ adivinas? Son dos hombrecitos. Dos. Y son igualitos a ti. ¿No es casualidad?**

**-Jessica, estas cometiendo una locura…deja a los niños…podemos hablar…**

**-¡Callate! Ahora las reglas las pongo yo, maldito hijo de puta. Quiero que vengas; con tu queridita….haremos un trueque. Los dos mocosos por " ella"….**

**-Jessica; piensa lo que estas haciendo.- Edward sonaba absolutamente desesperado.- Por lo que hubo entre nosotros…**

**-¡Bastardo! ¿Por lo que hubo? Yo te amo, maldita sea..y tú siempre la quisiste a ella…a ella…. Si desapareciera de este mundo… ya no me debería de preocupar…- espetó ella, pensativa**

**-Iré solo, Jess. Volveré contigo. Dejaré a Bella. Pero deja a mis hijos.**

**Hijos. "Sus hijos"**

**Alice que miraba a su padre, sin pestañear, intentando entender. Sonrió abiertamente ante la perspectiva de que tuviera unos hermanos. Buscó a Bella con la mirada, y vió el total aturdimiento de su rostro; parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.**

**-No.- Jessica emitió un siseo, como si de una víbora se tratase.- La quiero a ella aquí...estoy en el pabellón de caza de papá. ¡Ah! Y Edward… cuidado con la policía….tengo un arma, y puedo hacer puding de cerebro..¿recuerdas que lo tomaba mucho?.- la voz de Jess adquirió un autentico matiz de locura.- Traete a Isabella.**

**Colgó.**

**Edward retiró el teléfono de su oído y miró a Bella, caminó lentamente hacia ella y se acurrucó a su lado, intentando calmarse, con el calor de ella.**

**-¿Qué te ha dicho, Edward?.- preguntó ella casi en un susurro. La voz le costaba de llegar a las cuerdas vocales; al igual que la respiración. **

**Edward, acarició su frente, sus labios, sus ojos …y la besó con fuerza en la coronilla, para después suspirar, abatido.**

**-Tiene los niños en el pabellón de caza de su padre. Sé donde está. Dice que debemos ir los dos; Bella. Te quiere a ti a cambio de los niños.- él la miraba con intensidad y rozaba sus labios casi con los de ella.**

**-Iré.-dijo ella decidida, pegando un salto del sofá.- Me arriesgaré a lo que sea por ellos…¡Dios mio, Edward, son tan solo unos niños…deben estar pasándolo muy mal!….**

**-Gracias a Dios, son pequeños y cuando pasen unos años apenas se acordaran.- dijo él, intentado quitar importancia, a toda aquella situación de autentica locura.**

**Bella lo miró con pena y sonrió débilmente, sin que esta sonrisa llegara a sus ojos.**

**-Sí. Sí lo recordaran. Son niños especiales; Edward.**

**-¿Especiales?.- las cejas juntas de Edward; le recordaron a Isabella el gesto de aquellos dulces hijos suyos, que ahora estaban apresados por una autentica tarada.**

**-Son superdotados.**

**Edward pestañeó y se volvió hacia Erick que en ese momento entraba a grandes zancadas, hacia el salón.**

**-La policía, ya la está buscando. Por lo visto la hermana de tu exmujer , la ha acusado de intento de asesinado. Cuando les he dicho lo que ha hecho con los hijos de Bella, no lo podían creer.- Se dirigía a Edward y casi le crujía la mandíbula, al tener que dedicarle alguna de sus palabras.**

**-¿Tanya? ¿Intentó matar a Tanya?.- Edward no podida asimilar toda la información de la que habia creido una mujer buena y compasiva. Lo habia engañado; como a un infeliz.**

**-Si. Por lo visto el accidente de coche de tu excuñada. No fue fortuito; precisamente.**

**Edward , dejó caer su hermosa cabeza cobriza, entre sus manos, revolviendo aquel cabello suyo, con las manos temblorosas.**

**Bella se levantó, dejando a Edward solo,y éste miró hacia la frágil silueta femenina que se dirigía hacia Erick.**

**-Oh…Erick, esa mujer ha llamado a Edward. Los tiene ella.- Bella se echó a llorar de nuevo, apoyando su cabeza en el fornido pecho de rubio.- Vamos a ir al lugar.**

**Erick cogió su celular con fuerza e hizo un movimiento para apretar un botón.**

**-Ni se te ocurra. Como vea policías, le da un balazo a uno de los niños.- Le dijo Edward seco, haciendo que Bella emitiera sonoros llantos adherida al pecho de Erick.- Iremos Bella y yo…Jessica, quiere a Bella. Pero yo no se lo permitiré. ¿Bella?.- preguntó, él, levantando su cuerpo del sofá y caminado hacia el normando y la mujer que amaba.**

**-Sí…vamos.- Bella sorbió ligeramente y se separó de Erick, que la cogió por un codo.**

**-Yo también voy.**

**-Ni se te ocurra. Si te vé, puede pasar algo..no voy a poner en peligro la vida de mis hijos o la de Bella porque a ti se te pegue la gana, de hacerte el machito.- siseó Edward, que ya estaba a su lado, enseñando los dientes como una perro de caza.**

**-Iré. Los seguiré. Tranquilo, no se dará cuenta. ¿Crees que esa mujer alocada puede tener a alquien mas que la ayude? Es una mujer con dos niños….si voy con vosotros, sin duda será mejor.- espetó Erick, duro sin mirar a Edward. Su mirada estaba clavada en los ojos chocolates de Isabella que lo miraba con ternura.**

**-Esta bien.-dijo Edward a regañadientes. – Pero a una distancia prudente. No quiero poner en pel…**

**-¿Y tu crees que yo si?.- Erick, miró a Edward y y arrugó la nariz como si su olor lo quemara.- No perdamos mas tiempo en palabrería y vámonos.**

**Se despidieron de Jasper y Alice que habían admirado toda aquella con una extraña confusión.**

**Sacaron los coches y fueron hacia las afueras de Dempsey…al pabellón de caza del Jhon Stanley…**

**Continuará.**

**Dos capis mas, el epilogo y se acabóooooooooooooooooooooo..¡me da mucha pena! Pero es mejor asi…jejjej¡¿Me dieran que les pareció?**

**Besos hermosas, las quiero de verdad, esto es un regalo para todas ustedes!**


	34. Chapter 34

Ey…

Ayer no subí por exceso de equipaje en mi cabeza. Necesitaba descansar. Espero lo comprendáis.

Bueno ahora sin mas demora os dejo con el capitulo.

Os recuerdos que leyendo este; solo queda el siguiente y el epilogo.

Adelanto mis infinitas gracias; a todas las que me habeis apoyado en este proyecto. Y habeis disfrutado conmigo de esta historia.

Nos leemos abajo.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen; la historia por el contrario es mia en su totalidad.

**EL CISNE NEGRO**

**CAPITULO 34**

Se despidieron de Jasper y Alice que habían admirado toda aquella con una extraña confusión.

Sacaron los coches y fueron hacia las afueras de Dempsey…al pabellón de caza del Jhon Stanley…

…**.**

**Las tierras colindantes al antiguo pabellón de caza de Jhon Stanley; estaban áridas y con el color agudo de dejadez y la decadencia.**

**Edward Y Bella siguieron con el auto el camino empedrado, hasta llegar a la entrada de lo que debia de haber sido un jardín.**

**Un pinchazo en el corazón; alarmó a Bella, una suposición, un presentimiento….algo no iba a salir bien de todo aquello.**

**Erick Northman, se habia quedado mucho atrás; con el motor encendido de su auto y con todos los sentidos alerta.**

**Jessica Stanley caminaba por el pequeño salón; con la mirada perdida en su dedos casi en carne viva; por la tensión de la situación.**

**Acarició el arma que yacía en la cinturilla elástica de sus pantalones; y sonrió demente.**

"**Si Edward Cullen; no era para ella; no era para aquella puta….para cualquiera; menos para ella"**

**Oyó el suave rugido de un motor y el apagado del mismo, casi inmediatamente.**

**Con la impaciencia de un ser maldecido por la demecia; se apresuró hacia una de las ventanas que daban al patio exterior.**

**Y allí estaba él.**

**Jessica suspiró entrecortadamente y notó como un gorgojeo no la dejaba respirar normalmente por la boca.**

**Le costaba respirar y su nariz estaba tapada por la mocosidad de las lágrimas.**

**La visión borrosa; enrabietó su cabeza transtornada.**

**Queria empaparse de él. De su figura, de su imbatible masculinidad y de aquel poderoso vértigo que habia sentido, al encontrarse entre sus brazos.**

**Volvió a suspirar y la vista se clavó en ella…en Isabella Swam; su maldición.**

**Sus ojos velados; adquirieron una expresión de autentico ser despiadado y su boca; se transformó en una mueca desdibujada, de lo que podia ser, una sonrisa despiadada.**

**Con la ira desplegándose sobre su cuerpo, vió como él le tomaba la mano a ella y caminaban hacia la puerta.**

**Jessica se giró con rápidez al escuchar un fuerte golpe en la puerta de entrada.**

**Volvió a sonreir y con el rostro delirante caminó tranquilamente hasta la habitación donde habia escondido a los niños.**

**Uno separa del otro; Edward y Jacob, miraron a la mujer que entraba con el rostro sonriente; congelados de pavor.**

**-No quiero oir una mosca ¿entendido? Oigais lo que oigáis. ¡No quiero oíros!.- gritó; con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas y con los dientes mordiendo sus labios.**

**Los niños asintieron bajando la mirada; los dos al mismo tiempo y ella se sintió victoriosa.**

**Los puños de Edward, golpeaban la puerta con fuerza e insistencia, y eso la enorgulleció mas ;si cabía.**

**Estaban nerviosos, asustados y todo por la acción de ella. Los tenia en sus manos… y era tan maravilloso aquella sensación…**

**Jessica cogió la maneta lentamente y abrió la puerta.**

**Edward Cullen; se deshizo de la mano de Isabella, al ver en el estado en que se encontraba Jessica; su esposa.**

**Los cuarenta años de vivencias; le gritaron que aquella mujer no estaba en sus cabales…que no tenia nada que perder.**

**Pasó él primero y quiso cogerle los hombros; para intentar calmarla.**

**-No…¡No lo intentes!.- Le gritó ella.- Ahora no…- Miró a su marido de arriba abajo embelesada y volvió a velarse su mirada.- Me quitas el aliento querido esposo.- suspiró.**

**Bella; miró alrededor de la estancia con nerviosismo.**

**Aquel era su momento; Jessica estaba demasiado abrumada con la presencia de Edward para deparar en ella…el miedo se convirtió en ira y miró frenetica ; el rostro de la persona que habia secuestrado a sus hijos de la manera mas cruel.**

**-¿Dónde están mis hijos?.- Le espetó sin pensar; sin mirarla.**

**Jessica; volvió la cabeza hacia Bella y caminó lentamente hacia ella; con aires de superioridad…**

**-Tú; no los vas a ver…..por lo menos en esta vida…¡Puta!.- Jessica agarró a Bella del cabello y le dio un fuerte tirón hacia atrás; haciendo gemir a la castaña.- ¿Crees que voy a dejarte ver a los hijos de mi esposo? No…¿te crees que soy imbécil?...tú te quedaras aquí conmigo; y ellos saldrán por la puerta trasera con su padre…para no verlos jamás….Cisne….**

**-¡Sueltala; Jess!.- La voz de Edward, desestabilizó a Jessica y soltó a Bella lentamente.**

**Miró a su marido lentamente y empujó a Bella; trastabilló con algo en suelo y casi se cae; pero tuvo la suerte de su lado al apoyarse en la fuerte mesa de centro.**

**-Casi.- rió.- mirando la nada.- No ha habido suerte. Para otra vez muchachos.- comenzó a reir de manera violenta y sus fuertes sacudidas; hicieron mirarse a Bella y Edward.**

**-Dejame ver a los niños.- suplicó él.- Por favor…**

**Jess frunció el ceño y se acercó a él; apenas tambaleándose.**

**Acarició la mandibula algo barbuda de su esposo y dejó fluir su instintos mas primitivos, cuando de una manera feroz se aferró a su cuello con una mano y lo besó apasionadamente.**

**Edward sintió repugnancia pero la dejó hacer. Al acercarse; habia sentido el arma en sus costillas…debían actuar con mucha precisión.**

**Jessica separó los labios de su marido y lamió descarada los finos labios; con desesperación.**

**Miró a Bella y sonrió.**

**Jessica dio dos pasos hacia atrás separándose de su marido y sacó el arma apuntando a Bella.**

**-Tú…ven aquí….**

**Edward, quiso abalanzarse sobre ella y quitarle el arma..¿pero y los niños? No se oian…primero debia saber de los niños y luego ya actuaria en consecuencia….**

**Bella caminó hacia ella y Jessica la estampó contra una pared; para apuntarla justo en el centro del pecho; el corazón.**

**-Me encantaría matarte ahora mismo…pero antes tenemos que hablar los tres….**

**Edward se volvia loco; la vida de la mujer que mas amaba pendía de un hilo y él estaba allí; sin saber que hacer..que decir…**

**-¿Qué quieres saber?.- comenzó Bella; jadeante.**

**-No quiero saber nada de ti maldita golfa….quiero saber…quiero que Edward sepa porque no te has hecho cargo de tus hijos….cuentanos esa preciosa historia de amor y devoción a los hijos del hombre que siempre has odiado; ¿Qué sentimiento menos inhumano es desechar a tus hijos de tu lado? ¿Por tu vida? Llevas años viviendo con todo lujo y no hacia falta que te prostituyeras para comer…..pero era mas fácil dejar a tus hijos con tu tia y el perro ese falderito que era tu maestro en la escuela…**

**-¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso?.- susurró Edward; con los ojos como platos.**

**-Soy la hija de Jhon Stanley; querido…venga; canta Isabella….o mejor…se me ha ocurrido una idea..yo pregunto y tú respondes; porque si no lo haces te juro que Edward no conocerá a uno de sus hijos; porque al otro lo mataré; con mis propias manos.**

**Bella asintió nerviosamente, tragó; mirando a Edward y seguidamente, a el arma que le apuntaba en el centro de su pecho.**

**-Estupendo.- sonrió Jessica.-Cuentanos el plan que tenias para dejar a Edward sin una puta libra…venga, animate..hoy es el dia de la verdad…**

**Bella miró a Edward y quiso transmitir con la mirada; muchas cosas.**

**Cosas como que aquello lo habia olvidado; que estaba locamente enamorada de él, que siempre lo habia estado y que lo amaba y lo necesitaba con el aire que respiraba.**

**-Pero eso era antes….- A Bella no le dio tiempo terminar; Jessica, le dio un fuerte golpe con la culata del arma y su mente; se nubló a causa del golpe.**

**-¡Jessica!.- el rugido de Edward; hizo sonreir a Jessica.**

**-No te muevas de ahí; esposo mío…tú.- se volvió de nuevo hacia una Bella con los ojos cerrados y con la boca algo abierta. Un hilillo de sangre; viajo desde su frente hacia el ojo izquierdo; sintiendo los típicos mareos que una vez tuvo al quedarse embaraza de los gemelos.**

**Ese pensamiento la envalentonó y sacó fuerzas de donde nos las tenia; abrió los ojos y miró a Jessica con renovado entusiasmo…si aquellas nauseas eran debidas a la sangre…¡Ella volvia a estar embarazada!**

**-Yo…yo te contaré Edward…**

**-¡La verdad!.- gritó Jessica, que apretaba el arma a su pecho con fuerza.**

**-La verdad….-Bella negó levemente y Edward asintió.**

**-El plan lo tracé; cuando tuve que separme de Edward y Jake. Me hacian demasiado daño verlos. Me recordaban demasiado a ti y conforme crecían se adivinaban mas y mas rasgos tuyos en ellos; ya no era solamente en lo físico, también en el carácter. **

**Edward es algo mas timido que Jake; pero éste, cada mirada, cada gesto…todo, me recordaba a ti.**

**Fue una sorpresa para mi que tia Sarah; la hermana de mamá, se casara con Jake;.- Edward alzó las cejas; sorprendido.- Si ; Jake por cosas del destino conoció a mi tia Sarah; se enamoraron y se casaron. Yo misma pensé que aquello no podia ser casualidad…era todo demasiado rebuscado.**

**Cuando los niños fueron lo suficientemente grandes como para separarme de ellos y volver a trabajar, calculo que fue , sobre los tres meses mas o menos. Le pedí a tia Sarah y a Jake que se los llevaran a vivir con ellos..Yo debia de hacer algo antes de poder mirar a mis hijos sin miedos y sin rencores…debia de vengarme de su padre…para sentirme libre.**

**La risita de autosuficiencia de Jessica enervó a Edward; que no despegaba sus ojos de los de Bella.**

**-Esto se pone bueno….**

**-Mi vida era un infierno…tenia que acostarme con hombres que no sentía nada; pero todo tenia un fin; y ese fin llegaría cuando le apretara las tuercas al padre de mis hijos.**

**Caricias, que me repugnaban, palabras de amor sin sentido.- Bella lloraba y Edward se llevaba las manos a la cabeza revolviendo aquel cabello suyo tan personal.- Y yo caia en un pozo sin fondo del que no sabia, ni podia salir….La idea pasó por la cabeza; como ya te dije cuando se llevaron a los niños….pero la forma y lo maquiavélico de todo, se forjó bastante tiempo después…fue cuando oí que te habías casado.**

**Tú habías rehecho tu vida…y yo luchaba por vivir cada dia, cada minuto, cada segundo de mi existencia….¡No era justo!**

**El anzuelo era el perfecto….pero nunca pensé que vinieses a mí tan pronto.**

**Aquel dia en el Queen; quise abofetearte, morderte…besarte…me dí cuenta que no me eras lo totalmente indiferente, que me hubisese gustado.**

**Tu manera de mirar al Cisne, me gustó a la misma manera que te degradó a mis ojos….recien casado… y ya busca otra flor con la que ebriagarse de su perfume…me pareciste de lo peor..y mi ira se volvió mas fuerte…mas poderosa.**

**Cuando nos vimos la segunda vez …todo cambió; pero sentí que entre tus brazos volvia a resurgir aquella Bella, que habia desaparecido por completo…aquella Bella que creía y me desesperaba por buscar cuando me hallaba, frente a un espejo.**

**-Maldita.- rugió Jessica. –Esto no es una puta declaración de amor…aquí te voy a desenmascarar.**

**-Si; Esta bien.- dijo Bella mirándola.- Los niños…con la ayuda de una pruebas de adn…me ayudarían a darte la estocada final….queria separarte de tu mujer, de tu hija…de todo..solamente quería que vivieses obsesionado con el Cisne….pero surgió ella.- Bella sonrió con cariño.- Bella….cuando me viste la primera vez…sin mascara, me sentí liberada….era a mi a la que amabas y deseabas…aunque aquel dia después de aquella fuerte discursion en la que no te perdoné, me suplicaste de rodillas y traté de hacerte ver que no me importabas…luego me buscaste en el Queen sin saber quien era… y entonces….no pude reprimirme….eramos tu y yo…solos…**

**-¿Pero tu plan?.- balbuceó Edward.**

**-Mi plan era hacerme con la mayor parte de tus acciones y desenmascararme cuando estuvieses enfermo de amor por el Cisne.- Bella rió amargamente.- Eso…nunca hubiese pasado; porque el Cisne te recordaba a Bella..a mí…a la persona de la que has estado enamorado, siempre….**

**Jessica rugió y le dio una fuerte patada en el el vientre a Bella.**

**-¡Jake!.- La voz infantil, hizo que Edward parase el recorrido que tenia ya hecho; para apartar a Jessica de Bella.**

**Abrumado; miró a los dos niños. **

**Al primero que veía la escena paralizado y el segundo que iba tras él, intentando evitar que saliese a escena.**

**-¡Malditos mocosos; os dije que no salieseis por nada del mundo!.- Jessica se apartó de Bella y cogió al pequeño Jake por el cuello.**

**-Te lo juro Edward. Como te acerques; le rompo el cuello.**

**Los gemidos y lloriqueos de Bella no tardaron en oírse. Edward estaba tan impactado por la visión de sus pequeños vástagos; que se habia quedado paralizado.**

**-¿A ella si la perdonas; verdad?.- La voz de Jessica se transformó en un hilo de agonia.- Que difícil puede ser el perdón…cuando hay sentimientos por medio….tú la perdonas a ella; aunque tenia intención de destrozarte y destrozar el futuro de la pequeña rata de tu hija Alice…en el camino, se redimió y comprendió que seguía amandote y con eso basta…¿Y yo, Edward. Donde quedo yo?**

**Yo que te amado, olvidándome de mi misma….de que alguna vez no tuve que humillarme como lo estoy haciendo ahora para que me pagues con las migajas de tu atención…¿Me perdonaras Edward? ¿Haga lo que haga; me perdonaras?**

**Las manos de Jessica acariciaban con fuerza el cuello pálido de Jake.**

**Bella se irguió y caminó hacia Jessica, con la poca resistencia que le quedaba.**

**-Deja a mi hijo. Haz lo que quieras conmigo. Tú y yo. Las dos. No somos tan distintas…hemos querido hacer daño a este hombre por utilizarnos, de una manera u otra; enamorándonos en el camino…Deja a mis hijos Jessica…por favor.**

**Jessica parpadeó y soltó al niño que corrió hacia el lado de su hermano.**

**-Llevatelos. Yo me quedo con ella. Vete. ¿O prefieres quedarte?.- La voz de Jessica neutra; dio autenticos escalofríos a Edward.**

**Edward, caminó hacia sus hijos y los cogió de la mano a ambos, caminó unos breves pasos y se volteó a mirar de nuevo a Bella.**

**-Ahora vuelvo mi amor.- le susurró, con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.**

**-¡Maldita perra! ¡Te odioooooo!.- Jess agarró el revolver con fuerza y apretó el gatillo en dirección al cuerpo de Bella.**

**Se oyeron varios disparos. Un fuerte cuerpo cayó encima de Bella para cubrirla. **

**Ciega por las lagrimas tanteó el cuerpo inerte que se habia abalanzado encima de ella.**

**Vió su rostro y un grito ensordecedor, veló las aridas campiñas de Dempsey…**

**Continuará….**

**Guau…no sé porque; pero creo que este es uno de mis mejores capítulos…**

**..espero os haya gustado a vosotras también.**

**Ya me diréis ok?**

**Besos hermosas; las quiero! Mañana Casanova. ¡No me maten please!**


	35. Chapter 35

Bueno…chicas…he aquí el capitulo final…

La verdad es que me da muchísima pena; de verdad, pero debe de ser así.

Ahora solamente quedará el epilogo, que dará punto y final a esta historia que ha hecho las delicias de muchas; las mias incluida.

Nos leemos abajo. Espero os guste.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Sthephenie Meyer y Charlaine Harris.

**-Llevatelos. Yo me quedo con ella. Vete. ¿O prefieres quedarte?.- La voz de Jessica neutra; dio autenticos escalofríos a Edward.**

**Edward, caminó hacia sus hijos y los cogió de la mano a ambos, caminó unos breves pasos y se volteó a mirar de nuevo a Bella.**

**-Ahora vuelvo mi amor.- le susurró, con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.**

**-¡Maldita perra! ¡Te odioooooo!.- Jess agarró el revolver con fuerza y apretó el gatillo en dirección al cuerpo de Bella.**

**Se oyeron varios disparos. Un fuerte cuerpo cayó encima de Bella para cubrirla. **

**Ciega por las lagrimas tanteó el cuerpo inerte que se habia abalanzado encima de ella.**

**Vió su rostro y un grito ensordecedor, veló las aridas campiñas de Dempsey…**

**EL CISNE NEGRO**

**Capitulo 35**

**-Erick….- las lágrimas no dejaban a Bella vocalizar de manera correcta. Acarició el suave rostro del normando; mirando con ternura sus rasgos divinos.- ¿Porqué?...**

**Erick cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó erguirse de manera traumática; ya que no lo consiguió.**

**-Te quiero; siempre te he querido. Desde la primera vez que te ví en casa de Cullen. Robaste mi corazón.- Bella frunció el entrecejo y con la mirada perdida, vió como varias personas se movían a su alrededor intentando movilizarlo.**

**-Shhh…Erick; luego me lo cuentas…vas a salir de esta. ¿Me lo prometes?...**

**Erick intentó esbozar una sonrisa y ésta se transformó en una mueca de dolor.**

**-¡Por favor! ¡Llevenselo!.- Bella rogaba a los paramédicos que intentaban pasar del suelo a una camilla a Erick Nortman. Le cogió la mano completamente ensangrentada y la besó de manera enternecedora.**

**Se estremeció con fuerza al ver como lo metían dentro de la ambulancia y se perdia en el horizonte.**

**-Señora….¿esta herida?.- Uno de los oficiales que habían participado en aquella odisea de tiros y sangre, se habia acercado a ella de manera preocupada.**

**-No; me siento bien. ¿Y el señor Cullen y los niños?.- preguntó con la mirada perdida en el gran charco de sangre que se empapaba en la mullida alfombra.**

**-Sus hijos están con sus tios y el señor Cullen; ha ido a preparar todo lo referente al funeral de su esposa.**

**Bella tragó fuertemente y se abrazó a si misma, intentando salir de aquella casa que habia sido una autentica pesadilla.**

**El dia gris estaba a punto de alcanzar el crepúsculo y la añoranza de sentir los brazos de sus hijos en su cuello; la hizo sentirse culpable por haber sido una madre tan desnaturalizada durante tanto tiempo.**

**Se rozó el vientre con ambas manos; lo que en un primer momento le habia parecido maravilloso…ahora no se lo parecía tanto.**

**Otra vez embarazada de Edward Cullen.**

**El hombre que habia hecho de su vida un infierno en todo los sentidos; directa o indirectamente; habia sido asi y su conciencia natural; lo sabia.**

**Caminó hacia su tia Sarah y Jake; que intentaban sonsacarle una sonrisa a los niños, parados frente al flamante volvo plateado que Edward habia dejado allí.**

**-Hola.- dijo ella; mirando a sus pequeños. Impregnandose de aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los de su padre. El único hombre que habia amado en su vida.**

**-Bella….- la voz de Jake se perdió en un susuro y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.- Vamonos a casa. Necesitas descansar; los niños necesitan descansar. Tenemos que olvidar todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Como si fuera una horrible pesadilla. **

**-Sí.- dijo ella; como un autómata; inclinándose hacia sus pequeños angeles que la miraban sin pestañear.-Ahora mama no se separará de vosotros. Nunca mas.**

**Edward y Jake se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron.**

**Aunque su mamá; aquella que solo venia a verlos los fines de semana y tenia aquella expresión de tristeza eterna en su delicado rostro; siguiera triste en ese momento; algo habia cambiado.**

**Lo supieron en el momento que le dieron sus manitas a aquel hombre alto y familiar.**

**Aquel era su padre.**

**Jake se mordió la lengua para no preguntar.**

**Ya llegaría el momento que todo estuviese en en su sitio…..**

…**.**

**-Quiero romper con todo; tienes y debes entenderlo, esto forma parte de algo que no quiero para mi vida. Que no la quiero para mis hijos. Dale mi parte a Leah, Demetri. Quiero olvidar que un dia fui el Cisne …..**

**-Tienes suerte que nadie sepa tu identidad….- Demetri, rió de manera gutural; al otro lado de la línea telefónica.- ¿Estas segura? ¿De que vas a vivir?**

**-Eso querido Demetri no es asunto tuyo. Pero si te quedas mas tranquilo te diré que tengo pagada la luz, hasta que me muera.**

**-¿Un amante rico?**

**Bella apretó el auricular con fuerza.**

**-No.**

**-Muy bien querida. Te mandaré hoy mismo los documentos para cederle tu parte a Leah; si la quiere. Que te vaya muy bien… Cisne.**

**-Gracias. Demetri. Igualmente.**

**Bella colgó el auricular y sostuvo sus dos manos en las rodillas pensativa.**

**No habia sabido nada de Edward desde hacia tres días….**

**Despues del funeral de Jessica; la llamó de una manera cordial; pero nada discernida.**

**Algo sucedía: lo intuía…**

…**quizás después de todo aquello; él habia entendido que una prostituta que habia abandonado a sus hijos, no era lo suficiente buena para ser su compañera… su mujer.**

**Bella cerró fuertemente los ojos y suspiró.**

**Otra vez aquellas malditas nauseas…cada dia que pasaba corroboraba mas ,que la fuerte simiente de Edward habia germinado en ella.**

**Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia el jardín; donde se oian las risas de sus hijos.**

**Alice jugaba con ellos; se habia instalado durante unos días con ella. La pequeña duende quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con ella….y Bella se sentía tan magníficamente bien ver jugar a sus hijos con su hermana..**

**Alice la vió cruzar el umbral de la puerta y fue hacia ella dando gráciles saltitos.**

**-Son fantásticos Bella….y tan parecidos, pero a la vez tan diferentes….estoy enamorada de mis hermanitos.- cogió a Bella del cuello y la arrastró hacia ella; para propinarle dos fuertes besos en la mejilla.**

**-Son mi vida….- Bella se acarició el vientre por instinto y Alice se percató de la situación.**

**-Bella….¿Estas otra vez…?**

**Bella que la miraba sonriente; apartó su mirada de la de ella y bajó la mano abierta que acariciaba su vientre a un lado; muerta.**

**-No estoy segura.**

**-¡Y no se los has dicho! ¡Porque?.- Alice arrugó el entrecejo e hizo un mohín enfadado.- Se lo diré yo, tiene derecho a saberlo.- Alice cogió el mobil e intentó marcar el numero de su padre. Bella no la dejó.**

**-No Alice. Cuando lo tenga como te tengo a ti; cara a cara; se lo diré.**

**-Pero piensa que quizás…y solo quizás, él piense que necesitas tu espacio, estar sola un tiempo…papá te ama….**

**-No digas eso. Si de verdad me amara, estaría aquí conmigo y con sus hijos y no Dios sabe donde…**

**-Bella…papá está arreglando todo para ve…**

**-No Alice. No estoy preparada para asumir otra perdida. No. Despues de lo de Erick; no.**

**Alice bajó la cabeza y su rostro se entristeció.**

**Flash Back**

**La sala de urgencia estaba atestada de gente; pero en un pequeño box; Bella intentaba inútilmente calmarse.**

**La ultima llamada de Jasper con respecto a Erick no habia sido muy halagüeña ; Erick se moria; la bala le habia perforado el pulmon y los estaba encharcando rápidamente. Erick; aquel joven bello y encantador, dejaría esta vida por su culpa y por los errores de Edward Cullen. Erick solamente habia cometido un error: quererla y con eso, estaba condenado a muerte en la camilla fría de un hospital.**

**La cortina se abrió y el medico miró a Bella con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.**

**-Está consciente. No sé por cuanto tiempo. ¿Usted es Bella?**

**-Sí.- dijo ella; frotando sus manos; con nerviosismo.**

**-No hace otra cosa que repetir su nombre.**

**Bella creía que el corazón se le iba a partir en dos.**

**Siguió al medico y se dio de bruces con alguien que salía de la habitación donde estaba ubicado Erick….era Edward.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó ella intentando buscar su voz; en alguna parte de su cuerpo.**

**Edward se llevó la mano a su cabello; revolviéndolo. Aquel gesto tan de él; hizo que a Bella el agujero que se habia vuelto a abrir en su pecho le ardiera como si fuese un fuego candente.**

**-Jasper me ha llamado y me ha dicho lo de Erick….queria hablar conmigo….te está esperando….**

**Bella buscó algo en los ojos de su hombre; algo que la hiciera sentir segura; algo a lo que aferrarse después de tanto dolor. ¿la habia perdonado? Todo aquello de la venganza habia pasado a un segundo plano después de saber que él la adoraba de la manera que lo hacia.**

**-Si…**

**-¿Bella?**

**El rostro de ella giró y se limpió las gruesas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus pómulos.**

**-Tendras noticias mías. Muy pronto.**

**Aquellas palabras eran como martillos que se apegaban a las sienes de Bella segundo tras segundo.**

**Abrió la puerta sigilosa y se llevó la mano a la boca; para no dejar escapar un sollozo.**

**Erick . Aquel hombre que acariciaba la muerte al lado de su cama; era como un vikingo pálido terriblemente hermoso y pagano.**

**Al verla sonrió y alzó un brazo.**

**Bella corrió hacia él y le besó aquella mano fuerte y robusta; haciendo que descansaran sus lagrimas en ella.**

**-Erick….**

**-Bella.- dijo él, a modo de suspiro.- Ahora moriré tranquilo. Queria ver un angel y de veras lo estoy viendo…Bella…Bella.**

**Ella tenia los ojos cerrados y pasaba su mano entrelazada con la suya una y otra vez por su mandibula y sus labios llenos. Abrió los ojos al llamarla con tanta demanda y se perdió en sus ojos verdes, intensos.**

**-Dime Erick.**

**-Quiero que me hagas el favor de ser feliz. Nadie se lo merece mas que tú. ¿Me prometeras eso, Bella?**

**Bella enjugó sus lagrimas en el puño del normando.**

**-Te lo prometo Erick. Te prometería cualquier cosa.**

**-Prometeme….que si alguna vez tienes otro hijo lo llamaras Erick.- él sonrió tristemente; resbalándole una lagrima hacia sus rubias patillas.**

**-¿Y si es chica?.- preguntó ella; esbozando una sonrisa y limpiando su rostro de lagrimas.**

**-Prometemelo ,Bella. Algo que te recuerde a mi. Algo que siempre me una a ti; que cuando lo mires te recuerdes de aquel loco que te amó por encima de su propia vida….**

**-Erick….- Bella creía que moria en aquellos momentos; pero no podia hacerlo. **

**-Bella.- Erick, perdido ya, casi en la insconciencia, cerró los ojos. Un fuerte pitido surgió como una marea, de la maquina a la que estaba conectado.**

**Una avalancha de médicos se interpuso entre ella y él; pero antes de retirarse completamente le dio un suave beso en los labios y se acercó a su oído.**

**-Te lo prometo Erick; el hijo que crece en mi vientre, tendrá tu nombre.**

**Un brazo la apartó del normando y ella miró su rostro pétreo.**

**Nunca supo si aquella supuesta sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Erick fue real o un síntoma de aquellos momentos de agitación.**

**Erick…..**

**Su hijo se llamaría Erick.**

**Fin del Flash Back.**

…**..**

**-Papá ha hecho que le den mención de héroe.- espetó Alice con la voz entrecortada.- Jasper aún no lo ha asimilado. Estaban tan unidos….**

**Bella agarró a Alice de las manos y le dio un beso en la palma.**

**-Nunca olvidaremos a Erick y yo me encargaré de que su proeza llegue a oídos de mis hijos, como una leyenda antigua…como la leyenda de un rey vikingo que murió por lo que mas amaba; sabiendo que aquello que él amaba nunca seria suyo.**

**Alice abrazó a Bella con lagrimas en los ojos.**

**El ruido de un motor; hizo que se separan.**

**Los niños dejaron de jugar y se quedaron parados; sabiendo a quien pertenecía aquel automóvil.**

**Edward bajó de auto y sonrió a sus hijos de manera tierna. Luego sus ojos volaron hacia su hija, a la que guiñó un ojo; finalmente aquellas orbes esmeraldas se posaron en la mujer con la que iba a compartir el resto de su vida….**

**Continuará.**

**¡Solo queda el epilogo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado de verdad. Mis agradecimientos mas sinceros a todas. De verdad.**

**Mañana subiré My love is Over….**

**Ok?**

**Besos hermosas ya me diran que les pareció**

**Las adorooooooooooooooooo!**


	36. Chapter 36

Hola Chicas..me hice de rogar lo sé…pero es que no pude antes. Lo prometo!

Bueno…el tan esperado final; el epilogo. Espero que os guste y también que me digáis que tal os pareció esta travesía de emociones. Un beso muy fuerte y os dejo con el fic.

Sistercullen-

EL CISNE NEGRO.

Edward bajó de auto y sonrió a sus hijos de manera tierna. Luego sus ojos volaron hacia su hija, a la que guiñó un ojo; finalmente aquellas orbes esmeraldas se posaron en la mujer con la que iba a compartir el resto de su vida….

…

Epílogo.

Edward acarició a sus hijos, amoroso; y les dio un fuerte beso; al que los niños correspondieron con devoción.

Ellos en realidad; ya sabían, sabían que su padre era Edward Cullen y que aquella muchachita de cabellos algo enloquecidos era su hermana; Alice Cullen.

Sonrieron ante la probabilidad de vivir todos juntos; en aquella casa que su madre habia tardado tanto tiempo en mostrarles.

Jake; el mas parecido a Edward; siguió los pasos de su padre con una inteligencia inusual en un niño de su edad y sonrió.

Se echó encima de su hermano Edward y ambos llamaron a Alice al unísono.

Edward llevaba una carpeta oscilando en su mano derecha; poderosa. Su paso se volvió mas ágil al traspasar una valla blanca y observar a su hija como se marchaba lanzando un beso al aire en su dirección; él le sonrió y clavó la mirada en la mujer que lo tenia enloquecido de amor, desde hacia tanto tiempo…

Bella no sentía el piso bajo sus pies; algo confundida; se perdió en las orbes color jade del padre de sus hijos.

-Hola Bella.- Edward habia quedado tan cerca de la castaña; que casi podia rozar sus costillas con el pecho de ella.-

Bella, se estremeció al tenerlo tan cerca y tragó en seco; sintiendo que le faltaba el oxigeno.

-Hola; Edward.- espetó, casi sin aliento.

Él sonrió y su rostro se acercó al de ella. Le rozó con su aliento el lóbulo de su oreja y la sintió temblar.

-He venido a buscarte. Quiero llevarte a un lugar. Necesitamos hablar…-cuando despegó la boca de su oído; ella estaba casi tambaleándose. ¿Cómo podia hacerla reaccionar de aquella manera? Ella era una mujer de mundo; pero al lado de aquel hombre; el espíritu de la niña de 17 años que escondia en su corazón; sumergía por completo, haciéndola sentir viva, siendo ella misma; Isabella Swan.

Sonrió; como si fuera un acto reflejo y buscó a sus hijos con la mirada.

ÉL le alcanzó una de sus manos y la envolvió con una de las suyas.

-No te preocupes,- le dijo pausadamente; sin dejar de mirarla.- Alice se encargará de los niños.- Llevó aquella mano a sus labios y Edward la besó con adoracion.- Necesitamos tiempo para nosotros; tenemos tanto que hablar, tantas cosas que decirnos…

Bella sintió de su corazón explotaba. Habia tanto amor en aquella mirada intensa..tanto amor y deseo; que su vientre palpitó y sintió sus pechos llenarse; Edward Cullen era y seria su perdición hasta el final de sus días.

-Sí…-dijo ella; haciéndose guiar.

Edward se la llevó casi a rastras y le abrió la puerta del copiloto; entrando Bella con una sonrisa tonta; que no podia borrar. Antes que Edward girara la llave en el auto; ella pudo escuchar como Alice les decía a los niños. " Papá y mamá hoy no volverán".

Bella giró el rostro hacia Edward y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Él elevó una ceja y le sonrió de aquella manera tan suya; que la llevaba de cabeza.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó él; sin perder la sonrisa y mirándola.

-¿Dónde me llevas; Edward?.- le preguntó ella; con un deje de enfado.

Él rió con ganas y aceleró, haciendo que Bella se sujetara al asiento como cuando era una adolescente.

-Sigues conduciendo como una loco.- le susurró.

-Hay cosas que no quiero cambiar….y eso te incluye a ti….- le dijo alternando la visión de la carretera; con el rostro de ella.

Bella se sintió ruborizar y comenzó a masajearse las manos inquietas.

-¿Dónde me llevas; me lo vas a decir?

-No.- Edward no perdía el buen humor ni por un momento.- Es una sorpresa.

Él buscó la mano de ella y la apretó entre una de las suyas; mirándola intensamente, mientras conducía.

¿Por qué se sentía temerosa? ¿Y por que tenia aquel nerviosismo en el vientre? Bella, rió mentalmente al formularse estas preguntas.

" Eres imbécil, lo amas; siempre lo has amado. Lo deseas; lo deseas ardientemente, tanto que un solo roce suyo te parece el paraíso y quieres mas"

El viaje transcurrió sin que ninguno de los dos dijera una palabra más.

Lejos de que pareciera incomodo; aquello tranquilizó a Bella, quien lo miraba a hurtadillas conducir.

Se relamió los labios una decena de veces; haciendo que él la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y elevara una ceja con gesto interrogante. Habia tanta tensión sexual en el ambiente que Edward pensaba que iba a explotar.

Fue reduciendo la velocidad y llegaron a un gran descampado en una gran campiña.

-¿Dónde estamos?.- le preguntó ella, abriendo la puerta del copiloto y bajando del volvo, confusa.

Él ya estaba a su lado y le ofreció su mano con serenidad.

-Ven. He de mostrarte algo.

Ella tomó su mano y caminó a su lado entre las arboledas y la gran vegetación que por allí se divisaba.

Caminaron varios minutos y cuando por fin vieron la casa solariega ; Bella se llevó una de sus manos a la boca.

-¡Oh! Edward..es preciosa…¿A quien pertenece?

Él tiró de ella y la obligó a seguir hacia delante.

Interiormente Edward Cullen estaba nervioso.

Tenia la mujer que amaba asida de su mano y en el único sitio donde quería que estuviese en aquellos momentos.

-Esta casa era de mi familia…bueno….se puede decir que ha sido mía siempre….- dijo al hacer rodar la llave por la puerta; haciendo que Bella quedara mas muda de lo que estaba.- Era de mis padres; y al morir ellos, me la cedieron. Cuando era un niño me gustaba estar aquí y sumergirme en mis pensamientos. Despues del conflicto armado en el que tu padre perdió la vida, como tantos otros, me sumergí aquí, y es aquí donde me redimí de todas mis miserias. Comencé a trabajar en esta casa . Yo con mis propias manos la restauré. En cada palo, en cada viga nueva en cada pedazo de yeso está parte de mi corazón y mi gratitud.

Bella, acompañó a Edward hacia el salón, precioso y perfecto en su totalidad; con mero cuidado, ella rozó los cantos de las ornamentaciones redondas , apreció el olor a nuevo de los muebles y lo impecable de todo.

-¿No has vivido nunca aquí?.- preguntó ella; maravillada.

-No. – dijo él, guiándola hacia el gran pasillo que daba lugar a las habitaciones.

Caminaron lentamente y él, la miraba por el rabillo del ojo; con la sombra de una sonrisa, dibujada en su rostro.

-Hay cinco habitaciones y dos baños. Ambos están completos y las habitaciones equipadas en su totalidad.

Bella lo miró intrigada y caminó hacia uno de los cuartos.

Se quedó sin habla.

Era perfecto. Amplio, luminoso y decorado con una sobria sencillez; las cortinas color crudo; dejaban que los rayos del sol se sumergieran en la habitación, dándole una distinguida tonalidad; como el de una neblina.

Se volvió hacia el precioso lecho y el pecho comenzó a latir alocado. Alzó la mirada temerosa; como una niña; como si todo lo acontecido desde el dia que abandonó la casa del hombre que tenia a su frente, hubiese sido un mal sueño…una pesadilla con la virtud de tener lo único bueno que habia tenido en su existencia; sus hijos.

Edward comenzó a notar las gotas de sudor surcando su espalda.

Abrió un par de botones de su camisa y suspiró al notar la boca semi abierta de su ninfa; que se habia quedado embelesada mirando el principio de su pecho. Rió mentalmente y eso le insufló ánimos para seguir adelante.

-¿Te gusta….?

Bella cayó de la nube donde estaba hospedada y clavó la mirada en los ojos astutos de él

-¿El qué eh…?

Edward le sonrió y caminó hacia ella rodeando la cama.

-¿Qué va a ser….?.- acarició la mandíbula de ella, suavemente.- La casa….¿Te gusta la casa, Bella?

Ella tragó saliva y quiso parecer indiferente a su contacto.

-Si; es un sueño. Perfecta.- dijo sin vacilar.

Edward la miró unos segundos ; invadiendo sus orbes chocolates, derribando los pocos muros que estaban flanqueados y acercó su rostro para besarle la nariz.

-Es tuya…siempre fue tuya….

Bella parpadeó.

-¿Cómo, mia? No entiendo…

Edward la asió por la cintura y la apretó contra si, besando su coronilla, cerrando los ojos ante aquel contacto.

-La restauré para la pequeña hija del teniente raso Charles Swan….En un principio, pensé que vendrías aquí con tu madre, cuando hubieras terminado en aquel colegio purista y rancio….pero todo tuvo que ser tan complicado…¿ verdad querida?.- La apretó mas contra si.- Prometí cuidar de su hija, como él cuidó de mí; dando su vida en ello. Esta casa; solo era algo con lo que redimirme de aquel balazo que nunca llegó a mí y que mató a tu padre…..Pero el destino nos tenia deparado otra clase de historia…una historia totalmente distinta.

Bella se habia quedado sin palabras y ardientes lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

-¿Podras perdonarme?.- preguntó ella; como pudo, faltándole el aire.

Él la separó unos centímetros para admirar su rostro pálido y perfecto.

-¿Podras perdonarme tú a mí…mi amor? Por no ser lo suficiente perseverante, por querer llenar un vacio que era insustituible….por dudar de ti como lo hice, por juzgarte como un ser despiadado, por echarte de mi casa como una cualquiera…..¡Oh, Dios, Bella! ¿Podras perdonar a este ser que te ama, hasta el dolor de su alma? Dime que si…porque si no…creo que me echaré a morir…

Bella lloraba de felicidad; ¿perdonarlo? ¡Lo amaba! Lo amaba tanto que tenerlo allí; mirándolo y viéndolo sufrir como lo veía, era un deterioro mental para ella.

Alzó las manos y acarició el suave cabello de su nuca; para acercarlo poco a poco a sus labios y besarlo con la pasión que desbordaba su loco corazón, henchido de amor.

-Te amo….- le susurró, antes de apoderarse de sus labios y acariciar aquel cabello espeso, a lo largo de la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Él gimió y sintió morir…morir de amor.

El beso, fue el paso previo al descontrol que yacía en sus cuerpos, ardorosos y nacidos para amarse.

Edward deslizó los tirantes de la fina camiseta de Bella y llevó las manos a las cumbres llenas que lo volvían un demente..

…Ella por su parte, se deshizo de la camisa con un ansia animal, haciendo saltar los botones por todos lados, en la habitación. Algo parecido a una risita se escapó de los labios de Edward, pero estos fueron silenciados por la urgencia de ella, al besarlo.

Desnudos y cobijados entre las sabanas de raso; saborearon rincones ocultos de sus cuerpos que casi creían olvidados; haciendo el amor sin reservas; mirándose a los ojos y susurrando palabras de amor entre cada embestida de él, lentas y armoniosas.

Perdiendo la noción del tiempo; la tarde cayó y el estomago de Bella comenzó a rugir de manera involuntaria.

Edward levantó su cabeza que reposaba en el suave y níveo pecho de ella y sonrió con ganas, enseñando todos sus dientes.

-Salgamos a cenar. Despues podremos volver….- dijo, acariciando con su dedo índice, los labios y ojos de ella.

-Mmmmm…..quisiera cenar aquí.- dijo ella; cerrando los ojos y suspirando, sumergida en las atentas caricias de Edward.

-Me lo pones difícil; mi amor. Llamaré a Alice.- le dio un fuerte beso en los labios y se levantó; en cueros; haciendo que Bella se relamiera divertida ante aquella visión. Eran tan viril, tan perfecto…tan Edward.

-Perfecto.- sonrió, mirando aquel apéndice suyo, que ahora yacía flácido; pero que en los momentos de ardiente pasión era una lanza de carne orgullosa y perfecta.

-¿Pizzas?.- preguntó él, esperando que Alice contestara al otro lado del teléfono.

Ella asintió, levantando su cuerpo y destapando su desnudez de cintura para arriba.

Edward que paseaba esperando la contestación de Alice, se dio la vuelta y los ojos casi se le salieron de las orbitas al contemplar de nuevo a su mujer, desnuda de cintura para arriba…

-Bella.- emitió un ronco jadeo.- Tápate, porque quedan dos segundos para que lance el teléfono y te quedes sin cenar.- dijo, con la mirada clavada en aquellos pechos llenos y perfectos.

Ella se rió de una manera pícara y cubrió sus pechos con la sabanas de raso; los pezones duros se marcaban perfectos y comenzó a notar como el músculo del placer de Edward, se llenaba de sangre y se hinchaba. Se relamió gustosa y él abrió mucho los ojos cuando ella se paseó a gatas completamente desnuda hacia él. Aferró con su mano el gran pene y lo metió en la boca suavemente….

Edward apenas pudo decir nada a su hija, solo pudo emitir tres palabras que su hija compredió a la primera; riendo después al colgar el teléfono- " Alice. Dos pizzas"

-Dios…como te quiero…mi pequeña ninfa….

La voz ahogada de Edward se perdió entre jadeos y roncos susurros de placer.

Ella era suya, y lo seria siempre.

Despues de deshinibirse y amarse con la necesidad de los amantes, sacaría el precioso anillo que habia tardado un dia entero en encontrar. Un fino solitario, con un diamante que brillaba casi tanto como ella.

Se arrodillaría y la pediría en matrimonio.

Lloraría de felicidad si ella le decía que si…y luego la volvería a amar con devoción, ternura, lujuria, amor…con todo lo que tuviese dentro que era mucho y todo para ella.

Y sus hijos….lo mas maravilloso que le habia brindado…aquellos pequeños que eran como mirarse en un espejo de niño, aquellos niños, que con una mirada habían comprendido, que con una sonrisa se los habia ganado…eran tan maravillosos e inteligentes como su asombrosa madre.

Aquella que lo habia enamorado siendo otra….

….y siendo ella….

…porque Isabella Swan, cuando estaba con él siempre surgia, y no existía el Cisne, el Cisne…el personaje imaginario que Bella creyó ser, contra él…pero que desarmada; era mas ella que nunca, al estar con él….

No habia nada mas que hablar, nada que asimilar, el pasado estaba deshecho y el futuro por venir; su futuro era ella y sus maravillosos hijos; sus tres hijos.

…

Dos días despues….

-¡Tengo ganas de ver a mis hijos; Edward!.- Bella echó a correr por el pasillo, de su casa. La casa solariera que Edward reformó para la hija adolescente del teniente Charles Swan.- ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?.- Bella rió al enroscar Edward una mano en su cintura y ponérsela de nuevo en el hombro; como un maldito hombre de las cavernas.

-Nunca es suficiente, ni bastante. Alice se ha llevado a los niños a casa de los Whithlock….estan encantados…. Nena..esto es un anticipo a la luna de miel….- Él la echó de nuevo en la cama y se posó a lo largo de ella; besándole el cuello con pasión.

-Casados… murmuró ella. Cerrando los ojos presa del placer.- Deberá ser pronto.- Sonrió al ver que Edward paraba en seco y la miraba con insistencia.

-Cuando tú quieras mi amor….pero…

Bella apartó el pecho de él y miró su vientre ensanchando mas su sonrisa.

-Estoy embarazada…

Edward se echó para atrás y casi cayó de la cama; asustado.

-¿Embarazada?.- bramó.

-Sí.

Bella se levantó y lo miró. Un miedo conocido le recorrió la columna vertebral y frunció el entrecejo achicando los ojos.

-Llevo un hijo tuyo en mi vientre….parece ser que somos verdaderamente compatibles; Edward Cullen.

Edward la miró de arriba abajo y entonces comenzó a reir sin reservas.

Puso una de sus rodillas en el lecho y acercó a aquella deidad desnuda hacia él.

-Mi vida…soy mas feliz de lo que cualquier otro hombre pudiera ser…y ahora me colmas aún mas esta felicidad, diciéndome que me vas a dar otro hijo…- la mirada de Edward se perdió y su boca hizo un mohín de desdicha.- Erick me dijo….- Bella sintió sus ojos arder.- Me dijo que te cuidara…que cuidara de nuestros hijos…y que si algún dia teníamos otro vástago, le pusiéramos su nombre en recuerdo a él…

-MI hijo se llamara Erick.- sentenció Bella, decidida.

Edward se perdió en sus ojos y comenzó a saborear sus labios generosos.

- Sí. Amor. Redimiremos a Erick en nuestro hijo..Su nobleza y su amor hacia a ti, os salvó de la crueldad y la locura de Jessica. Ese muchacho estará para siempre en mi corazón y en nuestras vidas; no creas que no pasa un solo dia sin que me acuerde de él. Le debo tanto….- Edward miró a Isabella y luego su mano viajó hacia su vientre.- Le debo todo….

Bella acarició el cabello del que iba a ser su esposo en pocos meses con especial devoción y entonces se inclinó hacia él, besándolo con todo el ansia que llevaba dentro.

FIN.

Espero que os haya gustado. Besos nenas; no puedo escribir mas. Estoy llorando…me da mucha pena acabar este fice. Besos!


End file.
